


When It Comes Undone

by blaquereigne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Independant Harry, M/F, M/M, Multi, Powerful Harry, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 143,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaquereigne/pseuds/blaquereigne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry world is crumbling around him. The veil of innocense that surrounded him as crumbled like dirt beneathe his feet. With his faith in Dumbledore lost; what will he do when it comes undone.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Sirius Orion Black

**Author's Note:**

> Daily Prophet June 20, 1996
> 
> Ownership Denied: by Rita Skeeta
> 
> On last evening in a press conference held by Minister Cornelius Fudge, it was confirmed that they aforementioned story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and various publishers to include but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoat Books and Warner Bros Inc. The aforementioned writer does however admit to own any original characters, or spells used within are the by product of the writer’s own imagination. We here at the Daily Prophet hope that future endeavors will be investigated before throwing honest witches and wizards into Azkaban without proof a crime as been committed. 
> 
> Rita Skeeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry world is crumbling around him. The veil of innocense that surrounded him has crumbled like dirt beneathe his feet; with his faith in Dumbledore loss. What will he do when it comes undone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Creators of mischief and mayhem, Messers Moony, Padfoot & Prongs present Mischief in the making….

June 10th 1996 Gryffindor Tower

Harry sat looking out over the grounds. Classes had ended a couple of hours before and he couldn’t relax his restless mind.

Four days had passed, since he lead his friends to the ministry; in hopes of saving his godfather; only to find the vision sent to him by Voldemort was fake. Voldemort knew of Harry’s love for his godfather and knew that he wouldn’t hesitate to rush to his godfather’s aid if he thought he was in danger.

Four days of a nearly unbearable pain in his chest from losing the father figure he’d waited years to gain. Four days of the pitying looks from his friends. Four days of wondering if given the same circumstances if he would have chosen the same path.

He now understood what his many dreams/visions were about. Voldemort had become obsessed with gaining the full wording of the prophecy that his mind was intensely focused on the location of the prophecy causing his thoughts to bleed through the mental link he shared with Harry.

Voldemort was obsessed for months; that he tried to imperio a ministry worker into getting the prophecy for him. This was futile however because only those, the prophecy pertained to were able lift the recorded prophecy it from its place on the shelves in the hall of prophecy located deep in the bowels of the ministry.

Lucius words “it’s time you learn the difference between dreams and reality,” still echoed through his thoughts. While Bellatrix taunting words in that taunting baby voice “Awe little baby Potter thought what he dreamed was true,” her cackling laughter ringing in his ears; grated on his nerves (canon).

Harry’s jaw clinched at Hermione’s looks of “you should have listened to me” once she was released from the hospital. He hadn’t expected her to become so unbearable since the events of the ministry and his refusal to listen to her led to Sirius death.

He doubted Hermione could understand the pressure he felt to save his godfather from possible death even though it was all an elaborate plan to get him to retrieve the prophecy from the shelf. He wondered what she would have done if it had been her parent’s in danger. “Would she have waited? Would she have reacted rationally?”

Harry accepted he made an error in judgment but he wasn’t going to be made to feel guilty about his friends’ decisions.

Neville, Ginny and Luna were released from the infirmary the morning after their trip to the ministry.

None spoke on the incident they all just avoided the topic alleviate the rumors already going around about them putting gryffindor in last place for the house cup.

Hermione and Ron were both released just the day before, however, Hermione was be on a strict regimen of potions for her injuries and would be taking them for the whole summer.

Harry couldn’t help noticing Hermione constantly wore an “I told you so expression” it was enough to make him want to avoid being around her.

Ron didn’t say much about the ministry; he was still being treated for the deep grooves in his skin from those weird brains and would be spending some time over the summer with a mind healer. Pomfrey wasn’t sure what kind of effects those experimental brains would have on Ron’s psyche.

Harry personally feared what could have happened if they hadn’t gotten it off of him in time. Would it have found a way into his body and taken over? Harry snorted with a smothered laugh at the thought of Ron with two brains battling for dominance.

The thought reminded him of a muggle movie he listened to while in his cupboard about aliens taking over human bodies and reeking havoc on earth as they bid to take over the world.

His cousin Dudley liked watching sci-fi movies because things were always being blown up. For the Dursley’s to be against anything abnormal Harry wondered why they allowed Dudley to watch movies that depicted the unimaginable. The Dursley’s weren’t known to have any inkling of an active imagination.

Harry was startled from his thoughts by a tapping at the window quickly opening the window he stepped back allowing the owl to fly in and land on the back of chair a short distance from where he was standing.

“You have a letter for me?” he questioned the bird.

Hermione sat with a calculating expression on her face watching Harry with the unknown owl. Harry removed the sealed scroll of parchment from the owl’s leg; leaving it to fly out the way it came in ignoring the immediate silence of his friends.

“Maybe you shouldn’t open that,” Hermione suggested. “I mean why would anyone be sending you an owl?”

Harry heard the unspoken words “Sirius is dead. Who else would need to write you a letter?”

Ron looked up from the chess board at Hermione’s comment. He hoped she wasn’t about to go into lecture mode about Harry receiving mail. You would think that it was against the law or something the way she carries on.

“Hermione don’t start,” Ron ordered looking back at the chess board.

Harry broke the seal on the letter before unrolling it to read the contents. He didn’t expect what he read. He wondered why Dumbledore didn’t mention he would receive a notice from Gringotts about Sirius estate. This made Harry wonder about his own parent’s estate. His father was from an old pure blood family so Harry was sure that he should have other properties.

Dear Heir Potter,

Gringotts London, offer our condolences on the death of your godfather, Lord Sirius Orion Black. As the executor of the Black estate here at Gringotts, it is my duty to inform you of the private will hearing held on Wednesday June 12th 19 hundred and 96 at 11:00 am here at Gringotts London. As per your godfather’s wishes you are to be escorted here by Remus Lupin. A notice of intention has already been sent to Mr. Lupin in reference to this matter. We look forward to meeting with you to discuss your accounts.

Master Goblin Blackclaw

Black Estate Executor and Manage  
Gringotts London

 

“What did it say mate?” Ron questioned seeing the concerned look on Harry’s face. “Oh nothing to worry about,” Harry assured him. “It’s’ just the notice for Sirius’ will hearing on Wednesday.”

“That’s a bit fast isn’t it?” Hermione asked, suspicious that the letter may be another ploy to get Harry out in the open.

“Actually I’m surprise he didn’t get it the day after Sirius died. Fudge probably trying to stop it no doubt,” Neville Offered. “The git,” Rod added, agreeing that Neville was probably right.

“Why?” Hermione questioned. “In the muggle world it could take a fortnight before notices such as that to be sent out. It gives the family time to properly bury their deceased loved one and grieve.”

“This isn’t the muggle world Hermione,” Neville reminded her, with an odd expression. He often wondered how muggle born witches and wizards were meant to acclimate themselves with the wizarding world if they didn’t know or understand wizarding traditions.

Hermione wasn’t sure about putting so much trust into it, because of their recent mishap with Harry’s visions from Voldemort.

“No need to worry, Hermione, it has the Gringotts Seal and Remus was sent one as well, he is suppose to accompany me there for the hearing,” Harry tried to placate her although her recent behavior was annoying.

“I would have thought Dumbledore would be the one escorting you,” Hermione said in a matter of fact voice.

“This matter doesn’t concern Dumbledore Hermione," Ron sighed, "Dumbledore is a well respected wizard but he isn't any close relation or close family friend of the Black family. I’m not surprised that Remus was listed as the one to accompany Harry.” 

“It’s not like Sirius and Dumbledore had a close relationship because Sirius was a member of the Order.”

“Still shouldn't will hearings include everyone listed in the will? Hermione questioned further still thinking things were a bit dodgy.

“Some are,” Neville advised, “It depends on how the will is setup by the deceased beforehand. If the deceased person orders specifies the will is to be read in private it is only in the presence of the inheriting heir otherwise all listed are in attendance."

“Harry is attending this private hearing of the will for Sirius because he’s Sirius sole heir and Sirius ordered the will reading conducted privately?" Hermione asked for clarification.

“Yes Hermione,” Ron answered in exasperation.

Hermione grudgingly accepted his answer but reserved the right to be skeptical about the whole thing. She wondered “what Sirius had to leave Harry, surely the ministry confiscated all his money and property he owned when they arrested him for death eater crimes.” She conveniently forgot; Sirius brought Harry, a high price racing broom two years prior or that they all spent the summer at number 12 Grimauld Place.

Hermione was a very bright witch, but she was truly ignorant to the customs and traditions of the wizarding world. Where she was adamant about learning she never bothered to learn about important things like wizarding customs and the traditions of the wizarding world. She was never really good at fitting in and wanted to make everything fit into the ideals that she had been raised with in the muggle world. 

Harry allowed his friends to discuss the matter without offering his opinion. The matter of Sirius will was private and he wanted to limit what Dumbledore knew. “See how he feels to not be told things that he wants to know?” thought Harry.

Harry followed his friends down to dinner. Although he wasn’t feeling very hungry he knew that he couldn’t avoid attending. Not by the expression Hermione wore on her face. She was going to be difficult.

They were joined at their table by Luna who, much to Hermione’s annoyance sat down beside Harry making Hermione sit across from him and Ron. Hey Luna! Harry spoke as she sat down beside him.

“Hello Harry!” Luna greeted her voice soft and melodic once again her feet were bare.

“Umm Luna where are your shoes?” questioned Ron.

“People like to hide my things,” Luna informed him with a lazy smile.

“That’s not right,” Hermione snapped in indignation. “Why are they stealing your things?’ she questioned.

“I know you have heard the name everyone calls me,” Luna responded. “I don’t fit their ideal of how a pureblood witch should act in high society so I’m shunned and picked on as a result. Don’t worry though, my things will appear again.”

Harry found he held a deep sense of pity for Luna. She was truly a beautiful person and he hated that she was treated so badly by her own house. Harry more or less pushed the food around on his plate thinking about his own life at the Dursley’s. His appetite now completely gone; knowing that even as a pure blood Luna was treated so awful by their peers.

Nearing the end of dinner McGonagall appeared behind him. “Mr. Potter, Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office. The password is bubble gum,” McGonagall informed him; she didn’t understand Albus’ obsession with muggle sweets.

“Yes Professor,” Harry replied getting up from the table “I will catch up with you guys later,” not waiting for a reply from his friends he followed his head of house from the great hall. 

He could only assume Remus had contacted Dumbledore about Sirius’ private will hearing. Dumbledore no doubt didn’t want him to attend and had probably been hoping that Harry would have already been locked away at the Dursley’s before he receive the notice. Quickly giving the password when he reached the gargoyle, Harry stepped onto the spiral staircase walking to the door.

“Come in Harry,” Dumbledore called out before he could knock.

“You needed to see me sir?” Harry asked taking a seat in one of the arm chairs in front of his desk. Dumbledore looked at the young man before him. He had noticed a quiet sort of resolve around the Potter heir.

“Good evening Harry, I wanted to speak with you about your absence from school to attend the hearing at Gringotts. Remus has informed me that he has also received a summons,” Dumbledore greeted not waiting for Harry to confirm or deny it.

“Although I don’t feel you will have ample security outside of the school, I however, cannot forbid you from attending. I would feel more comfortable however if I were to attend this meeting with you in Remus stead.”

“I’m sorry sir, but the letter stated Remus must accompany me. It’s a private hearing and I will not go against Sirius direct wishes in this matter,” Harry informed him.

“I see,” Dumbledore replied trying to recover from the brief shock of Harry’s rebuff. “Remus will be here at the appointed time to escort you. You will attend all classes up until you are to leave for your appointment. I will inform your professors of your absence.”

“Is that all you needed me for sir?” Harry questioned.

“That will be all Mr. Potter,” Dumbledore replied watching his student leave his office with grim expression. His relationship with Harry was strained since the events the week prior. Harry hadn’t shown any signs of being hurt or wanting to talk with Dumbledore about Sirius death. He almost seemed to shut out thoughts of his recently deceased god-father.

____________________________  
The days leading up to the morning of the hearing passed quickly for Harry. Remus sent an owl that he would arrive at Hogwarts at a half past 10 so that they would arrive at Gringotts a few minutes early.

Harry woke early that morning heading to shower while his dorm-mates were still sleep. He dressed in his black school pants and white shirt with a black jumper. He slipped on simple black robes he had purchased the year before that still fit. Wiping off his shoes Harry put them on before putting his wand into the wand holster on his arm. He refused to wear Dudley’s old cast offs to the hearing.

Not bothering to wait for his housemates Harry headed down to the great hall for breakfast. Filling his plate with eggs, a ration of bacon and lightly buttered toast he ate as he allowed his mind to wander. He was soon brought out of his thoughts when Ron and Hermione joined him at that Gryffindor table.

“Hey mate, why didn’t you wake me? I would have come down early with you,” Ron exclaimed as he filled his plate to the brim with food. “Good morning Harry, Ron’s right it’s not like you to come to breakfast without us,” Hermione greeted sitting across from the pair.

“um ean, ie wu ave een othing,” (I mean, it would have been nothing) Ron stated through a mouth full of food.

“Must you do that Ronald?” Hermione questioned her irritation clear in her voice. She didn’t understand why he ate in such a manner, as if he didn’t get three square meals day. She doubted very seriously he missed any meals at home. Mrs. Weasley was very meticulous about feeding anyone who entered their home. 

“What?” Ron questioned before stuffing his mouth full of food once more, not truly waiting for a reply. Hermione huffed at his asinine question becoming further annoyed.

Their first class that morning was potions much to Harry’s disgust. Snape was just as vile as ever. He knew the man didn’t need an excuse to take points from Gryffindor. With all that pent up hostility He wondered if his grouchy professor just needed to get laid. Harry snickered to himself. Just the thought of anyone sleeping with Snape would wilt his willy.

As expected, Harry was scolded by Snape and 50 points deducted from Gryffindor because he came to class out of uniform. It didn’t matter that he had a meeting at Gringotts nor did it matter that Dumbledore given him permission to be out of uniform.

Dumbledore told him in their meeting the previous evening that he would be informing the professors of his leave from the school. This was Snape’s way of being vindictive.

Harry ignored his housemates’ heated whispers about him losing Gryffindor even more points. It wasn’t like they were in the running for winning the house cup. They had already lost Gryffindor 250 points for being out of bounds putting them in last place. The loss of the extra 50 points wasn’t going to matter in the least.

Harry quickly left the Snape’s class at the 10 o’clock bell; rushing to take his things to the Gryffindor tower and get back into the entrance hall to meet Remus. Harry hoped they didn’t have to see Dumbledore before they left. He had the feeling that Dumbledore would try something. This year had proved a lot of things to Harry, one being that Dumbledore would do what was best for the wizarding world regardless of who might get hurt in the process; that simple truth bothered him more than a little.

Harry believed that Sirius would still be alive if Dumbledore had told him why he needed to learn occulmency; all the half truths and avoidance tactics to keep Harry ignorant to his own fate depicted by prophesy made by their resident divinations professor. The same prophesy that Voldemort was more than anxious to get his hands on.

Harry wasn’t going to be manipulated into feeling he had to do everything the headmaster wanted nor was he going to be bullied anymore by Snape. Harry reached the entrance hall to find Dumbledore standing speaking with Remus. “More manipulations,” thought Harry coming up to the pair.

Harry didn’t know who to trust now, Dumbledore certainly wasn’t one of them. In no way did he mean that Dumbledore wasn’t a great wizard; Harry just felt that with Dumbledore, he was nothing more than a rook on a chest board and Dumbledore was the chess master.

“There you are Mr. Potter,” Dumbledore called out after seeing him approach. “I was just speaking with Remus about your security issues,” Dumbledore informed him. Harry would just bet that was what he was doing. Dumbledore might be subtle with his manipulations but the events at the ministry gave Harry a clear perception of his headmaster.

“Harry,” Remus called out smiling in greeting him although his smile had a sort of sadness behind it. His former professor was a mild mannered man, who also just happened to be a werewolf; not that it mattered to Harry. He felt kind of saddened that he hadn’t written his old professor at all since Sirius death; not thinking that Remus would be missing his godfather as well. “What a git I’ve been” thought Harry, as the pair exited the castle walking towards the front gates.

When they are far enough away Remus pulled is wand checking himself as well as Harry for monitoring charms. He chuckled in amusement, finding three on himself and more than a dozen different ones on Harry.

“What exactly are you scanning us for professor?” Harry asked curious as to what the man would say.

“It would seem that Albus doesn’t trust me to tell him what happened during the will hearing. You may not know this but he wasn't pleased at being denied by Gringotts the right to accompany you today. He assumed because Fudge made him your magical guardian that he would be the automatic choice and I thought I asked you to call me Remus? I haven’t been your professor in two years,” Remus continued.

“Sorry Remus,” Harry said with an odd sort of embarrassed smile, “but how is Dumbledore my magical guardian, I’ve lived with the Dursley’s all this time,” Harry inquired confused.

“In the eyes of magic and Gringotts he isn’t your magical guardian your godparents are,” Remus replied, knowing he said too much but he refused to keep secrets from Harry. Although he did not know what happened to Gabrielle she disappeared just after Harry was born and Remus wasn’t sure that she was even alive.

“I thought I only had Sirius,” Harry replied, clearly curious about this other person. He wondered what his Godmother was like. Was she pretty or glamorous like Narcissa Malfoy, well when she wasn’t turning her nose up at everyone that is? Was she sneaky like Sirius or smart like he imagined his mother to be?

Remus smiled at his cub. “Gabrielle Garrison was very beautiful, her hair was like spun gold, it fell in curls around her face reaching to the middle of her back the last time he’d seen her. She was very intelligent, she had to be for Hogwarts to allow her to skip a year of study and join them in their fifth year; but unlike Lilly, Gabrielle was a Ravenclaw.”

“Wow!” Harry exclaimed in excitement at the thought of meeting his mother’s best friend. “I hope I get to meet her one day,” Harry replied as Remus pulled him into the circle of his arms apparating station in Diagon alley closes to Gringotts.

Remus stood for a moment to give Harry time to get over the disorienting feeling that came along with side along apparition. Harry nodded letting Remus know it was ok to let go. “Are all means of wizarding travel so disorienting?” Harry questioned as they walked towards the wizarding bank. 

“Unfortunately we haven’t developed a means of magical travel that doesn’t require a small amount of sacrifice on the witch or wizard using the mode of travel,” Remus informed him as they entered the bank approaching an available goblin.

Harry waited patiently to be acknowledged by the goblin. “What can Gringotts do for you today?” the teller goblin asked.

“Good morning,” Harry paused to look at his name tag of the Goblin, “Grimclaw” he greeted unsure. “I’m Heir Potter; I’m here for the reading of my godfather’s will.”

“This way,” he ordered walking from behind the large counter taking them down a hall that Harry never knew existed until that very moment. Grimclaw opened a side door before leading them further down a side hall.

“Wait here,” he ordered, leaving them standing in what Harry thought was a lounge of sort. Grimclaw walked through another set of doors, disappearing from view. He entered the office of the Black and Potter family managers’ “Heir Potter and Mr. Lupin to see you sirs,” Grimclaw informed the master goblin, waiting for further instructions.

“Take them to the Granstad office,” Blackclaw ordered, gathering the paperwork he needed.

Grimclaw returned leading them down a hall to the right of the lounge area to a large office with an extended desk. Harry wondered why such small creatures needed such a large desk. The goblin sitting behind the desk Harry assumed was the Black family account manager.

“Heir Potter and Mr. Lupin have a seat,” Blackclaw greeted, waiting for his clients to be seated. “It was requested you to attend this private viewing by the haste of your godfather in his last orders two weeks before his passing.”

“He was very particular about who was allowed to hear this reading alongside you; of course before the day is out all your questions will have been answered. Shall we proceed?” Blackclaw asked.

Harry nodded. Blackclaw removed a black box that he placed a weird shaped key into after a series of clicks it opened and the image of Sirius appeared standing before him. It was as if Sirius was standing in front of a mirror talking to himself.

“I Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black, being of sound mine and body, hear by declare this to be my last will and testament. Any codicils before this should be null and void.”

“If you are viewing this will then I’m off playing pranks with Prongs in the beyond. Do not mourn for me remember me by the deeds that I have done and the remarkable pranks I played.”

First Order- “I Lord Sirius Orion Black head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black here by irrevocably disown Bellatrix Aries Lestrange ne Black for tarnishing the name of Black, may your name be forever stricken from the family lines. The inheritance vault belonging to Bellatrix Aries Lestrange ne Black shall be reverted back into the Black estate. I so order …so mote it be.” magic flared at his order.

Second Order- “I Lord Sirius Orion Black, head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, here by order the Black inheritance vault of one Narcissa Lissette Malfoy ne Black to be sealed upon such time as she become free of dark influences that tarnishes the name of Black. If this should not happen upon her death, this vault is to be transferred to her son, one Draconius Lucien Alexander Malfoy only if it is proven that he does not commit any acts that would tarnish the name of the Noble family Black. Should such shame occur the vaults are to be reverted back into the Black estate, I so order….so mote it be.”

Harry noticed magic flared again at his order. He wondered if Sirius magic would flare every time he disbursed an order.

Third Order- “I Lord Sirius Orion Black, head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, hear by reinstate Andromeda Athena Tonks ne Black into the house of Black and her inheritance vault shall be unsealed upon the reading of this will…I so order …. So mote it be.”

Fourth Order- “I Lord Sirius Orion Black request the congnationen hereditatem be taken by my godson Hadrienius Jacques Potter….”

Harry looked confused, Remus noticed before quickly explaining. He wasn’t aware that Harry did not know his birth name. “You were born Hadrienius Jacques Potter, Jacques after your father. Lilly called you Harry for short because when you were born you had a head full of messy black hair.”

“But where did James come from,” he questioned still confused. “Jacques is the name of your great, great grandfather who your father was named after. It is James in French.”

“So everyone called him the English version of his name.” “Your father insisted after so many mispronunciations of his name first year. However, Lilly always called him by Jacques once they gotten together.”

“Why does everyone think my name is Harry James Potter” Harry questioned further. “That I cannot answer, I thought Dumbledore had explained everything to you long before now.”

Harry nodded in understanding before a confused expression crossed his face looking at Blackclaw the Black family account manager.“Is there any reason why the will stopped?” 

“Mr. Potter you must take the potion before the will can proceed, your compliance in contingent upon whether you take the potion or not.

“And if I decide against the potion?” Harry inquired wondering what would happen. Blackclaw looked at the young heir.

Remus paled, “Draco Malfoy will become Lord Black by default as the only other male of Black blood,” he said with misery.

“Your decision Mr. Potter,” Blackclaw inquired. “I will take the potion,” said Harry, determined not to let the blonde git, get his hands on his godfather’s legacy.

Blackclaw removed a sealed box from a side drawer placing it on the table in front of Harry. “It is spelled to your signature only you may open the container Blackclaw explained.”

Harry opened the box with no problems removing a potion vial filled with a deep purple and red substance. Harry assumed the red going through the potion was blood. The thought to drinking someone else’s blood or blood at all was daunting.

Taking a deep breath, Harry removed the seal, drinking the potion from the vial. Leaning over to place the vial back on the desk Harry moaned in pain as the potion took effect. Remus caught him before he could fall to the floor conjuring a sofa to lay him on while the potion completed.

“You could have warned him about the effects of the potion,” Remus snapped worried about the pain that Harry was in.

“Warning him would have diluted the effects of this particular potion. The requested person must do so without that knowledge for it to be completely effective,” Blackclaw informed Remus without as much as blinking at the older wizards’ obvious tense expression that was filled with concern and worry about the younger wizard.

Remus watched as the potion made the necessary changes not only to Harry’s appearance but his features as well. He didn’t look like an exact copy of James but a perfect blend of Sirius James and Lilly.

Harry’s hair lengthen reaching his just pass shoulders and more wavy then Sirius curly hair although it remained its inky black texture he no longer had unruly mop of hair that his father Jacques was known for. No this image of Harry was unique and Remus was very pleased that it set Harry apart from the stigma of being Jacques Potter look alike.

He even grew taller as the magic of the potion fixed the years of damage done to him by the Dursley’s. If Remus had to estimate he would say that Harry stood 7 inches taller from his 5’5 frame. Harry would have to relearn to maneuver his broomstick with the added height and body weight.

Harry laid there for a few minutes trying to remember what happened. His thoughts were interrupted by Blackclaw requesting a muscle relaxant potion and mild pain drought. Harry knew something had changed about him he felt heavier somehow.

Opening he eyes, the first change he found was that he couldn’t see with his glasses on; removing them rubbing his eyes Harry sat up. Remus handed him each potion placing the empty vials on the desk in front of them.

“Are you ready to continue Lord Black Potter?” Blackclaw asked.

“Yes,” Harry answered retaking his place beside Remus waiting for Blackclaw to reactivate the will globe.

Sirius appeared once again smiling brightly, “I didn’t doubt for a minute that you would deny my request cub. The alternative would have been dire.”

The globe paused when Harry looked away looking at Remus, who nodded in an encouraging way; rubbing his hand through his hair, Harry wondered what his godfather was up too. It seemed that even in death Sirius was causing mischief; looking back up at the globe it was once again activated.

“You are from hence forth named Hadrienius Jacques Poseidon Black Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Potter and the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. As governed by the Black family heir apparent is immediately emancipated upon the death of the previous Lord Black.

Harry sat shocked, “Sirius had given him his freedom from the Dursley’s that Dumbledore couldn’t over rule.”

Any and all marital contracts under the name Hadrienius Jacques Potter are hence forth voided. Remus Jonathan Allander Lupin you are hereby named as Mentor to Hadrienius Jacques Poseidon Black-Potter until he reaches the age of 23 or until he releases you from your duties.

As ordered in the Potter will by Lord Jacques Ashton Ignotius Potter, Hadrienius Jacques Poseidon Black-Potter is to retain the last name Black-Potter in any marriage.” I so order…so mote it be.

At his announcement of Harry’s name change a new magical birth certificate appeared showing that his mother and bearer was Lillian Grace Evans, his father’s listed as Jacques Ashton Ignotius Potter and Sirius Orion Black… There was also a family tree tracing his family magic back for several centuries.

Harry folded the new birth record placing it in the inner pocket of his robes. He hoped Dumbledore wouldn’t look too closely into the name change and start digging for information. He wanted the older man as oblivious at possible to what was happening in his life.

Fifth Order- “Hadrienius Jacques Poseidon Black Potter is to marry a pureblood witch or wizard of his choosing or the choosing of his manager Remus Jonathan Allander Lupin, to ensure the continuation of the Black and Potter legacies. In accordance to magical law, he is allowed to have dual spouse and enter a triad of his choosing if he so wishes. The same rules apply betroths must be of pure blood and good standing in the magical community. I so order, So Mote it be.

“Why would Sirius put that in the will?” thought Harry, his mother was a muggle born. Was his father subjected to a betrothal contract as well?”  
Harry looked away from the orb at Remus confusion in his eyes. “What does he mean I have to marry a pureblood? My mom was a muggle born.” questioned Harry.

“Your father was nearly betrothed until he broke down pleading with your parents. He was very much in love with your mother since our first train ride to Hogwarts. Your grandmother talked your grandfather around, once they met Lily they adored her just as much,” Remus assured. 

“But Sirius wasn’t,” 

“He was however, he ran away the summer after our 5th year. I don’t know who his parents had in mind, but I know Sirius was against any of his parent’s choices.”

Harry nodded in understanding. He still wasn’t thrilled on the restriction on who he could marry. “Hang on what’s a dual spouse?”

“Because of your unique heritage you are able to have two wives, two husbands or one wife and one husband,” Blackclaw explained to the young Lord.

The thought of having two wives was a little over whelming for Harry. Remus smiled at his charge. “Things will work themselves out, they always do.” Remus assured him. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat before turning his gaze back to the orb.

Six Order- “the Black property located at number 12 Grimauld Place in London is to be gutted and remodeled to be used as the first wizarding orphanage and is to be named “The Potter’s House” in honor of Lilly and Jacques Potter. This order is to take precedence after the viewing of this will. All items removed from the house of Black shall be returned to the Black ancestry vaults to include stolen or otherwise stated.”

“I order the Black Estate dispersed as such,”

“To Albus Dumbledore ---150,000 galleons to be used in the war efforts against Voldemort.”

“To my best friend and beloved Remus Jonathan Allander Lupin--- 1,000,000 galleons, where in life you refused in death you cannot…ha ha Sirius laughed at being able to force Remus to allow him to take care of him.”

Remus shook his head at the image of his friend. Sirius was more than just his friend. Sirius was his beloved and although Remus didn’t want pity or handouts. This he could accept as his love’s request.

“To my favorite Cousin Andromeda Athena Tonks ne Black --- I leave Devonsgale and all the portraits within its halls. All furnishings and heirlooms have been removed and placed within the family vaults. I’m sure after everything is inventoried Hadrienius will allow you to pick out things you may want.”

“To my cousin Nymphadora Alexi Tonks---- I leave the amount of 350,000 galleons and the penthouse located the East end of London and all its furnishings. All I ask is that anything you don’t want should be returned to the Black estate.”

“To my favorite twins Fred and George Weasley-- I leave the amount of 100,000 galleons to assist in your research. I believe in you and know that you will make the Marauders proud. I only request that you make your partnership with my godson legal and binding to ensure that no one can take advantage of you. I recommend that you see my estate manager Blackclaw he truly knows how to invest your money and get you a better return. Good Luck.”

“To my sole Heir--- Hadrienius Jacques Poseidon Black-Potter, I leave you everything that hasn’t been stated otherwise. My only hope is that you live well and have fun. Don’t give the twins a hard time about making you a partner in their business by giving them the start up money the three of you entered into a binding magical contract and business is just that business.”

The will globe went silent. Blackclaw pulled a small velvet black box from the drawer presenting it to Harry. Harry opening the box to see a ring of steel titanium with a hexagonal shaped black stone; that he thought to be an onyx, the engraving on the stone was of a pentagram with a sword going through it; a snake around it with its head on the hilt engraved on the inside of the ring were runes; having not taken ancient runes Harry was unsure what the runes were meant to do.

Harry removed the ring placing it on his finger, Harry felt dizzy as the magic of the ring scanned his magic and began pouring the knowledge of the Black family into his mind.

“Now if you are ready to continue?” Blackclaw asked making sure the young lord was ok after the magical knowledge transfer in the ring. Harry smiled nodding that he was indeed ready to continue.

At that moment another goblin entered the room carrying several files and a medium size box. “Ah, Apponox you’re right on time,” Blackclaw greeted the goblin as he joined him behind the extended desk.

“Lord Black-Potter this is Master Goblin Apponox the Potter family account manager, he will be handling the reading of your parents will and giving you’re the Potter family rings.

“Is there anything you require on the Black estate?” Blackclaw questioned.

Harry looked thoughtful, “I want a full inventory completed on Black family account and if you could send myself and Remus a portfolio of my account it would be greatly appreciated. I’ve never received any kind of monthly statement since returning to the wizarding world. There is also the matter of my mentor’s salary,” Harry continued.

“The salary has already been taken care of,” Blackclaw informed him.

“Very well I will send that along to your mentor and a copy to you as well,” Blackclaw replied. Blackclaw left the room in silence heading out to start inventorying the account.

Apponox pulled two black boxes from the medium size box he came in with. “Lord Black-Potter, these are the last will and testaments of your parents. We will first be viewing the will of Lillian Grace Potter ne Evans.” Harry nodded nervous about viewing the image of his mother. Remus pat his hand as a sign of comfort which Harry quickly welcomed.

Without further ado, Apponox activated the will and the image of Lilly Potter appeared.

“I Lillian Grace Potter being of sound mind and body, do here by declare this as my last will and testament.

“First order--- On the event that I should not survive the war against Voldemort, my son Hadrienius James Potter, is to remain in the custody of his father Jacques Ashton Ignotius Potter. Should Jacques also perish, Hadrienius Jacques is to be given into custody of his Godmother Gabrielle Garrison, who is to share custody with his godfather Sirius Orion Black. Under no circumstances should my son Hadrienius Jacques Potter be given into the custody of anyone not listed in this codicil.”

“Should neither be available; Hadrienius he is to be given to Franklin and Alice Longbottom to raised with their son Neville.”

“To my husband should he survive this war against Tom Riddle, I leave the care of our only son and control of my assets to include my vaults and two properties. One in the muggle world that we are leasing to my adopted sister Petunia Dursley ne Evans and her husband Vernon Dursley and Lilly’s Keep that is located in Australia.”

“To my best friend Gabrielle Neaveh Garrison ---- godmother of my son Hadrienius Jacques, I leave you my book collection as well as 100,000 galleons to continue on with your dream.”

“To my brother in all but blood Severus Snape—I leave you 100,000 Galleon’s to procure the ingredients you need to create the potion you’ve been talking about since we were first years. I love you and I hope that you know that I’ve forgiven you and wish you a bright future.”

Harry sat shocked, “Why is my mum leaving something to Snape?” he questioned Remus.

“Gabrielle wasn’t your mother’s only best friend. Severus and your mother were childhood friends. They both grew up in the same neighborhood when they were children,” Remus informed him.

Harry’s mind was reeling at that information. No wonder Snape hated his father, Jacques Potter had taken is childhood friend away from him. Harry couldn’t imagine what Snape felt losing someone that was like a sibling to him. No wonder the git was so uptight.

“To my dear friend, my brother Remus Jonathan Allander Lupin I leave the amount of 350,000 galleons, live well Remmie. I hope by the time of my passing you and Sirius have stopped tip toeing around each other and got hitched… You both are deserving of the love of a lifetime.”

Harry turned once more stopping the viewing looking at Remus pale. He hadn’t known that Sirius and Remus were more than friends.

“Not many knew,” Remus admitted, wanting to avoid the conversation as much as possible.

Harry nodded turning back towards the box that held the image of his mother.

“Should my husband not survive the war my estate is to be turned over to my son upon his 16th birthday.”

The will fell silent; Remus as well as Harry had tears tracks on his face. Harry sighed, feeling emotionally drained with how the meeting was going. He didn’t know how he should feel about his being the Lord of two houses.

Apponox activated the last will. Jacques appeared before them. His hair messy as ever, with small round glasses covering his eyes.

“I, Jacques Ashton Ignotius Potter being of sound mind and body; do here by declare that this is my last will and testament.”

“First Order---Should my wife and I not survive my heir Hadrienius Jacques should not be raised outside of the magical world. He is to be given to his godparents Gabrielle Garrison and Sirius Black. Should these two be unable to care for him. Hadreinius is to be raised by Franklin and Alice Longbottom or the manager of the Potter estate Lord Nicodemus Salvatore.”

“Under no circumstances should my son be raised outside of the magical community. He is to be raised as the young Lord he is to become so that he may be ready to take his place in society.”

“I disperse my estate as follows.”

“To my godfather Maximus Salvatore --I leave my father’s rare Egyptian chess set.”

“To my godbrother Nicodemus Salvatore-- I leave my ritual knife. I hope that it will fill the void of my absence in your life.”

“To my godmother Lila Salvatore-- I leave you my mother’s collection of rare flowers that remain cared for on the Potter estate.”

“To my best friend Remus Jonathan Allander Lupin--- 1,000,000 galleons and Marauders Den located in Edinburgh Scotland.”

“To Albus Dumbledore---- 150,000 galleons to be used in the war efforts against Voldemort.”

“To Severus Snape – We have never gotten along but I would like to think that we’ve become tolerant in our adult life. I wanted to ruin your friendship with Lilly however I won’t apologize for loving her. She had enough love for the both of us in different ways. As a peace offering in death I leave you 100,000 galleons in hopes that you will create this potion that Lilly can’t stop talking about but I love all things Lilly.

Harry couldn’t help the smile that came from his face at his father’s goofy expression. Harry wondered if his father was thinking of his mother’s excitement in that moment of making the will.

“To my best friend and brother Sirius Orion Black, I leave the binded notes on our many pranks I’m hoping that you will get off your lazy bum and publish the book for our future marauders in the making and your trust vault that was created by my parents before our graduation.”

“The remainder of the Potter estate is to be given to my heir Hadrienius Jacques Potter. Mentor for my Son will be Nicodemus Donovan Salvatore until he is 23 years of age or otherwise released.

Harry looked confused. “Is there a problem Lord Black-Potter?” Apponox questioned seeing his expression.

“According to my father’s will and my godfather’s will I have two different mentors is that normal,” Harry asked.

“You are the Lord of two houses Lord Black-Potter and as such you will need a manager for both estates.”

Apponox removed the last box from the box it was made of blue velvet. The ring inside was made of the same titanium however the stone was a deep blue sapphire engraved with a Pegasus standing of its hind legs, its wings expanded. Harry slipped the ring onto his left pointer finger, he was prepared for the on-sought of magic telling him of the estates magic and family history. Runes lined the inside of this ring as well Harry found comfort from the weight of the rings on his fingers.

“Do you have any questions about your estate?” Apponox asked pulling documents forward that would need to be signed.

“I require a means of shopping in the muggle world without having to convert galleons to muggle currency,” Harry advised.

“That’s simply solved,” Apponox assured him, “I will have your account set up with a magi-card that will take the funds directly from your account you can use it both in the wizarding and muggle world. Do you require this of your Black account as well?”

“Yes please,” said Harry offering a smile, “I also need a list of estates so that I may decide where to stay.”

“I would suggest you stay at one of the Potter less known properties, Lilly’s Keep was originally your father’s but he gifted it to your mother as her wedding gift. It is a vacation home in the Magical district of Arcadia, the manor is secluded, unplottable and well warded,” Apponox advised.

Harry nodded before asking about fidelus charm being added to the property.

“That won’t be a problem,” Apponox advised, “you only have to provide us with the person you trust the most to know this location.” Harry thought hard for a moment wondering who he could let have control over such important information. Dumbledore was out because Harry refused to allow the man to just send anyone and everyone to his home. It wasn’t until his face held a sneaky smile did Remus worry.

“Dobby,” Harry called out, before a rather peculiar looking house elf appeared wearing too many items of clothing for its small frame.

“Harry Potter be calling for Dobby” the elf asked in over excitement.

“I need a big favor from you,” Harry started.

“Anything for you master Harry,” Dobby assured; happy that Harry Potter wanted Dobby for service.

“Can you get Winky and bring her here please before I tell you what I have in mind.”

“Of Course Harry Potter sir,” Dobby exclaimed, before disappearing with a pop.

“Over excitable creature isn’t he,” Apponox asked clearly in amusement.

“He can be yes,” Harry replied with a knowing smile.

It was only moments before Dobby returned with Winky who was clearly inebriated off of butter beer. The dress she wore was filthy; it was clear to Harry that Winky was going spare without having a master.

“Dobby is bringing Winky as you asked Harry Potter sir, Winky is in a bad way she is not taking to being a free elf well,” Dobby informed him. Winky began crying again at the thought of her master.

“Winky,” Harry called her name kindly. The small house elf looked at him tears clearly in her eyes.

“Winky would you like to be bonded to the Potter and Black family?”

Hic….hic….hic, “you want Winky as your house elf?” she asked her squeaky voice sadden at being a free elf.

“Yes Winky, but you must not drink anymore butter beer and you must get a new dress that will be your uniform I can’t have the Potter and Black elves wearing pillowcases. I have an image to uphold.”

Upon acceptance of Winky, her magic entwined with his binding her to the Potter and Black estates. Dobby’s magic binded himself as well without Harry asking.

“Master Harry be needing Winky for anything?” She asked, now that she was once again sober and clean. The dress she wore was the color of sapphire with the potter crest embroidered on the left collar in white on her feet were matching flat blue lace up shoes.

Dobby clothes however changed to a pair to children’s blue pants with a matching navy blue polo type shirt in the same color as Winky’s dress with the Potter family crest on the left collar, he however had on a pair of black lace up shoes slightly different from Winky’s. As the Lord of the Family, Harry’s magic acted on his wishes during the binding dressing both Winky and Dobby in uniforms that would fit their station.

“Yes Winky I have a most important task for you,” Harry smile, “Winky I need you to be the secret keeper of where I will be staying.”

Winky eyes got impossibly bigger, “yes Master Harry Winky will be secret keeper and keep Master Harry Potter safe.”

“Very well a short trip is in order,” Apponox said pulling an over sized marble from a side drawer. One finger should do he advised has he held it out to the two wizards.

“We is following Master Harry once he arrives.” Dobby stated as the port key was activated.

They arrived one a paved stretch of road near a large fenced in property. Harry couldn’t see the much beyond the fence just grass that seemed over grown with weeds.

“If you would Lord Black-Potter,” Apponox stated.

Harry nodded placing his hand on the gate, “I Lord Hadrienius James Poseidon Black-Potter command entrance into this estate has my birth right. Harry felt magic rush through his system before the gate clicked open revealing a well kept lawn and a large Manor sitting before them.

“Do we need to be in the house to set the fidelus?” Harry questioned.

“No just inside the property wards,” Remus answered as he pulled his wand from his robe pocket. Once Remus cast the spell the property disappeared from view.

“It’s done,” Remus stated putting his wand away.

Winky became the secret keeper of Lilly’s Keep. She immediately handed Remus a slip of paper.

“Hadrienius James Poseidon Black-Potter can be found at 62442 Artesia Way, Arcadia Magical District, Sydney Australia.” Remus quickly read the slip of paper before it could catch fire.

They returned back to the office soon after taking their seats. Remus shook his head, Harry continued to surprise him with his selfless nature and he found that he couldn’t be more proud of their cub.

The pair sat in silence as the goblin left to get the required information for Harry.

“You did brilliant cub,” Remus praised, surprising Harry. “No one not even your parents thought to use a house elf as their secret keeper. Not only are the house elves loyal to their master’s but they will never reveal their secrets.”

“I never thought of that” Harry admitted. “I was thinking more so of a way to keep Dumbledore from revealing to anyone of his choosing my secure location. There I won’t need guards because it’s well warded to include blood wards which I plan to activate when we go there. This way I control who is allowed to know.”

Harry looked at his newly acquired house elves knowing that Hermione would pitch a fit if she were to find out that Harry enslaved them. She still hasn’t accepted that house elves want to serve families and they didn’t want pay for their services.

“Ok you two, you are to head to Grimauld Place and begin clearing everything from the house. Everything belonging to the Order of the Phoenix is to be boxed and placed in the front parlor to be collected. Everything belonging to the Black estate is to be returned here to Blackclaw to be placed in the family vault. When you are finished return to Hogwarts and make sure that no one knows that you are bonded elves,” Harry ordered.

When I leave for the holidays you two are to head to Lilly’s Keep to make sure that everything is fully stocked for the summer,” Harry quickly gave them orders.

“You are to obey Remus as if he was me ok, he won’t hurt either of you” Harry assured them.

“Dobby knows that master’s wolfie wouldn’t hurt us,” was the reply given by Dobby in his over excitement. Remus chuckled at the name given to him by the house elf.

They were interrupted by Apponox and Blackclaw, returning with the required documents. Apponox sat a deep blue card on the desk top.

“Alright Lord Black-Potter the magi-card is like what muggles call visa cards. It is unlimited, all I need is you to put a drop of your blood onto the card to activate it.”

Harry quickly spelled a nick onto finger placing the bloody smug onto the card which turned red briefly before the Potter crest appeared on the card along with his name and a 16 digit number on it. This card will have you be renewed in five years Apponox informed him.

The Card that Blackclaw held was white, Harry placed his bloody finger on the card, which turned red briefly before the Black family crest appeared with Harry’s name on the card and a different 16 digit number. He began signing what seemed to him to be endless documents to take over as head of house of his two families.

While Remus signed for what he was given from Lilly, James and Sirius. The funds automatically transferred into his account to which he requested a card similar to Harry’s. Remus believed it best that Dumbledore remained unaware of the changes that Harry had undergone at Gringotts. He talked Harry through how to apply a simple glamour that would return his appearance back to what they were before taking the potion.

Harry looked at Remus, “I think it would be best to travel by muggle means. That way we can’t be traced by the order and creating portkeys is just too risky with us not knowing exactly where the house is. I don’t think I’m up for trying international flooing yet.”

Remus laughed at the thought of Harry’s reaction to international floo, “I will take care of our travel arrangements after I have cleared my things out of Grimauld place have them taken to Marauders Den.”

“I have one better why not have Winky and Dobby do it that way they can fix any repairs that may need taken care of,” Harry suggested, “It would also limit the amount of time that Winky and Dobby have to remain at Hogwarts.”

‘“Excellent idea, the goblins will probably be at Grimauld Place within a day to start with the rebuild,” Remus stated, clearly thinking about everything that would need to be taken care of. He even requested that Blackclaw manage his accounts as well. He might as well make his money grow he could live off the money he was paid to be Harry’s mentor.

“Oh wait, how are we going to get Buckbeak to Lilly’s Keep?” Harry asked worried about the hippogriff.

“I will apply a shrinking spell to him so that he’s the size of a house cat and place him in one of those animal carriers so he can go on the aeroplane with us,” Remus assured Harry as they headed towards the floo connection to return to Hogwarts.  
____________________________

Dumbledore sat behind his desk in his office waiting for Remus and Harry to return to Hogwarts.

“How did things go?” Dumbledore questioned as soon as they came through the floo network.

“Harry is now Lord Black-Potter,” Remus began “however, per orders of the will, number 12 Grimauld Place is to be remodeled to become the first ever magical orphanage in honor of Lilly and James, Sirius even named the orphanage “The Potter’s House”. Lilly’s and James’ will were executed as well, so I’m sure everyone involved will be summoned to sign for what they were given.”  
Remus couldn’t help but notice how tense Dumbledore became at the mention of James and Lilly’s wills being read.

“That’s quite alright, Dumbledore assured him, “I have already moved the headquarters for the Order to another location and the fidelus charm has been applied.”

“You are excused Harry,” Dumbledore ordered, “I’m sure Ms Granger and Mr Weasley are anxiously awaiting your return,” wanting Harry out of the room so that he could speak freely and get the information on the will reading out of Remus.

Harry knew the headmaster was about to interrogate Remus about what happened at the will hearing. He wasn’t worried though because Remus was loyal to him and Harry couldn’t be more pleased.

He would have loved to see the startled expression on the older man’s face when he hit a brick wall in finding out anything.

Exiting the staircase Harry walked back to Gryffindor tower he was sure Ron and Hermione were waiting for his return. He just hoped that they didn’t ask questions that he wasn’t willing to answer

Remus looked curiously at Dumbledore but waited for the man to try to manipulate the situation for his best interest. After he was sure that Harry was gone and the guardian once again closed Dumbledore sighed. “I assume that the wills named who Harry’s mentor would be?”

“Yes” Remus replied, but didn’t give any further information.“And who is it?” Dumbledore ordered more than asked.

“His mentor is Lord Nicodemus Salvatore, the son of Maximus Salvatore James’ Godbrother.” Remus replied thinking it was better not to tell the man that Harry had dual mentors. But he was honor bound to protect his friend’s heir and his employer.

Adding further to Albus plight; Remus informed him that Gringotts had arranged for Harry to begin his tutelage with his mentor as soon as the summer holidays begun.

A fact, that Dumbledore clearly wasn’t happy about and couldn’t interfere with; even though he planned for Harry to return to his muggle relatives for the summer.

“As his magical guardian I don’t think it wise to have Mr. Potter in some unknown location where I can’t protect him” Dumbledore advised.“Control, him more like it,” thought Remus.

“According to Gringotts, Nicodemus Salvatore is now Harry’s guardian as stated in the charter for such things to protect the heir,” Remus replied holding his face blank but was laughing inside. Oh he just bet the manipulative old coot was trying to figure out a way to keep some semblance of control over everyone in the order especially Harry.

Dumbledore rubbed the bridge of his nose he could feel his carefully laid plans begin to slip from his grasp. He knew legally he had no standing in placing Harry with the muggles but with Fudge backing him as Harry’s magical guardian the Wizengamot had denied Maximus Salvatore petition for consideration at being Harry’s magical guardian.

It helped that with his fast work the wills were sealed. It wouldn’t have helped if the wills had been activated, the boy would have been far out of his reach; now things were going to be even more difficult with him meeting the Salvatore’s. He had to think of a way to gain the boy’s compliance to return to the muggles. His plans could still be for not if he wasn’t able to convince the boy to accept his guidance. 

As he sat thinking about his now ruined plans for the Potter heir all because Jacques Potter chose his son’s mentor from the very family Dumbledore wanted to keep him away from.

Not only had Dumbledore lost the Potter heir to the influences of Salvatore. He was now the head of the International Confederation of Wizards, which left Albus with few controls in the international law arena.

Maximus Salvatore had been a thorn in Dumbledore’s side since the pair first met long before the Potter’s had Jacques. It didn’t improve their feelings on one another when Maximus flat out refused to join the Order of the Phoenix. The man’s family wasn’t completely dark but they didn’t fall into the beliefs of most light families.

Dumbledore had tried unsuccessfully, to convince Gwydion that he was the better person to lead Jacques should he die in the war but instead Maximus who was James godfather was named as mentor for the Potter heir making Jacques formidable in the Wizengamot as well as in managing his accounts

Jacques wasn’t one to be persuaded to other’s beliefs; Dumbledore however did what was needed to get the desired end results. Dumbledore was not in a position power in the Wizengamot anymore and knew that persuading any of the gray families to vote in favor of the laws he needed passed would take funding. Funding that Dumbledore didn’t have and would need; there were several bills due to be presented in the coming months that Dumbledore hoped to get passed.

“I assume that you will be able to assist the order with, seeking out the werewolves?” Dumbledore asked, pushing the problems with the Potter heir from his mind thinking at least he still had control over some things.

“I’m not sure how long I will be gone, Jacques has left me a house and a few galleons so I want to wolf proof the basement for the full moon now that Grimauld place isn’t an option any longer. I’m also unsure as to the state of the residence as it has been empty for quite some time,” Remus replied.

“I’m also supposed to accompany Harry to meet his mentor. I will contact you when we arrive safely,” Remus suggested, not wanting to alert the older man things between he and Harry was more than it seemed.

“I really should be going I will pack up everything that belongs to the order and send it along if you so wish?” Remus offered as he stood.

“That would be appreciated. I will contact Molly and inform her that you will be bringing the order’s property to the Burrow before you leave for your new home,” Dumbledore advised, his thoughts on Remus being named in the will.

Dumbledore sat in his office long after Remus left, looking through old obscure laws. Plans forming in his mind as he made notations on laws that may be of use to him in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have made some changes but not many….  
> First things first Harry’s is pronounced Hay-dree-nee-us


	2. Mischief Managed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N :Messers Moony & Prongs would like to commend Padfoot on his ultimate prank from beyond the grave and hope that he will continue to be a worthy opponent in mischief….

Wednesday June 12th 1996 Number 12 Grimauld Place London 

Remus let out the breath he was holding as number 12 Grimauld Place appeared between numbers 11 and 13. He remembered the first time he saw the place. The inside was covered in thick layers of dust from the years it sat empty while Sirius was incarcerated for a crime he never committed.

He remembered Sirius’ doubts that they would even be able to enter the house after he was disowned by his parents. However they were both surprised when they entered and the wards latched on to Sirius’ magic. That was all the proof Sirius needed that he hadn’t been disowned magically and was the head of the Black family legacy. Although, Sirius resented his family because they were to set in their ideals and thought that anyone who wasn’t pure of blood wasn’t worthy. He was proud of his heritage and the many brilliant wizards and witches that came from his family line. However he didn’t believe he should bow to anyone surely not a self professed lord.

They had settled into the house and began cleaning it up for the order to use as the new headquarters. Molly and Arthur soon joined them with their brood of children to assist in cleaning up. Merlin knew that Kreacher was more of a hindrance than a help to any of them.

When he entered the house he was caught off guard at Mundungus presence.  
“What may I ask are you doing here?” Remus questioned. He was sure that Dumbledore had already contacted the order about Grimauld Place no longer being order headquarters. It was no telling the amount of things the thief had already stolen from the house while he was at Gringotts with Harry.  
“Just leaving a missive for Dumbledore is all,” Mundungus said taking a drink from the glass he was holding. The steam coming from the glass let Remus know that the man was already far into the drink and would be a walking accident before night fall.

Remus could also smell that the thief was lying. “This house is no longer being used as order headquarters. So I suggest any message that you need to get to Dumbledore be sent by owl,” Remus informed him.

Knowing that he little reason to stay, Mundungus soon left his pockets filled with the treasures he found in the house that was sure to fetch quite a few galleons.

Shaking his head, Remus started spelling the order’s property into boxes for transport to the Weasley’s home where Dumbledore would collect them; while Winky and Dobby took care of emptying the rest of the house. It was only a matter of an hour before the doors to Grimauld Place were closed for the last time. He wasn’t worried about the stolen merchandise because it would soon all be returned to Gringotts.  
Remus first stop was the Weasley’s, Harry had written him about the howler that Molly had sent to Ron just after the notice of he and Ginny being out of bounds. Molly Weasley was known for her high handed opinions and fierce temper.

Although she didn’t say anything Remus could feel, her displeasure of having him in her home. Refusing her offer of tea he was relieved to be away from the woman’s unbearable presence.

It had been many years since Remus had been to Marauders Den but didn’t have any trouble finding it. Remus was pleased to find the initial wards still intact when they were tested. Entering the property Remus paused to get his bearings after the wards latched on to his magic.

Although there were already strong wards in place on the property; Remus added to them to keep out werewolves. It had taken Remus most of the evening after arriving to complete the warding on the property. He didn’t need Greyback making an appearance like he had done in the past at the small cottage his parents owned.

Remus had already planned to send Dobby to empty and clean up the small place and ready it to be sold. Remus had fond memories of the old cottage but wasn’t planning to ever return there. It was best sold to another family just starting out on their own. 

The manor he was given by Jacques was small compared to the other Potter Properties and came with three house elves whose names were Beal, Pinsey and Wimble; with the help of Dobby and Winky the house was now clean and livable with new furnishing throughout. Remus sent all the old furnishing to the Gringotts to be placed in the Potter family vaults as the things belonged to Jacques.

Remus adored the property. It wasn’t ostentatious as some of the properties of other wealthy families but it was beautiful. It was tri-level with 2 master bedrooms, 6 bedrooms suites, a living room, large study, family room, formal dining room, library, a large open kitchen and a full basement that held a small potions lab. In the small garden on the east side of the property was a beautiful gazebo and that overlooked a pond.

He had already sound proofed and warded one of the basement rooms for his monthly change. The room was sparse with only a large mattress on the floor and a burrow that he would store his wand and clothes in before his change.

Nothing from the cottage was brought to the house instead Remus had everything sent to his Gringotts vault to go through another time. This was going to be a new chapter in his life and Remus planned to let go of the past he had been fighting to get away from since he was bitten all those years ago.

(Edwinhills, Dover, England same day) 

Life changed for Andromeda Black when she ran away from home refusing to be married off to someone she hated. She felt something die within her when the necklace she was given as a child lay cold against her skin. She knew she had her Aunt Wulburga Black to thank for that. The woman was as pro-pureblood as any dark family however her family had taken remaining pure of blood to the extreme with marrying within the family line.

Her parents didn’t take her running away very well. The coldness of the pendant could only mean one thing. She was no longer a Black. Her parents didn’t understand how it felt to truly have someone love them. They married for powerful connections and wanting to keep the blood line pure.

The only family member that still loved her was now gone. Sirius had also been disowned by his parents as well; but his mother and father never disowned him magically as her parents had with her. The magic still recognized him as being the Head of the family Black; shaking her head at her morose thoughts Andromeda started making dinner, when suddenly her necklace warmed around her neck causing her to drop the pan she was holding in shock; gasping for breath, as she was wrapped once again in the Black family magic that had gone dormant.

Shaking in disbelief, Andromeda sat at her kitchen table removing the necklace that held the Black family crest once more. The onyx necklace had been cold and almost dull against her skin since she ran away from home all those years ago. Now clear as day the crest that held her heritage was once again upon the black stone.

Tonks entered the kitchen of her childhood home looking for her mother; however, seeing her mother clearly upset made Tonks nervous. Her mother always had an unflappable personality.

“Mom are you ok?” she asked, scared of what could have her mother in such a state.

“Sirius,” Andromeda said, with a sad smile as tears fell from her eyes. Her dear cousin had told her that he would make sure that she was once again apart of the family legacy that she loved. “There must be a new head of family,” she thought.

“Mom, what has you in such a state?” Tonks questioned.  
“Nymphadora dear when did you arrive?” Andromeda asked her daughter, coming out of her thoughts hastily wiping the trace of tears from her face. Tonks’ rolled her eyes at the awful name her mother insisted on calling her.

“I came home to spend time with you,” Tonks asked her mother.“I know that you miss him. I do too, but Sirius wouldn’t want us to be sad by his death. He would probably want us to prank someone,” Tonks sighed with a sad smile remembering her cousin.

Andromeda smiled at her daughter, “Sirius has everything to do with this,” she assured her only child.

“Mom surely Sirius can’t have caused you to be in such a state,” Tonks insisted.

“Oh but he has, he has done the most wonderful thing,” Andromeda exclaimed giggling like a school girl.

“My mom is gone nutter,” Tonks thought, worried about her mother’s odd behavior.

“This necklace,” Andromeda began, “was given to me by my father when I was just a little girl. When I was disowned the family crest disappeared from the stone leaving it bare and cold against my skin.”

“What does that have to do with how you are acting out of character; should I get father,” Tonks offered.

“Of course not darling,” Andromeda assured her.

“I’m sure that Gringotts will be contacting me soon,” Andromeda stated, leaving the room and her very confused daughter, wondering what Sirius Black could have done from beyond the veil to turn her mother into a giggling school girl.

Andromeda however, didn’t have to wait until the next day to hear from Gringotts. It was dinner time when two owls flew into the small dining room of Edwinhills. Andromeda removed the letter from its leg turning it over as expected she saw the Gringotts seal. With nervous hands she opened the missive.

Dear Madame Andromeda Tonks ne Black  
We at Gringotts London wish to inform you of your reinstated status into the Ancient and Noble House of Black. As such your inheritance vault has been unsealed and released to you upon the signing of the enclosed documents. Included in your inheritance from the Black Estate per the wishes of Lord Sirius Orion Black head of the family Black, the residence Devonsgale is to be given over unto you to do with as you wish. The property has been emptied except for the painting as per your head of family’s wishes.  
Master Goblin Blackclaw  
Black Family Accounts  
Gringotts London

Andromeda removed a muggle pen from her pocket of the muggle smock she wore signing the document before piercing her finger placing a drop of her blood by her signature.

Upon her signing the documents disappeared from the room leaving a gold vault key behind with a tag on it read vault 685 and the coordinates for the Black property.

“Are you alright dear?” Edward Tonks asked his wife concerned.

“I’m fine my love, I’ve been reinstated into my family” Andromeda explained to husband, “It’s just the notice from Gringotts explaining the details and turning over the property of Devonsgale to me as per Sirius wishes in his will.”

Tonks was happy for her mother. She knew that being disowned had hurt her mother dearly. Sirius had given her mother her most desperate desire to be part of her family’s magic again. Tonks could never thank her cousin enough for this act of kindness. It was then she noticed that her letter was from Gringotts as well.

“What has Sirius done now,” Tonks thought, ripping the seal on the parchment. 

Dear Madame Nymphadora Tonks  
We at Gringotts London, wish to inform you of the inheritance that you received from Lord Sirius Orion Black, Head of the family Black. According to his wishes you have received the monetary amount of 350,000 galleons and New Haven a penthouse located in the East end of London. The enclosed documents will appear in our office upon your signature. Again we offer our condolences on the recent loss of your loved one.  
Master Goblin Blackclaw  
Black Family Accounts  
Gringotts London

Tonks shook her head in amazement. She and her love were looking for a place to stay closer to work. This penthouse gave them just what they were looking for. Tonks was ecstatic about exploring the new property. Quickly signing the documents she wasn’t surprised when the vault key appeared before her was well as the coordinates to location of the property she inherited. Tonks briefly stopped kissing her mother on the cheek before apparating out; she had to see her love.  
________________________________

(Hogwarts same day) 

Cornelius Fudge prided himself on being in control of Wizarding Britain and would do anything to retain his title as Minister of Magic. Even if it meant getting that retched Potter boy to conform to his wishes and for that he needed to speak with Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk reading a large tome when he stepped out of the floo network into his office.

“Ah Cornelius what brings you by?” Dumbledore questioned, as Fudge took a seat before his desk.

“I’ve come to discuss Mr. Potter aiding the ministry in this whole mess with you-know-who. This is nasty business Dumbledore; we must make a united front.” Fudge continued building up steam.

Dumbledore stroked his beard; he wasn’t planning on aligning with the ministry. He wasn’t willing to admit to Fudge that Harry wasn’t feeling very amiable towards him either.

“I assure you Cornelius that we all working towards the same cause,” Dumbledore replied trying to alleviate Fudges’ worry about his image.

“If Mr. Potter will agree with a press conference showing his support for the ministry maybe…I’m hoping to keep down the panic,” Fudge finished desperately. He wanted to have Harry to endorse the ministry to save face of calling him a liar for the past year.

There meeting was interrupted by two owls flying in through the window of his office. Dumbledore quickly removed the letters placing them on the side of his desk before returning his attention back to Fudge.

“I will speak with Mr. Potter, I can’t however make any promises on your request,” Dumbledore informed Fudge.

“Now see here Dumbledore, I’ve allowed you to do as you please at this school,” Fudge began in slight indignation. “I will speak to Mr. Potter on my own if you will send for him.”

“Really Cornelius this display isn’t truly necessary. I cannot pull Mr. Potter from his classes on matters that are no concern to his education,” Dumbledore insisted.

“Mr. Potter has a duty to the magical community,” Fudge snapped.

“I’m not denying Mr. Potter’s role in this war however, Cornelius you seem to forget that you slandered the poor boy for a whole year. Surely you have considered the ramifications of such actions against him,” Dumbledore inquired.

Minister Fudge paled. He hadn’t thought about his smear campaign to discredit the boy.

“Surely Mr. Potter will be amiable to my request. The boy will understand that as Minister I have a duty to protect the people. I couldn’t just say you-know-had-returned without any proof. I couldn’t go on just the word of the boy,” Fudge pleaded. 

Fudge unlike Dumbledore was a weak man who was easily swayed by bribery and influence of powerful families. Now he needed the power that Harry Potter held to make sure that his image though tarnished for his behavior in the last year against the boy would still keep him in office. He needed Potter to give hope to wizarding Britain.

Fudge spoke with Dumbledore on other things before taking his leave. It wasn’t soon enough in Dumbledore’s opinion the man had no one to blame but himself for the position he now found himself in. Although Dumbledore promised that he would speak to Harry about Fudge’s request he didn’t believe Harry would be amiable to it.

Pushing thoughts of Fudge from his mind Dumbledore picked up the first of the two missives he received from Gringotts; ripping the seal Dumbledore read through the letters.

To: Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry

Dear Headmaster Dumbledore  
This letter is to inform you of the monetary inheritance you have acquired in the amount of 150,000 galleons as per the conditions of the will of Lord Jacques Maximus Leland Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, to be used in the efforts against the war against he-who-must-not-be-named. A vault has been set up for this account under the name given the Order of the Phoenix as per Lord Potter’s wishes. Please sign the enclosed documents to take control of the vault. On the matter of Lord Potter’s executor, we regret to inform you that your request to be assigned as the Potter family estate manager and mentor to Lord Potter has been denied. Executor of the Potter estate was named by Lord Potter and we at Gringotts must follow the request of the will. If there are any further questions we here at Gringotts suggest you speak with Lord Potter directly.  
Master Goblin Apponox  
Potter Family Accounts  
Gringotts London

Opening the second missive Dumbledore already knew what to expect if the first letter was anything to go by. With a sense of resolve Dumbledore broke the seal on the second missive he assumed would be from Sirius Black.

To: Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry  
Dear Headmaster Dumbledore

This letter is to inform you of the monetary inheritance you have acquired in the amount of 150,000 galleons as per the conditions of the will of Lord Sirius Orion Black of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, to be used in the efforts against the war against he-who-must-not-be-named. This amount has been added to the amount already existing in the vault set up for the Order of the Phoenix. Please sign the enclosed documents for acceptance of this inheritance. We here at Gringotts feel it’s admirable your concern for the well being of Lord Black-Potter, however executor the Black estate has been named and we here at Gringotts are must follow the will as stated. If you have any further inquiries we suggest speaking with Lord Black-Potter.  
Master Goblin Blackclaw  
Black Family Accounts  
Gringotts London

Dumbledore assumed the letters were granting him his request as mentor to the both the Potter and Black estates. He was not prepared to see his request being denied. He was being shut down at every turn trying to keep Harry Potter out of the clutches of Maximus Salvatore.

Black’s will was also a surprise. “When did the wanted convict have time to visit Gringotts to update his will?” Dumbledore wondered, he was aware the first will didn’t include an executor of the Black estate. 

Though angry at what he perceived as a slight from both Jacques and Sirius Dumbledore signed the documents and the key appeared to vault 690. Even the Wizengamot would rule against direct violation of orders placed in wills even those of convicted felons.  
Dumbledore sat through dinner that evening his thoughts on how he was going to rebuild the tarnished relationship he now had with the Potter/Black heir. He never thought he would truly lose the trust or respect of the young boy.  
______________________________

Thursday June 13th 1996 (The Burrow Ottery Catchpole, England) 

The Weasley household was quiet with Arthur and Bill at work and Charlie returning to the dragon reserve in Romania. Fred and George had escaped Hogwarts after causing a ruckus and no matter how much she threaten them they refused to return to Hogwarts to finish their schooling.

Molly was never more ashamed in her life to see her children lack the drive to succeed. She hated that Arthur refused to return to the Aurors after the first war instead he became the head of the misuse of muggle artifacts office. His fascination with muggles was something that always brought shame to Molly.  
She wanted her family to be a part of the wizarding high society like Arthur’s father; who hasn’t spoken to his son since their marriage. Molly was brought out of her thoughts when Fred and George entered whispering to each other about what she didn’t know. 

The pair had somehow found money to start that stupid shop. She wished her boys would get respectable jobs like their older brothers. Although Percy was estranged from the family Molly was still proud of her son’s accomplishments at his age. She could admit she had been disappointed in Bill and Charlie’s chosen profession. She wanted all of her children to work at the ministry. Molly had aspirations that one of her son’s would one day be Minister of Magic.

“Good morning mum,” Fred stated kissing her cheek followed quickly behind George before taking a seat at the table filling their plates with food. Molly returned to reading through the daily prophet.

She was surprised when Dumbledore contacted her the evening before giving her the slip of parchment with the new location of Order Headquarters. They were no longer going to be using the Black residence for Order Meetings. She wondered what would happen now that Sirius had died.

Remus had come by just as Albus said he would to drop off the things belonging to the order. Something about Grimauld Place being demolished according to Sirius Black’s will.

Dear Mister’s Weasley,  
As per the will reading of Lord Sirius Orion Black, you Fredrick and George Weasley have been left the sum of 100,000 galleons. Lord Black instructions are thus. (1) You must legally set up the partnership you have with Hadrienius Potter that should be listed as 33% of your company. (2) The funds given are to be used solely to help with building your business. Please visit Gringotts at your earliest convenience and I will be able to assist you in this matter.  
Master Goblin Blackclaw  
Black Family Accounts  
Gringotts London

Her thoughts were interrupted by George and Fred screaming “BRILLIANT” over something they read in what she thought was a letter.“Wow!” George joined in his excitement, getting up from the table not waiting for Fred to follow as he made his way towards the floo.

“Where are you boy’s going?” Molly shouted out behind them.

“Later mum, we have business to attend at Gringotts,” Fred stated, following this brother through the floo.

“Gringotts,” thought Molly, “what on earth would Gringotts write her mischievous sons?” before she could ask any more questions; the pair had disappeared through the floo. Resigning herself to ask them upon their return home Molly picked up her paper again and began reading.

Fred followed George through the entrance of Diagon Alley heading straight towards the large white stone building. It was still quite early and many shops were still closed. George entered the bank followed quickly by Fred walking towards the first available goblin.

“What can we do for you here at Gringotts London?” the goblin asked the pair. Instead of speaking their needs out loud Fred handed the goblin the notice they received.

“This way,” the goblin stated, leading them into a small side office, “have a seat Blackclaw will be with you shortly” he informed them, before leaving the room.  
Fred and George looked around at the many magical pictures around the room. Some were of gruesome scenes from the goblin wars. George didn’t have much stomach for blood and gore.

Blackclaw entered the room carrying several rolls of parchment taking a seat behind the large table. “Let’s get started shall we?” Blackclaw questioned.  
Fred and George sat in front of the desk waiting on the goblin to get started.  
Laying a contract out in front of the pair, Blackclaw began to instruct them on what the contract contained before further explaining the amount that Harry was entitled too because of the money they accepted from him as a means of opening up their joke shop.

“First however, you two will need to register the name of your business before these business contracts can be signed. Weasley’s Wizarding Whizzes George stated with a bright smile his eyes sparkling with mischief.

The name of their business magically appeared on the contracts listing the owners as Fredrick Weasley 33.5% George Weasley 33.5% and Harridan Black-Potter 33%. George looked over the contract before signing his name with the quill before cutting his finger placing a drop of his blood on the contract, handing it to Fred who did the same.

“I will send this to Lord Black-Potter to sign after which you will each receive your copy of the signed contract by owl”, Blackclaw informed them.

The pair nodded in understanding. The 100,000 galleons has been set up in an account which I have placed under your company’s name I would suggest that you each set up personal accounts and establish a set salary for working. It will be necessary to keep the accounts separated Blackclaw advised handing the pair keys to the established vault.

After signing the required documents Fred and George left the bank heading in the direction of their store that they had leased the previous morning.  
____________________________

(Same day) Dragonsvale Hall, Cardiff, Wales 

The day was an overcast of clouds signs of an oncoming storm. Nicodemus sat behind his desk in his home office reading through various legal documents on a case he was currently working on. He like his father before him became a law wizard and opened a private practice that catered to the wealthier families in the wizarding community.

The widowed father of two found his life hectic at times with work and travel. He hated to leave his children with nannies, but life didn’t always go the way you planned them. He never thought the love of his life would die during childbirth of their now 5 year old son Azijolon.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly Nicodemus, looked up when the door to his study opened. 

“Pere,” the small figure called out from the door. Nicodemus smiled at his daughter who looked so much like her mother.

“Shouldn’t you be in your lessons,” he asked his brow raised.

“Yes, Pere, Madame Fierlien, is setting up for the next lesson.” she explained.  
“You came to see me because?” He questioned.

Running over to her father she briefly kissed his cheek, “Je t’aime Pere (I love you father),” she stated smiling shyly at her father.

”Je vous mon petite amour (I love you my little one),” he replied in amusement kissing her nose, “now off you go.” His children often disappeared on their tutor if she was busy preparing for their next lesson of the day.

He sighed at the sound of tapping at the window. “Another distraction he thought frustrated,” he was hoping to get through the legal documents before dinner. Nicodemus spelled the window open admitting the owl; removing the letter quickly offering the owl a few treats before it flew back out the way it came. Turning over the letter, he wondered why Gringotts would be sending him a missive.

Gringotts London  
To: Lord Nicodemus Salvatore  
Swift and Gallant House of Salvatore

Dear Sir,  
On Wednesday June 12th 19 hundred and 96 the will reading of Jacques Ashton Ignotius Potter was activated and read in a private will hearing with his sole heir. This letter is to inform you of your appointment as the executor and mentor for the Potter Estate until Hadrienius Jacques Poseidon Black-Potter reaches the age of 23. In a few days time per Lord Hadrienius Potter’s request you will receive the portfolio of the Potter Estate. If you need further information please feel free to contact myself at your earliest convenience.  
Master Goblin Apponox  
Potter Family Accounts  
Gringotts London

Nicodemus, sighed, “Why is Jacques’ will just being activated?” he thought to himself. He recalled his father uproar over Jacques and Lillian’s death. Nicodemus remembered the many trips to Britain’s ministry his father took trying to get headway about his godbrother’s son.

Jacques and Lillian deaths had been hard on him and his family. Dumbledore had already stolen Hadrienius from the wizarding world before his father was notified of their passing. When it became known his father had made the necessary arrangements for their burial while trying to locate their child.  
He still remembered the argument between his father and Dumbledore. Dumbledore tried to force his father to release Jacques and Lillian bodies to him. Dumbledore was a formidable man however his father wasn’t one to allow the old man to dictate anything. His father refused, Jacques and Lillian were placed with his ancestors in the family crypt.  
He never believed Dumbledore’s version of things. He knew Sirius Black well, as Sirius used to spend holidays with the Potters. He didn’t believe for a minute that he would go into Voldemort’s service, not after running away from his family. Things during the end of the first war with Voldemort just didn’t make any sense.

His father was beyond furious that Dumbledore had removed Hadrienius had hidden him away. There wasn’t anything his father could do after Dumbledore had himself appointed Harry’s magical guardian by the ministry. He even had the nerve to tell his father that Jacques named him magical guardian.

Nicodemus remembered his father raging for hours about Dumbledore over stepping his bounds taking over as Hadrienius’ magical guardian ensuring that neither he nor his father could interfere with his upbringing; a fact his father was very vengeful about.

Nicodemus couldn’t help but smile at the thought that Dumbledore couldn’t interfere with this. There was nothing the old man could do about him being the executor of the Potter Estate and mentor to Hadrienius. His father will be most pleased with these turn of events. It was with a vindicated smile that Nicodemus left his study for the apparition chamber “his father would be most pleased indeed” he thought as he apparated out to meet the man in this thoughts.  
_______________________________

Malfoy Manor Wiltshire England (Same Day) 

Narcissa Malfoy has been called very beautiful by many wizards and envied by many a witch, but she only had eyes for one wizard. She knew from the very first day that she met Lucius Malfoy that she would bond with him.

She never dreamed that he wouldn’t feel the same and couldn’t possibly return her feelings. Yet the pair was bonded and through their bond produced an heir her beloved son Draco.

Not that Lucius had eyes for her, but his love for Draco was clear in everything he did for their son. She envied the love that was there and hoped that her husband would fall just as deeply in love with her as she was with him. She wouldn’t deny that Lucius treated her very well, but he has never shown her that he cared beyond that of a dear friend.

Pushing the morose thoughts of her marriage from her mind Narcissa began planning what she was going to do with the Black estate as soon as Gringotts released it to her son.

Pouring herself a cup of tea in her favorite china Narcissa knew her dear cousin was rolling in his grave at the thought of her son being in control of the Black estate. Bella however was giddy being the one responsible for ridding their family of such a nuisance.

It was late evening when she was brought from her thoughts by her personal house elf. "Mistress is having mail," she squeaked fearing she would be punished for disturbing her mistress thoughts.

“Well, hand it over,” Narcissa hissed at the lowly creature. The small house elf handed over the sealed scroll before quickly leaving in fear of being punished.  
Narcissa giggled behind her hand. Her son was now in control of the Black family assets it was official when she noticed the Gringotts seal. “This would greatly please her Lord,” she thought breaking the seal.

Gringotts London  
Dear Lady Malfoy,  
This letter is the inform you of the recent will hearing of Lord Black. Upon Lord Black’s orders your inheritance vaults are hereby sealed upon which time it is deemed that your position in shaming the family of Black’s name has been cleared. Should you be found to have shamed the family name in any way the vaults in question are to be turned over to your only heir Draco Lucian Alexander Malfoy; if he is also deemed to have shamed the name of Black the vault in question will revert back into the Family vault. We here at Gringotts offer our condolences of your lost.  
Blackclaw  
Black Family Accounts

Narcissa screamed in rage. How dare that muggle loving fool seal her vaults. Even from the grave Sirius Black has thwarted her plans. Narcissa rushed from the room her magic crackling around her intending on taking her frustrations out on a house elf. She knew one of them had done something to deserve being punished.

The Dark Lord would not be pleased at this turn of events. Not only was Draco not in control of the Black estate but the money she did have access to was now gone.

Riddle Manor Little Hangleton (Late evening)  
Little Hangleton is a village marked by the history of the deaths of the Riddle family in their home that over looked the village. What was once the largest and grandest building for miles around was now damp, derelict and unoccupied. So the villagers thought….

What the villagers weren’t aware of was that there was something sinister living among them. Voldemort had returned once again to his muggle family’s home. Not that his followers were aware of such things.

The villagers were unaware of the death of the grounds keeper Frank Brice and no one bothered to check on the old man being they all believed him guilty of murdering the family; although there was no evidence to prove otherwise.  
If they were to take a closer look beyond the shield of magic protecting the property they would see that Riddle Manor once more shone in all her glory. The windows were no longer boarded and the roof that once was missing shingles was once more repaired. The inside was pristine as if the house hadn’t sat many years unoccupied.

Reflective light could be seen throughout the formal dining room from the large crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling.

Voldemort sat at the head of the table in high quality black robes, his snake like visage and red eyes watching as members of his inner circle entered the room. Once everyone was seated Voldemort ordered the dinner be served by the only house elf that remained. Bellatrix had killed the other in a fit of rage the night prior.

The meal was taken in silence, only sounds being heard were that of silverware being placed on the plate. The house elf appeared a letter in his hand trembling in fear of being punished for interrupting.

“I’s a message for Mistress Bella,” it stated the sealed scroll shaking in his hand from the force of his nervousness.

Bellatrix snatched the scroll from its hand her interest in the letter saved the house elf from being hexed.

Gringotts London  
Dear Lady Lestrange  
This letter is to inform you of your disownment from the Black family. Your vaults are here by sealed and will be reverted back into the Family coffers. This is in effect as the date of the will reading for one Lord Sirius Orion Black. Any items in the vaults not belonging to Family Black will be transferred into the Lestrange accounts.  
Master Goblin Blackclaw  
Black Family Accounts  
Gringotts London

Bellatrix shrieked in raged. “HOW DARE HE, THAT MUGGLE LOVING FOOL. IF HE WASN’T ALREADY DEAD I’D KILL HIM” she screamed. Rodolphus picked up the missive reading it quickly before his expression darkened.  
“Bella love, calm down I’m sure Narcissa will correct this once Draconius takes over as the Black family head,” he assured her.  
However the gravity of the situation became known when Narcissa entered the room to her sister’s screams of outrage.  
“Narcisssssssa,” hissed Voldemort, his voice more snake like since his return to a body.  
“My Lord,” she greeted bowing briefly joining the other’s at the table.  
“Lucius is busy I presume,” Rabastan questioned handing her a glass of wine he just poured for her.  
“Lucius hasn’t returned from the ministry,” she replied taking her first sip allowing the flavors of the wine to touch her palette.  
“What brings you by sister,” her voice tight from anger. "You’ve been disowned too?” Bellatrix questioned.  
“Of course not sister,” Narcissa stated as if that muggle loving fool would even think to do such a thing to her. “However I did receive a missive from Gringotts that retched beast has sealed the vault. I can no longer access the Black family fortune,” Narcissa hissed her displeasure.

Without warning Narcissa cried out in pain as the cruciatus curse struck her. The wine glass fell with an odd thump to the floor staining the light colored carpet with red wine a short distance from where she fell; her body contorting as the pain cursed through her nerve endings as the sound of her screams filled the room. Lord Voldemort wasn’t pleased.  
___________________________________

Friday June 14th 1996 (Le Chateau Masson, Corsica France) 

It was midday when the owl flew into the garden where she sat watching her two children play. When she attended Hogwarts she never thought that she would ever live in another country away from everything that she knew and loved. She remember her 16th birthday when she first met the man she was to marry.

Even now although she had grown to love him, she despised him when she met him. He tried his best to impress her, but for Gabrielle no man could take the place of the one she secretly loved.

Sirius Black the Gryffindor play boy. She didn’t know who was worse during their school years, him or Jacques Potter. Both were very popular with both the girls who wanted to date them and the guys who wanted to be like them or just be friends with them. It was as if they were in a league of their own.  
“Maman, maman did you see?” Genesis came running over to her mother. “See what my child,” she asked.

“I hit the target dead center that time,” Genesis spoke excited about her training in archery; while her older brother by two years was being trained in swordsmanship.  
“That’s wonderful darling,” Gabrielle stated hugging her daughter close.  
“Now go finish practicing lunch will be soon. Then you and your brother have afternoon lessons.” Genesis groaned at the thought of sitting in the stuffy room that their tutor chose for their studies.

They both learned martial arts, and both could play a musical instrument. Her brother Kirsten played the piano while she was learning to play the violin. They both hated the dancing lessons but their mother assured them that they would be grateful for it when they were older.

Lunch was taken outside in the garden Gabrielle listened to her children speak about their studies. She and her husband Edouard raised them speaking both English and French so they were able to speak and write in both languages without problems. Often they both could be heard speaking in a mixture of both languages.  
It was nearing the end of lunch when an owl flew into the garden landing before her. Gabrielle removed the letter thinking it may have been a missive for her husband who was currently at the ministry on business. She was however surprised to find the letter address to her. “Why was Gringotts writing her,” she thought breaking the seal on the letter.

Lady Gabrielle Garrison-Masson  
Le Chateau Masson  
Corsica France

Dear Lady Masson,  
This notice is to inform you of the will of the late Lillian Grace Potter ne Evans had been executed and you were given a monetary amount and other items. Upon the receipt of this notice please sign the enclosed documents to claim your inheritance. We at Gringotts London would like to apologize for the late activation of this will however until recently it was unknown that it was not activated by other parties. As it was there wish that you and the recently deceased Lord Sirius Black were named as guardians of one Hadrienius Jacques Poseidon Black-Potter. However as per the will of the former Lord Sirius Orion Black, his heir Lord Hadrienius James Poseidon Black-Potter was recently emancipated and has taken on the title of head of both the Potter and Black families.  
Master Goblin Apponox  
Potter Family Accounts  
Gringotts London

Gabrielle sat staring out onto the grounds, lost in thoughts of the past. Lillian was so excited when she found out she was pregnant. Nothing could break her spirit once she knew that she carried something precious within her; not even the fear that came with the war with Voldemort. Lillian was such a beautiful person with the most intoxicating emerald green eyes.  
Gabrielle often joked about Jacques losing his thought process when Lillian entered the room. He only had eyes for her friend. She never dreamed that she would never see her best friend again. Never dreamed that her sister in all but blood didn’t want her to care for her son; tears fell from her eyes. She missed his whole childhood, and she felt cheated.

“Mon amour ce qui ne va pas? (My love what’s wrong?)” Edouard asked his wife. Gabrielle was too far in her grief to speak; she simply handed him the letter.

Reading it quickly, he sighed, “Ah, il est encore temps d'apprendre à le connaître mon amour. Il n'est encore qu'un enfant. ” (Ah, there is still time to get to know him my love. He is still but a child) pulling his wife into his arms.

Notes:  
A/N: Messer Padfoot would like to thank Messer’s Moony and Prongs for their praise and will continue to make prank history worthy of such praise. And with this I must say mischief managed….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Messer Padfoot would like to thank Messers Moony and Prongs for their praise and will continue to make prank history worthy of such praise. And with this I must say mischief managed….


	3. Dumbledore's Quandary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Men best show their character in trifles, where they are not on their guard. It is in the simplest habits, that we often see the boundless egotism which pays no regard to the feelings of others and denies nothing to it self.  
> Arthur Schopenhauer

Monday June 17th 1996 Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry 

Late Evening

It had been a long day of classes for Harry and he just wanted to relax before dinner. Harry followed behind Ron and Hermione listening as she explained the charm they were learning in class to Ron just as they used one of the well known short cuts to get to the tower. 

As they exited the passageway they spotted their head of house walking towards them. “Mr. Potter,” she called, causing them all to stop looking at her expectantly.

“Yes professor?” Harry answered.

“Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office,” McGonagall informed her student. “You two run along, Mr. Potter should be in the tower before you know it.”

Harry waved his friends off heading towards the headmaster’s office. Once he reached the gargoyle guarding the entrance Harry realized he didn’t know the current password. “Just bloody great,” he thought as he started naming various candies to get the entrance to open.

Harry was beginning to think he would never guess the right password until he thought about Dumbledore’s favorite candies. “Lemon Drops” guessed Harry in annoyance as the gargoyle guarding the entrance opened to reveal the moving staircase; stepping onto the moving staircase he wondered what he’d done this time to be summoned before he could knock Dumbledore was calling for him to enter.

“I wonder how he does that.” Harry thought as he opened the door entering the office.

It was pretty much the same as the last time he entered the office. He noticed that Dumbledore had managed to repair some of the things that Harry destroyed when his magic lashed out just after Sirius death.

“You wanted to see me Sir?” Harry asked.

“Ah, yes Harry come in, come in,” Dumbledore urged, putting on what Harry had termed his grandfatherly persona.

“What are you up to now old man,” thought Harry, who was not willing at this point to forgive the older man; for all the trouble that he caused. The losses were too great a price to pay for the old man’s manipulations; taking a seat in one of the hideously decorated armchairs Harry waited for Dumbledore to get to the point of their meeting.

He sat before the headmaster’s desk, with an expression of innocence on his face waiting on him to get to the point of this meeting. Dumbledore cross his hands on the top of the desk in front of him.

“Harry, I thought it wise to speak to you about the person that your father has listed as your mentor. It would be a dereliction of my duties not to inform you of my concern in this matter. The Salvatore family isn’t known to be one of the darker families however they are not a family of light magic users. It would also be remise of me not to voice my I’m concerns of what kind of influence, Nicodemus Salvatore could have on you in the current state of things,” Dumbledore implored, his distrust of the man clear in his tone, he didn’t approve of whom Jacques deemed acceptable for his son’s mentor.

“Oh now he wants to show his concern,” thought Harry he wasn’t so concerned when it was him who was keeping secrets. “What’s the real reason he doesn’t want me to meet Nicodemus Salvatore,” was another pressing thought.

Harry waited until Dumbledore was done speaking with an expression of deep thought as if he was taking what Dumbledore was saying under consideration.  
“Headmaster, although I appreciate your concern, it would be an insult to my fathers’ memory to just go against his direct wishes. I have been complacent since returning to the wizarding world. I’ve allowed the adults in my life to make my choices for me that they had no right to make; however I’m endeavoring to change that and in this case I’m going follow my father’s wishes; after all I doubt he would entrust my training to anyone that he didn’t feel was capable of teaching me how to be the head of my family. You wouldn’t expect me to take my father’s wishes lightly would you headmaster,” Harry asked.  
Dumbledore hadn’t even bothered to tell him anything about his family. He was tired of being spoon fed information.

Dumbledore looked contrite at Harry’s decision. He wasn’t used to Harry thinking for himself or not following his direction when his concerns were voiced but he couldn’t deny the logic in the boy’s statement. He had expected Harry would want to meet the man who was his father’s god-brother. He also had known that Harry would be angry at his unwillingness to share pertinent information with the teen but he’d hoped that Harry would still have faith in him and knew he was only doing what was needed to protect not only Harry but the wizarding community.

“Is there anything else you needed me for Headmaster?” Harry questioned, really wanting to get to the great hall for dinner.

“Yes, there is Harry. Minister Fudge requested a conference be set up between the two of you to discuss your support of the ministry in these troubling times,” Dumbledore started, Harry was known for his sense of fair play and his need for acceptance. He knew Harry would do what was best for the greater good.

“I’m sorry headmaster, but I will not align myself with the Ministry. Fudge is a fool to even ask,” Harry rebutted.

“Minister Fudge Harry,” Dumbledore chided, wanting Harry to respect those in positions of authority.

“Be that as it may Headmaster, Minister Fudge has spent an entire year smearing my name through the mud. He has taken every effort to make me out as some kind of delusional, attention seeking brat and now that he’s proven wrong; he wants me, the same teen he scorned to be the figure head for the ministry. I think not, Voldemort may deplore me more than anyone else but that does not make this my war. The people of wizarding Britain need to prepare to defend and protect themselves. I will not be made out as a martyr.   
If there isn’t anything else; may I be excused Sir? Its’ almost time for dinner,” Harry asked.

“Off you go,” Dumbledore replied watching the young Gryffindor leave his office. “No, Mr. Potter didn’t seem ready to forgive Dumbledore nor Fudge of their ill treatment of him,” thought Dumbledore.

Harry thought about Dumbledore and his odd behavior; surely the man didn’t think that all would be forgiven because he made a few promises; that Harry would continue to place his faith in him, not after losing Sirius; that for Harry was the last straw with allowing Dumbledore to control his life. Harry allowed his thoughts to wander as he made his way through the quiet halls of Hogwarts.

Harry entered the great hall to find Ron and Hermione were already there eating dinner; taking the seat across from the pair, Harry filled his plate with vegetables and chicken eating silently lost in his thoughts.

“It’s a bit late to be getting mail isn’t it?” Hermione questioned, seeing two owls heading towards their position at the Gryffindor table. They landed on the table beside Harry holding out their legs. Harry quietly wiped his hands on a napkin before carefully removing the parcel from each of their legs; seeing the Gringotts seal Harry placed the two shrunken packages in his pants pocket deciding he would view them when they returned to the tower.

“Well, what was that?” Hermione questioned.  
“It’s something I requested,” Harry replied, not going into details of what he requested nor why. Sometimes Hermione could be over bearing with her bossy attitude.

Ron, however, saw the Gringotts seal before Harry could secret the packages into his pocket.

“What would Gringotts be sending Harry?” Ron wondered, but didn’t let his curiosity keep him from enjoying his fill of dinner or dessert.

Hermione watched Harry with a calculating expression. Harry hadn’t mentioned Sirius once since his death two weeks ago. Everyone speculated about Harry being excused from classes the week before to go to Gringotts but he had yet to tell them of anything that happened.

She thought Harry would share with her and Ron, what Sirius stated in his will but he had yet to mention anything beyond telling them of Remus greetings a fact that Hermione found very odd.

All through dinner Dumbledore paid close attention to Harry and his interaction with his friends. It appeared that Harry was pulling away from them, which wasn’t a good sign. If things were to proceed as Dumbledore had planned.

Harry looked up from his dinner to see Hermione staring at him. “Is there something wrong?” he questioned wondering why Hermione was acting weird.

“You tell us Harry,” Hermione replied, putting her fork down beside her plate, giving him her undivided attention.

“Tell you what?” he asked confused, Hermione spoke as if Harry should know what she was speaking about.

“You’ve been distant since you dragged us to the ministry. Then you get a summons from Gringotts, yet you have had nothing to say on the matter to either of us,” Hermione finished in a matter of fact tone. 

Harry was surprised by Hermione’s bold statement. He snorted at the accusation of him keeping things from them but a little annoyed by her attitude as if she had the right to know. “Well at least your memory of things is in order. First the summons from Gringotts you are aware of because I told you what it was. Secondly, is there a textbook behavior that I should be displaying after watching my godfather die in front of me? And last but certainly not least the reading of the will was private and none of your concern.” 

“You’re acting as if I owe you an explanation, news flash Hermione it is not your right to know everything going on in my life. I’m sure that you don’t tell Ron or me everything going on in yours,” he pointed out wanting her to deny it. 

Hermione, had a look of disbelief and distrust on her face but remained tightlipped through the rest of dinner; a fact that Harry found very relaxing.

Ron released the breath he was holding after Hermione failed to blow up at Harry’s accusations. He had tried more than once since the hearing to get her to let the issue around Harry’s inheritance from Sirius go. It was rude to ask someone what they inherited from an estate in polite wizarding society. He wasn’t sure how things worked in the muggle world but it had to still be rude to ask. 

At the end of dinner Hermione stormed away not wanting to walk back to the tower with Harry; she was clearly still upset about their disagreement. Ron hunched his shoulders as if to say “I don’t know mate,” as he followed Harry from the great hall towards the stairs. “She’ll get over it,” Harry replied he couldn’t bring himself to care about Hermione’s feelings. Her prying was unwelcome and he wasn’t going to allow her high handedness to dictate what she had a right to know about his life. 

Harry entered the common room with Ron not wanting to fight, he headed up the staircase to the 5th year boy’s dormitory removing the packages from his pocket leaving Ron in the common room with Hermione who was sitting where they usually sat near the fireplace with a large tome open on her lap pretending to be deeply engaged in what she was reading.

Harry sat on his bed cross legged opening the first package; he found the Black Estate portfolio. On the top was a sealed scroll. Harry assumed it was a letter explaining the contents of the portfolio. When he opened it however he found a letter from Gringotts.

Lord H. Black-Potter  
Ancient and Noble House of Black  
Ancient and Gallant House of Potter

Greetings Lord Black-Potter,  
Enclosed is the portfolio of the Black Estate you requested. We have sent a copy to your family executor as per your orders. To ensure your privacy the documents have been spelled to be history of magic notes to anyone without authorization to read them. We have found some discrepancies on the artifacts that were missing from inventory from the Black account rest assured that everything has been returned magically to the vaults and inventory as been updated. I also have enclosed the contract for “Weasley’s Wizarding Whizzes” that has been drawn up to the specifications in Lord Black’s will. All that is required is your signature and a drop of blood for the contract to be fulfilled and the funds of 100,000 Galleons released in their business account. Once signed the document will automatically appear here at the bank for filing.  
Blackclaw  
Black Family Account Manager  
Gringotts London

Harry quickly read over the terms in the contract before placing it aside to go to this trunk for a quill and ink. After signing his name Harry used the tip of his quill to prick his finger smearing his blood on the contract near his signature after which there was a distinct popping sound that the contract disappeared.

The other package was from the Potter estate to include a letter from Apponox the Potter account manager. Harry was happy that Gringotts protected their customers that way. He didn’t have to worry about anyone accidently or otherwise reading his things. Hearing a noise at the entrance to the dorm Harry quickly put both portfolios into his trunk.

Grabbing his toiletries for the shower, Harry headed into the dorm bathroom to shower just as Dean and Seamus entered the room.

Harry couldn’t remember a time where he wasn’t self conscious about being seen without clothes on but that was before he agreed to take the congnationen hereditatem potion. Harry made sure to shower when the 5th year boys dorm bathroom was empty not wanting his friends to notice how emancipated he looked without clothes on. Not that he thought the guys he shared a dorm with were checking him out.

The mix between Black and Potter blood had filled him out and fix the problems he previously suffered from due to the malnutrition from living with the Dursleys’. Harry now stood just over six feet although he was still shorter than Ron by a few inches. Harry reached his hand out the curtain grabbing a towel wrapping it around his waist before exiting the shower; to grab his wand. Spelling himself dry Harry dressed in pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt heading back into to the dorm.

Harry put his dirty clothing at the end of his bed for the house elves knowing that Winky or Dobby would pick them up for cleaning; Harry pulled parchment and ink from his trunk deciding to write Remus about Dumbledore’s odd behavior and Fudge’s request.

He didn’t put anything past Fudge to try to force a meeting with him. Harry quickly wrote the letter detailing everything and asking Remus about his move into the new house. After spelling the ink dry on the letter Harry sealed it with the Black Crest before placing it in his bedside table drawer planning to send it out by owl in the morning before classes. Spelling his bed curtains with silencing wards Harry soon drifted off to sleep.

By the time Ron entered the dorm later that night, Harry had already closed the hangings around his bed. He had spent the last hour listening to Hermione nag him about talking to Harry. He and Neville both tried to explain things without outright saying that she was being rude and what she was doing was going against wizarding customs and traditions.

Ron understood that it was impolite in wizarding society to ask another wizard what was said during a will hearing that they weren’t a recipient of. Not to say that he wasn’t curious about Sirius will but his parents would be furious if he even thought of questioning Harry about his inheritance.

Ron just wished Hermione would take the time to learn wizarding customs before she judged everything based on the muggle world. This was like spew all over again. Hermione refused to listen when everyone tried to tell her that house elves like serving wizarding families. It was almost as if Hermione was trying to force the wizarding world into her view being raised with her muggle family. As if she hadn’t realized she was no longer in that world. Wizarding society was a world apart from the muggle world as she could get.

Ron let thoughts of Hermione leave his mind as he stood under the spray of water. In a few days they would be leaving Hogwarts for the summer and he looking forward to two months away from the Slytherins and Snape.

Hermione entered her dorm room finding her dorm mates much to her displeasure up gossiping about Merlin only knew what. Her talk with Ron didn’t go nearly as well as she’d hoped it would. She just knew if Ron talked to Harry, that he would open up and share with them what happened at Gringotts.

Another issue bothering her was Harry’s total disrespect of Dumbledore, when he was only looking out for Harry’s best interest. Hermione couldn’t understand why Harry had changed so much since Sirius death. Sure she knew that he would need to mourn but his whole demeanor had changed. He no longer confided in them as he did in the past.

Hermione sighed gathering her night things heading into the dorm shower room. She didn’t feel up to the trek to the prefect’s bathroom.  
While standing under the spray of water Hermione made in her mind to visit Dumbledore the next day. Maybe Dumbledore would be able to give her some ideas as to how to reach Harry. With a plan in mind Hermione quickly showered and dressed before heading back in the 5th year girls’ dorm.

Wednesday June 18th 1996 Allander’s Landing  
Remus sat in his newly cleaned and furnished library reading a book on defense making notes along the columns. The room was full of light from the sun light streaming through the large floor to ceiling windows that took up the entire right wall of the room. Round dark wood tables were placed throughout the room with comfortable chairs. The shelves were filled with books that the Potter family owned. Gringotts had assured him the books came with the property so Remus simply had the house elves to add his books to the shelves.  
The house elves done a wonderfully job cleaning up the house making it more inviting. All the dark colored walls were now all off white with gold candle brackets along the walls.

The Gryphon door knocker had been removed and replaced with that of a wolf. The floo connection had been updated and secured in the first few days of his arrival at the manor.

It was midday when Hedwig arrived with a letter from Harry. “Hello there Hedwig, you have a letter for me?” Remus asked the owl removing the letter from her leg.

“I expect you’re to wait for a reply?” he questioned. Hedwig tilted her head to side before nodding it briefly.

 

Remus held out his arm for Hedwig to fly to before heading downstairs into his study. Hedwig made herself comfortable on the stand Remus had placed near his desk.

Breaking the seal on the letter Remus read the contents, humming in agreement with some of the things Harry pointed out. Remus expected that Fudge would try to get Harry to back the Ministry and if what he read in the paper was correct he doubted Fudge would be in office much longer. Harry was far better off staying as far away from the mess with Fudge as possible.

Regent Remus Lupin  
Executor Black Estate

Dear Remus,  
How is renovating the new house going? Have you decided on whether you will keep the name or change it? I would change it if it were me. One of the reasons I’m writing is to ask your opinion on a few things. First is it me or is Dumbledore acting a bit odd? I was summoned to his office on yester evening just before dinner. He expressed concerns about Nicodemus Salvatore being my mentor. I’m getting the impression that he wanted me to go against my father’s wishes and find another mentor or let him appoint one for me. What has the Salvatore family done to get on Dumbledore’s bad side? He made it a point to tell me that the Salvatore’s were not a light family and that he feared what influence they would have on me with the issues of the war. Strange isn’t it? You would think he was a follower of Voldemort the way Dumbledore is carrying on. On another note it seems that Minister Fudge wants me as the ministry’s poster boy for the war. I told Dumbledore that I wasn’t interested. As you know he tried to make it out that it is my duty in the war. Even I know that to be a lie. This isn’t my war and I told Dumbledore as much. I won’t be made out to be a martyr for the Wizarding world, they had better be prepared to defend and fight for themselves. I would like to hear how things are going with Grimauld Place and how soon the house will ready so that we can proceed to the next step. I would also appreciate your thoughts on this matter.  
Forever in Trust  
Lord Hadrienius Black-Potter  
Ancient & Noble House of Black  
Ancient & Noble House of Potter

After reading the letter through Remus looked thoughtful. He expected Dumbledore to try to manipulate Harry into thinking that Nicodemus Salvatore wasn’t the best person to manage the Potter estate. He was proud that Harry didn’t allow his past habits of allowing his choices to be taken away from him.  
Dumbledore is known to be a great leader, but sometimes even great leaders can fall short when it comes to that’s best for many over what best for few. Dumbledore was forever looking at the greater good at the cost of Harry’s happiness and well being.

Remus didn’t think that Dumbledore would intentionally put Harry in harm’s way but he had hoped the man would care more about Harry as a person and not just a rook on a chess board.

With those thoughts in mind, Remus composed his reply; in hopes that his words would give Harry comfort in his last few days at Hogwarts.  
Remus attached his letter to Hedwig before opening the window letting her make her return flight back to Hogwarts. Remus sighed there was only a few days before they would be heading away from the stress of Britain for the summer. It would give Harry time to meet the executor/mentor of the Potter estate and begin learning what it means to be the Lord of two prominent wizarding families.

Hogwarts (same day)

“Where are you off to?” Ron questioned Hermione as they were leaving class. “The library,” she stated with ease knowing that Ron wouldn’t follow her. She didn’t worry about Harry as they still weren’t speaking after their disagreement.

She reached Dumbledore’s office without any further inquiries quickly stating the password Hermione stepped onto the moving stair case.  
“Ah Mrs. Granger what can I do for you?” Dumbledore asked her as she entered his office. Hermione sat in the arm chair in front of his desk.

“Sir, I’ve come to speak with you about Harry. He has changed since the events at the ministry. He spends a lot of time by himself and avoiding Ron and I. When I asked him about his meeting at Gringotts he refused to speak about it. I’m just concern sir,” she finished with a sigh.

“I understand your concern Mrs. Granger and I ask that you inform me of any other changes you notice in Mr. Potter. I must implore that he not be aware of this,” Dumbledore advised.

“Of course professor I understand,” Hermione assured him. “It’s really weird she stated in irritation. “Harry got a mysterious mail at dinner last night but I’m not sure what, he hasn’t mentioned it at all.” She added.

“I assure you if the missive were anything untoward Mr. Potter would have come to me by now,” Dumbledore placated the girl she had given him something to think about. He saw the packages delivered but put it from his mind as insignificant however now that it was brought to the forefront of his mind he would have to check into it.

“I should be going” Hermione sighed anxious, “I told Ron I was going to the library. I hate for them to come searching for me.”

“Quite right,” Dumbledore agreed ushering her from his office.

Hermione breathe a sigh of relief when she made it to library she had more than an hour before she could head down to the great hall for dinner. Heading to her usual table in the back corner Hermione pulled her transfiguration book from her bag and began reading through the remaining chapters in the book.

Harry was sitting in the 5th year boys’ dorm when Hedwig arrived with Remus’ reply. Ron was busy playing chess against Neville; Seamus and Dean were playing gobble stones against the Creevey brothers in the common room leaving the dorm room free. Harry couldn’t help to feel grateful that he wasn’t in the common room or near Hermione; he knew she would be looking at the letter with suspicion. 

It was like she was seeing death threats everywhere. There was much to be said about a person’s paranoia. Hermione was being a bit melodramatic since her brush with the death-eaters at the ministry. She was seeing plots and death threats in every letter he received. Harry wondered if she needed to seek counseling. He knew that traumatic situations affected people differently but Hermione was boarding along ridiculous.  
Harry read through the letter quickly but with it being so close to dinner, he decided he would reply when he returned to the tower.

To: Lord Hadrienius Black-Potter  
Ancient & Noble House of Black  
Ancient & Noble House of Potter

Dear Harry,

I can’t say that I’m surprised at Dumbledore’s actions. He’s trying to maintain some semblance of control over you. He isn’t ready to admit defeat yet. He’s probably holding out hope that you will somehow forgive his actions against you over the years. He doesn’t quite understand that his manipulative behavior can cause great problems with trust. The man would probably have kittens if he knew that you are an emancipated minor. I must implore however, that you be careful of what you speak of, you may not be aware of who may be listening in on your conversations.

It would not do to be caught unaware. I do know that the portraits in the halls report to Dumbledore. Your assessment of our Illustrious Minister I believe is correct. There has been a lot of grumbling in the Prophet on the minister’s lack of effort in countering the rumors of Voldemort being back for over a year. I doubt Minister Fudge will be still in office when the summer ends. Fudge is looking at his political standing in these troubling times. If you were to grant his request and align with the ministry it would be saying that you agree with what Fudge is doing. That would be ill advised to do with the vendetta the man had against you for the last year in trying to discredit you. Once we have met with Lord Salvatore, we can seek his advice on retaining legal counsel for your estates. You were correct in saying that this is not your war. Voldemort’s hatred isn’t just against you it’s against Wizarding Britain and muggles alike, you just happen to be the one he’s targeting the most.

On the matter of the renovations, I have been in contact with Gringotts and Blackclaw has given me an expected completion date as the 30th of August. I have completed the renovations on the manor with the help of the three house elves that are bound to me as well as Dobby and Winky. Yes I decided to change the name of the property to fit my taste. The floo address is secured and now Allander’s Landing. I also have taken a leaf out of your book with the fidelus charm. Tonks was more than happy to apply with it when I requested her to however she was a bit skeptical about my using a house elf as my secret keeper. I don’t want to take any chances with either of our safety. Buckbeak is enjoying his freedom in the forest in the back of the property for now. I have already secured our flight tickets for late evening we will be leaving from Kings Cross station to get there in time for our flight out. I’m looking forward to seeing you soon. I have spoken to Dobby, he and Winky will transport Buckbeak as I don’t think muggle traveling will be comfortable for him. They will get him settled. I have already spoken with him about not trying to find Hagrid. I just hope he understood what I was trying to say. You never truly know with magical creatures. I know that they are more intelligent than wizards give them credit. Well, that’s all for now, enjoy your last few days at Hogwarts and I will see you at the station when you arrive.  
In Trust and Loyalty  
Master Remus Lupin  
Honor before Deceit  
Executor of Family Black

Placing the letter in the secret compartment in his trunk Harry headed from the room towards the stairs. He paused at the feeling of being watched but brushed it off as being paranoid. He snorted as he thought of Hermione’s actions as of late.

When he reached the common room it was empty. He figured Ron and Hermione had gone ahead. Hermione still had an attitude with him, about what Harry wasn’t sure and she hadn’t thought enough to tell him why it was that she was mad. Harry couldn’t bring himself to worry about why she was upset. He was quite enjoying the silent treatment.

(Gryffindor Dorms)

A figure entered the common room under an invisibility spell, walking quickly up the dorm stairs to the 6th year boy’s dorm he had already watch the gryffindor common room clear of most of the students heading down to dinner. With no fear of being walked in the first was finding everything to be neat and organized books shrunk down and placed on what he assumed was a shrunken book shelf. There were all manners of gloves used in gardening so it was safe to say this trunk belonged to the Longbottom boy.  
One could never think the boy was so meticulously organized with his atrocious memory. The trunk across from it held a muggle football; the figure never understood the sport of kicking a ball across a field. This trunk the figure knew to be Dean Thomas.

Beside Deans’ trunk was Seamus, which left only two trunks the old battered looking one was assumed to be Weasley’s while the trunk at the foot of the bed on the left side of the window was Potter’s.

Checking to see that the hasty applied wards were holding the figure opened the trunk. Inside were oversized clothing neatly folded along with old books shrunken and much like Longbottom, was placed on a shrunken book shelf. Extra quills, ink and parchment neatly inside a box made of cardboard.  
Another box held old used parchments of former assignments and even some letters Potter had received from his friends during the holidays. Nothing from Gringotts was to be found, but without giving up search the stranger pulled the used documents from the box finding at the bottom two large stuffed envelopes. With a glimmer of success, the stranger quickly pulled the forms from the envelop but soon was disappointed only to find sheet upon sheet of parchments detailing the history of magical laws.  
After searching through the trunk once more, the person quickly put things back to rights before leaving the room making sure to remove the ward before existing the dorm heading back down the stairs.

Entering the common room it was found still empty. Nothing much was found from searching. The figure disappeared through the common room door.  
It was just Harry’s luck that he arrived in the entrance hall at the same time as Malfoy and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy had his sneer firmly in place while Crabbe and Goyle stood on either side of him cracking their knuckles as if that was suppose to scare him.

“You better watch your step Potter,” Draco stated with a smirk. “I warned you that some families are better than others. It would have been wise for you to heed that warning. How long do you think your little mudblood friend will stay safe?”

Harry didn’t pause at Malfoy comments or acknowledge that he heard him, he continued through the open doors toward the gryffindor table as if no words were passed.

“What did the ferret want mate?” Ron questioned when he sat down.  
“Nothing being his usual obnoxious self,” Harry replied filling his plate with meatloaf and mash potatoes. Harry listened to his friends talk about their summer plans as he filled his plate with food.

Dean was once again complaining about his step father. Only this time he was forcing Dean to attend some muggle summer camp because Dean’s mother didn’t feel comfortable sending his younger siblings there by themselves.  
Harry could tell from Dean’s constant complaining that he and his stepfather didn’t get along well. Harry wondered if Dean was unwelcome at home as much as he had been with the Dursleys.

“Tough luck mate,” Seamus stated as reached for another slice of meatloaf. “I mean you’d think they would want to spend time with you. After all you spend 10 months out the year at Hogwarts.”

Dean sighed, “I wish I could just refuse to go home you know but my mom isn’t going to agree to me spending the summer somewhere else. So its summer camp with my little sister and brother. My mom sent the application so I can apply to be a youth counselor. At least I will be getting paid.”

Seamus smiled, “yeah there is that. I wouldn’t mind having a summer job. You think I could do that as well. I mean I will have to talk to my mom about it and all but I’m pretty sure that my da will be cool with it.” Dean laughed maybe his summer wouldn’t be so bad after all; especially if he could spend it with Seamus.

“What are your plans Ron?” Seamus asked getting the redheads attention from filling his plate again. Where he found room to put all the food he ate Seamus would never know.

“Well, I asked Fred and George if I could help out a bit this summer at their joke shop and make a bit of money tending the register while they invent products. I know Lee is working with them but George said Ginny and I could help out,” Ron answered after swallowing his food. He didn’t want to dwell on his schedule outpatient appointments with St Mungos with a mind healer.

“Well my parents and I are spending a few weeks in Greece. I’m hoping to research the history of magic there and maybe visit a few of the ancient Greek sites and buy a few books,” Hermione added as an afterthought. “Then I plan to spend the last few weeks of the summer with Ron and his family.”

“What are you planning to do for the summer?” Hermione asked Neville.

“I’m going to be attending a Herbology summer program. Professor Sprout recommended me to the Herbologist who runs it. I’m hoping to work on cross breeding the vecticus plant and the rubriar flower,” Neville replied as he reached for a dinner roll.

Neville was talking with Hermione about the new hybrid plants that professor Sprout had just got in and that he was planning to go help her transfer them into some specialized pots that she procured when a owl arrived at their table for Harry.

Harry let the excitement of the summer and his friends conversations pass over him, as he thought about what his summer held for him. He couldn’t wait to see the woman that had been his mother’s best friend nor could he wait to meet his father’s godparents and god brother. He didn’t feel so alone anymore. Sure he missed Sirius more than ever but he knew that he still had people who cared about him.  
Ron tapped his arm getting Harry’s attention, “you got an owl delivery mate.” Harry wondered who would be writing him. He already received the reply from Remus; removing the letter from the owl’s leg Harry offered it a strip of the roll he was eating before it flew off through the rafters. Hermione watched Harry as he broke the seal on the letter.  
To: Lord Hadrienius Black-Potter  
Ancient & Noble House of Black  
Ancient & Noble House of Potter  
Dear Lord Black-Potter,  
I have received notice of my appointment as executor/mentor of the Potter estate. I thought it best to send this missive to touch bases with you and introduce myself. You’ve probably been informed that my father was your father’s godfather by now and I in turn his god brother. First I would like to say that we in no way abandoned you when your parents died. When word reached us of your parents’ death, Dumbledore had already secured you at an unknown location and had himself appointed by the ministry as your magical guardian, just a few short hours after your parents death. My family took care of your parent’s burial and they rest in the Potter family crypt. I’ve heard rumors however that Dumbledore had a headstone placed in Godric’s Hollow cemetery but it lies empty in Godric’s Hollow. We were unaware of where you were living or who you were living with however we knew that Jacques was adamant about you being raised in the magical world. My father has spent the last 15 years trying to get the ruling of your guardianship over turned without success; however, at this point Dumbledore can’t keep you isolated from me or my father any longer. I am sure that Dumbledore has probably tried to dissuade you from keeping me as your executor/mentor. This has nothing to do with my family’s standing but his want of having access to what he’s being denied. I look forward to meeting with you and teaching you about your legacy and how to manage your estate. Your father was a very proud man and I was honored to have known him.  
In Protection and Truth  
Lord Nicodemus Salvatore  
Swift & Gallant House of Salvatore  
Hermione had expected to see Harry hiding the letter away to read away from prying eyes, however, he broke the seal on the parchment reading it at the table.  
“Who’s Nicodemus Salvatore?” Ron questioned. Harry looked up at his friend of 6th years, “It’s rude to try to read other people’s mail Ron.”

“I didn’t read it,” Ron quickly defended himself. “I just saw the name.”

“If you must know, Nicodemus Salvatore is my father’s god brother” said Harry rolling up the parchment placing it inside his warded pocket. 

“I didn’t know you had a god uncle,” Ron said as he ate the rest of his meatloaf. 

“Well neither did I until recently.”

Hermione couldn’t sit by and watch Harry be so careless and trusting of someone who could do him harm.  
“I think you should ask Dumbledore about this Salvatore person, he could be anyone. Who’s to say he isn’t a follower of Voldemort,” Hermione insisted.

“Oh you’re speaking to me again? Harry questioned, “Just when I’d gotten use to the silent treatment. Hermione I know you mean well but sometimes you need to learn that everything isn’t Dumbledore’s business to know. He is the headmaster of this school, not my guardian. Do you think that he is this involved or concerned in the other students’ lives?” Harry questioned her. “It’s time that Dumbledore started treating me like any other student. It is not up to him what I do or who I see or deal with.”

“I probably would have already met him. If it wasn’t for Dumbledore sending Hagrid to take me after my parents were attacked hiding me in the muggle world. Which he didn’t have any right to do. I doubt he did it out of the kindness of his heart. I’m following my parent’s wishes now and you can just butt-out,” Harry ordered getting up from the table heading from the great hall.

Suddenly he couldn’t wait to get away from Hogwarts, Dumbledore and Hermione. He didn’t need the constant reminders of his lost or his mistakes. Hermione was famous for reminding a person of a mistake they made instead of allowing it to be forgotten.

The final day at Hogwarts arrived to a frenzy of packing among all the students. Harry spent most of his day packing making sure that he had everything and wouldn’t leave anything behind. Ron had cheered when Harry entered the common room with an arm full of clothes that once belonged to his fat muggle cousin Dudley Dursley throwing them into the fireplace burning the overly large clothes with a quick incindo.

Harry was planning to go shopping as soon as he and Remus got to Australia and got settled at Lilly’s Keep.

Following his friends from the room they all headed towards the entrance hall and outside to spend the rest of their afternoon at the favorite spot by the lake. There would be time after dinner to make last minute checks.

Harry transfigured a large dark blue blanket spreading it out on the grass before lowering himself on it his face up to the sun, his eyes closed. Ron as usual had his chess set and had already challenged Dean to a game while Seamus watched from the sidelines. Neville was reading yet another book on Herbology and Luna was reading the latest edition of the quibbler upside down of course.

Hermione had some thick tome reading it. While offering Dean her assistance to help him win against Ron.  
It wasn’t long before Harry was shaken awake by Ginny. “Waz da atter,” he asked his voiced broken with sleep.

“It’s time for dinner Harry,” Ginny informed him. Harry got up banishing the blanket following his friends into the castle.

They noticed the great hall was decorated in blue and gold. Ravenclaw had won the house cup. Harry was glad that they beat out Slytherin in quidditch pushing them to first place. Gryffindor was in last place because of point deduction for being out of bounds and the countless detentions Harry served that year under the toad Umbridge.

Harry didn’t understand why Dumbledore had to go and be all noble and rescue her from the Centaurs. They were in their rights to slay the skin from her bones. Her spending a few weeks in Saint Mungos was nothing to the torture she put the students through.

It wasn’t until dessert that Ron asked Harry about spending a few weeks that summer with him and Hermione at the Burrow.

“Actually Ron I won’t be here, Remus is accompanying me to meet my father’s god parents,” Harry informed them.

“That’s really dangerous Harry,” Hermione interrupted. “You are putting yourself and professor Lupin at risk by going to meet strangers.”Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione’s bossy attitude.

“Does Dumbledore know about this?” she questioned, already planning to visit Dumbledore after dinner to speak with him about Harry’s visiting strangers that he didn’t know. “It couldn’t possibly safe,” thought Hermione.

Ron could see that Harry was getting irritated by Hermione’s bossy attitude. “Give it a rest yeah Hermione,” he suggested hoping to head off another argument between his two best friends.

Harry could care less about what Hermione was saying; Dumbledore couldn’t do anything about this. He didn’t have the grounds. Harry was considered an adult by wizarding law; a fact he didn’t bother to share with his friends or Dumbledore.

Harry followed Ron and Hermione backed to gryffindor tower heading straight for the stairs he ignored Hermione’s call of “Where are you going?”  
Harry just wanted to get away from her and her attitude before he said something that he would truly regret later. Hermione was beginning to get on his nerves worst than Malfoy and that was saying something.  
It was like first year all over again when she was being a know it all and thought she knew everything there was to know about everything.  
When Ron came up a few minutes later Harry’s hanging were closed around his bed. Ron figured Harry simply tired. Without a word to the rest of his dorm mates Ron quickly changed into a pair of Cannons sleep pants and a t-shirt before getting into bed. With their usual calls of goodnight the 6th year gryffindor boy’s dorm room went silent.

The next morning Harry woke with a smile. This would be the first day of his Dursley free summer. He wouldn’t have to mow the lawn, tend to his aunt Petunia flowers, repaint the fence or do any other menial chore they could put off on him. Maybe they would make that fat lump of a cousin… Harry laughed; Dudley wasn’t his cousin they weren’t related by blood after all. His mother was adopted by the Evans family.

He didn't think on Dumbledore's argument of the blood wards protecting the house. "Why should I protect my muggle relatives when they made my life a living hell," thought Harry.

What excuse would Dumbledore give if he knew the extent of how much Harry was now aware of? No he was going to enjoy his first summer away from his hateful muggle relatives.

Breakfast passed quickly and before Harry knew it they were all getting into carriages heading into Hogsmead while the first years traveled back across the lake. This would be a great summer and Harry couldn’t wait to explore and be the person his parents would be proud of.


	4. When in Rome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Harry and Remus escape Britain and Dumbledore's interference. With a summer free of the Dursley's ahead Harry can't wait to be able to do things long since denied.
> 
> Word Count 5354

London Kings Cross Station

Harry exited the train following Ron and Hermione. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there waiting on their arrival along with several members of the order. After hugging Mrs. Weasley and promising that he would write over the summer Harry stepped through the barrier separating platform 9 ¾ from the muggle platform between platforms 9 and10.

Hermione who had gone through before him stood a few feet from the barrier hugging her parents, but much to his utter disgust Petunia and Vernon Dursley stood waiting.

“Hurry up boy!” Vernon snapped, at his worthless nephew. “We haven’t got all evening to be waiting.” If it wasn’t for the money they were being paid to keep him Vernon would have shipped him off to an orphanage by now.

Harry walked over to his uncle trying his best to keep his temper. Remus, who stood waiting not far from where the Dursleys stood, was already walking towards him. Since Sirius death, Harry’s temper has been easily riled up and he wanted to head off any scene that his uncle would try to make.

“Uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia,” he greeted them. “Exactly why are you two here? Didn’t you receive my letter?” he questioned.

“Don’t be foolish boy? That headmaster of yours informed us that he didn’t give you permission to leave. So you will be returning with us,” Vernon snapped.

“Actually Dursley, Dumbledore is well aware that Mr. Potter will be spending the summer elsewhere. He was informed of two weeks ago,” Remus informed them.

“We need to be heading out Harry. Our flight leaves in a few hours.”

“He will not be going,” Vernon hissed.

“And you’re planning to stop him how?” Remus questioned. Not waiting for an answer Remus turned again to Harry, “let’s go,” he ordered walking his godson pass the irate Dursley’s and out the train station.

Without a word Remus walked over to the large parking lot where muggle taxis sat waiting for patrons needing transportation.

“Where to Sir?” A rather large man asked, his face was pleasant enough with a large beard and dark hair that was cut closed to his head.

“Heathrow Airport,” Remus replied as the man helped Harry with his trunk.

Remus and Harry sat in the back while the man got behind the wheel pulling away from the curb into traffic.  
Harry sat quietly for a moment then sighed, “Was it foolish of me to think that Dumbledore would just stop trying to interfere?”Remus looked at his godson, squeezing his hand briefly.

“I’m afraid we are far from getting rid of that meddlesome old coot.”

“He’s almost as bad as Voldemort,” Harry mumbled as he looked out the window as they traveled he hadn’t seen much of London or anywhere really as the Dursley’s never took him anywhere.

Remus could see how Harry could feel that way. Dumbledore’s integrated himself so far into the boy’s life that he wanted to control who he made friends with and how much interaction he had with those friends.

The airport was crowded when they arrived. Harry followed Remus into the large building with a feeling of anxious excitement that was over whelming. Within minutes their luggage was checked and they were going through the security check heading towards their departure gate.  
This would be Harry’s first trip by muggle means and wanted to remember everything about it. It felt kind of freeing to not being gawked at by everyone, here he was just a random muggle teenager and Harry liked it.

The pair looked through several stores before heading to a small restaurant where they ate dinner before their flight. Remus had prepared for the possibility that they might get sick so he had potions for nausea as well as dreamless sleep.

“Do you think Dumbledore is out looking for us?” Harry questioned.

“I wouldn’t say he’s searching but he has probably already ruled out us using an international or national portkeys by now. He will probably try to trace us by your wand once he has exhausted his options,” Remus replied with a thoughtful expression on his face.

“My wand?” Harry asked confused.

“All underage witches and wizards have traces on their wand once they are purchased that fades once they reach their majority and considered an adult.

“But aren’t I already considered an adult?” Harry asked before taking another bite of his double bacon cheese burger.

Remus smiled his eyes sparkling with mischief. “Dumbledore isn’t aware of your emancipation. It will be quite a nasty shock when he finds out.”

Harry laughed at the thought of Dumbledore sputtering with shock. He was sure Dumbledore wasn’t going to be pleased in the least.

Time passed quickly for the pair and soon they were boarding their first flight to Guangzhou China. Harry knew traveling the muggle way was a lot slower than wizarding means of traveling but they couldn’t risk Dumbledore tracking where they went.

According to their flight schedule it would be late evening the following day when they touched down in China and would have a few hours to wait before they flew out for Sydney.

The plane was large with seating on either side of the aisle. He and Remus were assigned seats E1 and E2. At least we’re near the front Harry thought as he took the seat at the window.

Remus sat down beside him opening up the black leather carry on pulling out a nausea potion handing it to Harry. “Just in case you feel nauseated,” Remus informed him, “I also have dreamless sleep and a mild muscle relaxant.”

Remus had purchased them at the apothecary in Diagon Alley just that morning. He wanted to be sure that Harry would be able to sleep without incident.

It would be just Harry’s luck that Voldemort would stop occluding against him and send him visions of death-eater attacks. Harry although thankful that he hadn’t experienced a vision of any sort from the wizarding madman wasn’t going look a gift horse in the mouth. No, just because he wasn’t have debilitating visions that didn’t mean he wasn’t plagued with nightmares of visions past.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when a voice came over the muggle speaker system. He watched in clear fascination as the flight attendant did the safety checks and prepared them for flight.

Once the plane was in the air and the lights lowered Remus turned on his personal over head light pulling a muggle novel from his carryon bag and began to read where he left off.  
Harry however decided that he would take advantage of the dreamless sleep potion and get some much needed rest. He hoped they would be showing another movie before the flight landed.  
Harry didn’t get to see the feature movie of the flight and much to his dismay had slept through the whole way. He woke when the plane landed and they were getting ready to disembark from the plane.

They had a bit of a walk to their departure gate from where they arrived. Harry followed Remus into the men’s restroom where they both freshened up from their flight splashing water on their faces before Remus discretely spelled them both with a refreshing charm.

From There the pair explored the many shops Harry purchasing several items for his friends that he thought they would like as well as the Weasley’s, Tonks, Fleur and her young sister. Remus also purchased a set of dragon bookends that he liked and a few sets of Chinese embroidered silk night sets in black, royal blue and deep emerald green, blood red and even gold with matching robes.

Harry following his example got silk night sets in the same colors as well as sets in tan, gray and burgundy. After their spur of the moment shopping frenzy Remus placed a feather light charms on their bags before they headed towards a restaurant to eat… They still had a couple of hours before their flight so Remus figured they could check in at the gate and then look through a few more shops.

Harry enjoyed his experience of China, although they didn’t leave the airport he was able to learn about some of the culture as they shopped and spoke with the proprietors. He experienced his first meal with chopsticks although both he and Remus spent more time laughing at one another’s attempts to properly use them. Once shown how to correctly hold them by a waitress the pair was able to enjoy their meal before heading back towards their departure gate to wait.  
The flight from China to Sydney wasn’t nearly as long as their first, however instead of taking the dreamless sleep potion like before Harry spent the flight watching the movies being played during the flight, headphones over his ears so that he could hear the dialog. The first movie played was Free Willy. Harry found the movie to be very interesting.

He could imagine how a young boy could fall in love with a killer whale. It was much like he fell in love with Hedwig when Hagrid first gave her to him.

Hocus Pocus was the next movie played about three sisters who were witches. Harry found himself in stitches laughing at the hilarity of the way muggles imagined a witch to be. Sure there were unattractive witches and wizards however they weren’t any more or less unattractive or attractive than a muggle.

The last movie of the flight was a movie called “Groundhogs Day” Harry didn’t really care for it but enjoyed it just the same because he wasn’t allowed to watch television while living with the Dursley’s. He imagined that he would have gone completely around the twist if he had to keep repeating the same day over and over again like the main character did.

Harry drifted off to sleep during the last leg of the flight as the attendant walked the aisle offering snacks and drinks to the passengers. Remus smiled at the teen covering him in a large mink blanket one of several he purchased. The design on the blanket was that of a panther the reflection of the moon glimmering across the water beneath it.

They arrived just after eight that Monday morning in Sydney Australia. Remus led the way to baggage claim then outside the airport where they again took a taxi to a simple muggle restaurant to have breakfast. Harry was amazed that Remus knew so much about the muggle world. What Harry didn’t know was his godfather had spent the years following the end of the first war with Voldemort living among muggles.

They were immediately shown to seats when they entered the restaurants and their drink orders taken. “How are we getting to the house?” Harry asked once the waitress headed to get their drinks.

“We will apparate to the manor from here. We will just slip into the men’s room unnoticed.” Remus suggested.

It wasn’t long before their food arrived Harry had chosen eggs scrambled hard with cheese, grits, a ration of bacon and sausage links with butter milk pancakes and maple syrup; on the side he had a small plate with potato hash with onions and cheese topping it all off with a small bowl of porridge. Remus however ordered a large steak medium well with mushrooms, home friend potatoes, eggs sunny side up, and biscuits with gravy.

After Breakfast the pair was pleasantly stuffed. After paying they discretely entered the men’s room. Instead of immediately apparating away they each entered a separate stall waiting for the few men in the room to leave. Once the bathroom was clear they exited the stalls Remus gathering Harry in his arms apparated them away. Harry entered the manor first adding Remus to the wards before Remus entered closing the door behind them. Winky appeared suddenly startling the pair from their perusal of the large entrance hall, taking their things disappearing with them.

Dobby however remained with 5 other house elves. “Hello I’m Harry Potter would you mind giving me your names?” he questioned.

They each spoke their names welcoming Harry home before popping out to do their cleaning. Remus looked amused when the elves clothing change to match Dobby and Winky’s attire.  
It would take much for the house elves to get use to being treated as something other than mindless servants.

Winky appeared a few minutes later, showing the pair to their rooms. Harry’s room much to his dismay was the master’s suite. Inside was a large gothic style bed in dark wood with matching end tables. Caramel brown leather furniture sat in the sunken sitting area. The floor was covered in deep caramel brown carpeting that Harry longed to run his feet along.

The bedding was done in caramel brown and deep blue. The drapes at the window matching the décor of the room.

Opening the door across from the bed Harry found a large bathroom with a large shower that could fit four people easily with multiple shower heads... The floors were gold and white with large fluffy blue towels with the Potter Crest on them. The door immediately in front of him led into another large bedroom. Harry assumed it was supposed to be a spouse sleeping quarters it was currently empty. Harry closed the door walking over to open the one on the opposite side of the shower to find it filled with toiletries.

Double sinks in the counter a large mirror trimmed in gold and gold brackets on the wall. The tub however was Harry’s favorite. He wouldn’t have to miss taking a bath at all this summer.  
Walking into his bedroom Harry noticed another two other doors one on either side of the bed. Opening the one on the left Harry found his trunk had been emptied and the few items of clothing he kept neatly hung up and his shoes on a shelf. Finished with his exploring Harry left his room in search of Remus finding him a few doors down. Knocking on the opened door Harry found it was like a small apartment. The common area was in earth tone colors with a large desk near the window as well as plenty of bookshelves for Remus many books.

Harry decided to sit and wait for his godfather to appear from the room beyond where he could hear him moving around.

Remus exited a door to the left and found Harry sitting waiting on him. “How was your room?” Remus questioned. 

“It’s huge,” Harry stated smiling, “I could probably fit the Dursley’s whole house in my closet.”

“Is there anything specific we need to get done today?” Harry questioned, “I would like to go exploring and shopping in muggle Sydney.”

“First both of us need to shower,” Remus said with a laugh, “then you need to make contact with both Lord Salvatore and Gabrielle if you are planning to meet them this summer. I’m sure they will have to make some arrangements to visit,” Remus informed Harry knowing the young wizard was anxious to explore.

“Then we can spend the afternoon getting you a few things and exploring.”

Harry quickly agreed leaving; Remus stood laughing at his hurried departure. It was good for Remus to see Harry so happy. He wanted to make sure that this summer Harry got to do everything he wasn’t allowed to do by the Dursley’s.

An hour later Remus entered what was now Harry’s private study now that he was head of family. Harry sat behind the desk finishing up the last of the two letters he needed to send out. “Almost done?” Remus questioned as he took a seat in the caramel brown leather armchair near the fireplace.

Harry spelled the ink dry on the letters before calling Winky requesting to separate slips of parchment with his location written on them, before sealing them individually inside the letters.  
Instead of sending the letters as he originally planned with Hedwig Harry sent the letters with Dobby to keep the letter from being intercepted. Harry didn’t put it pass the old coot to have placed a trace on Hedwig.

“You’re not sending Hedwig?” Remus asked surprised when Harry handed the letters off to Dobby. 

“I need to be sure that Hedwig doesn’t have any tracking charms on her before I use her for mail,” Harry answered.

Remus agreed as the pair headed out. Harry felt his stomach rebelled when Remus apparated them to “The Mystic Chalice” the Sydney’s version of the Leaky Cauldron that concealed the hidden entrance into the magical shopping district Galilaia Gardens.

Remus nodded to the proprietor in greeting as he led Harry out the back of pub and into what Harry thought was a large park with huge trees, lush green grass, park benches and large fountain in the center. A few families were enjoying a picnic under a particularly large tree. While other witches and wizarding walked off along different cobbled stoned paths leading off in different directions; a large fountain seemed to be in the center connecting the paths together.

When they reached the fountain Harry gasped in surprise it was the most beautiful fountain he’d ever seen. Two large griffins sat on either side in the middle a stone statue of Circe, the symbolism of the statue for Harry spoke of unity of magic and protection.

“Beautiful is it not? Remus questioned his young companion.

“Yes,” Harry replied not taking his eyes from it.

“This is a sacred fountain its purpose is to protect those within the Galilaia Gardens. The statues in the fountain show equality for the protection of all things magical,” Remus continued.

“How come Diagon Alley doesn’t have one?” Harry questioned.

“The British Ministry is not as open to change as you will find in other magical communities,” Remus advised. “Placing this type of protection in the Diagon Alley would paint the picture that the Ministry isn’t able to protect the magical citizens of Britain.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Harry replied in indignation, “having something like this in place would protect the business and shoppers in the Alley from being attacked; especially now that he has returned.”

“I’m not arguing that fact, Harry, but when have you known magical people of Britain to be logical? Now, which direction would you like to explore first?” Remus questioned. Harry looked thoughtful for a minute before heading towards a path off to the right. It would take the pair a bit of time to explore the many different paths but Remus found he didn’t mind at all.

The pair walked in silence taking it all in. within only a few minutes they cleared the wood path from the park to a large open area filled in small carts, tables and booths selling all manner of things from home grown vegetables to freshly baked breads and assorted tea leaves. There were even carts that sold handcrafted magical journals and strange artifacts. Harry purchased a set of magical journals before moving on. The pair spent most of their first hour there exploring some of the stalls before heading back along the path to explore another area.

This area was to Harry’s surprise not filled with carts or shops but four places Meropis Museum of Magic, Hesperides Garden a zoo for endangered magical creatures , the Aztland Aquarium for Magical Beast and The Grove at Anaheim a magical botanical garden. “Wow,” Harry stated, itching to explore all four places but knew he had more pressing things to take care of like buying new clothes.

“You have the whole summer to visit,” Remus informed him seeing Harry desire to explore. 

“You’re right,” Harry sighed following Remus back down the path “they would come back another day when they weren’t pressed for anything.”

The next path they tried lead to many professional business like legal wizards offices, and handcrafted furniture, and magical warding and quite a few others. Remus knew he would come back to explore the furniture shop before the summer end but lead Harry from the area into the next.

Here they found a shopping area much like Diagon Alley but on a larger scale however instead of Quality Quidditch Supplies, they had The Golden Snitch which sold quidditch supplies and sport attire similar to what muggles wore.

The fawning Orc was a wand shop that had been in business even longer than Olivander’s in Diagon Alley and Cross Swords a goblin run shop that crafted swords and archery equipment.  
The Golden Perch was a menagerie shop that sold an assortment of magical pets. When Harry and Remus entered the shop a tinkling bell sounded above their heads. A woman dressed in deep blue robes came from a side aisle to greet them.

“Good afternoon gentleman and welcome to my shop. Can I assist you with anything?” she asked.

“We’re just looking Remus advised as he walked down a side aisle. He would need to purchase a delivery owl before returning to Allander’s Landing, so he headed to where they were located all inside cages on the shelves along the side wall. Harry followed him but headed down a nearby aisle when he heard talking.

He smiled when he realized it was snakes complaining about the confined space and the treatment they got from the two legs.

“It’s not polite to say such things,” Harry told one snake when he said something rather rude about the shop keeper. She appeared to be a very nice lady from what Harry could tell.

“You speak, you speak,” one of the snakes hissed. “I don’t think I’ve ever spoken to a two legs before,” the snake stated rising wanting to get a better look at Harry.

“It’s not a very common talent,” Harry informed the snake.

“Snake speaker, are you looking to purchase one of us,” another asked.

“Actually I’m here to purchase owl treats for my familiar,” Harry replied as his attention was drawn to another area of the shop.

Ignoring the snakes, hissing at him to come back Harry walked over to the cages where what he assumed were small wolf puppies inside.

“Ah, I see you found the crups,” Marigold stated walking over to where Harry stood looking at the small animals in their cages.

“Crups, you say?” asked Harry. “I was thinking they were wolf puppies.”

“Oh Merlin no, child these are a magical breed of dog. They won’t get much bigger than this however they are one of the smaller breeds but a good companion none the less,” Marigold continued.

Remus headed towards the pair a rather large owl in a cage floating behind him. The owl was rather handsome with dark gray feathers bleeding into black tips with flecks of white and honey gold colored eyes.

“Found one I see,” Harry stated smiling at Remus.

“Yes, he’s a bit larger than I wanted but I think he will do just fine,” Remus replied.

“What do you think Remus shall I take these four little ones home with us?” Harry questioned.

“Planning to expand the family business already,” Remus asked with a laugh.

“Maybe,” harry replied causing further mirth.

“I’ll take all four animals with all the supplies that they will need to include cages and I also need owl treats for my owl,” Harry informed the shop keeper.

It only took her a few minutes to gather what the puppies would need before wrapping the packages in brown paper. The puppies were placed inside carriers for easy transport Harry handed over the his magi-card for the Potter accounts to pay for his purchase before calling for a few house elves to take the animals back to Lilly’s keep and get them settled.

Remus handed off his owl as well he would need to think of a name for the bird when they finished shopping.

On their way from the menagerie Harry noticed other shops like “The Laughing Jester a joke shop that Harry thought could rival Fred and George’s. Tuffee’s Delicatese which sold gourmet ice cream; Harry wondered if they were as good as Florean Fortescues in Diagon Alley.

A Novel Idea was a rather large bookstore that sat between “Sinful” a candy shop and “Scripts and Scrolls” a shop that sold parchment, writing quills ink and many other things.

“You will need to get parchment with both family crests on it to carry out your duties as heads of both houses,” Remus informed him leading into the shop.

“What kind of parchment should I get?” Harry asked as they walked towards the display.

“Welcome to Scripts and Scrolls. How can I be of assistance,” the shop attendant asked.

“Good morning,” Harry greeted, “I’ve recently taken over as head of my family and I need to get parchment for official business for my houses.” 

“Come with me.” Harry and Remus followed the shop attendant towards a section of the store that held more expensive styles of parchment. “Do you have a particular color you are looking for?” 

Harry looked to Remus for guidance as he had no idea as to what kind of parchment to choose. “Might I suggest you go with your house colors pointing to the two head of family rings?” 

“Can I see what you have with purple trimming and black trimming,” Harry requested. Within moments they had selected two sets of parchment that were thicker than the parchment he’d purchased for school.”

Remus had also gotten parchment in his family colors as Regent of the House of Black for carrying out his duties as the estate manager for the House of Black. Including the family crest o them to be sent by owl once complete. As they exited the shop, Harry noticed Valabars which turned out to be an apothecary that seemed a lot less dreary than the apothecary shop in Diagon Alley. It made Harry wonder if it was just the creepy owner that made the shop seem so unwelcoming.

The pair stopped for lunch at the Mystic Chalice before heading out into muggle Sydney to shop. Exiting the taxi in the shopping district Harry and Remus spent the following four hours shopping for everything that Harry would need from under garments to shoes. Jeffery’s was an upscale department store with expensive clothing; Harry was completed outfitted in muggle attire from silk boxers to expensive tailored suits. He also got fun clothes like jeans, t-shirts and trainers workout clothing as well as casual pants and button down shirts.

Remus got more professional attire to go with his position and Harry had to force Remus to try on a pair of jeans which much to Remus delight he found very comfortable; which resulted in his getting several pairs.

As they continued their shopping frenzy they made several trips into the bathroom where Remus applied shrinking and feather light charms on their bags before they headed into the next store.  
The pair arrived back at Lilly’s Keep just before dinner handing off their many bags to Winky and Dobby who greeted them upon their arrival. 

“Dinner is being ready Master Harry,” Dobby informed them before popping out with Remus bags. Winky followed his example taking Harry things to put them away.

Dinner was taken in silence. Remus thoughts on possible names for his owl and Harry thinking of the many things he wanted to do and explore.

Dragonvale Hall, Cardiff, Wales

It had been a particularly productive day for Nicodemus. He had put a dent in the paperwork overcrowding his desk and now sat going over the Potter estate. Jacques had been very thorough in his instructions on his investments and Nicodemus was glad to see they brought in a good return.

His father was very pleased with the news of his appointment as Hadrienius’ mentor. It wasn’t a secret that his father loathed Dumbledore, nor was it a secret that his father knew that Dumbledore had ulterior motives when he interfered with Hadrienius’ placement. Placing the Potter portfolio back inside the drawer and warding it Nicodemus stood to leave his office for the garden. He and his children were taking lunch outside today. He arrived just as their tutor was helping his son into the chair. 

“Lord Salvatore, I will collect the children in an hour for their afternoon lessons,” Lezel advised. 

“That will be fine Lezel do enjoy your break,” Nicodemus replied joining his children at the table.

Lunch today was tomato soup with grilled cheese sandwiches. It was one of his son’s favorite meals. Nicodemus always paid attention to his children’s likes and did small things to show that what they wanted could be accommodated. 

Dobby appeared near the garden table spotting the family of three sitting having lunch. “Dobby is sorry to interrupt Sir’s meal but Master Harry Potter sends Dobby with a letter for you Sirs,” the house elf informed him holding out the letter.

“Thank you Dobby is it?” he questioned. “Yes Sirs, I is Master Harry Potter’s Elf,” Dobby replied.

Nicodemus broke the seal on the parchment unrolling it noticing the slip of parchment that fell from within.

Lord Hadrienius Black-Potter can be located at Lilly’s Keep located at 62442 Artesia Lane Sydney Australia.The slip of parchment burst into flames after he read it. He smiled Hadrienius was very clever sending his location with a house elf instead of by owl. Too many variables could have happened during the delivery.

Dear Lord Salvatore,   
Sorry that it has taken me this long to reply. The school term at Hogwarts just ended a few days prior. This letter is to inform you where I am staying for the summer as I have left England with my godfather’s bonded and other godfather Remus Lupin. It took a couple of days to get here as we had to travel by muggle means to keep Dumbledore from preventing me from leaving. The location where I am staying is under fidelus I have enclosed the location so you will be able to reach me. I will be sending this by way of house elf to elevate the chance of my mail being monitored as the current state of things as they are. It is Dumbledore’s opinion that the only safe place for me would be with my mother’s adoptive sister’s family who are muggles. Dumbledore however isn’t aware of my mother’s adoptive status and has forced me to stay with the Petunia Dursley and her husband under the pretense of their being blood wards surrounding the home protecting me from Voldemort’s sympathizers and followers. Since coming to the wizarding world I’ve been told that because of the mother’s sacrifice that I had to dwell in the house with my mother’s blood to be protected from deatheaters. Imagine my surprise when it was revealed that Petunia Dursley’s ne Evans wasn’t blood related to my mother at all. I’m sure by now that you have received the Potter Family Portfolio and holdings and the results of the full inquiry of my estate. I look forward to meeting the man whom my father deemed worthy to teach me my family legacy.  
Forever in Trust  
Lord Hadrienius Black-Potter  
Ancient & Noble House of Black  
Ancient & Noble House of Potter

Nicodemus looked thoughtful for a moment. Today would be the final lesson for his children until after the summer. It wouldn’t be anything for him to spend the summer with the Potter heir and commute to work and back. His father would need to be informed about his summer plans. He knew his father very much wanted to meet Hadrienius. Neither had seen the young man since he was a few days old. After which Jacques and Lilly under the advice of Dumbledore went into hiding.

His father often wondered why Jacques didn’t go to Elvengale Hall where they would have been protected behind centuries of wards. His father knew that the whole thing stunk of Dumbledore. Had Jacques been thinking logically and not influenced and taken in by Dumbledore, Nicodemus believed that both Jacques and Lilly would still be alive.

After seeing the children off with Lezel, Nicodemus decided to pay his father a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Arnoni is an Italian surname that I used in the place of Armani...


	5. First Things First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The information on Tai Chi Chuan was retrieved from the Tai Chi Chuan principles. 
> 
> I thought the use of this form of martial arts would be a cool way for Harry to learn to first control is emotions and learn to clear his mind. 
> 
> The benefits this form of martial arts will have for Remus just came to me.
> 
> Word Count 4957

Breakfast was held in one of the smaller dining rooms. Remus sat on his right where he could see the entrance to the room. Harry however sat at the head of the table his back to the entrance way. Harry was feeling a bit anxious that morning because of the much awaited arrival of his mentor and his family.

Remus watched as Harry more of less pushed the food around on his plate, “relax Harry, I’m sure that you and Lord Salvatore will get along well.”

“I’m just really excited about being able to meet someone who knows about my family; not that you haven’t told me a lot of things,” Harry quickly added not wanting to offend Remus.

“I knew what you meant Harry,” Remus laughingly replied, before taking a drink of his coffee. “The things the Salvatores can share with you are different than what Sirius and I have shared.”

“It’s a bit surreal you know. I didn’t think I would meet anyone outside of you and Sirius that really knew about my family and were willing to share it with me. It’s kind of hard knowing I’m the only remaining person in my family’s line.”

“I have every confidence that your direct family line will flourish through you,” Remus assured his charge.” 

“Thanks Remus,” Harry said with a bright smile. 

“This summer is about learning who you are so that you can take pride in where you come from.” 

Harry nodded putting a fork full of food in his mouth, “How long will it be before the OWL results arrive?” Harry questioned grateful that the tight twisting feeling in his stomach was alleviated by Remus.

“They should be sent out sometime in August? What did you decide for your career choice?” Remus questioned.

“I had planned to be an Auror like my dad and Sirius,” Harry explained.

“Who told you your dad was an Auror?” Remus asked in confusion.

“No one told me,” Harry admitted, “I assumed that my father had the same profession as Sirius from the way Sirius always talked about them being inseparable.”

“I can see how you could have came to that conclusion,” Remus said gently, “your father was very gifted at healing arts and was the youngest wizard to complete the healing mastery at the age of 18. He took advance healing classes while at Hogwarts after our 4th year. Pomfrey considered him a prodigy.”

Harry sat shocked, he never thought to questioned anyone on his parents chosen profession. Dumbledore surely never bothered to tell him anything about his parents besides that he needed to stay with the Dursley’s to remain protected which was a load of dung.

“What was my mum’s profession?” Harry asked now curious about the things his parents were good at. He already knew his father was good at quidditch having seen his name on several trophies in the trophy cabinet at Hogwarts.

“Lilly was a very talented witch, her skills a developing new charms was phenomenal. She had a mastery in charms and was working towards her second in ancient runes. The Professors at Hogwarts simply adored her,” Remus added.“If I’m not mistaken you may find what you are meant to do once you come into your inheritance on your birthday. However I believe that you will be surprised at what you will be able to accomplish.”

Harry looked saddened briefly before pushing the thoughts of regret from his mind.

“What’s on your mind cub?” Remus questioned not liking his expression.

“I just wished I hadn’t taken such useless courses,” Harry bit out, feeling disappointed that none of the classes he took actually taught him much of anything.“I really didn’t know much about the classes being offered during third year; so I just chose the same classes as Ron thinking at least I would have a friend in class with me,” Harry informed Remus.

“I wondered why you took divinations and care of magical creatures. Your mother always complained about divinations being a lot of guess work and wool gathering,” Remus said fondly, “Ancient Runes and Arithmancy would have been better subjects for you to take. I’m not discounting care of magical creatures but for a person who isn’t interested in working with animals, the course does very little for the student,” Remus advised talking another bite of his lunch.

“It’s too late now isn’t it?” Harry asked drinking from his glass.

“You can actually do independent study in those classes and try to sit your owl exam for both by the end your 6th year. Also independent study means that you don’t have to follow the same guidelines as the students taking the class. You can learn as slow or as fast as you wish,” Remus continued.

“There are also other classes that you can take in your six year like alchemy, elemental magic, spell crafting, ancient studies, the lost arts, however art classes, and music classes start as early as second year for those who have a real talent for it. I know your mother took ancient studies, spell crafting and music. She was very talented at playing the piano. She once told me that her father had dreams of her becoming a concert pianist but that was before she had gotten her Hogwarts letter,” Remus added with a fond smile of remembrance.

“I would also recommend that you drop, care of magical creatures next year and divinations if you pass that subject. I would also say to take ancient studies and lost arts they are both worthy classes of learning. I would even suggest dropping potions but if you find you are apt at healing you will need a newt in potions to be considered for training at St Mungos however we will know where to focus your learning after your inheritance.”

The pair fell silent enjoying the rest of their morning meal. Harry mentally went over all of the key points that Remus had made. He wished he was more informed before making such unviable choices.

After breakfast Harry headed out into the garden, Aziza, Zuri, Sagira and Doros following him towards his favorite spot at the far end of the garden down by the pond.

He learned since coming to stay from the head house elf that Lilly’s Keep was originally called Griffin’s Keep because of the large sanctuary for magical beast was on the grounds, however, it was far enough away from the manor to require separate wards protecting the animals that lived there. It was the only magical creature sanctuary that had a large number of griffins.

Buckbeak had joined the hippogriffs living in the sanctuary and seemed to be happy. He had spoken to the foreman on his care and was assured that he was adjusting okay to living with the other animals. 

Keeping a careful watch on the puppies Harry spread out the large blanket before sitting down resting his back against a rather large tree. He had taken careful consideration when naming his newly acquired pets. The three female crups names meant beautiful, precious and little one for the smallest of the three. Doros was the only male crup and his name meant gift.

Remus however didn’t take any time at all giving his owl a name. Harry thought it funny that Remus owl reminded him so much of Lucius Malfoy and his air of superiority to everyone. Ramses was a very fitting name for the regal bird.   
Hedwig much to their amusement had taken a liking to the larger owl and the two could be found sharing one perch in the family room that looked out over the garden.

Harry kept a careful eye on the puppies making sure they didn’t wonder off into the forest on the grounds. Harry spent the remainder of the morning reading the first book on ancient runes trying to learn the runic alphabet. He figured if he could learn them it would help him better understand runes.

It was a few hours later that Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a house elf. Master Harry is having guest, Binka a small female house elf said while wringing her hands.

“Thank you Binka; if you will see to the puppies being placed back in their kennel” Harry ordered nicely before walking away.

Entering the manor through a side door Harry stopped briefly by the bathroom to wash his face and his hands from playing with the puppies before heading in the direction of the front parlor. Harry entered the room finding Remus talking to a man who he assumed was Nicodemus and an older gentleman who Harry thought may have been his grandfather’s best friend. Two young children sat quietly on the couch the little girl held a doll on her lap while the smaller boy sat holding onto a stuff animal.

“Sorry to have kept you waiting,” Harry greeted drawing their attention to him; nervous energy had him running his fingers through his now longer hair.

Nicodemus Salvatore stood just over six feet tall, athletic build as if he spent hours training, his hair was loose hanging around his shoulders in dark waves. His eyes were deepest blue Harry had ever seen on a person they were almost like sparkling sapphires.

“You must be Lord Salvatore,” Harry confirmed shaking the man’s hand.

“Lord Black-Potter,” Nicodemus replied gripping his hand firmly but not enough to cause any worry.

Lord Maximus Pettis-Salvatore, the older man informed him, looking at the Harry who looked much like his father; stood almost as tall as Remus, broad shoulders, his salt and pepper hair tied back by a leather throng. Harry could tell that this man wasn’t one to be trifled with.

“No wonder Dumbledore doesn’t care for him,” thought Harry with a snort of amusement.

Both men had aristocratic noses with angular faces that told of their relation to one another; however unlike his son Maximus eyes were a lighter shade of blue that was less intense, than those of Nicodemus’. Harry greeted the older man shaking his hand before taking a seat in an armchair across from the small children.

Remus had already seen to refreshments so Harry quickly prepared himself a cup of tea.

“Lord Black-Potter, Regent Black as informed us that rooms have been made ready for our stay, the older of the two men confirmed.

“Yes I had the house elves prepare rooms for your stay. As my mentor you of course have been set up in the other executive apartment in the family wing. The apartment has four bedrooms one for each of you, as well as a common area to include a small study and dining room. I have assigned Binka to see to your needs. There is a play room set up for the children just down the hall so they will have somewhere to play. Will your wife be joining you as well?” Harry inquired. 

"Yes, my mother is currently visiting a friend, she will be joining us when she returning from the continent," Nicodemus informed him.

“Please call me Harry, Lord Potter-Black is a bit much,” Harry implored. He didn’t want to spend his summer being formal with people he hoped would soon be family for him.

“Of course, Harry then and you may call me Nico,” Nicodemus replied. His father however decided he would call Harry, Hadrienius just as he refused to call his son any other name but Nicodemus.

“These two are my children Mackenzie is my oldest at eight and my son Azijolon who is five. The little girl waved shyly at Harry. She had long hair reaching the middle of her back that was a dark brown with beautiful chocolate brown eyes. The little boy however had hair like his father and his father’s breathtaking eye color.

Harry knew people considered his emerald green eyes to be breathtaking but Harry found the blue jewels looking back at him to be intoxicating.

"It's very nice to meet you both," Harry smiled addressing both children, who smiled shyly back at him. Before he could say more Winky appeared informing him lunch was ready in the formal dining room. "Thank you Winky," Harry quickly responded leading his guest into the formal dining room.

Nico and Remus sat to his right while Maximus and the two small children sat to his left.

Lunch for the children was very simple; the house elves had taken steps to make their guest feel welcome. The children lunch was sliced cucumbers, carrot sticks and tuna salad sandwiches with milk. The adults however had baked chicken quarters, with seasoned steamed vegetables and garlic mashed potatoes.

Harry touched his fingers to his temples briefly sighing, “someone’s in a temper today.” It was too much for him to hope that Voldemort would keep his bouts of anger from leaking through is occlumency shields to Harry.

Remus looked over at his godson in worry. “Are you okay? Do you need something for pain or to lie down for a while?”

“I’m fine truly. I think it was just his royal darkness reminding me that he was still here,” Harry replied, “I had quite gotten use to him occluding against me.”

Maximus Salvatore had a concerned expression. “Do you not know how to occlude your mind to intrusion?”

“If I was properly taught maybe then I would but as of now no sir, Dumbledore only recently had someone to attempt to teach me, however, Professor Snape hates my very existence and couldn’t properly teach me the art,” Harry replied, he left out that Snape deliberately attacked his mind leaving him with terrible migraines that lasted for days.

Maximus wasn't pleased in the least. Harry could feel the magic rolling off him. “That manipulating, vindictive old man,” he thought.

“How were you taught?” Nicodemus questioned curious to the method used to teach him, knowing his father was far too angry to get the necessary information.

“I would have private lessons disguised at detention with Professor Snape and he would tell me to empty my mind of thoughts and cast legimens. I had to try to expel him from my mind but I never really understood how I was supposed to close off my thoughts. Each night after lessons I would have terrible migraines and more visions from his royal darkness was coming through,” Harry informed them.

“This matter has to be fixed quickly; Hadrienius is safe here but as soon as he returns to Hogwarts that doddering old fool. Will be able to discern everything, if we leave it as is. I'm not surprised Dumbledore didn't bother to teach you himself," Maximus ordered.  
“Father I will make sure Harry is able to protect his mind,” Nicodemus ensured his father; noticing his expression Nicodemus sighed “father I will not be sending for the Potter Family Grimoire before he is capable of keeping his thoughts protected.”

Maximus nodded pleased with that. It wouldn’t do for the young man to learn of his estate and family history only to have that half blood self proclaimed lord to know about it.

The rest of lunch passed with Harry learning a bit about his house guest. It was after lunch that Harry keyed both men into the wards of the estate and showing them around. The children however, were left in the play room to entertain themselves, while they headed outside the Manor onto the grounds.   
That night when Harry lay down after a long day of discussing his life growing up with the last links to his father, he felt a bit closer to his parents.  
_______________________________________

The following morning Harry was once again out in the garden, however this morning was vastly different from his previous ones. Remus sat at a table nearby with Maximus while the children played with the puppies.

Nicodemus stood in loose fitting cotton pants with a matching shirt that looked similar to pajamas. They were white with white shoes that reminded Harry of muggle deck shoes. His outer robes were laid across the back of the chair where he previously sat for breakfast that morning. Harry was dressed in muggle track pants with a t-shirt and trainers.

“I’m sure you already know that the art of occulmency is sealing your mind from intrusion. Clearing your mind can be done in many ways. The simplest of these is through meditation, however some people find it difficult to let go of all of their thoughts and emotions to achieve the state of emptiness that is required in the beginning stages of learning occlumency.”

Harry nodded his head in understanding.

“I’m going to teach you a technique that will help you to reach that state of emptiness. This technique is an art from that can be used to reach spiritual integration and attainment but it is also a form of martial arts. Tai Chi Chuan is developed on the principles of Yin Yang, the Three Treasures of Earth, Heaven and Humanity, the Five Elements, the Eight Trigrams of the I Ching, and the deep philosophy of Lao Tzu. With me so far?” he asked before continuing. Harry nodded his head finding it very interesting.

“Tai Chi is about becoming self aware all movements are performed with minimal muscle tension with the only enough muscle activity used to keep correct posture and execute the desired gesture. The movements are slow so that you become aware of the subtle changes within the body as you pass through each gesture. It is said that becoming aware of the inner workings of Tai Chi facilitates the development of internal power.”

“The general consensus is that the art of Tai Chi develops a body that is working in harmony with itself. Through intentful awareness you will be able to better facilitate your mind body and spirit integration.” Nicodemus explained.

He went on to further explain the principles of Tai Chi and how his body should flow through each gesture. Harry thought it sounded more like a ballet how the dancers’ bodies seemed to flow seamlessly from one posture to the next without over extending.

Nicodemus began by demonstrating to Harry the thirteen postures and what they stood for. Harry couldn’t wait to try. Remus smiled at the excitement coming from Harry. He was caught off guard however when Harry called out to me. 

“Remus, you should come learn too,” Harry stated wanting to share this experience with his father’s only remaining friend.

“If it will help you learn to protect your mind I will gladly experience this with you,” Remus replied getting up from where he was sitting, spelling his clothes into something more appropriate then the day robes he was currently wearing.  
By lunch time Harry and Remus had already learned the first five forms, Nicodemus worked with the pair as they learned each form before linking them together. Remus much to Harry’s amusement was the first to feel his magic connecting with the wild magic of the earth as his connected with through the movements.

For the first time he could feel the wolf rise while he was still in human form. For once it didn’t feel like he and the wolf were separated. In that moment they were one being. The wolf part of him felt whole and happy, almost as if at peace. Remus had spent all his life, since being bitten, fighting against his animal half. Now if seems that all he truly needed to do was accept the creature part of him to be able to understand the needs of his other side. All the pent up rage seemed to be from denying it and fighting against the wolf.

Lunch was set up at the large table near the lake. It was a simple fruit salad and vegetable soup. The children ate quietly while Harry asked questions about how he would know when he had achieved the empty state that Nicodemus had mentioned.

After lunch they headed back to continue lessons Maximus however took the children inside for their naps and him to get some work done before meeting them down for dinner.

Harry followed Nicodemus and Remus back outside. Nicodemus once again talked them through the gestures before falling silent correcting movements that were being done incorrect but otherwise remained silent. Harry was frustrated that he couldn’t seem to stop his mind from wondering which made it very difficult for him to flow through the forms like Remus was able to do.

Nicodemus walked over standing behind Harry he lightly gripped his arms taking him through each movement. Harry relaxed his body as much as he could to allow him to easily maneuver his body.

“I think you are hindering yourself Harry,” Nicodemus explained dropping his hands from the younger boy. “I don’t understand what I’m doing wrong,” Harry replied in frustration.

“You are over thinking things and not allowing your thoughts to be completely on the movements. If you can’t concentrate solely on the movements you are going to have problems with connecting,” Nicodemus advised. “Now try again but this time focus on the gestures and let your mind relax into the movements they shouldn’t be tense.

Every form should flow like a calm river,” Nicodemus said gently getting into the ready posture before he guided Harry through the movements only this time he remained silent to allow Harry time to focus solely on the movement of his limbs.  
Harry followed Nico’s suggestion closing his eyes trying to help keep his mind from wandering. Harry concentrated on breathing deeply allowing his body to completely relax for the first time since they started learning.

Nicodemus stopped and watched the pair. Remus surprised him at his easy adaptation to the arts. It made him wonder if the man had learned some form of martial art technique. He knew from Harry that Remus had only return to Britain in his third year. He wondered where the man had spent the twelve years after Lillian and Jacques’ death.

Magic began to gather around his small frame as he continued through the forms. His magic rose to meet the wild magic surrounding his body. He continued through the forms each time more slowly than the next allowing the magic to continue to gather around him.

Nico bought their session to a close just before dinner. They all headed inside Remus and Harry to their rooms to shower and change while Nicodemus checked on his children and his father.  
Entering the executive suite of rooms Nicodemus found his father looking over paperwork while the children were in their rooms doing their studies. Although they were technically off for the summer holidays, his father believed in continuing their learning.

“How did it go?” the older man questioned his son when he entered the room from checking on the children.

“It went fairly well actually. Harry has reached the first stages of emptiness. I’m hoping he will reach full stage in a few days; then we can proceed with teaching him about setting up barriers in his mind to protect his thoughts,” Nicodemus answered with a pleased expression.

“That’s good to hear. It won’t do any good if that meddling old fool is able to look into his mind and see what his thoughts are.” Maximus replied.  
________________________________________

Harry stood in his private bathroom looking at his reflection in the large mirror. He wore robes of deep blue with black pants and shirt under it and black shoes. His hair fell in waves around his shoulders and partly down his back. He hadn’t bothered to pull it away from his face. He was still getting used to the added length. He could admit that it was more manageable since his change.

Heading down to dinner Harry’s thoughts were on the feel of the wild magic as his own magic joined it surrounding him. He couldn’t help noticing his thoughts weren’t as overpowering and restless as they once were, not that he was complaining. He previously had difficulties concentrating on assignments because his mind was constantly wandering and thinking about other things.  
Harry didn’t know what to expect when he headed into the formal dining room for dinner. A lesson in etiquette wasn’t anywhere in his thought process. It seemed that Maximus Salvatore and his son Nicodemus were determined to teach him everything he should have learned growing up.

Nicodemus wanted him to be prepared for his future and the formal engagements he would attend being the Lord of two prominent pureblood houses.

Harry sat down at the head of the table looking around at everyone expectantly wondering what was going on. “Why are there so many eating utensils?” asked Harry as he gazed at the silverware lying on either side of the place setting.

Nicodemus smiled at Harry’s astonished expression when he noticed all the silverware at his place setting looking around seeing the other’s had the same amount.  
“The silverware will be explained through the course of the meal. This is merely a lesson in etiquette to prepare you for hosting social engagements or attending social engagements as a guest,” Maximus informed him, “Being a Lord you will be invited to attend gatherings and Dinner parties.”

Harry nodded in understanding now nervous about what he was about to experience.  
“Each piece of silverware is used for different dishes during the meal.” Nico explained.

Harry found it odd to dirty so many utensils when you only truly needed one knife, fork and possibly a spoon depending on what dishes you were having.  
The first part of the lesson Nicodemus explained the rules governing hosting dinner parties or engagements in one’s home. He continued to explain how the guest should be seated. He explained the significance of seating people with like interest, whether it was business, charities or hobbies. He further explained how family members and guest of honors should be seated and the difference the seating arrangements when there are two hosts instead of one.

Harry found it fascinating how much thought goes into hosting a dinner party and how people should be seated during the meal. He was thankful that Remus was writing the information down because Harry feared he wouldn’t be able to recall everything, however, he knew that he wouldn’t be hosting any dinner parties of charity functions for a few years yet; a fact that pleased him greatly.

“I have spoken with the house elves and tonight’s dinner will have an Italian theme, Nico advised. “The silverware is the easiest to explain. You just go from the farthest in as the meal progresses.”

The first course was crusty bread with assorted cheeses, garlic balsamic vinegar and olive oil for dipping.

Harry found that the warm bread to be very tasty and enjoyed the dipping sauce immensely.

Over the first course Nico explained that light conversation often took place during the dinner. The purpose was to allow the guest to get acquainted with those sitting near them.

The second course was marinated vegetables of cauliflower, carrots and smoked green olives with a chardonnay.

Remus watched in amusement as Harry soaked all the new information in like a wet sponge. He was much like his mother at her age. She was so inquisitive about things and wanted to learn everything she could. Jacques often found her in the family library reading old journals of his ancestors.  
The third course of the meal cioppino was served; it was a fish stew with vegetables cooked in a tomato and wine flavored broth.

Harry moaned in appreciation of the stew. He had never tasted anything like it and would see that it was made again in the future.

The fourth course was a simple raspberry sorbet. This course is meant to simply cleanse the palate before continuing on to the next course.

The fifth course was a favorite of Remus, a simple pasta dish of spaghetti noodles with clam sauce. Remus fell in love with the dish not long after he moved to the muggle world. Their restaurants were so different from wizarding ones and he found trying new dishes a wonderful treat.

By this course Harry was wondering if he would have enough room to eat the remaining courses. Nico assured him that he wouldn’t want to miss the main entrée nor the dessert.

The sixth course was grilled salmon seasoned lightly with olive oil, lemon and salt with marinated asparagus, colored peppers and zucchini. That also included a fruit and cheese platter.

The fish was flaky and very tasty Harry noticed the portions were far smaller than what he would normally put on his plate but he enjoyed each course he had already partaken in.

The last course was by far his favorite Harry thought nothing would taste better than his trickle tart but he was pleasantly surprised to be proven wrong.  
The dessert looked sort of like a layered cake to Harry with shavings of chocolate on the top and sort of spongy. 

Noticing his expression Nico smirked, the dish is called tiramisu, its savioardi dipped in espresso and layered with a mixture of egg yoke and mascarpone cheese and topped with cocoa.

Harry dipped his spoon into the confection taking his first taste. The coffee sweetness of the dessert burst over his taste buds. He enjoyed the rest of the dessert in silence finding another thing he loved.

As they all headed from the dining room for their personal rooms Nico told them they would discuss his training schedule after breakfast the next morning.

It was with a light heart that Harry got ready for bed. The lesson on etiquette was more interesting than he expected and he couldn’t wait to learn more about this world of nobility and all that went with it.


	6. The Missing Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count 7943

Gables-Glenn Mould-on-the-Wold England 

Dumbledore looked around the room from his place at the head of the large table in what was clearly a formal dining room if the artwork on the walls were anything to go by. The order members had been arriving steadily over the last few minutes. He stood as everyone entered the room sitting around the elongated table calling their meeting to order.

“First and foremost I want to thank everyone for their quick responses for this meeting. This location will be headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix,” Dumbledore began explaining, “originally I setup this location has a safe house to use during the war and still plan to use it as such should it become necessary.”

“We currently have a total of 9 safe houses scattered across magical Britain. One of which belongs to Andromeda and Ted Tonks, they have now relocated to Devonsgale Hall which is far safer for them with the return of Voldemort. I’m sure you have relocated there as well Nymphadora,” Dumbledore questioned looking at her expectantly.

Tonks’ frowned at the used of that awful name her parents gave her at birth. She swore that she was going to change it if it were the last thing she ever did. Dumbledore simply refused to abide by her wishes to refer to her by her last name only.

“Yes, I have relocated there to keep down my parents worry,” she admitted. Her mother wasn’t pleased with her choice of profession. Andromeda had spoken with her more than once on her choice of having such a dangerous profession especially now with the return of the dark psycho.

“We’ve been working diligently in tracking Voldemort’s followers; however, a major concern right now is the safety of Harry Potter.”

“Harry again” thought Kingsley from where he was sitting near the back corner not far from Snape, ““The old man never gives that kid a break.”

It didn’t take much for Kingsley to realize this meeting was going to be about Harry’s disappearance. Nothing much had changed since their last meeting.  
He had spoken briefly with Remus before he and Harry had disappeared from Kings Cross station and was part of the reason why they were effortlessly able to escape without detection from Moody and the rest of the order. He took a drink from his cup at the exact moment Snape noticed Lupin was missing to cover his smirk. The surly man really needed to get laid. No one was that uptight all the dam time.

“Therefore we need to double our efforts in trying to locate Mr. Potter. He was last seen leaving the barrier at Kings Cross Station. He somehow managed to slip unnoticed by order members instructed to be there for his safety. Remus Lupin was also stated to be at the station. I’m do not know Lupin’s or Potter’s intended destination, however, international floo and international portkeys have already been ruled out. This means that they must have traveled by muggle means. I’m afraid I don’t have any idea of what part of the world the pair could have traveled too. I just know that Mr. Potter is meeting with Nicodemus Salvatore, who was named his mentor in James Potter’s will,” Dumbledore sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, giving off an expression of worry.

“Well at least he figured that much out” thought Kingsley. He knew from Remus that it was arranged through Gringotts for Harry to meet his mentor. The Potter heir should have been raised by the Salvatore family in accordance to the will, which means Dumbledore was out of bounds placing him with those muggles. 

“Why would Remus go against your wishes?” Molly questioned, “He knows how important it is for Harry to be protected from you-know-who.”

“You are from an old family and are well aware of the significance of signing mentorships such as this,” Kingsley interrupted, “I’m sure that the former Lord Potter knew what he was doing when he assignment a mentor just as his father before him.” Molly Weasley was known to be highhanded and forceful in her opinions.

“It’s still dangerous for him to go off Merlin knows where to meet a man that he doesn’t know could be in league with you-know-who,” she snapped as if it made perfect sense.

“I seriously doubt that Jacques Potter’s god-brother would be a deatheater Madame,” Kingsley imparted. “The Salvatore family is known for not being pro light but they aren’t pro dark either. The fact that Maximus Salvatore was named Jacques Potter’s god father should attest to that.”

“Well that just proves that it would be best if Harry weren’t to meet such a family,” Molly added.

The expressions on the faces of the order members varied. Tonks didn’t appear worried about the Potter brats’ disappearance, nor did Moody. However, the Weasley’s expressions were varied degrees of worry across them. They all paused at seeing a nondescript owl fly in through the window.

“Who in Merlin’s name is sending an owl,” thought Dumbledore as he removed the letter from the owl’s leg breaking the seal on the envelope the letter unfolded itself and began to speak.

The happiness could be heard clearly in Remus voice as he spoke about Harry and meeting the Salvatore family. Nothing in the letter would suggest that Harry wasn’t happy or well cared for.

Albus,  
I hope this missive finds you well. Harry and I have arrived safely and are doing well. I shan’t say where we are in case this letter is intercepted but Harry’s in good hands and learning much in his summer abroad. He has met with Lord Salvatore and seems to be getting on well with his father’s god brother; he has even met with Maximus and Lady Salvatore. I’m not sure why you were weary at his meeting the family but Harry simply enjoys being in their company and the stories they tell him of his family’s history, of his grandparents, his father’s childhood and even of what little they knew of his mother. Those things mean so much to him. Little Aijolon (5) and Mackenzie (8), who are Nicodemus’ children, seem to have simply fallen in love with him and Harry loves having the pair around. He often spends time with the pair reading to them and has even set up a play room for the children for the summer. You would be amazed at the changes that are occurring in him. The Harry I met years before and Harry I’m getting to know now seem to be two remarkably different children but I’m honored to see him grow. I can’t help but wonder what kind of childhood he would have had if the Salvatore Family hadn’t been denied him all these years but any who we cannot get back the past. Harry is anticipating the upcoming term to meet his upcoming goals as he no longer aspires to be an Auror and has spoken about changing up his curriculum. As you know dreams of one so young do change from time to time. Harry has been focusing much on his studies these past few weeks he’s been here and has shown vast improvements. Harry is looking forward to September 1 and learning anew until then.  
Remus

Tonks looked thoughtful for a moment. She just knew Sirius had something to do with why Harry was missing. Even from the grave her dear cousin was creating mischief. Tonks snorted in amusement.

The letter folded itself after falling silent. Dumbledore’s face held a blank expression but inside he was pissed.

“From that letters it sounds like there is very little to worry over,” Kingsley pointed out. 

Molly sputtered “I can’t believe he’s upholding him in this tomfoolery.”  
Snape’s brow rose at her outburst. The many hang-ups found in the order, he wonders how they manage to get anything accomplished. 

“We will find him Molly,” Dumbledore assured her, “Has Harry written to either of your children?”

“The children haven’t received mail since returning home for the summer,” Molly replied, “but I will check again with them when I get home to make sure she assured him.”

“That would be appreciated,” Dumbledore quickly accepted, he was going to suggest it to her anyway. 

Kingsley wasn’t surprised by the lengths their head would go to locate the wizarding hero. It was almost creepy. 

“What do you have to report from the ministry?” Dumbledore questioned Tonks.

“Fudge hasn’t done much really beyond the notices that he’s put in the papers and the pamphlets the ministry has sent out. He scrambling trying to hold on to his position now that Harry isn’t going to back the ministry as he’d hoped. There is even talk of him being brought in front of the Wizengamot being voted out for no confidence.” Tonks’ reported.

“What do you have Vance?” Dumbledore questioned writing down a few things from Tonks report.

Vance sighed “Delores Umbridge is being held under guard at Saint Mungos because a blood quill was found in her personal affects removed from Hogwarts.”

“What on earth would a ministry official be doing to with a blood quill and at Hogwarts no less?” Kingsley questioned curious as to what the vindictive woman was up too.

“That has yet to be determined as of yet, However, she has been charged so far with the illegal possession of a dark artifact. It has been confirmed from the deep coloring it has been used frequently. She is looking at up to a 10 year sentence in high security in Azkaban or at worst the dementer’s kiss.”

“Can it be proven she used it?” Molly asked.

“Yes according to records the quill shading as changed multiple times the more it is used. The unspeakables’ confirmed from the coloring that the victims will probably have scaring from repeated use,” Vance replied, “The only place she would have used it is Hogwarts because she’s been there since September of 1995 until she was hospitalized after her attack in the forest in the first week of June.”

“But that would mean she used it on the students?” Molly said horrified at the thought of children being tortured by a teacher.

“Was she truly torturing the students with a blood quill.” Severus thought feeling of dread coming over him. He recalled how the students rebelled against her as more and more decrees were enforced. He wondered why no one had complained. 

“Minerva, we have to send out inquiries to all students about this matter. It’s best we help the DMLE the best we can with their investigation in this case.”

Dumbledore sighed when news of the blood quill hit the prophet parents were going to want blood and he want to head off the worst of it. For once this would not fall on his shoulders. Fudge was responsible for her appointment at Hogwarts and Dumbledore planned to direct the anger of the parents in the man’s direction. He knew it was going to come far sooner than expected.

“Of course Albus,” McGonagall replied, she had already planned to do so anyway without his suggestion. Had she shown that evil woman was torturing her students she would have hexed her for all she was worth her job be dammed her students were more important. She never understood why Fudge had sent that horrible woman to the school near children with her prejudices against anything she deemed unworthy.

“What do you have to report Severus?” Dumbledore questioned.

Snape gathered his thoughts before speaking, “The Dark Lord was suffered a small set back with not gaining the exact wording of the prophecy. As you were aware he was quite obsessed with hearing the complete prophecy in order to assess his options. He is also very displeased that six teenagers managed to disrupt is carefully laid trap for Potter, which resulted in quite a few key members of his inner circle being captured at the ministry and his discovery,”  
Snape continued.

“I would advise that you have the houses of the students who were at the ministry watched for activity they are persons of interest to the Darklord. He wants to know how six teenagers out smarted thirteen grown fully trained death-eaters and escaped with their lives to say that he isn’t pleased would be putting it mildly. If you don’t have blood wards implore them, use fidelus if applicable because it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

“There are raids being planned at this time they aren’t concrete so I don’t have locations or times. When I get them I will let you all know we are better prepared than the last time but don’t be a fool and don’t become complacent protect yourself and do what you need to; to protect your families,” Snape replied before falling silent.

No one could find fault in what he said not even Molly. She had lost two brothers and her sister in law the last war. She didn’t want to lose anyone else.

She was already making plans on what kinds of wards they could add to the burrow. She would do what was needed to protect her family. Little did she know Arthur was already making plans of his own; plans that Molly wouldn’t agree with; plans that could possibly destroy everything that she worked so hard to keep safe.

After everyone had left the house Dumbledore headed into his study he had much to think about nothing had gone according to plan. Harry was supposed to have learned to sufficiently block his mind from Voldemort’s influence and the prophecy would have remained an unknown for another year while he researched a bit more. Sirius would still be alive and he wouldn’t have needed to stay in his childhood home with so many memories that both gave him joy but haunted him each day.

The Burrow Ottery St Catchpole Devon, England 

The Weasley Clan disappeared with a clap of apparition reappearing in the open field in front of the Burrow heading into the misshapen house and into the kitchen where Molly began fixing a quick supper for the family. They would be having a quick family meeting to make plans what they would be doing to keep the family protected during these dark times that were ahead of them.

Arthur entered the small study behind the staircase the room was fairly small there was a small desk with an old desk chair and two small brown faded leather arm chairs sitting in front of a small fire place with a small round table between them.

“Septimus Weasley, family study, Weasley Homestead” Arthur called when he threw the floo powder into the fireplace and it turned green. He was nervous about speaking to his father after being estranged since he was 18 but he would do anything to keep his children safe.

“Arcturus,” his father said shocked and also angry that he would call them after running away from the family.

“If I may speak freely father?” Arthur asked Septimus nodded waiting wondering what would drive his middle son to call him.  
“I’m calling you on the behalf of my children father, I’m unable to sufficiently protect them with the wards on our property and I cannot risk their lives in an attempt to apply the necessary wards needed to protect them should an attack happen.” Arthur quickly explained.

“What do you want me to do Arcturus?” Septimus questioned his son.

“I want them protected. I would like to bring them to Weasley Homestead where I know they will be protected behind years of wards.”Arthur really couldn’t explain everything over the floo but hoped his father would just allow him to bring the children even if he and Molly were to stay somewhere else.

“Very well,” Septimus said his face closed, “I expect a full explanation when you arrive is that understood Arcturus?”

“Of course father,” Arthurs rushed to comply in relief now all he had to do was convince Molly that this was the best course of actions he knew that she wasn’t going to be pleased in the least.

The Prewett and Weasley families did not see eye to eye when it came to Arthur and Molly’s marriage. It was something that Molly and Arthur never discussed and resulted in the children never really meeting their relatives a fact that Arthur deeply regretted.

Molly fretted as she set the table wondering what they could do should death-eaters come would she, Arthur, Bill and Charlie be enough to protect the younger ones from being harmed. Molly sure hoped they would because she didn’t want to think of losing another member of her family to the war against this tyrant. He had already taken two of the most important people in her life from her and it took seemed like forever for her life to return to some semblance of normalcy.

She could contact her father but he had become distant once Molly refused his request to be more a part of the children’s lives. She knew Arthur wouldn’t agree because he would want his children to know his parents as well and she would refuse. Muriel wouldn’t turn them away but her place wasn’t nearly large enough for them all. Molly sighed they would just have to manage was all she thought as they began coming in for dinner.

After dinner the table was cleared and the dinner dishes were spelled to wash themselves Arthur sat looking over his family. The only child missing among them was his middle son Percy. His loss was felt more than ever now that the threat of Voldemort was known now to the community.

He feared something fierce that his son would come in harm’s way out on his own but he had to focus on his family within arms reach that he had means of protecting and prayed that Merlin and the Goddess would protect Percy if they saw fit to do so.

“We called this family meeting because of some things came have been brought to our attention tonight at the Order meeting,” Arthur began.

“What’s going on Dad?” George and Fred questioned worried that was something about Harry.

“Dumbledore is concerned because Harry didn’t return to Surrey with his muggle relatives like Dumbledore told him he had to do. Have you children heard from Harry at all this summer?” Molly questioned her youngest four children.

“No,” Ron answered honestly, “Harry hadn’t written him that summer. He told him that he wouldn’t be staying with the muggles and that Dumbledore was aware of it.”

“Why was Dumbledore telling the order Harry had run off?” Ron wondered.  
“We haven’t heard from Harry either,” Fred and George said together but we made him promise to keep in touch with us this summer to make sure he was doing alright.

Ginny and Harry had just really started being around each other more that year with the DA so she truly hadn’t a need to write him. They weren’t really friends per say she was just Ron’s little sister as far as Harry was concerned.

“Dumbledore asked that if you hear from Harry that you write back and try to talk to him about getting in touch with Dumbledore so that he can make sure that Harry is returned safely to the muggles for at least part of the summer to restore the wards protecting the house.” Molly sighed.

She didn’t understand why the boy was becoming so rebellious she was blaming it on Sirius, she knew that it somehow was his fault. The man was dead and still causing problems at least now he wouldn’t get in the way of her being a parental figure to the boy.

Arthur sighed now was the hard part of the reason for the meeting because he hate delivering bad news to his children even when they were to be commended for their bravery this would bring nothing but fear.

“It was revealed that because of your actions at the ministry you have brought the attention of he-who-must-not-be-named to you and our family will likely be targets as a result. Arthur continued.  
Ron and Ginny paled at this. “What are we going to do?” Ron questioned feeling sick now that he didn’t listen to Harry when he told them to return to the castle. They were all in danger now all because they wanted to help save Sirius.

Ginny was on the verge of going into a full blown panic attack. Her only thoughts were on her first year and being possessed by Tom Riddles diary no one seemed to notice that she seemed to close in on herself.

“Snape suggested many avenues in manners of wards and protections.” Arthur stated.

“You’re talking about blood wards?” George asked.

“Those were some of the theories that Snape suggested among others and the fidelus and other wards to help protect the property,” Bill added.

“Then what’s wrong?” Ron questioned.

“Son some of these wards can take a lot of magic and time to put onto the property. Time that I’m afraid we don’t have and I can’t risk the safety of this family to chance,” Arthur further explained.

“What are we going to do?” Fred questioned now becoming scared, “Where will we go?”

“While your mother was preparing dinner I was in contact with my father. We will be returning to the Weasley family Homestead,” Arthur answered.

“WHAT!” Molly snarled in anger “my children will not be subjected to your tyrant of a father.”

“That’s was uncalled for Molly dear,” Arthur sighed, he knew Molly didn’t care for his father but his father was far from a tyrant. “Your mother and my father unfortunately do not see eye to eye.”

Ron looked confused.

“I don’t agree with this there has to be some other choice we can manage here,” Molly suggested already knowing that the wards were far too weak to keep death-eaters from tearing them down.

“We can go to Muriel’s her wards are just as strong as your parents,” Molly suggested.

“I’ve no doubt Muriel would welcome us in her home Molly but I’ve already made provisions for the family with my parents. They have more than enough rooms for everyone to have their own. At Muriel’s they would be forced into 3 rooms.” Arthur reminded her gently wanting her to accept the inevitable.  
“My father is expecting our arrival as soon as we can get everything packed. Make sure you pack everything we will not be returning for the foreseeable future that includes your school things Ron and Ginny,” Arthur informed everyone.

“What about Hermione?” Ron questioned.

“We will make arrangements for Hermione to get there,” Arthur assured his son.

“But I thought we loss everything?” Charlie stated.

“That was just a nasty rumor,” Arthur sighed, it seems it’s never been corrected over the years, “My uncle loss much of his inheritance because of a gambling habit and got into a spot of trouble when he was younger but my father was able to invest what remain of his inheritance and restore it before he bankrupted himself.

“Then why we are so poor?” Ron questioned.

“Tact Ron tact,” Ginny hissed shaking her head at her brother thoughtlessness.

“My father doesn’t approve of the choices that I’ve made,” Arthur replied leaving the rest unsaid, he didn’t need his children knowing that his father didn’t approve of their mother or the reasons behind their marriage. Every family had their secrets. This was just one of theirs.

Ron went to bed that night with more questions on his mind then answers. The Weasley family wasn’t poor after all. He wondered what kind of choices his father’s could have made that would make his father cut off his access to the family money. It was with these thoughts that Ron drifted off to sleep.

Devonsgale Hall Emmerdale, England 

Tonks followed everyone out and apparated to the gates of Devonsgale Hall. It was strange coming to a place that belonged to the Black family; a family that she had never been a part of. Sighing she felt the wards welcome her as she walked through the ivy covered cast-iron gate down the path toward the manor that now belonged to her mother one of the few remaining matriarchs of the Black family.

Tonks entered the house to find her mother sitting in the study reading from a thick book. “Continued blessings, mother.”  
“Continued blessings daughter , what brings you home so early,” Andromeda questioned her daughter marking her place in the book she was reading before putting it aside.

“I was off tonight. Dumbledore called a meeting,” Tonks explained, “I was hoping we could talk.

Andromeda frowned when her daughter mentioned Dumbledore she never truly trusted the man. He was a power wizard but he was very manipulative and used people with very little remorse or regard. She had warned her daughter against getting involved with the older wizard. Her daughter had a respectable position at The Ministry of Magic and she didn’t want Dumbledore manipulating her daughter into doing anything that could cause her to lose her job or the respect she had earned.

“Sure, what’s this about?” Andromeda questioned, curious as to what her daughter wanted to talk about. It wasn’t everyday that her daughter had questions. She wasn’t particularly loquacious.

“What do you know about mentorships?” Tonks asked.

“As in mentorships in old pureblood family’s?” Andromeda questioned her daughter.

Tonks nodded affirming her question. She was eager to find out what her mother could tell her about the subject being raised in a pureblood family she knew her mother would know enough about the subject to educate her on the Black family.

“Mentorships are assigned when death is eminent in the male parent who is head of the family because there is a need for someone particularly another Lord to guide their heir and teach them what it is to be a Lord and head of family. Mentorships are also assigned to heirs during times of magical unrest. This is when magic is unbalanced and wars occur. The mentor is responsible for teaching the heir all he needs to know, etiquette, language arts, musical arts, dance and the intricacies of dealing with people in the political arena. They will teach them the importance of how to dress, how to speak and how to govern business. They will also teach them how manage their estates and holdings as well as how to host gatherings and be charismatic.” Andromeda explained.

“What peaked your interest in mentorships?” Andromeda questioned. She knew this whole issue smelled of that doddering old fool.

Tonks looked contemplative for a minute, “Dumbledore was appointed magical guardian of Harry Potter because muggles can’t hold the title in the magical world by Minister of Magic.” Andromeda nodded in understanding.

“At Sirius will hearing Harry Potter was named Lord of both the Black and Potter estates. His father James’ will named Lord Nicodemus Salvatore as Harry’s mentor and manager of the Potter Family Estate. I’m not sure if Sirius named a mentor for the Black Estate or not, that isn’t clear but the Goblins set up for Harry to meet his mentor for the summer holidays which Dumbledore told him he had to return to his muggle relatives,” Tonks continued.

Andromeda sighed, “Stop child, just stop. That’s a load of cods wallop. Dumbledore knows he no longer has any say when it comes to that child. Lord Salvatore is legally that child’s guardian. The history of Lordship in the Black family is very clear; in cases when the current head of family dies which was Sirius the heir apparent which was Harry is automatically becomes an emancipated minor so Harry Potter is considered an adult in the eyes of the law anyway.”

Tonks eyes widened at her mother’s words. Dumbledore was playing them all for fools. “But Dumbledore insist that Remus has run off with Harry against his expressed permission. He has the order members out searching for the pair. I wondered why he didn’t get the ministry involved when it was revealed Harry hadn’t returned to the muggles.” Tonks said with a look of disbelief.  
“I warned you darling to stop fooling with that bumbling old fool but you had to learn the hard way,” Andromeda sighed.

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England 

A near silent pop signaled the appearance of a dark figure at the gates. A Large structure looming in the distance from the black iron gates with intricate patterns of snakes forming the letter M for the Malfoy family.

As he neared the gates they silently opened for him welcoming him. He walked briskly down the long gravel path towards the gray stoned manor that looked more like a castle than a house. He could have simply apparated to the front steps but the walk allowed him time to clear his thoughts from the meeting. He was never one to rush such things. He ignored the pure white peacocks as they fanned their tails showing their vanity. Why Lucius insisted on the breeding such vane creatures he would never understand.

Reaching the stairs he climbed them quickly ringing the bell. As usual the door was answered by a house elf. “Severus Snape, here to see Lucius Malfoy,” Snape informed the elf.

“This way, Master Severs be following Snippy,” the small elf whimpered before scurrying away from the door leading him into one of the waiting rooms. Snape walked over to the window looking out over the grounds.

Snippy appeared in the large study where they were entertaining the Parkinson family. “Master be excusing Snippy,” the house elf announced, “Master Severs is here to see you.” 

“Thank you Snippy,” Lucius replied getting ready to stand to greet his expected arrival. 

“Shall I go greet him father,” Draco questioned. 

“I’ll go with you,” Pansy offered. “That won’t be necessary Pansy, you are a guest, I won’t be but a moment,” Draco rushed to say. 

“I’m sure your uncle would be pleased for you to greet him,” Lucius agreed as his son quickly left the room. 

He had never seen his son in such a hurry to leave the room when they had guests. However, the guests they were currently entertaining he wasn’t aware they were coming.

“Godfather, it’s a pleasure to see you,” Draco greeted, “father sent me to greet you and bring you to the study. He was most pleased that you've arrived at last.”

“Draconius, how has your summer been thus far,” Severus greeted his godson.

“It has been most insightful,” Draco informed him, “Sir Nielson has begun instructing me on Mozart Sonata number 11. Father is hoping that I will be know it well enough to perform it at the end of summer gala.”

“That’s a highly complex piece to learn. How are you fairing in your tutorials?” Severus questioned as they walked through the halls towards the study in no hurry to rush their conversation.

“Sir Nielson believes that I should know it well enough. I’m hoping to have it memorized so I can play it by ear without the sheet music as a surprise for father.” Draco said in a rush.

Snape brow rose at this, Draco was always trying to impress his father. He wasn’t aware that his father was proud of him no matter what. Lucius Malfoy was viewed as a cruel man by many who didn’t truly know the man. He would do anything to protect his family.  
“I must warn you godfather; father is rather annoyed at the present moment,” Draco sighed, “Mother has been scheming again, she invited the Parkinsons’ over without father’s knowledge.” 

“What is your thoughts on the Parkinsons’ visit,” Snape questioned further. 

“I’m guessing mother is hoping to join the house of Malfoy with the house of Parkinson,” Draco answered as a shudder went through his body at the thought of being intimate with the girl.

“And your feelings on this matter?” Severus questioned his godson.

Draco thought of what to say that wouldn’t be outright rude, “Though I find Pansy to be a good friend I don’t think we are a good match. I know that father has the final say but I’d hope that he would take my opinion into consideration.”

Snape looked at his godson critically he’d been watching his godson this past year and noticed a blossoming friendship between him and another six year Slytherin female. “I noticed that you and Miss Arrington have gotten fairly close over the last school year.” 

Draco couldn’t help the blush that took over his pale skin. “I have been hoping to speak with father about a possible contract between myself and Zoey, she and I have been speaking on a possible courtship.” Draco replied.

“Indeed,” Severus replied following Draco into his father’s study.

As they entered the study Snape could see that Lucius was not far from hexing either party especially his wife who was trying to be the perfect hostess. She and Palilia Maculauff had been quite close friends during their school years if you could call them that at Hogwarts.

Lucius sat in an off white leather arm chair with glass of cognac sitting on the oak wood table beside him. He wore dark gray tailored slacks with black ankle boots and black shirt and matching gray vest and simple open robes of light weight silk in gray. His hair was loose around his shoulders.

“Severus what a pleasant surprise,” Narcissa greeted walking over holding her hand out for him to kiss as if she were glad to see him. “I didn’t know that you would be stopping by.”

“Narcissa it’s lovely to see you again,” he replied wondering what kind of games she was playing. She nor her sister Bellatrix ever cared for him because he wasn’t a pure blood. They often called him Lucius half blood pet. She was wearing beautifully stylish robes in midnight blue with pale blue under robes. Her hair in a stylish bun on top of her head.

“Lucius and I have some business to attend to this evening.” Severus explained.

“Lucius,” he greeted with a hand shake.

“Parkinson” Severus greeted with a nod of his head before taking the arm chair across from Lucius.“Lady Parkinson he greeted once he sat down much the same way he greeted her husband before her. Miss. Parkinson he greeted his student as an afterthought when he noticed her sitting in the chair beside her mother. 

 

Pansy sat beside her mother hoping that Draco would offer to show her around their home so that she would at least have some time alone with him but he just sat across from them on the sofa beside his mother ignoring her for the most part. This was the first time she’d visited Malfoy Manor without it being a gala or some social function.

Narcissa sat wondering how she could save the evening, she had everything planned down to dinner and approaching the subject to her husband about a possible contract between their son and her best friend’s daughter.  
How did she missed Lucius’ plans with his “half blood pet?” 

“Drink Severus?” Lucius Offered before snapping his finger ordering another drink. 

“Sure,” Severus accepted the drink being handed to him taking a sip before taking the remaining arm chair. Watching the spectacle that was before him.  
Narcissa knew her dinner plans were now ruined and there was no way to save the evening with Snape there.

“We really should be heading out,” Lord Parkinson advised as he stood. He wasn’t pleased by the interruption. Narcissa had assured them that Lucius was on board with the betrothal contract between their heirs. 

Snape’s appearance was little more than an annoyance. They would just have to try again later in the summer to get things worked out. His daughter had her heart set on marrying the Malfoy heir.

Draco cheered silently in his mind. He was glad they were leaving. He couldn’t bear the thought of having to deal with Pansy through dinner. His mother would have forced him to be the perfect gentleman. Draco didn’t want Pansy getting any ideas in her head about them being anything more than friends.  
Narcissa stood, “I do apologize when I planned this evening I had no idea my husband already had plans. Narcissa explained, “Maybe we can have dinner another night before summer end” she suggested.

“I will leave that to my wife to work out the particulars with you Lord Parkinson agreed.

Lucius watched it all as if it was amusing. He would deal with his wife after their guest left. The chit was becoming more of a nuisance since Bellatrix’ escape from prison.

“Come along Draconius let’s see our guest out,” Narcissa ordered leading the Parkinson family from the study with Draco reluctantly following.

“Always the perfect hostess isn’t she?” Severus questioned in amusement.

“If I didn’t think my son would mourn that pretentious witch I would Avada her,” Lucius admitted taking a drink of his cognac.

Snape snorted into his drink at his companion's response to his question. “We can’t have that now can we?” Snape questioned smirk firmly on his face in amusement.

“Draconius warned me she was plotting again,” Severus informed the older man.“However, she’s not very subtle in her attempts is she?” Snape continued as if making an observation more than questioning her abilities.

“My son abhors that girl Severus,” Lucius sighed “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him shudder as much as I have in her presence.”

“Indeed” Severus agreed taking another drink from his glass.

“You didn’t come to speak with me about Draconius old friend what's on your mind?” Lucius questioned.

Severus thought about his conversation with his godson in the hallway and thought he better discuss it now before he came to his reason for being there. “Can we speak freely?” Severus question wanting to be sure there wasn’t a possibility of them being spied on.

Thinking better of speaking at the moment Lucius waited before answering. Severus felt as if ice passed through his body as the wards sealed around the room letting no sound pass through .

“What’s this about Severus?” Lucius question his brow creased in concern.  
“Draconius is concerned about his betrothal now that he’s sixteen because Narcissa pulled this stunt he’s concerned that his opinion may not be taken into consideration when signing a betrothal for him.” Severus explained.

Lucius sighed “Draconius has little worry on a betrothal with himself and Parkinson. Even I'm not cruel enough to subject my son to a life of misery with that girl. I take it, this means that Draconius is seeing someone at Hogwarts am I right Severus?”

“Draconius has been in the company of Miss Arrington. The pair have gotten fairly close over the last year despite Miss Parkinson's attempts to cling to Draconius like a limpet. He has mention an interest in a courtship with the young heiress.” Severus informed him.

Lucius looked thoughtful, the Arrington family weren’t a dark family they were neutral in the war which was fine. The family was pureblood and the Malfoy’s had never married into the family. “Very well I will see about a contract between the Draconius and Miss Arrington if only to put an end to the woman’s plotting to marry off my son.”

Severus smirked; Lucius was such a push over when it came to his son. It was shame that Draco couldn’t see how much his father truly adored and loved him.

“What’s on your mind Lucius? You seem out of sorts tonight?” Severus questioned.

“I don’t suppose that old fool told you all that Black has effectively fucked the Dark Lord two ways hard without a by your leave,” Lucius replied without pause.

Severus brow rose at the statement waiting for more information sighed, “Do tell how that is possible. Dumbledore hasn’t mentioned much about Black except that where we were meeting as the order headquarters could no longer be used.”

“Black effectively closed all access the Dark Lord had to the Black family vaults that help fund the Dark Lord’s cause,” Lucius informed “Even Narcissa no longer has access to her vaults because of her link to Voldemort.”

“I didn’t think she was marked?” Severus replied.

“Bellatrix convinced her that her loyalty was to our Lord,” Lucius replied simply drinking from his glass.

“Wouldn’t the vault automatically fall to Draconius being that he’s of Black blood?” Snape further questioned.

“Black thought of that too,” Lucius said in a disbelieving smirk, “he’s set it up that if Draco is influenced in any kind of way that would be defaming or shaming the house of Black and the Head of Family he would not be able to get access to the vault.”

Severus couldn’t help but laugh Black was one devious sycophant.

“The Black family vaults can’t be the only family vaults funding the cause; because Potter is now the head of the Black family. I take it the Dark Lord was depending on Draconius being head of Family Black by default?” Severus questioned.

“Exactly, Severus the Black Vaults have sat since Wulburga’s death idol for years gaining interest from its assets the Dark Lord was using interest alone he never had to even touch the man’s assets. Black would have never known anything was missing if he never requested an audit,” Lucius advised.

“You mean?” Severus voice fell silent; he didn’t want to voice the question that was burning in his throat to ask surely he wasn’t. “How hard is he focusing on you now?” 

“I’m far from stupid Severus. The Dark Lord doesn’t know nearly enough about the Malfoy family worth nor am I stupid enough to inform the man. What he does know is too tangled up with what he has me doing that I can’t pull anything out to do much with,” Lucius informed him.

“I want to speak with you on another matter of curiosity dealing with Black,” Severus replied.

“Another matter dealing with Black?” Lucius questioned.

“Potter was named Black’s heir, I’m aware of that,” Lucius interrupted.

“That’s not what I’m curious about,” Snape snapped in irritation “Dumbledore as you know was appointed Potter’s magical guardian by Fudge. The old clogger is in a hissy because Potter didn’t return the muggles like a good little savior. He’s got the whole dam order searching all over the bloody continent looking for that, that pain in the arse child because he wouldn’t do as he was told.”

“You’re not making any sense old friend,” Lucius replied only the Potter child could get Severus irritated to this degree.

“Black’s will reading was private only Potter and Lupin were permitted to attend as per the wills instructions before the end of term. A will reading as you know was private per Black’s orders leaving Dumbledore without any options of gaining entry; not that this stopped Dumbledore from inquiring about attending however he was denied by both Potter and Gringotts. From what I was told Potter not only heard Black’s will but the will of his parents as well, in which, Potter assigned a mentor to the Potter Estate. Gringotts following protocol immediately setup for Potter meet his mentor over the summer holidays to begin his tutorials. As you can imagine Dumbledore told him he couldn’t go and that he had to return to his muggle relatives but Potter went anyway” Severus explained.

“The wolf orchestrated the brats escape from Kings Cross station and the pair is believed to have traveled by muggle means to where ever they were to meet his mentor neither has been seen since. What I don’t understand is why Dumbledore hasn’t had that meddling wolf up on charges if he’s Potter’s magical guardian?” Severus continued to explain.

Lucius sat with a malicious smirk on his face before laughing aloud with glee.

“What is so funny,” Severus asked confused.

“Because he can’t” Lucius informed him with an amused smirked on his face, “This has Black written all over it. I will bet all my Gringotts vaults that Lupin is Potter’s mentor.”

“The laws against werewolves would not allow Lupin to be his mentor,” Severus argued.

“Severus mentorships supersede any other laws, magical creature laws including werewolf laws, Lupin would be excluded from any other laws. Black would know that. If nothing else Black was far from stupid,” Lucius added sipping from his glass of cognac.

“That meddling, manipulative, old bastard doesn’t want you all to know that he no longer has any say over Potter, I do not doubt that Potter named a mentor for his son because his father named one for him before he died. If I’m not mistaken it was his godfather Maximus Salvatore. Maximus Salvatore and Dumbledore didn’t see eye to eye. Dumbledore even demanded the man return the bodies of Jacques and Lilly Potter to him when he had them removed from the house after their deaths.” Lucius said.

“Lilly and Potter are buried in Godric’s Hollow. I’ve seen their grave.” Severus replied.

Lucius looked at his long time friend, “I don’t know what kind of trump up story Dumbledore has told you but Lilly and Jacques Potter are definitely not buried in Godric’s Hollow. If you don’t believe me old friend visit the International Magical library and go into the archives.”  
Severus swore, “That manipulative old bastard, he’s making them out to be Martyrs for the first war. Now…..” bile rose up in Severus throat. How much about their deaths was a lie he wondered. If it wasn’t for the fact that the property was sealed by Gringotts after the bodies were moved Snape believed the Ministry would have tried to confiscate it. 

“Did Dumbledore mention who Potter named as his son’s mentor?” Lucius asked curious who Potter trusted with his son’s Lordship training.

“Nicodemus Salvatore,” Severus explained. 

Lucius, threw his head back and laughed he understood now why Dumbledore wasn’t happy. Dumbledore wanted to keep Harry as far away from the Salvatore family as possible. Everyone was aware of the battle between the Salvatore family and Dumbledore family over the Potter heir and it looked like the Salvatore family had won in the end. Severus wasn’t aware of the battle Maximus Salvatore went through trying to gain custody of Harry Potter after Dumbledore had stole him from the Potter’s home just hours after their deaths leaving their bodies without thought and having himself appointed his magical guardian within hours by Fudge. 

Lucius remembered his father arguing about Dumbledore taking liberties that he shouldn’t have taken where the Potter heir was concerned and how Minister Fudge shouldn’t have condoned such behavior. No one knew where Dumbledore had hidden the boy but many speculated on his where a bouts.  
His father even commented on Sirius Black, he wondered why Dumbledore would allow only inheriting Black heir to be thrown in Azkaban without so much as a trial to prove his innocence or guilt. 

There is much to be said about Albus Dumbledore and he had much to answer for it was high time the wizarding world saw the man for something other than this great and wonderful protector that he’s leading them to believe he is.  
Life in high society was definitely about to get interesting. Things were getting difficult for everyone with the Dark Lords return not only light families but gray and dark families as well.

In light of the wizarding world hero learning about his status of being a lord and being taught how to be a Lord from a family that is known to be from a darker family that upheld the traditions of the wizarding world. Lucius couldn’t wait to see how high society was going to react to its newest Lord.  
Yes Lucius thought life in high society Britain was about to get interesting.  
Severus nodded in understanding.


	7. First Steps to Occluding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count 3934

Over the course of the first week since the Salvatores arrived, Harry spent it getting know his father’s god brother. He had learned little quirky things about his dad as a child long before he was a student at Hogwarts. Things that neither Remus or Sirius could tell him. 

Dumbledore had at least been honest about his grandparents having his father late in their lives. He could understand why his father was a bit spoiled, he could imagine his father behaving much like Draco Malfoy when he entered Hogwarts. He doubted his father thought everyone beneath him like Malfoy. 

However, he was relieved the find out that his grandparents had sheltered his father from the brunt of high society in the wizarding community. From the stories shared by both Maximus and Nicodemus, Harry could tell they had a very close relationship; one that was of close siblings although Jacques was three years Nicodemus senior. 

Harry was shocked to learn that his father wasn’t the only child that he’d been told his was by Dumbledore. He was the oldest child of fraternal twins, his aunt Gwyndolyn Polaris Potter died a few hours after her birth to complications.

Her death was a heavy blow for Harry’s grandparents as well as Maximus and Lila who were named godparents to both Potter children.

Nico shared that Jacques had plans of naming his first daughter after his twin. Harry thought it very honorable that his father wanted to honor his sibling in such a way. 

When the conversation turned to wizarding marriages, Nicodemus revealed that his marriage was an arranged by his parents, Harry was horrified by the thought of marrying someone outside of being in love with them. 

He’d remembered Ron mentioning that the darker pureblood wizarding families married for power in the wizarding world. He wondered if his parents were still alive, if his father would have arranged a marriage for him or if he would have allowed him to marry for love like he had done with his mother.

They all laughed when Maximus mentioned how Jacques was nearly in despair when his parents began looking into possible betrothals for him. He had been miserable for weeks because of his fear that he wouldn’t get a chance to even date the ever elusive Lilly Evans. 

Harry, smiled at the thought of his father, dreading any visiting guest at their family Manor. He could imagine he nearly drove himself insane with worry over if he’d be betroth before they returned to Hogwarts. When he asked how his father managed to convince his grandfather to allow him to pursue his mom. Nico laughed heartily. If it wasn’t for Nicodemus, tattling as a child Jacques could have possibly missed out on marrying his mom.

He couldn’t help his curiosity about the female his grandparents would have chosen for his father, but, he couldn’t imagine not having the person his father chose to spend the rest of his life with as his mom. 

“Arranged marriages are one of many wizarding traditions. All families do not marry for connections or power Hadrienius,” Maximus assured him, “Your grandfather as well as my marriage was both arranged by our parents. We were both quite young at the time, Gwydion was most pleased with their decisions. I must admit, he was already quite smitten with your grandmother, Asthore, she was quite a bit younger then we were.” 

“But I thought?” Harry began looking confused. 

“You thought what?” Nicodemus asked wondering what Hadrienius was going to say. 

“Well I remember my father Sirius mentioning that we were distantly related through marriage through Charlus Potter. I thought.” Harry drifted off but didn’t finish his statement. 

Maximus realized what Hadrienius was meant. “Oh dear Merlin no Hadrienius, Charlus Potter, though a he is one of your relatives he isn’t a direct Potter heir. He is one of your Grandfather’s great, great nephews' if I’m not mistaken. Charlus and Dorea have a son. I believe he is married to a veela, I’m not sure if there were any children born or not.” 

“You will learn more about your family when we venture into the lab to brew the potion required to make your family tapestry. It will give you a detail history of your family that we will be able to hang on any wall of your choosing here in the manor. I’m sure you will meet any living Potter relatives including your cousin Charlus when you have your introduction party. You are the family head after all.” Nicodemus said with a smile. 

Harry looked contemplative for a minute he always assumed there weren’t any living Potter relatives. Dumbledore always told him that his only living family was the Dursleys. What else had Dumbledore lied to him about? 

“What is this about Sirius being your father?” Maximus questioned in concern. 

“Oh, Harry smiled sheepishly, “Sirius adopted me through the congnationen hereditatem potion.”

“I must admit I wondered how Sirius got around the issue of your inheriting the title of Lord Black. I’m sure Narcissa Malfoy ne Black isn’t pleased with this turn of events.” Nicodemus chortled.

Harry wondered if he should mention it now that he wasn’t great at making potions or wait until when the time came. He just hoped that Nicodemus approached potions differently than Snape or things were going to turn out badly very quickly once they started. 

“Now let’s get back to focusing on building your shields in your mind.” Nicodemus ordered gently getting Harry to focus back on their present task. He was doing very well with learning occulmency.

Maximus sitting across the room in what was becoming known as his arm chair.

Harry sat on the floor in front of the fireplace across from the older man with in arms reaching distance. Leveling out his breathing Harry slowly began the process Nicodemus had shown him of focusing his mind and began to sort out his thoughts separating them by importance before discarding them into their separate places in his mindscape that was beginning to look much like a well dreamscape his memories were hidden among mundane things as well as the stars. 

Once he thought he had his memories sorted out he opened his eyes looking around the room. Nicodemus was reading quietly while he readied himself for his intrusion into his mind. 

“Got things all sorted out.” He asked with a smile. “Oh and it only took you forty-five minutes you’re getting better. In time it will become second nature to sort things throughout the day. Let’s see how well you got the hang of your lessons shall we?” 

Harry nodded bracing himself for the intrusion. Snape was always so harsh with his training that he always left Harry with terrible migraines that he never truly got over before their next lesson which in Harry’s opinion only compounded the problem. 

Nicodemus noticed the flinch when he removed his wand but he didn’t mention it. Silently casting the spell he eased himself painlessly into Harry’s mind. This lesson wasn’t to break the fragile shields that he built but to teach him where his shields were weak and how to strengthen them. Over time it would become second nature for Harry to sort his thoughts and memories and maintain his occlumency shields without thought.

Nicodemus poked around at different things never truly looking at any memory before pulling out of his mind. Ending the spell, “Very good attempt at masking your memories, it’s better to allow more mundane memories to be easily accessible and have your more private or bad memories well protected and hidden in traps.” Nicodemus advised. 

“Your dreamscape is a nice touch because a person will have too many choices and places to search out for your most treasured memories. But be careful with that also because if a person knows you well enough they will be able to spot something about your mental block that will lead them straight to what you don’t want them to see. The main key is to keep control over your emotions.” Nicodemus reminded him. 

Harry nodded, he hardly felt when Nicodemus entered his mind and he didn’t have a splitting headache not that he was complaining. He was grateful that he wasn’t taking the same road of teaching as the greasy git. “I hardly felt you entering my mind. I was expecting it to be more forceful.” Harry admitted. 

“Legimency can be very intrusive and cause a great deal of pain. What I’m trying to teach you Hadrienius is not only to protect your mind and thoughts from forceful intrusion but subtle intrusion as well.” Nicodemus replied with a smile.

“We’re going to leave it here for today. I want you to continue working on reinforcing your barriers in your mind. I also want you to learn how to detect subtle legimens that’s why I enter your mind that way that I did. Anyone can enter your mind forcefully. It’s the subtle penetration that often times aren’t detected. You need to be aware that someone is probing your mind for information and be able to redirect them away from memories or information that you don’t want them to see or keep them out your mind completely.” 

“Now I do believe its lunch time and I doubt that either of us wants to hear my Mother lecture us on the importance of being punctual for meals.” Nicodemus said jokingly causing Harry to laugh.

“Not at all,” Harry agreed following the older man from the room towards the formal dining room for lunch. 

The pair arrived in the dining room ahead of the older man and shared smiles of mirth before taking their places at the table. Remus, Lady Lila and Nicodemus children were already seated at the table. 

Greeting them as they took their seats, Harry summoned Binka ordering that lunch be served. It was only moments before the table was overflowing with food for their afternoon meal. 

As they joined hands in blessing, Harry’s voice and magic greeted theirs as he sought the blessings of the Goddess of all welcoming her presence to the meal.

As they released hands Harry quickly put a portion of each dish on his plate and began eating.

It was a bit surreal spending the summer away from his hateful muggle relatives. The mere fact that he didn’t have to worry about not being allowed to eat or suffer from being locked in the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive was an added bonus. 

“How are your lessons?” Remus asked curious about Harry’s progress. He was concerned when Nicodemus had informed him of one of the visions he’d seen of a lesson he had with Snape. By his tense posture Remus gleaned that it wasn’t pleasant. 

“It’s different than I was expecting,” Harry replied honestly, “Snape wasn’t pleased with having to teach me. He never truly told me how to clear my mind, but you already know the kind of person the professor is.” 

Remus nodded in understanding. Severus Snape was a very complex and jaded man who didn’t have an easy life growing up. He wasn’t excusing the man’s behavior but he did understand the frustration of being ordered to do something that you had no desire to do. 

“That is still no reason for the man to attack your mind the way he did. He could have easily faced charges for mind rape. He essentially weakened the fragile shields you did have,” Nicodemus replied. 

“You won’t hear me making excuses for the man,” Remus agreed, “However; the man is brilliant at mind arts. He’s a master of occlumency and Legimency.” 

Remus paused at seeing a owl flying into the room towards him. After checking the letter for hexes and teleportation spells, he broke the seal on the letter. His brow rose at its content before his eyes lit up in obvious amusement. 

Romulus,  
Sorry it has taken me a few days to get this letter completed and two more and two different apparition jumps before using a postal owl to ensure nothing untoward occurred. Your disappearance has caused quite a stir among the pixies nest and the fire cracker is much aggrieved. She has blatantly shown her displeasure in your disregard in Dumbledore’s wishes for the young one. Your letter arrived during our meeting and I must admit it was quite entertaining. If the room had not been full I expect the recipient would’ve had a full blown temper tantrum but I digress he manage to pull it off as a half sort of grimace. The Knowledge that you were aiding and abetting our escapee from the clutches of his wardens was not well received. No one is aware of the part that I played in helping in your escape and I can't help but find it amusing that he insists that I help in the search and rescue endeavors. I bet if they knew, I’d be quartered and tied. They all seemed to be in various stages of worry and others in wonder. I will check in when I can and be sure that you stay under the radar because he still has people checking.  
Royal

Remus snorted at parts of the letter before banishing it to the drawer of his desk in his study in his private rooms, planning to write the other man when he had a chance. 

Harry looked at his father’s bonded in wonder. “Is something wrong?” 

“No, everything is just fine,” Remus said smiling. “That was just Kingsley writing to tell me that my letter arrived during an order meeting.” 

Remus had informed Harry on their journey to Sydney of Kingsley’s assistance being beneficial in their escape from Kings Cross without any problems. Harry had never really thought about the Auror he’d met the previous summer. The man was tall dark and had an air about him that hinted to his power from his very presence. 

Remus knew how to navigate very well in the muggle world, but Kingsley was very helpful with his inconspicuous spell casting that allowed their escape without notice of the Order. 

None of the Order members seemed to even realize the other Auror was there not even Alastor Moody and his magical eye that could see through even his invisibility cloak. 

“Did he say how Dumbledore reacted?” Harry questioned curious as to how the older man reacted to receiving a letter. 

Remus smiled mischievously before saying, “I believe is exact words were that Dumbledore looked as if he wanted to throw a full blown temper tantrum but because the room was full of Order members he pull off a odd sort of grimace.” 

Harry laughed he couldn’t imagine Dumbledore acting so out of character. He was so used to the elderly man acting so grandfatherly that the very thought of the man acting in such a way seem almost ridiculous. 

“You sent a, ha ha ha.. An exalted enchantment on that letter didn’t you?” he questioned.

Remus smiled before laughingly stating “I might have yes.” 

Harry had learned since coming to the magical world at the age of eleven that there were enchantments that could be placed on letters to give characteristics of the writer’s voice to show, anger, sadness, happiness, love and even lust. They each were called something different. 

Mrs. Weasley his best mate’s mom had sent Ron a howler during their second year at Hogwarts after Ron convinced him that flying his father’s enchanted car to Hogwarts would be a great idea after the barrier of platform 9 ¾ sealed and they couldn’t get through to catch the train on September 1st. The incident had caused a right mess, not only did his father face an inquiry at work but the car had crashed into a very old and large tree on Hogwarts grounds damaging it.

But he and Ron thought the tree did more damage to the car than it did to the tree. Harry was sure that they would be suspended before they even started the year and was convinced they would’ve been if it were up to Snape. The man practically hated Gryffindors and his hatred of Harry was even more so.

“You won’t get into any trouble will you?” Harry questioned, worried that Remus would have trouble with the ministry when they returned to Britain.

“I’ll be fine Harry. The ministry can do nothing in this case. My status as the executor of the Black estate; places me well out of their reach do not worry.” Remus assured him.

“I don’t understand why he’s making such a big deal out of this.” Harry sighed wondering if Dumbledore would ever give up his quest of trying to control his life. “At least I have this summer away from the demands of Wizarding Britain.” 

“Kingsley says he will keep us posted on the order’s search efforts.” Remus said drinking the last of his tea before placing the cup on the table. “However I’m not worried about being discovered we are well out of Dumbledore’s reach at the moment.” 

“I guess I should be expecting letters from Ron and Hermione soon then.” Harry said sadly not liking the thought of Dumbledore using his friends to spy on him.

Dumbledore had proven his influence over his friends the previous summer forbidding them from telling him anything while they were together and he was forced to stay with his hateful muggle relatives as he did every previous summer after Hogwarts. 

“Things will work out as they should,” Remus assured him from where he sat with a wink pushing his chair back from the table. “Dumbledore has lost any means of controlling you. We will ensure your safety and protection therefore we will be checking over any mail that comes in for spells work to include portkeys. I wouldn’t put it past that old clogger not to send a portkey keyed to your magical signature.” 

“I will meet the two of you down by the lake Nicodemus suggested nodding to Remus and Harry while following his parents and two children from the dining room. 

“If you are really worried maybe you should write Ron,” Remus suggested, “I’m sure Dobby will be willing to get the letter to Ron without being seen by anyone we don’t want him to be seen by.”

______________________________________

Nicodemus had already changed from his robes into loose navy blue lounging pants with and iridescent dragon embroidered down the left leg, blue canvas shoes and a long sleeve matching navy blue shirt with the same embroidered dragon on the back. His hair was hanging loose around his shoulders when they made it out down near the pond. 

Harry and Remus were dressed similar to him however Remus wore tan and Harry wore emerald green.

They stood a short distance apart before they started going through their forms. 

For Harry practicing these exercises were freeing, it allowed him to focus and control his emotions and anger. These exercises allowed him to think, it gave him an inner piece that he didn’t have at first and he was more grateful for that than anything. He knew that he would continue to practice these exercises when he returned to Hogwarts and couldn’t wait to share with his friends what he’d learned this summer.

For Remus learning this form of martial arts worked wonders for his wolf. He had begun to feel the merging of both his beings and for the first time an inner peace that he never felt before. He had always been ashamed of being bitten because of the stigma that came with being a werewolf. His parents never loved him any less however they were very protective of him and tried to keep his being bitten concealed. Learning this form of martial arts allowed Remus to feel his wolf even in human form and understand what that part of him was feeling and what his other half needed to feel accepted and whole.

He was no longer two separate beings. “Moony was nothing more than a childhood nick name that he cherished because it would forever link him to his childhood friends. Now, he had grown to no longer fear the wolf inside of him. The shame no longer seem to bother him, he understood now the pain he caused his wolf through his rejection. 

If he’d known all this time, that he only needed to accept, his new reality without fear or shame that he wouldn’t have needed a potion to keep his mind during his transformation. 

He had feared his first transformation without his bonded. It weighed heavily on his mind. Without the wolf’s bane potion he wasn’t sure what kind of damage Moony would do to his body once he transformed. 

Harry had walked with him to the old cellar where he was going to transform. He had fortified the underground cellar with confinement and silencing spells to prevent their guest from becoming aware of his status. 

He smiled at his worry on his behalf. But neither of them needed to worry. The transformation was far different from those of his long history of transforming. He didn’t fight against the change because he had finally accepted who and what he was.

He accepted the wolf was a part of his being and he felt younger and whole and freer than he ever had in years. He no longer feared the oncoming moon even though he no longer had his love to run with. 

Remus allowed the flow of wild magic to meet his own, his wolf whined in pleasure at the caress. 

It was getting dark when Nicodemus called their session to a halt. As one they all headed towards the manor each loss in their own personal thoughts.

After a relaxing bath, Harry sat on his bed with a white leather bound book and a muggle pen. He had begun keeping a journal since he arrived in Sydney he wanted to be able to reflect on his thoughts so he wrote them down for later reflection.

July 7th 1996

Life has been very freeing since coming to Sydney and I can’t help but feel exceptionally happy that I’m not going to be spending my summer doing endless chores for my ungrateful muggle relatives. I must admit that it is still taking time for me to adjust to being free of them and not constantly having to avoid my uncle’s temper for whatever imagined slight I had committed against the family. My heart still aches with the loss of Sirius daily and I hope that following his wishes will make the ache lessen more with each coming new day. Learning about my family however makes me feel conflicted; on one hand I’m elated at learning about the contents of my grandparent’s character on the other hand my heart aches to have known them. This summer is suppose to be about learning about my family and what I need to know to be an effective head of family to protect the interest of my family. I don’t truly understand the animosity between the Salvatore family and Dumbledore but I can say that it their feelings for one another are mutual. 

Important things I learned today….  
Grandfather Gwydion Potter  
Grandmother Asthore Ciar Briar Potter  
Father Jacques Ashton Ignotius Potter  
Aunt Gwyndolyn Polaris Potter (Jacques’ twin died 2 hours after birth)  
Charlus Potter wasn’t my grandfather but my grandfather’s nephew, who is living. 

Harry looked over what he had written thinking that was all he needed to remember closed the journal placing it in his bedside table before spelling off his lights.


	8. Expectations Of A Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character can not be developed in ease and quiet. Only through experience of trial and suffering can the soul be strengthened, ambition, inspired and success achieved.--- Helen Keller

“What are we covering today?” Harry questioned as he entering the large room Remus set up as a dueling chamber. 

“The first step in your training will be a test of sort. Nicodemus and I need to assess where you are in your learning. I’m sure since your participation in the triwizard tournament you research a lot of spells to complete the task. What we are planning to teach you this summer will put you well ahead of your school mates,” Remus informed him. 

“Nicodemus and I have discussed what we feel is best to teach you in order to prepare to you to face things. Dumbledore would have you believe that light magic can defeat Voldemort however it’s the farthest thing from the truth. I know how you feel about dark magic.”Remus sighed. “I know you don’t want to be anything like him or have any resemblance to the man but you have been touched by the very essence of his magic since you were very young. Dumbledore trying to force you to become a light wizard isn’t for your best interest. Your magic isn’t completely light nor will it ever be completely dark.” Remus further explained. 

“What am I then?” Harry asked not wanting to believe that he wasn’t a light wizard. His parents were a light family Dumbledore said they were but the little voice in the back of his mind reminded him of all the secrets and lies the older man had told him. 

“I wouldn’t be a Gryffindor if I were a dark wizard,” Harry said disputing what Remus said worrying over what was being said pushing the self doubt from his mind. 

Remus smiled at his godson’s naivety, “Harry you are a Gryffindor because you are brave, selfless and true, but you are also cunning, sneaky and sly; not because of your magical inclination.” 

Harry paled he’d never shared with anyone that the sorting hat wanted to place him in slytherin. “When I was a first year,” Harry sighed turning his back to Remus, “during my sorting the hat said I could be great and that slytherin would help me on my way to greatness but I wanted to be in any house but slytherin because I wanted to be as far away from Draco Malfoy as possible.” Harry said in barely a whisper wishing beyond anything that it wasn’t true as he faced the man who had become such an important part of his life. 

“You’re father, was nearly put in slytherin also,” Nicodemus announced causing Harry to turn around shocked his eyes wide his face pale to see the man standing leaning in the door way. “Your father was very adamant that he be in the same house as Sirius. He thought for sure that your grandfather would disown him if he were sorted into the wrong house. It was the farthest thing from the truth but your grandfather did blame your grandmother for his near placement in the snake pit.” 

“You and Sirius never told me my dad was nearly sorted into slytherin,” Harry chortled in amusement. He could imagine that his father argued with the hat much like he’d done in his first year.

“Sirius was nearly sorted into slytherin as well but refuse to go into the same house with his bigoted relatives. He even threatened to leave Hogwarts if the hat didn’t comply,” Remus informed the pair chuckling at the memory.

“Even I was almost sorted into another house although it was Ravenclaw the hat saw that I far too isolated and thought Gryffindor would teach me to become more social,” Remus explained. 

“You were almost sorted into Ravenclaw,” Harry said surprised, he assumed that it was a fluke that he was able to argue with the hat about where he wanted to go. Dumbledore had told him once in his second year at Hogwarts that it was a person’s choices that defined them not their house affiliations. 

“Yes, I was,” Remus assured him, “the hat even mention slytherin however Gryffindor won in the end and I must admit James and Sirius kept me very busy keeping the pair out of trouble. Don’t dwell on what house you could have been in Harry only you are in control of your destiny.” 

“Your father was the most cunning person I’ve ever met. He was the one who developed an easier way for them to become Animagus without going through the process listed in the Animagus transformation guide book.” Remus informed Harry.

“You will be studying that as well this summer before you leave,” Remus added as an afterthought. 

“Hadrienius, your father was brave, true, and a very selfless person once he grew out of Sirius influence of childish pranks but he was also very ambitious and his tenacity and drive to become the youngest healer proves that,” Nicodemus informed him as he moved further into the room. 

“How can I be both light and dark though?” questioned Harry. 

“You are a shade of gray Hadrienius because of this you have a unique magical ability to perform both light and dark magic,” Nicodemus advised.

“Maybe we are explaining this wrong,” Remus sighed, “We are referring to your magic not what you choose to be or what branch of magic you use.” 

Harry sighed than laughed when he remembered Dumbledore saying that it’s a person’s choices that defines them. Just because he had a horrible life at the Dursley’s that didn’t mean he had to let it make him hate muggles and want to end their existence. Both he and Tom had horrible childhoods but they chose different ways of dealing with their pain he chose hate and Harry chose to grab hold to the little happiness he could. 

“Remus and I will be teaching you defensive and offensive magic on a level that is above what you would learn at Hogwarts. You will be more advance than your classmates when you return to Hogwarts because you will already have experience with nonverbal spell casting.” Nicodemus explained “Also because you will know spells that they may have never heard of.” 

“After your inheritance on your birthday we will further your training to include battle magic and healing arts that can be useful in war if you are injured and can’t get immediate medical help. You will also be instructed on what will be required of you as a Lord leading up to your introduction party but that will wait until after we have brewed the required tapestry potion I’m currently still awaiting some ingredients to come in at the local apothecary they should be here in a few days time.”Nicodemus continued. 

“I thought a spell created the tapestry at Grimauld Place,” Harry said, “I mean Sirius mum blasted his name and several other people’s names off the wall because she felt they didn’t uphold the Black family name. Sirius said his mum thought them to be blood traitors.”

“What is with the wizarding world and these weird terms anyway?” Harry questioned. 

“I know you have probably heard students talking at Hogwarts. Essentially there are some families that believe heavily in the purity of their magical blood.   
Those families are considered radicals or blood supremist by families who are considered light or blood traitors. These families are most dark families like The Malfoy’s, The Lestrange family and quite a few other families not all of them are in slytherin house and not all of them even attend Hogwarts.” Nicodemus assured him. 

“Then you have the other side of the spectrum that also can be considered radicals or supremist but they support half bloods and muggleborns and the welfare of squibs. These are purely light families. Like Dumbledore, The Weasley’s, not Lord Weasley but Arthur and Molly, and many other families that follow Dumbledore.” Remus explained 

“And the Potter’s too,” Harry added. 

“The Potter family isn’t a light family Hadrienius. They were gray in aspects of the wizarding government. They did not condone the mistreatment of muggleborns but they were not pro-light either,” Nicodemus explained. 

“Dumbledore,” Harry interrupted. 

“I’m beginning to see why my father dislikes that man so much,” Nicodemus muttered. “Albus Dumbledore has a skewed perception of things. After your grandparents died, James fell for Dumbledore’s manipulations much to my father’s disgust but that is a conversation for later.” 

Continuing his explanation Nicodemus spoke about families who weren’t considered light or dark. These families could be seen as traditionalist and believed in blood purity however, they do not have any ill feelings towards muggleborns or muggles. They do however, feel that our traditions should not be substituted for muggle ones to appease their background. 

Radicalism causes a divide among the factions and results in magical wars. Gellert Grindewald was a radical with twisted ideals much like your adversary. He wanted to rule over all magical beings and muggles alike. He caused massive destruction in the muggle world all with the slogan “The Greater Good”. He magically controlled a muggle politician named Adolph Hitler which caused all sorts of problems for the muggles because the ministry could not act to reverse the damage Grindewald caused because the muggles were experiencing massive troubles of their own that unknown to them was the direct result of magic. 

“I have a few connections in the muggle world and plan to get the history books for that you can research what affects this Dark Lord had on not only the wizarding world but the muggle world.” Nicodemus advised. 

Harry looked horrified at the thought of having to study muggle history. Nicodemus laughed at the teen. “It’s not that bad honestly Hadrienius.” 

“You’ve never had history with Professor Binns,” Harry said “I’ve spent the last five years hearing nothing but the history of goblin wars. I swear something else had to occur in wizarding history besides Goblin revolts.” 

“Who is Binns?” Nicodemus questioned curious as to why a professor would only teach goblin wars in a history of magic class.

“Cuthbert Binns was the history of magic professor at Hogwarts, well he is now a ghost and is technically still teaching history of magic at Hogwarts.” Remus explained.

“They have a ghost teaching classes?” Nicodemus questioned looking skeptical. “Has the book been updated at all since he man’s death?” 

Harry hunched his shoulders he didn’t know if they were using the same book and he wasn’t sure if the book changed each year but that didn’t mean it wasn’t the same book that the students used the previous year. 

“I’ll put an inquiry in discretely. This should have been remedied long before now. What in the bloody hell was Dumbledore thinking allowing a ghost to teach classes?” Nicodemus stated rubbing his brow briefly thinking of who to contact.

“We will see how well you did on your exams once your scores are sent from the Ministry,” Nicodemus sighed. “Depending on what your inheritance shows your magical gift is you may have to adjust your classes to gear to your magical gift.” 

Harry nodded in understanding. A new history of magic professor would benefit the students Harry knew the gryffindors mainly studied from the book because Binns’ class had become a sleep period for most however Hermione always managed to get several rolls of parchment of notes each lesson.

“I know you aren’t fond of dancing but I’m going to make arrangement for an instructor to come in to teach you ballroom dancing. You would have learned this from a much younger age if Dumbledore hadn’t interfered after your parent’s death. Another part of your tutorials will be language arts I have tutors on standby once you have decided which language you would like to learn as well as musical instructors on your instrument of choice.” Nicodemus informed him. 

Harry swallowed he wasn’t looking forward to learning dance all he could remember was feeling acquired during his fourth year when McGonagall forced them to learn the waltz for the Yule Ball. Harry was stiff and uncomfortable and caused his date to have an awful time. Parvati still hadn’t forgiven him for ditching her in favor of sitting at the table with Ron who was mad at Hermione for going to the dance with Victor Krum. 

“Only other thing we have remaining to complete will be your wizarding attire.” Nicodemus reminded him, “However that can wait until after we’ve taken care of the tapestry I want to be sure that we have everything with your inheritance complete before I send for the tailor to come in.”

***HP***

Harry ducked from another curse Remus threw at him. He wasn’t sure what it did but he wasn’t willing to let it hit him. they had been practicing spell casting for over an hour and Harry was covered in sweat his hair was sticking to his neck he had covered all the spells that they’d learned in DA the previous year and even some he’d learned during his fourth year while a champion for the tournament. 

Harry dived out of the way of another curse throwing one of his own hoping it hit but didn’t wait to see before sending the next before crashing into the shelving sliding down behind it. 

Harry hissed in pain realizing his hit side harder then he intended when he fell avoiding the spell against the shelving. Harry closed his eyes focusing on his breathing before diving out of the way when he sensed a spell coming towards the shelf he was hiding behind and was hit by a binding spell which left him stiff on the floor. 

Remus walked over and removed the spell, “You did very well but you should conserve you energy more. You will tire yourself out more trying to get out of the way of spells instead of blocking them.” 

“Portego doesn’t block everything though,” Harry sighed allowing Remus to help him stand. 

“You’re right that’s why you will research blocking spells and reversal spells.” “Are you hurt?” Remus questioned. 

“I think I cracked a rib or too when I crashed into the shelving?” Harry laughed rubbing his side with a wince. 

“Come on let’s get you settled then I can do a scan and see how much damage you’ve done to yourself.” Remus said leading him from the room towards the study.   
Nicodemus looked up from the invoices he was studying when the pair entered the study. “How was your first session?” he inquired.

“I got taken out by shelving,” Harry answered with a snort before hissing in pain sitting down on the sofa. 

Nicodemus looked concerned at the pain filled expression on his young charges’ face. 

Remus noticed the look, Harry has to learn that dodging out of the way of spells can cause more harm than good. I’ve assigned him the task of researching blocking and universal reversal spells.” Remus advised.

Remus quickly scanned his side before letting out a breath of relief. “You’ve only bruised them. We have some salve in the lab once you shower tonight apply it and wrap your midsection and tomorrow you should be fine.” Remus stated putting his wand back up his sleeve in its holster. 

Later that night after his shower Harry lay across his king-size bed after having Remus spelled the wrap around his midsection reading the journal of Rochester Potter who died in 1835. Harry was enjoying reading about the man’s life and experiences. His family had a history of an affinity for magical creatures; and was responsible for the preservation for many nearly extinct magical beasts currently living on the Magical Wildlife Reservation founded by his family located in Switzerland. They were also responsible for the cultivation of many potion ingredients that many potions masters sort after. 

Harry felt out of sorts about dealing with his upcoming introduction party. He didn’t even want to think about how his friends were going to react when they found out and he knew they would find out because it was sure to be front page news. It was with these thoughts that Harry drifted off to sleep tomorrow would be another day of training before meeting with his tutors and the beginning of his new life.


	9. The Weasley Homestead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's Children finally get to meet his parents after being estranged from his family since he left home at 18. Everyone is curious about the grandparent's they've never known and wonder what their father did to make Septimus Weasley cut him off from the family funds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count 7655

Weasley Homestead Moss Easley, Scotland

The Weasley homestead was large a stately Manor built of brick with multiple floors freshly manicured lawns with beautifully crafted fountains and a cast-iron and brick fence surrounding the front and sides of the property. The walk way leading up to the front steps was paved with rich dark tar that gleamed in the summer sun as they made their way up towards door. 

Ron looked around in wonder. He couldn’t believe his father grew up here; he couldn’t help the jealously that built up in him at being raised so poorly when his other relatives had the advantages of this kind of life style. 

Why were they forced to live like mere paupers while the rest lived lavishly? A matter his father was tight lipped about. Ron had asked the very question at their family meeting a few days prior after their return from the new order headquarters that ended in his parents having a row about his father contacting his parents. 

Ron felt awful about causing the blow up between his parents. He’d never heard them argue so fiercely. It ended with his father reminding his mother that he was head of the family and his decision would stand and he didn’t want to hear anything further on the matter. 

His mother wasn’t pleased with them coming to stay with his father’s family but his mother refused to accept that his father had reached out to his father. Even Ron knew that his father hadn’t done this to intentional upset their mom; he was thinking of their safety. Their home wasn’t safe enough his mum had to accept that fact. Ron shook the weary thoughts from his mind as they neared the house. 

When they reached the door Arthur rung the bell and waited. The door was answered by Jesper, one of the family’s house elves. 

Molly muttered to herself in irritation, “I can’t believe is actually waiting to be let in like a common visitor and not returning home to family.” She knew that his family would not be pleased with them staying in their home. She hadn’t wanted to expose her children to his parents; so by extension her parents weren’t a part of her children’s lives either. 

“Good morning Jesper,” Arthur greeted the creature “My father is expecting us.” 

“Of course Master Arcturus” the small elf replied stepping back allowing them to enter the entrance hall. “Lord Weasley is being in the front parlor waiting your arrival sir.” 

“Thank you Jesper I remember the way,” Arthur assured the small elf. “Leave the bags here everyone and follow me. It’s best not to keep my father waiting,” Arthur explained leading them down a series of halls into the front parlor. 

Bill looked around in wonder he’d always wondered about his grandparents but he didn’t want to pry. His father often seemed sadden when they were mentioned but would never elaborate on what was going on.

Ron swallowed as he looked around the entrance hall of the grand manor. The house was bloody huge. The house looked even larger inside then it did from the outside. Now he knew why Malfoy strutted around like the wizarding world owed him something the git.

Ron imagined that being an only child had its perks of being spoiled rotten and not getting things that his brothers had already gotten before him. That was the reality of being the sixth male child born in a large family. You tended to get things after they were too small from an older sibling. 

Ron felt embarrassed to be seen by his grandparents and other relatives in the hand-me-down clothes he was currently wearing. He wished that he could have afforded to buy something new like the twins. At least then it wouldn’t be so bad meeting his grandparents for the first time, he thought miserably. 

Fred and George looked around “Brilliant,” they said chortled following their father. Who knew they came from money like the Malfoy’s. It made them curious as to why the incredibly bouncing ferret kept calling them blood traitors. They had assumed the little git was talking about His father’s love of all things muggle. Now Fred and George had to wonder if he meant something else.

Charlie followed his father with a silent contemplation. His grandparent’s home was very lavish and he wondered about the state of his family and what secrets his parents were hiding that prevented them from knowing either set of grandparents. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when his father spoke when they entered a large room filled with people he assumed were relatives. 

“Continued Blessings everyone, father, Mother we’ve arrived safely,” Arthur greeted as they entered the room followed by his children and Molly; who stood just in the doorway with a blank expression on her face. He was shocked to see his brothers with their families in attendance as well. 

Molly’s expression soured at his husband’s formal greeting to his family. She hadn’t expected him to fall back into old traditions with his family that had been forced on them at a young age. 

“Continued Blessings Arcturus,” Septimus and the rest of the family greeted. Looking up from what he was reading; Septimus looked over his son with a careful eye. “His son had aged far sooner than he should have,” thought Septimus. Arcturus’ hair was thinning which wasn’t a usual family trait in either the Weasley or Black families. 

Arcturus had an unhealthy fascination with muggle artifacts as a child that Septimus had hoped he would grow out of. Yet his son had gone to become the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. As far as he knew the chit he married was a stay at home mom. Septimus couldn’t argue that she did what an expected heiress of an old family line should; produce the next line of heirs for his husband’s family. 

Although rumors show that she failed to teach them wizarding traditions. A fact that he knew his wife would soon rectify. By leaving them ignorant to these traditions she was setting her son’s up for ridicule and limited prospects in employment even within the ministry. 

Bill could tell his grandfather was a tall man even though he was sitting. His red hair was peppered with gray at the temples, deeply set azure blue eyes, aristocratic nose and full lips and a rather rectangular shaped face. He wore tailored brown pants and matching vest and off white shirt. His over robes more caramel then brown with gold stitching with some sort of crest embroidered on the right collar of the robes hung over his broad shoulders and brown shoes that were highly polished. Bill could see where his father got his looks from he was a perfect blend between his parents. 

Molly tensed at the name the man called her Arthur. She always hated such formalities. Arcturus was an Old form of her husband’s name that she refused to use. Arthur hadn’t argued against it. It was the same with her family. Her father refused to call her Molly, it was always Margaret Elizabeth which annoyed her beyond belief. Everything with her family was about propriety and marrying into the right families for money, power and connections. 

Credella sat beside her husband looking over her middle son’s family knowing one of the children to be missing. “Continued Blessings my son, Arcturus where is Percival?” she questioned. 

“Percival is estranged at this time; he disassociated himself from the Weasley family?” Arthur informed his parents. Credella could see that this was troubling her son very deeply. 

“What reasons would your son have to disassociate himself?” Septimus questioned the command in his voice could be felt by those in the room. 

Molly hands balled into fist as her father in law’s question. She had to bit her tongue to keep from lashing out at the older man. She knew her husband expected her to conform to social niceties for the sake of their children which she was finding difficult to deal with.

“It was a matter of a difference of opinion,” Arthur explained easily. “He wanted to believe in the propaganda that Minister Fudge was pushing and I was trying to protect him from it. He pushed away from me and I didn’t fight it. He was of age and capable to making his own decisions. I had to respect his choice even if the choice hurts me. I had to let him make it.” 

“Humph” Septimus sighed when Credella’s arm hit him across his slightly rounded stomach to force him to remain silent. Now wasn’t the time to bring up old issues between them. 

"I must admit I'm quite shocked to see you brother," Stephenius added from where he sat with who Arthur believed was his spouse. He hadn't any contact with his family since the scandal with the marriage contracts. He didn't want to cause his parents anymore embarrassment so he distanced himself from them; which was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. 

"We do what we must to protect our families Stephenius," Arthur replied, "I'm sure that you and Billius can understand that." 

“Introduce us to our grandchildren,” Credella ordered, wanting to learn as much as possible about the grandchildren she was denied her right to know. Credella wasn’t surprised that her daughter in law insured that she and Septimus would not be an influence on any of her children’s lives. This made her wonder if her own parents were a part of the children’s lives. Somehow she found this doubtful as well. 

Arthur’s mother was very beautiful even for a woman of her age. Her black hair was touched with gray at the temple, was pulled up into an elegant bun on top of her head. She had a heart shaped face high cheek bones that spoke of her heritage gray eyes, an aristocratic nose and perfect heart shaped full lips. She wore mother of pearl earrings in her ears with a matching string of pearls around her neck and wrist. She wore beautifully tailored day robes in sage green with an ankle length a line cream color dress clinging slightly to her silhouette frame and matching green heels. She had a regal heir about her. It said a lot about the type of person their grandmother was. 

“Of course mother,” Arthur said with a proud smile “Children this is your grandmother Credella Lucette Weasley ne Black; my oldest is William Dimitri Weasley he’s 25 but will be 26 in November. He’s currently working for Gringotts as a curse breaker.

“Bill waved at everyone in the room, “It’s a pleasure to meet all of you.” 

Bill stood 6’2 was dressed in black dragon-hide pants with dragon-hide boots, a blue shirt buttoned with the collar left loose and a black dragon hide vest. His wand was in a specially made dragon hide holster on his right arm and his hair in a ponytail. He bowed slightly in greeting to everyone.

Credella looked over her grandson who had a fang earring in his ear his hair deep red like her Arcturus was in a ponytail, deeply set azure blue eyes, aristocratic nose, full lips and was tall like his father with the most even tan she’d ever seen on a person with red hair before. 

“My next Son is Charles Arcturus Weasley he’s 23 he will be 24 in December. He works in Romania at the Dragon reserve but is currently on leave.” 

Charlie was much like Bill in build however he wasn’t as tall and he was a little thicker through the arms stood at 5’11. He also had her son’s hair color but his eye color was a more of a corn flower blue then the azure blue of William’s eyes. They both has the same facial shape. He also wore dragon-hide pants in red with a black magical t-shirt with a Chinese fireball that seemed to mold his frame. He wore black dragon-hide boots in each the handle of what appeared to be knives. His wand was also stored in a dragon-hide wand holster on his right arm. Credella thought he may have to do with dealing with dragons on the daily basis and the physical aspects of his work. 

The next person Arthur introduced we’re the twins. 

The Twins are George Fabian Weasley who is older by 15 minutes and Frederick Gideon Weasley they are both 18 years old. When they’re names were called they each gave a mischievous grin before bowing and waving to everyone in the room. 

“They are both practical jokers,” Arthur warned everyone causing the twins to whine “awe dad.” 

“They both own a joke shop in Diagon Alley,” Arthur finished with a proud smile on his face. His sons had accomplished a lot in the short time since they left Hogwarts. 

 

Much to Molly’s annoyance; she was furious with them she learned of them opening that ridiculous shop in Diagon Alley. 

The twin’s hair took the color of their mother’s it was straight shoulder length hair their eyes were blue a shade lighter than their brother William’s. They seemed to be well connected with one another. She knew she was going to enjoy getting to know the pair. They were dressed in muggle jeans that appeared to be new with t-shirts that read “I’m with Stupid” and a finger pointing to the right. 

Septimus was surprised to learn that at 18 the boys had opened of a successful shop. Although he would have hoped for a better idea for a shop, he would not fault their ingenuity. 

“My youngest son is Ronald Billius Weasley,” Arthur explained. He heard his brother’s gasp of surprise when his name was mentioned. He is 16 years old Ron stood acquired, trying not to draw attention to himself as he gazed around the room. He was wearing a pair of faded blue denims with a burgundy jumper with fared edges. His trainers were worn and his expression was one of a person who’d swallowed something particularly bad tasting. 

Credella looked at Arcturus youngest son and knew this child took after his mother the most, she could see that he had her ambition, her greed and her jealousy in spades and hoped that he would somehow out grow his mother’s influence. This boy took more after the Prewett line than the Weasley family line. He stood very tall for his age, he was broad in the shoulders but he seemed very acquired and unsure of himself. 

The last child and only girl was Ginevra Elizabeth Weasley who was currently 14 years old. She was simply beautiful in Credella’s opinion. She wore simple pants with a sweater and appeared to be quietly taking everything in. Her hair was spelled into a French braid that fell mid-back and she had very warm brown eyes. Credella could see that her granddaughter craved to be more than her mother wanted for her and she would see that her granddaughter reached her full potential beyond Molly’s wildest dreams.

“Jesper” Credella called “If you could show everyone to their rooms so they can get settled the rest of the introductions can wait until lunch.” 

“Yes Mistress Credella” Jesper replied leading them from the room. 

Arthur turned to follow his family from the room when his father called for him to stay. 

“Arcturus a word?” his father ordered simply. Arthur nodded telling Molly to go ahead without him that he would be along shortly. She looked as if she wanted argue but thought against it in his parent’s home after only just arriving.

As they followed the house elf Ron couldn’t believe the sheer size of the house. “This house is bloody huge,” he exclaimed as they were led into a different section of the house. 

“Ronald Weasley, you know better than to use such language young man,” Molly scolded walking stiffly behind her children. 

They were lead into what they assumed was the family wing. Pulling back a tapestry Jesper led them into what appeared to be a family ward. “What is this place?” Bill questioned curious. 

“This be Master Arcturus wing of the Manor, young Master,” Jesper answered before leading into what appeared to be a large sitting area. 

Jesper lead them down a side hall before opening double doors. “Madame this is being where Jesper leaves you. This is being the Master and Mistress suite,” before walking off with the others.

Molly entered the bedroom that had been furnished in her Arthur’s favorite colors. She couldn’t deny that the room was very elegantly decorated. The entire right wall was floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the east side of the property which held the gardens and a small pond. A large king-size sleigh bed held numerous decorative pillows in different shades of gray and cyan blue. 

She was suddenly filled with anger at Arthur’s family refusing them what was rightfully his for his family. She should have been able to raise her children here instead of the Burrow. Molly pushed the negative thoughts that were racing through her mind away. 

She couldn’t help but wonder what kind of life she and Arthur would have had if they had been permitted to live with his family since they married. She explored the room walking into his and her walk in closets seeing their things had already been put away. 

Jesper stopped a short distance away from the master’s suit on the same side of the hall was another door this room was for Bill. “Master William Jesper is leaving you here others follow please,” he requested leaving Bill to enter his room on his own. 

Bill entered the bedroom he was given the room was larger than he expected. There was a small sitting area near the fireplace and a large four poster bed with side tables. A side door led to the bathroom that had both a nice size tub and a shower which Bill was thankful for. The other door he found was a walk in closet. The room was decorated in blue and cream which Bill found relaxing. He was glad it wasn’t in anything harsh or loud. 

Charlie was the next one to be left at his door. He snorted in amusement at the small house elf. Entering his room he was pleased his room was decorated in reds and beige. His things had already been put away and Charlie decided just to relax in his room before seeking out his siblings before heading down to lunch.

He hadn’t really thought much of either of his parent’s families beyond those they had met as children. He assumed much like Bill that they all were dead. The reality that he had uncles and grandparents alive was a bit much to take in at once. It brought about more questions than answers. He was sure that his younger siblings were experiencing the same feelings.

The remaining four siblings followed the house elf wondering why they continued passed the door at the end of the hall before coming to stop at the next room. “This room his belonging to Master Fred,” the house elf informed before moving on to the next door opening it. George looked at his twin he wasn’t sure how to take being given his own room; they had never been separated before. It was a new experience George wasn’t sure how to react. 

“This is being your stop Master George,” Jesper informed him before walking off with Ron and Ginny not waiting for George to reply. Fred look at his brother before hunching his shoulders as if to say “I don’t know” before entering his own personal space for the first time.

Fred’s room was done in silver and indigo blue he walked around the room checking to see where everything was. He was pleased to see that all of his things were already put away. 

George entered his room after watching his twin disappear; his room was done in silver and dark cyan the colors of the room seem to calm his nerves. It was nice to have his own space away from Fred’s boisterous personality not that George didn’t love his twin. George was just the calmer of the two and sometimes his mother treated them like they were a package and not two different people with different personalities. 

George opened his bathroom door and was surprised to see his twin starring back at him. “Brilliant!” Fred said in excitement at seeing George on the other side of the bathroom. The house elf had given them conjoining rooms the bathroom had two showers and one tub so the pair would have to share the tub if they wanted to take a bath but otherwise it would be just like at Hogwarts. 

Ron grumbled following the house elf further down the hall, “This is being Master Ronald’s room,” “Jesper is taking Mistress Ginevra to her room now,” The house elf stated walking off leaving Ron standing in the hallway.

Ron entered the room cursing the stupid house elf before pausing to look around his bedroom door closing quietly behind him. His room was bloody huge. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His room was decorated in orange in cream. The large four poster bed had cream and orange comforter set with orange throw pillows. The sitting area had rust colored settee and arm chairs and dark wood tables. His bathroom was even done in orange and cream. 

The room he was given was by far more extravagant than his old bedroom at the Burrow. “Maybe it won’t be so bad staying here after all,” he thought as he lay across the large bed. 

Ginny rolled her eyes at the rudeness that was Ron. He never thought before he blurted out the obvious. Hermione had often complained that Ron had an emotional range of a teaspoon for all the idiotic things he’s said over the years since their friendship began. Ginny thought he had foot to mouth syndrome because he never failed to call attention to his often ignorant behavior at the most inopportune times. 

Ginny followed the well spoken house elf towards what would be her room. Ginny entered the room just as the elf popped from the hall going to do whatever his assigned duties were in the house hold. 

Opening the door she gasped her room was decorated in peach and gold. She smiled at the thought of this being her room and the care her grandparents took to design the room for her. 

She knew her mother wasn’t happy about them coming here but Ginny couldn’t help the feeling of elation at the sheer beauty of the room. Her parents would have never been able to afford to buy her these kinds of things. 

(Meanwhile in the Front Parlor)

“Jesper” Credella called “If you could show everyone to their rooms so they can get settled the rest of the introductions can wait until lunch.” 

“Yes Lady Credella” Jesper replied leading them from the room. 

Arthur went to follow his family from the room when his father called for him to stay. 

“Arcturus a word?” his father ordered simply. Arthur nodded telling Molly to go ahead without him that he would be along shortly. She looked as if she would argue but thought against it in his parent’s home.

“I expected that when you fire-called the other evening that you would be bringing all the children. You will be sending word to Percival to return here,” Septimus ordered more than asked. 

“Of course father,” Arthur replied he had already planned to send word to Percy about their absence from the burrow. He didn’t want alarm his son should he return there and find them all missing. 

“Now explain to me why you have plagued us with that woman’s presence in our home after she turned you against this family?” Septimus questioned.

Arthur knew that this wasn’t going to be easy. There was very bad blood between the Prewett Family and the Weasley Family that resulted a Wizengamot ruling against his family. As a result he was cut off from the family funds and forced to take care of himself. 

“I’ve been assisting Albus Dumbledore in the war effort against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,” Arthur began, “mostly it has been helping with keeping a watchful eye on Harry Potter to make sure that there isn’t any magical activity in the muggle neighborhood where he resides during the summer months.” 

Credella expression became closed at this revelation. Neither she nor her husband were fans of Dumbledore. They both thought him a manipulative old fool. 

"I see," Septimus replied wondering what in Hades Dumbledore had gotten his son wrapped up in. They had stayed neutral in the conflict in the last war. He was sure that harpy had drug his son into this mess with Dumbledore. 

“Well the children Fred, George, Ron and Ginny all have befriended the Potter heir since his first year at Hogwarts. Molly is very fond of him as well and is often mothering to him.” Arthur sighed when he noticed his father frown. He knew very well his father’s feelings towards his wife. 

“Anyway the children have been in many challenging situations over the years and this year hasn’t been any different.” Arthur explained. "Harry has a mental connection with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Credella frowned at this. She had never heard of anyone developing a mental connection with another person. Something was not right about this and would bear looking into. 

"I'm not sure if either of you had heard that I was bitten by a large poisonous snake just before Yule last year. If it wasn't for Harry receiving a vision of my attack I very well may not have survived the encounter."

Credella was shocked that her son nearly lost his life and that horrible woman didn't bother to inform them that he was even harmed. This news was very troubling. Her daughter in law hadn’t bothered to inform them of Arcturus’ health. 

"Needless to say, it was this same connection to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named that led to Harry and five of his friends to rush off to the Ministry to help his godfather Sirius Black, who he believed was being tortured there. This was just a trap to have Mr. Potter retrieve a prophecy that was foretold about him and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named years ago that he was unaware of.” Arthur continued. “As a result of all of this all of the children involved may be targets because He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named does not take it lightly that mere children got his death-eaters caught.” 

“ Take your wife isn’t pleased with your decision to return here?” Credella questioned curious to her daughter in laws reaction to being there. 

“No,” Arthur admitted, “Molly knows that the wards at the Burrow aren’t secure enough and we don’t have the time needed to place the necessary wards around the property to protect it from an attack should death eaters come there. I made the choice to contact you to ensure the protection of my children,” Arthur explained, “The safety of my family is my responsibility. Molly has to deal with this decision because my children’s safety will come first whether she is happy with that decision or not.”

Septimus accepted his son’s reasoning. He never understood his son’s reasoning to requesting the betrothal contract after that mockery of a trial with the Prewett family. His actions were in Septimus’ opinion admitting guilt to having pre martial relations with the young witch.  
________________________________

The time leading up to lunch passed quickly. Arthur led his family towards the main dining room where they would be having lunch. After informing them where to sit he took his place at the table. 

Ron was shocked by the sheer size of the room. His entire family was sitting at the large table. It made him wonder if there was an expansion charm on it so that it was large enough to accommodate the additional nine of them. 

Molly sat stiffly she was very uncomfortable around his family and wanted to be anywhere but there. She had argued fiercely against them coming here; no matter how safe them being there would be for their family she wanted her family away from the likes of Septimus Weasley. 

Septimus sat at the head of the table looking over his family. It was the first time in many years that his family had been whole. His wife sat at the opposite end of the table from him and from oldest to youngest his children with their families sat around the table. 

“I believe it’s time for introductions?” Credella smiled. 

“Stephenius you first dear?” she ordered with a smile at her oldest son. 

“I’m Arcturus’ oldest brother and your uncle,” he had dark hair like his mother Credella with her gray eyes. He is tall like his father before him. He his broad shouldered and has a personality that commanded respect. “This is my wife Daveney.” Daveney had dark blonde hair and warm brown eyes she was dressed in simple day robes in blue she smiled in welcome.” 

“Next to her is my oldest son Caelum who is (27) and his wife Justice who is (25) and their daughter Honor who is (5). Caelum is tall with broad shoulders and dark blonde hair like his mother and dark brown eyes. His wife however was petite, blonde haired blue eyed. Honor is a very beautiful curly blonde haired blue eye child who is impossible not to fall in love with.”

Bill was amused by the thought of a blonde haired blue eyed Weasley. The family was known for their infamous red hair. At lease his father’s line was known for it. 

“My son Spencer is next and he is (22) and currently betroth to be married however his betroth is still attending school and his bonding his schedule for the summer after she graduates. Spencer had the Weasley red hair and blue eyes but he was more of an athletic build than his brother. Last is my son Raleigh who is (16) he is currently attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France where he will be starting his 6th year in the fall.” Raleigh had blonde hair like his mother with blue eyes his hair was wavy and currently in French braid.”

Ron paled at the second mention of betrothal contracts. He would have never thought that his family would hold to that old tradition of arranging marriages. It was an outdated practice. He was glad that his parents didn’t arrange their marriages. His mother had frown upon the practice and wanted each of them to marry for love. 

Billius sighed when it was his turn, “I’m the youngest of the Weasley siblings.” he had the best mixture of his parents. He has his father’s hair and his mother’s eyes his father’s build and his mother’s demeanor but his father’s fierce personality. 

“Beside me is my wife Angelique and my oldest son Alphonse who is (18) he is betroth to Simone Bellamy who is still in school at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic she will be starting her 5th year this year. Angelique has thick black hair with hyacinth blue eyes she is medium height and an avid fan of sports. Alphonse has his father’s hair color but inherited the black family gray eyes. His hair his also wavy and his wears it tied back most of the time. He currently studying to become a law wizard. 

“My twin boys are Laurent and Lucien who are both 15 they are also attending Beauxbatons Academy for Magic in France and will be starting their 5th year this fall. Twins are identical much like Fred and George. They are very quiet although Laurent is more outgoing then Lucien who is more studious of the two. They are tall for their age they have thick wavy dark hair like they’re mother and her hyacinth blue eyes. They are very athletic as they both play Quidditch and are on the fencing team at their school. They are avid fans of the Falmouth Falcons and enjoy a good debate. 

Ron wondered why his cousins were all attending Beauxbatons when they attended Hogwarts. Arthur noticed his son’s confusion “What’s wrong son?” 

“I thought you had to have some connection to France in order to get an invited to attend Beauxbatons,” Ron answered. 

Many families get invites to both schools,” Arthur explained, “I received invitations for both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. I was the only one out of my siblings who chose to attend Hogwarts” 

“Why didn’t we get invited to attend Beauxbatons?” Ron asked curious. 

Before Arthur could reply Molly answered for him. “I chose the school I wanted you to attend. The Prewett family has attended Hogwarts for generations.” 

“How come we weren’t allowed to choose?” Bill questioned curious, if given the chance he would have chosen Beauxbatons over Hogwarts. "I would have chosen Beauxbatons as well."

“But we could have learned another language and not to mention been offered other classes that they don’t offer at Hogwarts.” Ginny complained. The way Fleur spoke about the French school seem a lot less division in the students. 

“I did what was best for you all?” Molly insisted. 

“You did it to spite this family you mean?” Septimus said simply daring her to deny it. “You denied your children the choice of their education because you wanted them to have one less connection to this family.”

“The decisions I make in regards to my children are none of your concern,” Molly snapped at her father-in-law. 

“That is quite enough dear,” Arthur scolded he just wanted to get through their first meal without any issues.

“Your father,” Molly began... “Molly stop, you’ve been brewing for an argument since before we left home,” Arthur reminded her. He wasn't about to deal with a tantrum in the middle of lunch. 

“Arthur Weasley don’t you dare take that tone with me,” Molly snapped. 

Arthur's expression darkened, "I'm aware of your feelings on the matter of being here Molly. This is not time or place for this discussion. You will taper your tone or remain silent."

“You were not raised with such informalities Margaret Elizabeth,” Credella reminded, “As such I would appreciate it if you would refer to my son with his proper name while in my home. If I wanted my son to have the modern form of his name I would have named him such,” Credella ordered from where she was sitting, “You all should have received invitations to both schools. I’m sure your mother didn’t reveal this to you any of you and allowed you to at least see what was being offered at Beauxbatons.” 

Molly looked as if she were slapped. She never wanted her children to know there were other options available to them. She wanted them to follow Prewett family traditions. She never wanted them to be a part of Arthur’s parent’s lives. She was so used to calling him by the less formal version of his name that it never occurred to her that his parents would take offense to her using it in their home. 

“Beauxbatons’ invitations usually arrive earlier than Hogwarts’ notices to new students,” Credella continued. 

“Hogwarts’ produces very fine witches and wizards here in Britain. You all received an excellent education under the finest headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen,” Molly insisted thinking that she was right in her choices for her children. 

Septimus brow rose at the mention of Albus Dumbledore. The man was many things however being the finest headmaster at Hogwarts was a bit much even for the man’s accomplishments. However to state the school academics were exemplary was far fetched. Hogwarts didn't offer nearly as many academic choices to their students.

“Mum Beauxbatons has a really advanced educational program,” Bill advised. “I’m not knocking Hogwarts but they are lacking in some areas. I mean let’s face its 7 years of Binns droning on about Goblin wars is a bit much. If the students even hope to pass their history of magic owl they have to do independent study because Binns surely isn’t a good teacher.”

“You got 12 owls and more than enough newts?” Molly exclaimed trying to defend her decisions she made for them.

“I worked hard for my grades. It wasn’t because I had great teachers. Sure professor McGonagall is great and the same with Flitwick, Sprout and a few others but let’s face it. Some of the professors on staff at Hogwarts shouldn’t be teaching let alone be subjected to molding the minds of children.” Bill informed taking a drink from his glass. 

“Dumbledore has,” Molly began. 

“Mum please, don’t” Charlie sighed, “Dumbledore may mean well but he can’t run a school effectively and try to be a champion in politics too. He can’t have it both ways. Either he wants to help bring up the next generation of wizards and witches or he wants to be in politics.”

“Look at what’s happened with Harry,” Bill said with exasperation he’s had two teachers try to harm him since he’s been at Hogwarts in the last five years.” 

“You can’t blame Dumbledore for the actions of others William Weasley,” Molly snapped. 

“I’m not mum; I’m just explaining that Dumbledore can’t protect the school if he’s trying to protect the wizarding world from he-who-must-not-be-named.” Bill insisted. “He’s Supreme Mugwump on the International confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock for the Wizengamot and Headmaster at Hogwarts. How can he hope to be an effective headmaster when his attention is directed at other things? He’s constantly away from the school to be an effective headmaster. Bill said presenting convincing evidence. 

“I didn’t know you were skeptical of Dumbledore?” Molly sighed looking at her oldest son in clear disappointment.

“Mum I’m not skeptical of the man’s desire to rid the world of he-who-must-not-be-named. I’m not sure of his methods of doing it when it comes to Harry. I don’t think Dumbledore was being completely honest with us about why he doesn’t want Harry with Nicodemus Salvatore and don’t give me he’s dangerous or a dark wizard crap either.” Bill said knowing his mother would defend Dumbledore like nobody’s business.

“I don’t like being lied too. I will fight to protect this family and to protect Harry because he doesn’t have anyone that we know of to protect him but I will not do so blindly on Dumbledore’s word alone and I won’t do it just because you want me too.” Bill sighed, “I love you mum but if he’s not going to be honest about this situation with Harry and my gut is telling me he’s lying. I can’t with good conscious go searching for Harry just because he wants to control him.” 

Molly opened her mouth to snap at her oldest son but was cut off by Arthur “Molly for the last time this isn’t the place or the time for this discussion.” 

“It’s important that we find Harry!” Molly exclaimed. 

“I’m sure Harry is fine. Remus wouldn’t let any harm come to him.” Arthur reminded her of whom Harry left with. 

“We don’t know if they were captured; they could be dead for all we know Arthur.” Molly shouted. 

“Again Margaret Elizabeth, I ask that you use my son’s given name while in this house. I named him Arcturus for a reason, if I wanted to call him Arthur I would have name him thus. You have made it a point to disrupt this meal. Was that your intentions?” Credella questioned her daughter-in-law.

“I haven’t done any such thing,” Molly hissed at the older woman, “there is no secret that this family despises the sight of me.” 

“We have reason to, don’t we?”Credella questioned in a voice that said Molly was beneath her as only the Black family members could pull off as simple conversation. Much like the Malfoy’s they didn’t take kindly to being disrespected in any form. 

Molly stormed from the room; they could feel her magic crackling around her as she left. 

Arthur wished more and more that they had forgone attending the order meeting although it had given them valuable information for their safety it had made Molly more of a bear to deal with. They had only been around his family for a few hours and they are already fighting. 

Arthur rubbed his temples with his fingers to stave off the headache he was forming.

Apartment House London England 

It was late evening when Percy arrived home. It had been a very busy day at the ministry. After the revelation of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names return Percy felt conflicted. Fudge was adamant about Dumbledore and Harry Potter causing a panic in the community. They were making waves that he didn’t want. He didn’t see it then because he was so arrogant in his desire to succeed, so single minded in what he wanted to accomplish. He never once thought that Fudge was only concern with his power as minister. He was almost drunk with his blind need to shut Dumbledore up.

His father had tried to warn him that Fudge was using him against the family. He refused to listen; he was so focused on succeeding and surpassing his father at the ministry that he betrayed his family in one of the worst ways. He threw away everything his father taught him about honor and loyalty. Now he didn’t know how to make things right with his parents or his siblings. He had said some pretty horrible things the day he left.

His father may not have been able to provide them with the most expensive things. But he celebrated their success and taught them about honor and integrity. Percy never thought he would forget those lessons that his father found sacred. He had thrown those teachings out of the window in his sheer desire to be better than his father. To think he was ashamed of being raised poor. It took everything falling down around them at the ministry for him to truly understand what it was his father was trying to tell him.

Today however; he did make one decision and that was to leave his position as junior assistant to the Fudge. He would be starting a new position working for the Wizengamot as a scribe at the beginning of the next week. He knew with the recent arrest of Madame Deloris Umbridge that Fudge would take the brunt of her illegal activities having given the woman nearly total control over the school as well as the power to fire and replace staff.

He never thought Fudge would condone such practices as to allow the use of a blood quill. Fudge would have much to answer for and Percy wanted to distance himself from the man’s administration.

After a quick shower Percy fixed himself a simple dinner of sandwiches and crisp before heading to his bedroom for the night. It was then that he heard the insistent tapping against his bedroom window.

“Who would be sending an owl at this hour?” he thought as he opened the window letting in an owl that he didn’t recognize. Unrolling the parchment he was surprise to see his father’s familiar handwriting. It bought both a sense of dread and a since of longing to him.

Percival,

I know you are shocked to see that I’ve reached out to you. This is a matter of great importance. I’m sure that you have read the article about the ministry break in that resulted in the capture of several key members of you-know-who’s ranks. Your mother and I were informed by an inside source that the students who were at the ministry during the break in are now persons’ of interest and it is no longer safe for us to remain at the burrow. That brings me to reason for this letter. We have returned to the Weasley Homestead until matters with the war have been resolved. Your grandfather, Septimus request that you return here for safety purposes. I know that you are probably gotten use to being on your own and this may seem an inconvenience. There are rooms set up in my wing of the homestead for the family. The easiest way for you to get here would be by floo. It is my hope that you will consider returning here. I couldn’t in good conscious leave without notice. Hoping to see you soon.

Your father

Percy sat on the side of his bed in wonder. He’d seen his Grandfather many times at the ministry due to his work with Fudge. He never truly had a chance to speak with the man at any given time however. This was his means of returning to his family without causing a commotion.

Percy quickly grabbed a piece of parchment writing out a quick reply to his father.

Dear Father,

I’m glad to hear that everyone is safe. As for me I’ve put in a change of position at the ministry and will be starting my new position with the Wizengamot the beginning of next week. I know that I will probably have to give evidence against any questionable practices or orders given by the minister however I thought it best that I distance myself from his office. I don’t have any problem with returning to the Weasley Homestead as my lease will be up at the end of the month I will contact the realtor’s office and let them know that I don’t plan to stay. I plan to arrive tomorrow by floo so I will be packing up all of my belongings tonight. I’m looking forward to seeing everyone and getting to meet the family officially.

With love  
Percy

Percy looked around his one bedroom flat for anything he may have forgotten to pack. When he walked away from his family, he truly believed that he was right and his father couldn't possibly know, what the Minister's intentions were. He thought his father was jealous of his success. With the revelation of Voldemort's return, Percy felt ashamed. Never once had he considered that Fudge was using him against his family. What a fool he'd been. He knew he had a lot of apologizing to do, however, returning to his family filled him with purpose. 

"It really wasn't a hardship to give up his flat," he thought as he closed the door on his flat for the last time.


	10. Fly in the Ointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron sends Harry a letter warning him of Dumbledore's plot to have them write him to find out his location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count 4896

Weasley Wizard Whizzes located at 93 Diagon Alley, London  
Things were pretty quite in the shop that morning since Ron and Ginny arrived. She had already verified the till and sat behind the counter looking through the newest edition of Witch Weekly’s magazine as she waited on customers to complete their shopping. 

Ron however stood near the back stocking the shelves with new product. He wanted to quickly finish stocking the shelves so that he wouldn’t be running to the back to get things when things got busy later that day as it did nearly every day since Ron and Ginny started helping out at the shop since the summer holidays begun. Fred, George and Lee Jordan were in their back workroom working on developing new products. 

“Ron can you get me some small W-3 bags while you are in the back,” Ginny requested as he passed her heading to get more stock. 

Nodding in acknowledgement Ron headed back into the stock room ignoring the noises he could hear coming from the work room. Grabbing what he needed; he quickly returned placing a box of small bags behind the counter before heading back towards the shelves to finish stocking.  
“Thank you for shopping here at W3, please come again,” said Ginny to the customer handing her back her change and her bag of W3 products.  
The woman nodded leading her son from the store. Ginny hoped the child attended a wizarding primary school or was home schooled she’d hate to think of the child using her brother’s pranks on unsuspecting muggle children.  
That reminded her of Fred and George dropping ton tongue toffees on the floor at Number 4 Privet Drive where Harry lived with his muggle relatives. Her father was very upset when he returned to the Burrow after having to defend himself against Harry’s muggle uncle who had started throwing muggle nick-knacks at him in defense of his son. Her mum certainly wasn’t pleased and spent over an hour yelling at Fred and George about being responsible. She even ripped up their order forms telling them if they focused on their school work they would have gotten more than just a few owls between the pair of them.  
Fred and George were an odd sort. They loved developing pranks and playing pranks on people. Ginny thought them brilliant to have developed this level of pranks in such a short time.

Molly’s fussing had little affect on the twins. They managed to recreate the mail order forms for their product as well as produce numerous prank items. The proof of their ingenuity sat on tables, stack on shelves and even shown in magical posters in the windows of the shop. 

Ginny didn’t notice Ron returning to the stock room of the shop as they once again lost herself within her thoughts once more. Molly had completely changed since they arrived at Weasley Homestead. Ginny found this behavior to be odd and wondered what caused this tense almost unwarranted behavior her mother was displaying. 

It had taken some getting used to eating with her extended family. She was so used to her mother’s cooking and found it odd to have house elves prepared their meals outside of Hogwarts; even when they stayed at Grimauld Place during the previous summer her mother prepared their meals.

Things were so different now. Their mom seem to always be upset and argumentative with their father. She was barely seen outside of their private rooms. She had completely stopped sharing meals with the family; instead she had her meals in their wing of the manor. It was as f her mother resented them being there.

Ginny and their mom always had a close relationship. Molly used to tell her stories of her deceased brothers and of Harry Potter. She had often dreamed about one day meeting him, even fantasized about dating and marrying him. Ginny wasn’t ashamed to admit that she liked and possibly even loved Harry.

She had gone to Hogwarts anxious. She didn’t know what made her not tell her parents about the diary she found in her cauldron with her other books. Even after it began writing back to her, she still hadn’t thought it dangerous. It was almost like having a friend who couldn’t tell your secrets. What a little fool she had been.

The lecture that followed not only hurt but her father was furious that she made such a foolish decision that could have cost her; her very life. Her mom’s reaction was to smother her even more than she had before. As if she was still 11 years old. Ginny wondered if she would ever grow out of that mistake.

When her friendship started with Hermione, she thought it would bring her closer to Harry however he never seemed to notice her beyond being Ron’s little sister. Sure she had dated other boys at Hogwarts with the intent of making Harry jealous; not that he noticed or even seem to care. Ginny sighed, maybe this year Harry will see her as something other than Ron’s little sister.

Hermione had written her several times telling her about her holiday with her parents and what she had learned about wizarding life in Athens. She would be spending the remainder of the summer with them when she returned from her holiday with her parents and Ginny couldn’t wait to have a female friend around to share girl time with.

Sure now she had female cousins that came to visit at Weasley Manor but it wasn’t the same. She didn’t exactly have a relationship with any of them. Her family was kind of estranged because of something that her father refused to talk about.

Ron stood across the room from Ginny restocking a shelf that was now empty of product. Since the opening of their joke shop their products had been selling as fast as they were being put on the shelves; adults and children alike were purchasing the products. Ron guessed even they needed a little laughter in their lives now that you-know-who was known to be at large again by the magical community.

Ron had gotten another letter from Hermione just that morning asking if he’d heard from Harry. Ron wasn’t sure if he should reply to the letter or not. Hermione was becoming more overbearing since the events at the ministry and had taken to trying to mother them and control their lives. It was like first year all over again when no one would really speak to her.  
His mother had already questioned him about whether he’d heard from Harry. It made Ron wonder if this was Dumbledore’s doing. He knew that Dumbledore didn’t know where Harry was going and didn’t approve of Harry not returning to the muggles. His parents had already questioned them about Harry before they left the Burrow. He didn’t understand why his mom was continuously asking if Harry had contacted him yet.

Harry hadn’t discussed with them where he would be spending his summer and Ron was kind of glad that he didn’t because he could be honest and say he didn’t know where Harry was going. He was glad that he wouldn’t have to result to lying to his parents about where Harry was.

Ron was still attending his appointments at Saint Mungos twice a week and nothing was truly being resolved. They were no closer to finding any clear results. Ron just wanted the splitting headaches to stop. He wasn’t sure if he felt any different since coming in contact with experimental brain at the ministry but his magic felt more alive than before like an itching under his skin.

His mother however refused to believe that he was doing fine and often tried to make him rest. She was smothering them even more since Snape gave his warning but since the move to Weasley Manor Ron has found an escape. Ron just wished his mother would give him the space to breathe. He wasn’t a little kid anymore. She didn’t have to treat him like he was still five and needed her to hold his hand to floo.  
Although Ron hadn’t mentioned it to any of his siblings, he had overheard his parent’s arguing about the Order meetings just after the summer holidays started. Dumbledore was right furious that Harry had disobeyed him. Dumbledore wanted Harry to return to the Dursley’s to strengthen the wards to protect his muggle relatives from Voldemort. Harry left the country instead with Remus as he intended.  
Ron didn’t know the whole story but he knew there was more to it then what was being said. Ron was certain that Harry would be assigned a mentor to teach him his family history and what was expected of him now that he knew he was a Lord. Dumbledore had mentioned Ron and Hermione writing to see if Harry was okay. Ron however was sure that the professor wouldn’t allow anything to happen to Harry. As a werewolf Remus was very protective of Harry. He had told them during one of their cleaning sessions that on the night that Pettigrew escaped that his wolf was trying to protect Harry from what it perceived was a threat to his cub.  
“Maybe Harry was right,” Ron thought, Dumbledore does seem to meddle a lot where Harry is concerned. Ron didn’t know where his best friend was located but he hoped that Harry was safe and enjoying his first summer away from his awful family. He deserved to have a happy summer without being watched as if he were a baby by the Order.  
Ron decided then he would write to his friend but not to find out where he was but to warn him about Dumbledore and he sure as heck wasn’t going to be using his owl. He knew as sure as his name was Ronald Weasley it was probably going to be intercepted or tracked. “No this was definitely a mission for Dobby,” thought Ron.  
“What’s on your mind little brother?” George asked seeing Ron lost in thought.  
A couple of things actually,” Ron admitted.  
“Come on spill,” said George wondering what could have Ron so confused.  
“I’m kind of wondering what it is that mum and dad aren’t telling us. I mean what reason would grandpa Septimus have to cut dad off financially?” Ron asked. “We wouldn’t have to live so poorly if dad had access to the family vaults. I feel cheated you know?”  
“I wondered the same Ron but things aren’t very good with mum and dad now since we relocated. It’s almost as if she thinks if she is rude enough that dad will just move all to Aunt Muriel’s” said Fred.  
Ron paled, “I don’t want to go to great aunt Muriel’s that’s like going to great aunt Tessie’s house we’ll be on top of each other.”  
“Besides I’m not giving up my room,” said Ron forcefully.  
Fred and George snickered at the thought of giving up their rooms as well. “We totally agree with you there,” murmured George.  
“The other thing I was thinking about was this whole issue about Harry not returning to the muggles,” Ron sighed, “Mum said Dumbledore is worried about Harry because he didn’t return to the Dursley’s but that can’t be right because when I asked Harry about spending part of the summer with Hermione and I, he said he wouldn’t be here that he was scheduled to meet his mentor over the summer. Harry said that his mentor was his father’s god brother, which mean’s Dumbledore would know who the man is. I doubt that the man would do anything to Harry.” Ron said looking at his brothers for their opinions.  
“When Hermione and Harry got into it about his plans for the summer Harry accused Dumbledore of over stepping his boundaries with Harry where he shouldn’t. Harry even mention Dumbledore’s actions after his parent’s were killed and ordering him to be taken to the muggles. He even says when Harry can leave his relatives house,” Ron sighed.  
“Harry got really mad at me and Hermione last summer because we listened to Dumbledore when he told us not to write him. He said who was Dumbledore to tell us not to write him? You know what he’s right. Dumbledore wasn’t his father or guardian. Dumbledore is our headmaster at Hogwarts. It wasn’t his place to tell us not to write our best friend over the summer,” Ron continued.  
“All of it stinks; George I can’t figure out what Dumbledore is playing at isolating Harry from everyone. It’s like he is trying to make Harry see him as his savior or something,” Ron complained.  
George looked thoughtful. Ron had made very valid points. Dumbledore was making himself out as some sort of messiah for Harry.  
“You said Harry was assigned a mentor right?” George questioned.  
“Yeah,” Ron replied, “Harry said something about Dumbledore wasn’t supposed to have removed him from his parent’s house and placed him with the Dursley’s or something. It got a bit confusing with him and Hermione having a go each other.”  
“I don’t know much about mentorships,” George admitted, “but they are assigned during stressing times like wars. I’m sure Harry’s Grandfather assigned one in case of his passing as well as his dad because of the situation with the first war with old snake face.”  
“I heard mum and dad talking about Dumbledore not being pleased with Remus,” George continued, “It seems he helped Harry escaped the Dursley’s and is currently with Harry and is no longer helping the order. So he is now public enemy number one.”  
“Poor Professor Lupin,” Ron sighed, “he doesn’t need the ministry after him.”  
“Dumbledore doesn’t want to alert anyone that Harry has pulled a runner,” George said laughingly, “So everything is pretty much hushed up. It’s just order members out searching but nothing much has been found but Dumbledore has ruled out all magical means of travel which means they traveled the muggle way,” George said laughing “marauder to the end that one,” wiping a tear from his eye.  
“I’m planning to warn him,” Ron sighed, “I promised when I failed him the last time I wouldn’t again. Ron knew how things would end with Harry if he allowed Dumbledore to manipulate him into sending a letter to Harry by owl.”  
“You can’t risk writing him though,” George warned, “you have to know that anything you send by owl Dumbledore is going to track.”  
“That’s why it won’t be sent by owl duh,” Ron said with a laugh heading to the back of the store with George and Fred following him.  
“What have you invented a new way to send letters then?” questioned George his brow arched curious as to how his little brother was planning to send his letter if not by owl.  
Ron quickly pulled parchment from the drawer sitting down.  
Dear Harry  
Hey mate, how is your summer going? I thought I would give you time to enjoy part of your summer before I would write to see how things were with you. Things here are going okay. I’ve been going to Saint Mungos twice a week and they still can’t determine what that freaky brain will do to my mind but besides the blinding headaches I get from time to time things for the most part are going okay. We are currently staying in dad’s childhood home with his parents. Burrow is no longer safe because the wards aren’t efficient enough if death munchers were to attack there.  
“Brilliant,” said George as he read death munchers over Ron’s shoulder as he wrote.  
Get this; the ministry is calling us the ministry six, because of our little adventure at the ministry with the death munchers. The bad news is we are now being targeted because his royal darkness is mad because we got the best of his minions. His royal snarkiness says it’s best if we put the best wards on our houses including the fidelus or found safer places to stay so Dad contacted his father and we are now staying in his childhood home with the rest of our family. Anyway that’s a story for another time. I’m sure we will both have a lot of catching up to do when you return at the end of summer holidays. Hermione is currently with her parents in Athens. I bet you she has already redone her homework to include something she learned there. She is suppose to be spending the remainder of the summer with us and the order has already started warding her parents house and should be complete before they return from their vacation. Dumbledore wants to make sure her muggle parents are well protected.  
Most of my time now is spent getting to know our relatives. We have another set of twins Laurent and Lucien they are both 15. It would have been kind of cool to have cousins attending Hogwarts however they all attend Beauxbatons Academy for Magic. The rest of my time is spent working at the shop with Fred and George who both say hi by the way.  
“Tell him about the shop?” Fred insisted joining George reading over Ron’s shoulder.  
“I’m getting to that hold your hippogriffs,” Ron exclaimed as he dipped the quill once more in the ink starting the next line of the letter.  
Fred and George told me to tell you the shop is doing very well and they are hoping to be able to take over Zonko’s in the upcoming year. Zonko’s was impressed with how well they are at developing new pranks and trick sweets.  
Ginny is working here most days as well much to mum’s complaining she doesn’t want us working but dad has put his foot down. He respects that we want some spending money of our own. On another note I believe that what you said about old bubble bee to be true. He was right upset to find that you had escaped you yearly prison. Mum unfortunately seems to agree with him no matter how much we all have spoke against it. She seems disappointed that we aren’t agreeing with him as well. He has many guards out searching for your arrest and detainment. (Ha, ha get it mate, can’t be around Hermione without picking up something) Professor Lupin at this point isn’t looked at favorably by the brood and there is a lot of muttering among the masses. They aren’t pleased that he disregarded Dumbledore’s wishes. I heard mum and dad talking, about different missions when they thought us all in bed. Dumbledore was planning to have Professor Lupin seek of the werewolves. I doubt any would join the order though with the way they are treated by society.  
“Do you blame them?” George asked when he read the bit about the werewolves.  
“The laws against werewolves and vampires limits what they can do. I’m surprised they haven’t started their own uprising,” Fred commented before going back to reading what Ron was writing. “Besides I hardly doubt a Vampire would announce they’re one to the ministry.”  
You didn’t really say much about where you were going and frankly the less I know the better because I was asked to write and inquire about your whereabouts however this letter is a letter of warning. Dumbledore is likely to intercept any owls coming from any of us because he wants to know where you are. I’m sending this by our personal friend who I know I can trust to get it to you without being seen or getting caught. I will send word if I hear anything but you know that we aren’t allowed at the new order headquarters. We’ll send your birthday gifts the same way hope you are enjoying your summer.  
Ron  
George read the last bit of the letter over his shoulder has he wrote it wondering who this mutual friend that Ron spoke of was.  
“Who?” George started too asked.  
“Dobby!” Ron called waiting for the small house elf to appear before him.  
“Harry Potter’s Wheezy call for Dobby?” the elf questioned, dressed in blue pants with matching a blue top with a crest embroidered on the left side on the front of the shirt and little black shoes.  
George looked at the most curiously dressed house elf.  
“Dobby I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor?” Ron questioned, “It’s not safe for me to owl this letter to Harry Potter can you deliver this for me. I would be most grateful.”  
“Dobby will be most pleased to deliver letter to Harry Potter sir,” the elf replied accepting the letter disappearing with a pop.  
“That is the strangest elf I’ve ever seen” George said pulling more product down from the store room shelf.  
“That’s Dobby,” Ron stated following his brother back out as if that answered everything.  
(Mean While in the front of the store)  
The bell sounded above the door letting them know someone had entered the shop. Ginny thanked her customer handing them their change and their purchases closing the till on the drawer. There were several people in the store so she just sat lost in her thoughts.  
“What your father got the whole family working to make ends meet?” Draco asked causing his slytherin friends to laugh bringing Ginny out of her thoughts.  
“What do we owe the displeasure of seeing you in here Malfoy? Never thought I would see the day you would buy anything sold by a Weasley.” Ginny questioned a frown marring her face. “My brother’s own this shop Malfoy, just in case you can’t read.”  
“Don’t worry Weaslette; I would rather not be in your company either. I saw the sign on the building that was quite an eye sore but I can see the inside isn’t much better.” Draco said in his drawling irritating voice.  
Hearing the name Malfoy brought Ron, Fred and George from the back all with their wands drawn.  
“Where did you get the money to start this little shop Weasley? Rob someone? Seems a bit dodgy?” said Draco looking around at the many items on the shelves and tables.  
“You would know all about doing dodgy things wouldn’t you? Malfoy,” Ron questioned.  
Goyle cracked his knuckles as if he was going to advance on Ron but Draco merely shook his head. Ron already had his wand drawn he was just waiting on the oversized idiot to charge him.  
“I see you can’t travel without your two goons, how much is your father paying them to be your body guards?” Ron questioned.  
“I unlike you Weasley, The Malfoy family is well connected and I have friends that I’ve known most of my life. You however are riding the coattails of the boy-whose-gonna-get-killed.” Draco snapped “We’re done here,” turning swiftly walking away leaving his two goons to follow him from the store.  
“I wonder what that was about,” said George looking at his twin.  
“Just Malfoy being a git,” Ron replied.  
“I’m not so sure,” Fred sighed, “We have to be more careful and put up some proximity wards. The ferret didn’t enter the store just to taunt us about Harry. The git is up to something.”  
“Right you are Freddy,” George agreed heading into the back to get Lee to assist them outside. With Lee’s help Fred and George were able add proximity wards to the other wards that his father, Bill and Charlie had come and added to the store already to help protect the store from damage and danger should an attack come to the alley.  
There weren’t any further disturbances that day from Malfoy or any other worthless slytherin. Ron lost himself in the work forgetting about Malfoy and soon they were closing far sooner than Ron expected.  
(Sydney Australia)  
It had become a normal routine for them to end their days in the family study. Harry sat reading through a journal of one of his ancestors while Remus and Nicodemus sat across from each other playing chess.  
Remus had removed his outer robes and was now in his just his vest and shirt his sleeves rolled up his arms lightly tanned; a glass of cognac sitting on the table to the right of his chair.  
Nicodemus sat back studying the board he enjoyed a good game of chess and Remus was presenting a thorough challenge for him. He also found that he immensely enjoyed the man’s company.  
Harry enjoyed watching the play by play as they moved the players across the board. It was something about wizards chess watching the players thrash each other that muggle chess couldn’t match. The pure animation of the thrashing and destruction was like poetry in motion almost. It made muggle version of chess boring in comparison.  
As Remus Knight took another one of Nicodemus pieces Harry was brought out of his contemplation of their game when Dobby popped into the room unexpectedly.  
“Harry Potter is having a letter from his Wheezy,” Dobby informed him handing Harry the letter.  
Remus looked up at hearing those words as Harry unrolled the parchment reading the letter.  
“Why would Ron be sending you a letter by Dobby of all things?” Remus questioned finding it odd.  
“Dumbledore,” replied Harry, “It’s as we expected, Dumbledore asked Molly to have Ron to write me to find out if I was okay and to try to get me to tell him where I was but Ron said that he is beginning to think that I’m right about Dumbledore meddling a little too much in my life. He also mentioned that Dumbledore isn’t happy with you helping me escape the Dursleys' and that he has the order out searching for us.”  
“So the same thing the Kingsley’s letter said,” Remus sighed leaning back studying the board before calling out his next move.  
“Pretty much however, it also states that Voldemort is now targeting the families of students who are responsible for his death eaters being captured. Ron says they’ve moved from the Burrow for safety. They are staying at his dad’s childhood home with the rest of the family.” Harry informed looking back over the letter. “Dumbledore also has order members working on warding the Grangers place to keep them safe.”  
“That is to be expected. Dumbledore will want to ensure that the Grangers are protected as much as possible,” Remus said leaning back looking over the board once more.  
“Dumbledore hasn’t revealed to the order that he no longer has a say over your life,” Nicodemus informed the pair, “He doesn’t want them to know that you are no longer his to control.”  
“I don’t understand why he’s so adamant about my staying away from you and your family,” Harry sighed. “He only would say that your family wasn’t a light family. What does whether your family is light have to do with anything? As long as you’re not a follower of Voldemort I don’t care. My grandfather trusted your father to be my father’s godfather and mentor and in turn my father named you my mentor. Why should I not trust that?” Harry asked frustrated by it all.  
“Dumbledore wants you to only trust in his word and allow him to hand feed you information when he wants you to know it,” Nicodemus advised.  
In other words he wants to keep me ignorant and pliant?” Harry suggested.  
Remus snorted into his drink. “It’s time that the great Albus Dumbledore realizes that people are not chess pieces on a chess board,” Remus added.  
“Hadrienius it is time that you start effectively making your own choices on where you stand in the war and gain your own allies,” Nicodemus advised, “There is more than one side to a war.”  
“Of course,” said Harry, “Dumbledore’s or Voldemort’s”  
“Then there is yours,” added Nicodemus, “who says you have to choose their side. What I want you to understand Hadrienius, radicals either light or dark aren’t what is best for the wizarding world as a whole. Light wizards would have us shunned our magical traditions in favor of muggle ones and dark wizards are on the other side of the spectrum they believe our traditions should be upheld all the while shunning muggle born witches and wizards because of their lack of proven magical inheritance. It doesn’t help muggleborns at all when they are constantly trying to change our way of life. Magical traditions go back to the very foundation of magic.”  
“You don’t have to live by anyone else’s standards Hadrienius remember that,” reminded Nicodemus, “There is more than just black and white or dark and light magic there are also shades of gray.”  
That night as Harry got ready for bed his mind was consumed with thoughts. Could he, the son of James and Lilly Potter and Sirius Black after following Dumbledore so blinding all these years choose his own side, follow his own heart and choose to make his own choices and do what is best for him.  
Maybe Nicodemus was right, Harry would never be truly one or the other because he was touched by the darkest of magic at such a young age. His magical bloodline was a perfect blend of both dark and light families why couldn’t he be a perfect shade of gray.  
It was with those thoughts that Harry drifted off to sleep his mind a torrent of thoughts


	11. Friends Divided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry responds negatively when he receives a letter from Hermione. Will Hermione's letter cause a rift that can't be repaired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count 4953

Several days had passed since Ron’s letter of warning had been received so Remus and Nicodemus were on high alert checking all the mail that was being delivered to ensure none of it had tracking charms or anything harmful on them. Harry didn’t think anyone would try to hex him in an owl post but Remus thought they couldn’t be too lax in protecting him. 

He didn’t put it passed Dumbledore to make the letter a portkey that was keyed to Harry’s magical signature. Harry paled at the thought. He had no idea something like that was even possible. He knew the kind of things that could be sent by owl post. In his fourth year Hermione received a letter filled with flubbertuber puss that caused her fingers to swell. All because of that stupid article that Rita Skeeta had written about a non-existent love triangle between himself, Hermione and Victor Krum. She was in pain for hours until the potion was able to reverse the effects of the undiluted substance.

He could only imagine what kind of things he would receive through the mail. He was glad he didn’t have to worry about sorting it all out. Merlin knew that he didn’t know nearly as much as he needed to however with the training he was sure he would get before the summer ended he would be more prepared then he was now.

Nicodemus even showed him the proper spells to check his food for tampering as well. He didn’t want to take any chances on anyone slipping Harry odorless and tasteless potions in his food. Harry thought this was a bit much but still learned them to alleviate his concerns.  
There were currently several letters on the table in front of the sofa waiting for him when he entered the family study. Remus and Nicodemus were once more sitting across from each other with the chessboard on the table between the pair conversing quietly among themselves.  
Harry allowed the noise of the shattering chess pieces to fall into the background as he picked up the first letter from the table. Opening the first letter he smiled seeing if was from Neville.

Hey Mate,  
How is your summer going for you? I hope that you don’t mind me writing to you this summer? It was my intention to mention it on the train ride from Hogwarts but things were a bit tense during the ride. You disappeared rather quickly when we got off the train; I decided I would just take the chance and write. I didn’t want to mention it on the train but I’m spending most of the summer at Fitoterapia Conservatorio di Magia (Herbology Conservatory of Magic) here in Genoa Italy, which is not far from a small magical village named for Gaia who is the mother of us all; it is located just outside the conservatory much like the village of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. The Village of Gaea is very rich in magical history. I’m looking forward to exploring; it helps that I chose Italian as my language art choice. I didn’t fancy learning French much. Any how the conservatory is massive considering what we are used to dealing with at Hogwarts greenhouses.

I know you are probably wondering why I didn’t mention it before. I know what many at Hogwarts think me no more than a squib. I have been targeted enough over the years to know that I’m not truly respected as a wizard. You changed that for me. You gave me the confidence to believe in myself; that I could be whatever I wanted to be. I want you to know that I do not regret going with you to the ministry. I faced my fears and I’m not afraid anymore. Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband took my parents away from me but they did not take my self respect.

But on another note, I’m excited to have a wand that chose me and can’t wait to cast spells with it. Not many spells are used in working with plants. Professor Sprout is the reason I was given this summer opportunity. She thinks I have to potential to become a Master Herbologist. There are very few masters in the field of Herbology in the wizarding world. My grandmother was truly shocked when she met with Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall at the end of term about my placement this summer. She knew I enjoyed working with plants but had no idea that I could have natural magical inclination towards earth magic.

Part of the requirements for my admittance into the summer program was full medical and mental evaluation. Needless to say a lot was revealed in my examination and my gran wasn’t pleased to say the least. She is out for blood for what someone done to me. She threatened to slay the skin from their hide. 

Anyway, I’ll keep you posted on my summer adventure I hope you are enjoying you summer away from your hateful relatives.  
Soaring beyond expectations  
Heir Neville Longbottom  
Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom< /p> Harry sat the parchment aside with a smile he knew Neville’s favorite subject was Herbology he simply had a gift with plants they seemed to bend to his will almost. He thought it was great that Neville was gaining the confidence that he lacked in himself. The next letter he opened was from Luna

Dear Paladin,  
Daddy and I are currently on an extended holiday in Spain as the darkling is not very fond of us with the current state of things. The Minister as deemed us the Ministry Six because we thwarted the death feeders plot to steal the prophecy from the hall of prophecy. The darkling isn’t pleased with their capture to say the least. I’d imagine that we won’t be a popular bunch when we return to Hogwarts. Any who the crumple-horned snorkack remain ever elusive but daddy is sure that we will find them soon. The nargles aren’t as bad here but I still have to keep my wits about me. My Spanish however has improved greatly now that I’m able to speak with people here in their native tongue. I imagine that you will have to choose a language soon. My advice would be to learn the language that has meaning to your family line. It wouldn’t do to learn a language that you will not likely use because of lack of people to converse with. I chose Spanish and French as my language choices as my mother was Spanish descendant and my father is of French descendent. I hope that you take time to have fun between your lessons. I know that you are going to experience quite a few shocks in the coming weeks but they will work out for the best. Well daddy is calling me so we can explore the reef. I will write again soon. Do not be to upset when your past reveals that you’re more than you were made out to be.  
With Love from  
Moon Beam

Harry looked thoughtful for a minute before placing that letter to the side. Luna’s letters were sometimes cryptic and you had to sort out what she meant. Harry often wondered if Luna was a bit of a seer. He decided he would ask her when he got the chance.

The next letter was one he was tempted not the bother opening. Hermione and he didn’t leave Hogwarts under the best of terms.

Dear Harry,  
What is this I hear about you disobeying Dumbledore and running off? Why would you do something so foolish just to meet people who could get you killed? I thought you had more sense than that Harry. Dumbledore is only looking out for your best interest this is being totally disrespectful to him and the order members who are out searching for you. You have been so rebellious since Sirius death and acting out of character. I would have thought better of you. I must say I’m ashamed of the way you have handled this whole situation. I’m sure Dumbledore would have made a way for your father’s god-brother to meet you where it was safe, without you running off putting not only yourself but professor Lupin at risk of being capture or worse killed by death-eaters. I would have thought that you would have learned this lesson from what happened in the department of mysteries. Isn’t Sirius death enough to make you realize that you can’t continue to make rash decisions; this is war Harry, and Voldemort will not hesitate to kill any of us. You need to write us back to let us know where you are so that Dumbledore can bring you back safely. I can’t believe you allowed the wards around your muggle relative’s house to weaken to the point they may fail, are you trying to get them killed. Please Harry be reasonable.

The more Harry read the angrier he became. “How dare she? How dare she write him as if she could demand anything of him?” thought Harry as he continued to read down the letter his magic swirled around him bringing Remus and Nicodemus attention to his change in demeanor.

“Hadrienius is something wrong?” Nicodemus questioned concerned by the spike in the young man’s magic.

“UGH! THAT INSUFFERABLE, OVERBEARING, SELF INTERESTED KNOW-IT-ALL,” Harry hissed as the letter in his hand burst into blue flames burning it within seconds, his magic crackling around him as his thoughts centered on how she felt about Sirius' death. It wasn't hard to notice her change in demeanor after what happened at the ministry but he assumed she was just paranoid. He never thought she blamed him.

“Hermione!” Harry snapped too far into his anger to really explain what had him so upset. As if mentioning her name alone explained everything as he continued to pace trying to calm down.

“What was in that letter that has you so upset?” Remus questioned fearing Dumbledore had manipulated the girl into saying things that would upset Harry to this degree.“I’m sure that whatever Hermione said Dumbledore had a hand in it. You should probably take it with a grain of salt. She’s usually intelligent.”

“No that was all Hermione” Harry assured Remus, "Everyone was aware of Hermione's intelligence and her deep regard for authority figures; she was always so insistent that they respect Snape, although the man was a complete ass to any student not in Slytherin especially Gryffindor students. Harry was done allowing people to walk all over him.

“What did her letter say that has you so out of sorts?” Nicodemus questioned.

Harry retook his seat after pacing a few minutes, he explained what he could remember of the letter; a part of him wished the letter hadn't burned because he now wondered the rest of her opinion of the matter. He truly hoped that she didn't go to Ron's grandparents later during the summer with the same attitude. He was sure that she would be in for a rude awakening. Remus expression became guarded as Harry retold what the letter said he didn’t like what he was hearing.

“You are not responsible for Sirius death. Bellatrix Lestrange killed her head of house and the family magic will punish her accordingly for that. Yes you went there because you were manipulated but your heart was in the right place,” Remus assured him, “Don’t allow the opinions of others to make you doubt yourself Harry.”

“I don’t know what would possess what did you say her name was?” Nicodemus questioned again.

“Hermione,” Harry replied saddened, “since the ministry we haven’t gotten along much. She has become a walking affidavit for Dumbledore. If I didn't know better I would think the man had her under the imperius or some sort of compulsion. I haven’t been sharing much with Ron or Hermione since the will hearing. It wasn’t because I didn’t trust them,” Harry rushed to assure them, “I just felt what was read in my parents' will was a private matter and I didn’t feel it necessary to discuss it.”

"What about your other friends?" Nicodemus questioned.

"None of the other's asked me anything about my meeting at Gringotts. They knew I attended a will hearing but they never tried to find out what was said at the reading."

"As pure bloods Hadrienius; they were raised under wizarding etiquette and know that will reading are very private and it is considered rude to inquire about someone's inheritance. Your friend is a muggle born is she not?" Nicodemus questioned.

“Yes," Harry admitted, "Hermione has been very skeptical and distrusting of everything since being hurt at the ministry. It’s almost as if she is seeing death plots in the simplest of things and believes that Dumbledore holds all the answers because many see him as the champion of the Light in the war against Riddle.”

“Well Mrs. Granger apparently hasn’t bothered to read up on the wizarding world and its culture,” said Remus as an observation more than expecting a reply. “Many muggleborns enter the wizarding world after nearly ten years of learning muggle traditions try to force the wizarding world into their muggle ideals instead of learning about the new world they have become a part of.”

“It seems to me this girl is more concerned about Dumbledore than you as a friend.” Nicodemus said with a distasteful expression on his face. “Surely she doesn’t idolize the man.”

Harry snorted as he leaned back closing his eyes trying to further calm his magic. He remembered meeting her for the first time. She had already read all of her books for their first year of schooling. She had talked briefly about the houses. She had said that Dumbledore was in Gryffindor house and it was by far the best in her opinion. “Hermione is a bookworm, I’m not sure how she ended up in Gryffindor. I would have taken her for a Ravenclaw any day the way she can tell you information from a book verbatim.”

“Who were the other letters from?” Remus questioned trying to get Harry’s thoughts off Hermione’s letter.

“Oh they were from Luna and Neville. Neville is currently in Italy at the Fitoterapia Conservatorio di Magia (Herbology Conservatory of Magic) in a summer program for Herbology. Professor Sprout thinks he may be a true green man.” Harry informed the pair.

“That’s a really rare gift,” Nicodemus replied, not many are born with an affinity to magical plants and mother earth. Your friend will go through a great change being as connected with nature as he is. Does your friend possibly have any creature blood in his family line? Faes are known to have a great affinity for earth magic as well as elfin kind unfortunately the elves do not mix with wizarding society as a rule.”

“I’m not sure honestly,” Harry admitted, “most pureblood students at Hogwarts at least those in Gryffindor don’t really speak about their family histories. Neville mainly talked about his family believing him a squib until his great uncle accidentally dropped from a third story window and accidental magic kept him from dying.”

Nicodemus looked horrified at the thought of any adult treating a child in such a manner.

Remus paused at hearing of Neville’s treatment by his family. He never thought Augusta Longbottom would allow such blatant abuse to happen to her only grandchild after what happened to Frank and Alice in the first war.

“Luna is spending the summer in Spain, she and her father are hunting magical creatures. She is happy to be able to speak in her mother’s native tongue.” Harry continued.

“Are you talking about Mrs. Lovegood?” Remus questioned curious, remembering the odd second year from Ravenclaw when he taught in Harry’s third year at Hogwarts.

“Yeah,” Harry laughed at Remus surprised expression.

“I knew that you mentioned her in the past Harry but I had no idea that you were close enough to give each other nicknames.” Remus said with a look of wonder. Harry had an odd assortment of friends that was for sure.

“Luna and I have a special relationship,” Harry explained, “She knows I hate all the stupid titles that the wizarding world gives me. Yet she says I’m still her hero, so she calls me Paladin which means hero or champion and I call her Moon Beam because she has a deep love of astronomy. Everyone is always so mean to her and hiding her things. She is nearly always barefooted because her house mates hide her shoes. I hate that they treat her so horribly just because she is different. Neville however calls her Moon Goddess because Luna has clarity about life that none of us can come close too.”

“I know I have an odd assortment of friends,” said Harry with laugh, “but somehow we all fit together,” getting up from where he was sitting on the sofa. I guess I better write my replies.

Remus watched him walk from the room. He hated to see him so upset and out of sorts.

“Things are going to work out as they should. You know that right?” Nicodemus questioned drawing Remus back into the chess game between them.

“I just hate to see him hurting like this. Sirius just died last month and for Harry to have seen his death is not an easy thing to get over.” Remus said with a sigh.

“How are you holding up with the loss?” Nicodemus questioned, he was aware of the relationship even when they were still attending Hogwarts.

“I’m doing as well as can be expected,” Remus assured him, “my main concern is how Harry is coping with yet another death.”

“Hadrienius is a strong young man. He will work through this just as he’s worked through every other obstacle. Where he didn’t have a strong foundation in the past he has one now in us. We will keep him from falling and build him up when he’s unable to build himself up.” Nicodemus said before smiling mischievously, “checkmate.”

Remus looked at the board in surprise wondering how he had left himself open for Nicodemus to win.  
________________________________________

Harry sat behind the desk in his private study. His thoughts on what Hermione said in her letter; deciding he would reply to her first because he would need to give the letter to Nicodemus to send by owl post when he left the next morning for work. He wasn’t going to risk sending Dobby. He didn’t want Hermione to think of using his house elf to contact him. He was sure Hermione’s feelings on the treatment of house elves would prevent her from calling on the elf.

Dear Hermione,  
I don’t know why I was even surprised that you would write me advocating for Dumbledore. Were you ever truly my friend at all? I find it funny how you are quick to demean my character on the word of Dumbledore alone. As Dumbledore has failed once again to give out all the information that is needed for one to make informed decisions allow me to enlighten you. Dumbledore has the whole Order of the Phoenix believing that I’ve just run off being impulsive and reckless. He’s manipulating you all into believing that he has my best interest at heart. It’s funny how my best interest was stealing me away from my parents home on the night they were killed only hours after their deaths; but didn't see to their bodies first. Everything that man has done as gone directly against the orders of my parents will. Funny how Sirius, who was not only an auror but a member of the Order wasn’t even given the right of a trial, however, Dumbledore speaks for Snape who was a known death eater because he has use for him. Sirius, however, would have gotten in the way of his plans. No, he couldn’t have the savior growing up in a loving environment.

You are nothing more than a puppet and he’s pulling your strings because you are deluded in thinking that he can do no wrong. What are the wants and needs of one when the needs of many outweigh it? But I digress; you are too trusting in authority figures where I learned a very young age to be independent in my thinking. I warned you before but it’s obvious that you haven’t taken heed to that warning. Let me make this very clear to you. You are not entitled to know everything that goes on in my life nor are you in a position to demand anything of me. As far as Dumbledore goes he knows my feelings about what he’s done. I haven’t kept it a secret from him. The matter of the Dursley’s is none of my concern. They’ve hated my very existence since I was dropped on their doorstep and I can’t be bothered to care for their well being when they were so careless with mine. The wards that you and Dumbledore seem so concerned about will fall by the end of the summer by which time they will have already relocated and the house renovated. Please do tell Dumbledore to stop trying to interfere in my life. It is mine now to control. You can agree or not I really can’t bring myself to care either way. However, in the future if you decide to write do so a little more respectfully or my next letter won’t be as pleasant.  
Lord Hadrienius Black-Potter  
Ancient & Noble House of Black & Potter

After reading over the letter Harry was satisfied with what he had written. He wanted to make sure he hadn’t given away too much information. He knew Hermione would notify Dumbledore that he had replied to her letter. She was too much of a goody two shoes not too. Harry snorted at the thought of her reaction to his reply. Pulling another roll of parchment from the sleeve Harry started on the next letter. He would have them delivered by Dobby once he was finished.

Dear Neville,  
I was surprised to receive your letter. You needn’t ask for permission to write over the summer. I’m glad you decided to. I’m hoping you are enjoying your summer abroad. I’m happy that your grandmother allowed you to attend the summer program at Fitoterapia Conservatorio di Magia (Herbology Conservatory of Magic). I’m sure that you will learn loads while you are there. I can only imagine the rich history of the Village of Gaea. It is probably very beautiful there. You’ve right it is a good thing that you chose Italian as you language art. If you don’t mind my asking what made you pick Italian?” I’m thinking of doing both Italian and French as my paternal grandmother is of French descent and my father’s godparent’s are of Italian descent. My father learned both languages as well and I guess I want to stick to tradition of my family. I’m stuck on my musical art choice though, I did learn the scales on the piano while I was attending muggle primary school but I don’t think I want to learn the piano. I’m leaning more to learning the violin because it’s a smaller instrument and I can practice with it anywhere. What musical art did you decide on? Nicodemus has arranged for my tutors to assist me at Hogwarts when I return. I’m dreading the dancing though. As you can imagine I have a busy summer ahead of me and I’m sure you have a busy summer ahead of you as well. I’ll keep you posted on my summer of learning hopefully I won’t do too bad and will feel comfortable for the most part when I return.  
Best Regards  
Lord Hadrienius Black-Potter  
Ancient and Noble House of Black and Potter

P.S. We will have to test out your dueling skills with your new wand when we return to Hogwarts. I’m sure that you will see a big change in how it reacts to your magic.

After sealing the letter with the Potter seal, Harry pull out another slip of parchment.

Hey Moon Beam,  
I hope your hunt was a success. As for me I’m learning a lot this summer. I will take heed to your advice about my learning something about myself. It’s great being with people who have a close connection with my family. I wonder how my life would have been if Dumbledore hadn’t interfered with my parents wishes. I know it’s no use to dwell on the past and I should cherish the time I have now getting to know the people who were so much a part of my father’s life. It can be a bit overwhelming at times but for the most part I’m enjoying it.  
How is the weather in Spain? I hope that you have spared some time for family. I’m learning loads about my family and often find myself excited by each new thing I learn. I hope your father wasn’t too angry about our journey to the ministry. I look forward to reading about your adventures and hope the nargles are kept at bay.  
With love  
Paladin

The Last letter he wrote was to Ron, he hadn’t had a chance to reply to the redhead’s letter of warning.

Dear Ron,  
Thanks for your letter of warning. Remus and Nicodemus have taken it very seriously. They are both checking my mail before I’m allowed to touch it. A bit extreme I know but they aren’t taking the chance of any of my correspondence being portkeys. My summer is going great. I’m enjoying being away from Durskaban. I was wondering what old bumbles reaction to my departure was like. Remus and I are having a wonderful summer. Nicodemus arrived to meet us soon after we arrived here and he and his family are spending the summer with us. Nicodemus Salvatore is very knowledgeable and I’m learning a lot from him. He’s currently teaching us the art of Tai Chi; I can’t wait to teach you all about it. It has helped loads with controlling my emotions and makes it easier for me to clear my head so that I can think better. Maybe it will help with those headaches you been having lately. Nicodemus says the art form brings a witch or wizard closer to the raw magic of the earth and helps ground you magically speaking. I hope things get better with your sessions at St Mungos. Tell Forge and Gred I said hello and that I hope their expansion is a success.  
I can’t begin to explain what meeting the Salvatore family has done for my life. It has given me such joy to have met such a loving family. They remind me so much of your family but in a different way. They aren’t from a light family I understand that’s why bumbles wanted me to stay away from them but they definitely aren’t a dark family. They aren’t the Malfoy’s. Maximus Salvatore was my grandfather’s best friend and he tells me the best stories about by family’s history and just family in general.  
I still miss Sirius greatly but I know that he wouldn’t want me to dwell on his passing. I don’t think I had nearly enough time to spend with him. I know he wasn’t happy being trapped in Grimauld Place. It truly tormented him to be stuck in the house where he was mistreated by his family.  
I learned a hard lesson while growing up with the Dursley’s that everything isn’t inherit good or evil there are shades of gray. Bumbles wants us to believe that there is this great divide and that we fall on either side but we don’t, some us fall in the middle and some of us fall in the shades between the two. I’m not sure if you understand what I’m saying but I don’t believe in the propaganda that bumbles is saying anymore.  
Nothing is purely good or evil, because if there was bumbles wouldn’t force me to stay in a household with abusive relatives because “the greater good” was more important than me being happy. Well that enough about negative energy.  
How are you enjoying spending time with your family? I’d imagine that it’s wondrous. Give everyone my love, I hope that you are keeping safe and having a great time working with the twins. As for me I will be meeting my tutors in few days to start my training. I imagine this isn’t going to be an easy undertaking. I hope Hermione doesn’t give you a hard time. I’m not exactly sure what’s up with her but she’s been overbearing since the ministry. I wonder if the stress of it all is getting to her.  
Hoping that you’re learning something new this summer as well? Don’t let Hermione bully you too bad this summer. I’m sure she’s already completed her summer assignments to include whatever she learned where she’s vacationing. Any who be on the lookout for any news and I will do the same  
Harry

With the last letter written Harry sealed the letter before calling Dobby.

“Master Hadrienius wants Dobby?” the house elf questioned.

“Dobby I need these letters delivered, make sure that you aren’t seen by anyone.” Harry ordered gently.

“Of course Master Hadrienius,” Dobby replied accepting the letters and popping away.

Harry stood from the desk heading from the room. It wouldn’t do to be late for dinner. Maximus would not be pleased. Harry continued through the halls in the direction of the main dining room thoughts of the letters leaving his mind as he entered the door.


	12. House of Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even family secrets will come to light. After 28 years of marriage. Arthur is finally free of the marriage that alienated him from his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count 4428

For the first time Ron was truly enjoying his summer without being told to perform meaningless chores. He expected that the garden would probably be overrun by the time they returned to the Burrow.

Molly’s abrasive attitude was still strongly felt by everyone in the manor. Her expression was always sour. He never thought he would see his mother with an expression of disdain for anyone especially family His father did his best to head off any confrontations. It didn’t help matters when his dad was out of the manor. 

He thought things would get better with Percy’s returned however; his mum’s attitude still remained the same. He wondered what his brother was doing these days now that Fudge was having so many problems with his administration. Ron was still angry with him because of the letter he’d written him trying to turn him against his friendship with Harry. 

His grandfather Septimus had mentioned that Fudge wouldn’t be able to hold his office much longer. 

Ron sighed; he imagined his mum felt powerless. House elves, did most of the work, and Credella was very adept in how she ran the household. He figured his mother didn’t feel useful anymore because she was so used to taking care of them. Here she had majority of her time free. She mainly stayed in his father’s wing of the manor avoiding the family and trying to keep them distant as well. This made Ron even more curious as to what was going on between his mother and his father’s parents. 

Fred and George were gone most days and only returned around dinner time. They were working at their shop developing products and handling day to day business. Charlie and Bill were spending a lot of time out of the house on missions for the order and when they were home they spent a lot of time with their older cousins. 

Ginny mostly closed herself off in her room when they weren’t helping out at the shop for a few hours each day or could be seen with his grandmother Credella talking about different things. Ron thought that his grandmother was teaching her lady things. He could tell his mother wasn’t pleased about that development. 

As for himself Ron enjoyed talking quidditch with his cousins Laurent, Lucien and Raleigh. Ron found Lucien to be a formidable opponent in chess and looked forward to each new match. 

Since the ministry it had become more apparent to him that his mother wanted to control nearly every aspect of their lives. Ron couldn’t help but feel resentful about refusal to allow them to attend Beaubatons Academy for Magic. He wasn’t regretting his friendships with Harry and Hermione but he wished that they were allowed to make the choice. 

It was all sort of strange as well because he was seeing different aspects of his father as well. His father was no longer the easy going man he had known all of his life growing up. Ron was so used to his father allowing his mother to have her way but here he’s different he’s putting a stop to his mother’s meddling and forcing her to heed to his wishes. If his mother’s often sour expression was anything to go by Ron knew she wasn’t use to being submissive to his father. 

He was beginning to realize why Bill and Charlie left home soon after Hogwarts to get as far away from their mother as soon they could because she refuse to accept that they were adults. He was brought out of his thoughts by his mum calling up to him from where she stood waiting. 

“Hurry now,” Molly ordered from where she stood waiting for Ron to come down. Ron resisted the need to roll his eyes at his mother’s over bearing nature. She insisted on treating him like a five year old every since the ministry incident. He was scheduled for another appointment with the mind healer today. His first since they arrived at the Weasley Homestead. Ron was dreading the headache he knew he would have when he return home. He was still taking potions to calm his mind but the potion had no effect on the emotions he could feel. He wasn’t sure if that was because his magic seemed hyper aware or he was imagining things. Ron just wanted the blinding headaches to stop. 

“I’m coming mum,” Ron called out from the top of the stairs, “My appointment isn’t for another hour at least he reminded her.” 

“I know that dear but I thought we would get an early start,” Molly assured him.

“I requested a few bacon sandwiches from the house elf so you can eat on the way she stated holding out a brown paper sack and a canister of what he assumed was pumpkin juice. 

Ron accepted the items before following his mum into the flooing chamber to floo to St Mungos. He didn't know what he would do for an entire hour at the hospital. However, he was surprised, when they floo'ed to Diagon Alley instead.   
Following behind his mother, Ron wondered, why they were in the Alley is wasn't as if they needed anything at his grandparents' home. The house elves took care of most of their needs for them. He became worried however when they neared the twin's shop, already knowing his mum was going to give them a hard time. She was clear in her disappointment that they dropped out of Hogwarts. 

Upon entrance to the shop, Ron was relieved that neither was in at the moment. Lee was stocking and the new girl was running the counter. Molly walked around the shop, in disgust. It was her first opportunity to visit and she wasn't impressed in the least.

Ron watched, as her frown became more and more prominent. He thought things would get better after Percy returned home but even that didn't appease his mother. She was still doing her best to try and control them.

Bill and Charlie were use to avoiding their mother’s ire because they were older and it wouldn’t be much for Bill and Charlie to leave the country for their jobs. Bill only asked for a desk job at Gringotts in London to be closer because of you-know-who return. It wouldn’t have been much for him to return to Egypt.

Charlie on the other hand had taken a leave of absence from his job at the dragon reserve in Romania and they would be glad to have him back early.   
Percy it seems in their mother’s eyes could do no wrong. Ron thought this was because his brother went to work at the ministry as their mum wanted. She wanted all of them to have jobs at the ministry. Fred and George thought she was hoping one of them would someday become minister for magic. 

Fred and George were Molly’s disappointments, not only had they dropped out of school the pair had somehow gotten money and opened a joke shop of all things. They had no aspirations to become upstanding citizens. She’d hope she would be able to talk the pair into returning to complete their last year of study at Hogwarts. He and Ginny were treated like they were still toddlers and not teenagers nearing the end of their Hogwarts education.

It was nearing his appointment hour when Molly finally gave up seeing her sons. The pair left the shop, heading back towards the Leaky Cauldron to floo to the hospital.   
________________________________________________________

(Two Days Later)

Molly rushed into the anti chamber, “Ronald and Ginevra Weasley, where do you think you’re going?” she questioned a deep frown on her face. 

“We’re helping Fred and George at the shop today,” Ginny replied, “We discussed it at dinner last night.” 

“I didn’t give either of you permission to go anywhere,” Molly scolded, “Now both of you back upstairs to your rooms.” 

“Mum, dad said it was okay for us to go,” Ron tried to explain. 

“Your father knows how I feel on this matter. He would never allow you such leeway. You’re too young to be thinking of working. You should be concentrating on your studies,” Molly snapped.

“It’s the summer holidays,” Ron exclaimed, “We still have a while yet to get our assignments done besides we only help out a few hours a day.”

“This isn’t up for discussion,” said Molly her arms crossed her chest. Ron and Ginny followed their mother from the room only to see their father coming from the family study. 

“I thought the two of you were helping out at the shop this morning?” He questioned curious as to why his youngest two children were still in the house. 

“Mum says we can’t go,” Ron answered, “I tried to tell her you said we could but she didn’t want to hear it.” 

“You kids go ahead, I’m sure Fred and George will begin to worry if you don’t show up.” replied Arthur, before turning to his wife. 

“Arthur you can’t be serious. They are too young to be working,” Molly said her eyes filled with unsuppressed rage. 

“We’ve had this discussion last night Molly, one that I’m not having again with you. You let them alone about helping Fred and George. They aren’t little children anymore; Ron is already sixteen and Ginny will be fifteen next month. I’m proud that they want to earn a bit of pocket money that isn’t coming from us.” Arthur said in a calm voice.

Molly stormed from the entrance hall back to the room they shared. Her ire was beyond anything she’d ever experienced at this point. She couldn’t believe that Arthur was fighting her on wanting their children protected. She was so used to her mild mannered husband but since coming to live amongst his family he was changing back into the headstrong young man he was before they married. 

Arthur followed her at a much slower pace he refused to be manipulated because Molly wanted everything to be the way she wanted them. This was about the children and their choices and their protection not what she wanted for them. He didn’t understand why he hadn’t seen this before. Sure Molly was a bit over bearing but was she the driving force of his children fleeing their home to get away from her. 

Entering the room he paused watching her clothes magically fold themselves and land into her trunk. “Going somewhere are you?” he questioned.

“Yes, you and the children can stay here I’m leaving. I know when I’m not wanted or needed.” Molly snapped. 

“Kill the dramatics Molly,” Arthur replied taking a seat on the bed. 

“Dramatics Arthur dramatics! You know how you’re family feels about me,” She screamed. 

“Yet, you were welcomed into their home without complaint.” Arthur reminded her, “Nor have they said anything untoward to you about the past. My mother’s only request was that you call me by my given name; which wasn’t much to ask all things considered.” 

“What does that have to do with anything?” She argued still packing her things. 

“You’re pushing,” Arthur said, “Did you think if you push hard enough that I would just give in and go to your aunt Muriel’s where the children will be miserable because they will be crammed in 3 bedrooms?”

“It’s better than being here, where I can’t even take care of my own family. I have to walk around on egg shells so I don’t insult your family’s sensibilities,” Molly hissed flicking her wand at the next drawer opening it concentrating on the clothes folding themselves and falling silently in the trunk at the foot of the bed.

“Now you’re just being paranoid,” Arthur said with a sigh feeling a headache coming on with dealing with his wife of 28 years. Molly had been difficult to deal with since he revealed his plan for the family’s safety day’s prior.   
“You just don’t see it,” Molly insisted.  
“See what Molly, you storming through the house, being rude at every meal, snapping at the children,” Arthur questioned, “I see that very clearly. Returning here is about the safety of our children. You should be able to rise above you animosity you have for my family just as they have done.” Arthur said looking at his wife like he didn’t quite know who she was anymore. Things hadn’t been good in their marriage but he made it work. 

Molly looked at her husband in disbelief, “I only want what is best for our children Arthur, and you are allowing them too much freedom. They’re our children and mine to protect.”

“No, this is more you being selfish and acting like a brat because you can’t have your way. What is really bothering you about being here and don’t give me some lame excuse about how my family is treating you because they haven’t treated you badly,” Arthur ordered.

“Our children aren’t stupid; they know there is a reason behind never meeting my family. They would have to be blind not to see there’s something wrong.” Arthur assured her. 

“Are you afraid that by them getting to know my family that they will somehow find out why I was cut off from the family coffers?” He questioned further. 

“They had no right to cut you off and force us to live below the standard I was use too,” Molly snapped. 

“So this is about money?” He asked. 

“What did you think would happen when you threatened to have rape charges filed against me?”

“Would you have married me otherwise,” she questioned, “Our fathers practically hated each other.” Molly looked at her husband, she had to think clearly because she didn’t want to reveal more than necessary. “I was never going to be good enough in your father’s eyes. Even you never looked at me the way I wanted you too,” she continued sadly, “you still don’t after all these years of marriage.” 

“We were only friends as children. I didn’t see you as more and I thought you understood that,” Arthur admitted rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I still don’t know what happened that night. You came to me saying you were pregnant and I was the father. What were you expecting my parents to do? They did what any parents would do request a pregnancy test to show validity.” Arthur sighed “Then you threaten to bring me up on charges of rape if I didn’t marry you and expected my family to be okay with that. Your family dragged my family through court and made a spectacle of it all for what Molly?” Arthur questioned getting angry. 

“It doesn’t matter I’m leaving,” Molly snapped. “You stay here with the kids I’m going to Muriel’s.” 

“You can’t keep running forever Molly,” Arthur told her, “I won’t lie to our children. We need to discuss what to tell them should they ask again.”   
“I don’t care what you tell them Arthur!” She screamed out in anger she was tired of dealing with staying with her husband’s family.

“You’re making what you did seem all the more wrong in their eyes Molly,” Arthur explained trying to make her see reason. 

“It would be the truth” she snapped finally letting the age old lie to be revealed after so many years of holding on to the secret.

Arthur stood as if slapped he’d no idea that it was true. “All this time, you lied all this time? Why Molly and don’t say because you loved me?” Arthur snapped.

“You and I had never had sex. I brewed an old pregnasis potion that would give a false positive pregnancy scan for up to three months. That’s how long the potion lasts in your system. I knew your father would be forced to allow you to marry me if you got me pregnant and my father needed the money awarded for the suit to pay off a debt he owed without tapping into funds he needed elsewhere.” Molly revealed, “But your father wanted the prenatal scan done so I refuse because it would show what I’d done.” 

“Arthur you must understand,” Molly said walking towards him. “I loved you even then but if I hadn’t done what I did your father wouldn’t have allowed you to marry me. He hated my father.” 

Arthur stepped back so that she couldn’t touch him, the thought of her touching him made his skin crawl; his magic recoiling from hers without his notice. He felt betrayed; he never thought she was lying. He couldn’t remember what happened that night and couldn’t say without a shadow of a doubt that he hadn’t been intimate with her. 

“Did you ever come to love me?” Molly asked closing her trunk before shrinking it placing it in her pocket.

“I came to care for you as the mother of my children. I can’t honestly say that I’ve ever been in love with you, no.” Arthur replied honestly, “I hope that you remain safe for the children’s sake but I need to you to understand that this isn’t something I can forgive.”

Arthur looked at his wife, “I Arcturus Cordell Weasley order by magic the dissolution of this marriage in accordance to our marriage contract on the grounds of false pregnancy and line theft. May she hence forth be known as Margaret Elizabeth Prewett and no longer have any ties to the Weasley name. So Mote it Be” 

Molly dropped her hand “I see” she said pale after all these years of keeping such a terrible secret she never thought it would cause Arthur to end their marriage but at that very moment a divorce decree appeared before her from the Ministry of Magic showing their separation was legal and binding. She no longer had any say over her children’s lives. Septimus made sure of that when he wrote their contract after she threatened to say he raped her. 

“I never meant to hurt you,” Molly said seeing the damage that her lies had created. Being here with his family made the guilt of her actions more prominent in her mind and couldn’t stand the way his family treated her with indifference.

“You know what they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions Margaret Elizabeth.” Arthur replied looking at the divorce decree lying on the bed; the gold seal shown from the sun light shining through the thin curtains at the window. 

“I will inform the kids where you will be,” said Arthur as informal as he could.   
“And Margaret Elizabeth, inform your father that I expect every knut of the suit paid, from the Weasley family returned; if not the family law wizard will be filing charges with the Wizengamot. We don't want a repeat of last time now do we?” 

Molly paled at the thought of her father being dragged in front of the court system. Molly looked at her ex-husband one last time before leaving the room. She had some things to take care of her thoughts on the vault key still in her possession. 

Arthur sighed the more he tried to protect his children from hearing the reality of his estrangement from his family more difficult things seem to become. There was nothing tying him to neither the house nor the land at the Burrow.   
The news of his divorce would be in the papers and he owed it to his family to tell them and not let them read about it. He hoped he would have a chance to explain it to the children before they saw it. He didn’t want to embarrass his family further however he knew he could no longer stay married to her after she revealed the truth that kind of betrayal could never be forgiven not even after 28 years of marriage. 

With those thoughts Arcturus Cordell Weasley son of Septimus and Credella Weasley went to inform his family of his recent divorce….  
_______________________________________

After dinner Arthur gathered his children in the large sitting room in his wing of the manor. He didn’t know what he would say to them but he knew that they deserved the truth. 

“What’s this about dad?” Percy questioned, he had noticed his mother was missing from both lunch and dinner.   
Arthur sighed, “I wanted to speak with you all on some family matters. I’m sure you all noticed your mom’s absence from meals today.”

“Dad its okay I’m sure mom will be happier at aunt Murielle’s house,” Ron stated.

“Is she coming back?” Ginny questioned, she was worried for her mother’s safety. 

“No your mother won’t be coming back. Some things were revealed today that impacted this family.” Arthur continued. 

Bill looked confused he didn’t know what his father talking about. He wondered if it had to do with why they were just meeting their grandparents. 

“Does this have something to do with why we’re just meeting your family?” Ron asked. 

“Yes, son it does,” Arthur replied, looking deep in thought for a brief moment before he began explaining. “I know that you’ve heard many call us blood traitors.”

They all nodded.

“This is because of my actions when I was just 18 years old. Your mother would have you believe that I met her during our years at Hogwarts. This however is false. I met your mother through high society events. We became good friends however I never saw her as the girl that I would one day marry. However one evening we had slipped off into a private sitting room at a gala to talk. I don’t remember much of that night but a few weeks later your mother claimed to be pregnant with my child. As you can expect my parents requested a paternal pregnancy scan to prove that I was indeed the father of your mother’s unborn child. At the time I couldn’t say that I wasn’t because that night wasn’t clear in my mind. What you must understand is my father and your mother’s father didn’t have an amicable relationship. Molly’s parents were offended that my parents would ask such of their daughter. They both believed that it was my mother’s influence on my father because he questioned the validity of the pregnancy. Your mother threatened to say I raped her if I didn’t marry her. Things escalated from there and my family was taken to court it was ruled that because I didn’t have deniability of having sexual relations with your mother that my father would pay restitution for her being an unwed mother.” Arthur sighed he hated thinking about his actions against his father. 

“I went to my father soon after the hearing. I wanted to protect my family from further shame asked that he draw up a contract for marriage between myself and your mother. It was an admission of guilt in my father’s eyes. As a result I was cut off from the family funds and forced to take care of my family on my own. I married your mother in a quiet ceremony and a couple of months later she miscarried the child or so I thought. I know this may seem a bit confusing to you all but your mother was never truly pregnant. She drugged me with a mild sleeping draft and took a pregnasis potion which would give a false positive pregnancy scan for up to three months. That’s how long the potion would last in her system before forcing her body to bleed as if having a miscarriage. Your mother did this because she knew if she threatened to have me up on rape charges it would force my father’s hand. She didn’t expect that my father would request a paternal pregnancy scan to show if I was the father. This escalated the issue to the courts. She was trying to get a line suite settlement settle a debt for her father.” 

Bill looked horrified that his mother could do something so disgusting. “Why are you telling us this now?” Bill questioned.

“Today your mother revealed the truth of things. I have to be honest and say that I have never loved your mother like a husband should love his wife. I don’t regret that I fathered any of you but Molly wouldn’t have been my choice of mother’s for you.” Arthur revealed. “I wanted to warn you all that your mother is no longer a part of our family. As per our marriage contract I have full custody over all children born during the marriage. Your mother’s family will have to pay back all monies that were given to them including the money won in the courts. If they do not comply they will have to explain to the courts and face possible prison time for false accusations and line theft.” 

“We won’t see mum anymore?” Ginny asked sadly.

“For the time being no,” Arthur explained, “I won’t stop you from writing your mother however anything dealing with this family must stay in this family.”

Ron and Ginny nodded in understanding. Ron didn’t know how he felt about what his mother had done. He’d always taken pride in being more like her but now it made him feel awful. He didn’t want to be like her because he could never do to someone what she had done to their father. 

Fred and George sat beside each other quietly. They weren’t surprised they noticed that their father hadn’t been happy. He always had a sad look about him. At first George thought it was because he was estranged from his family. Now he wondered if his father had been in love with someone and forced to marry their mom to prevent a possible Weasley child from being born out of wedlock. 

Charlie sighed, “Dad I can’t begin to understand how you are feeling, but I understand. I’m glad that now you may have the chance to find true happiness. I don’t think I will be writing mum in the foreseeable future. I think we all need time to come to terms with this change. Ron and Ginny are still minors but the rest of us are adults and we will help with anything they need to finish the last couple of years at Hogwarts.” 

Bill, Percy, Fred and George all nodded. 

The Weasley family was whole once more and Arcturus Weasley was now free for the first time. Life was about to change for the family and first thing would be dressing himself as well as his children in manner befitting their station.


	13. The Truth of the Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Truth is revealed and Harry is overwelmed with the thought of being denied it for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count 5520

Lilly’s Keep Arcadia Australia (Magical Sydney) 

Mornings had become Harry’s favorite part of the day. Breakfast was now taken out by the lake where they shared it with what was quickly becoming Harry’s new family unit. 

The Salvatores were an extension of his father’s family. They treated him like one of their own. His father and Nicodemus were practically brothers growing up even with them attending different schools. 

This summer experience had allowed him to learn more about himself as a person and develop his own interest beyond that of his friends. Harry had effectively learned the entire runic alphabet and was progressing nicely through learning the material in the books assigned at Hogwarts during the prior three years of study. 

He hoped he would be able to request the take the ordinary wizarding level exam before he returned to Hogwarts or at least before the winter holidays. He knew he would request to retake his history of magic exam. 

Outside of his independent learning, Harry had been learning wizarding traditions. Maximus had been a great help in explaining why old pureblood dark families believed these traditions should be honored and their disgust by the ever changing magical population to appease muggleborns entering the wizarding world. 

He was excited about experiencing his first wizarding holiday. Nicodemus had explained all the wizarding holidays to him and he was looking forward to actively celebrating them. Celebrating Halloween never really appealed to him being the day of his parent’s death. Samhain which is a celebration of ancestors lost. It is believed to be the time of great transparency between the realm of the living and the spirit realm. It was a time of reflection and remembrance of ancestors, loved ones who no longer walked the earth. It was also a time of transition ones journey through the dark of the year.

Harry found all the wizarding holidays fascinating. He had never celebrated any holidays until coming to the wizarding world and wondered why a school like Hogwarts was celebrating muggle holidays and not wizarding ones. In his opinion it only further alienated muggleborn and muggle raised halfbloods a society that they should feel a part of.

He wished he would have been able to celebrate the summer solstice however he and Remus were playing muggles. Harry didn’t regret the experience however he wished they had experienced it.

“Continued blessing,” Harry greeted everyone.

“Continued blessings Hadrienius,” everyone greeted as he joined them for the morning meal. 

“I hope you are well rested,” Maximus said from where he was sitting at the small round table beside his wife Lila.

“I am,” Harry assured the older man who was becoming like a grandfather to him.

"Lady Lila will you do us the honor of rendering the blessing this morning," Harry asked the older woman with a smile.

"Of course, young man," Lila replied as she joined hands with her husband and granddaughter. 

Harry relaxed as her magic swelled around them welcoming the Goddess to their presence in the meal. For provisions of magical strength, health and thanks. 

The small table was quiet as everyone began filling their plates with the delicious food that the house elves had prepared for breakfast. Harry allowed the light conversation of the others to go over his head as he thought about the day he had ahead of him. He was amazed how close he felt to the Salvatore family after such a short period of time. They had become like family to him.

After breakfast the children ran off playing with the puppies in the grass while Maximus read through the financial section of the newspaper. Lady Lila sat with a pair of knitting needles in front of her knitting away talking about the latest gossip in the “Which Witch” magazine.

“Where are you off too,” Nicodemus questioned his two children as they got up to follow Harry. 

“Nius said we can play with the crup puppies,” Azijolon told his father. 

“We should only be a few minutes,” Harry assured his mentor before leading the two children away from the breakfast area towards the kennel. 

“Nius, do you think Papa will allow us to have a puppy once the babies are born,” Mackenzie questioned.

“That will be a while yet Mackenzie. But I’m not sure you will have to ask your father having a pet is a big responsibility,” Harry explained.

They fell silent as they entered the large building where the puppies were being housed. 

Harry quickly released the puppies from their cages putting a leash spell on them before leading them outside back down towards the lake where he needed to meet Remus and their father for their lesson in martial arts. 

Harry cast a containment field before releasing the puppies; heading over to where Remus and Nico stood waiting his arrival. 

It had become their daily routine to ground themselves after breakfast and had become easier for the two of them to release the tension from their bodies and become one with the wild magic in the earth and the air that surrounded them.

For Remus these exercises had worked wonders for his wolf. He had worried about his first transformation since Sirius death however the next morning he woke without the usual pains he experienced after the moons wane. He thought it had to do with him no longer fighting the wolf. It was part of his being. Now he understood what Sirius was telling him. He felt younger and his body was beginning to heal after so many years of pain.

Harry had noticed the change in Remus since the full moon. He seemed somehow whole now. He wasn’t as tired as he’d seen him many times before following the pull of the moon. 

Harry found practicing the art was freeing; he wasn’t quick to anger anymore. The exercises allowed him to clear his mind and think, it gave him an inner peace that he didn’t have at first and he was more grateful for that than anything. He knew that he would continue to practice these exercises when he returned to Hogwarts. Harry and Remus completed the last set of positions before Nicodemus ended their session for the day. 

“We will pick things up here tomorrow,” he informed the pair. “Hadrienius once you are changed I will be in the lab we will be working in there for most of the day,” Nicodemus informed him before heading to get the children and return the puppies to the kennel.

Harry nodded feeling a sense of dread. He never was very confident in his brewing abilities. Hermione was never great at explaining things and Professor Snape wasn’t the type of person that you would want to ask questions if you weren’t sure about things. 

It didn’t help matter that slytherin constantly threw random ingredients into unsuspecting students cauldrons which caused even more problems. Not that it would help them because Snape would blame it all on their ineptitude in potion making the greasy haired git, thought Harry as he headed into the basement where the potions lab was located in the house.

Remus had explained why potion labs needed to be under ground because sun light could affect ingredients and the atmosphere in which most potions had to be brewed and the importance of how ingredients were prepared one evening when they were discussing Harry’s classes but Harry wished he had this information earlier on when he was truly unsure.

He didn’t know what to expect when he entered the room. Snape was always the hovering type and meticulous about how potions were to be brewed how you were to cut, pulverize, slice, dice or even chop every ingredient. It was nerve wrecking that you just wanted to scream half the time from aggravation.

Nico was standing at a workstation; a cauldron already setup and jars of ingredients on the counter.

“This morning Harry you will be brewing the familiaeiactat avos (family ancestry) potion,” Nico informed him when he reached the table. “When properly brewed this potion is absorbed into a special elfin material that will allow your magical family inherited history to be embedded into the cloth. Anyone dead or alive who is connected through marriage or blood to you will appear on this tapestry.” Nicodemus explained, “There is one located in Elvengale Manor of the Potter family but being that we are here. I’m having you make a new one to include all of your parents as it were.” 

“I don’t think the potion can tell me much about my mom, as she was a muggle born,” Harry replied.

“We will just have to see won’t we?” Nico replied with a smile “Now here are your instructions you better get started it takes a while to brew and it has to be monitored through the whole process. If you have any questions feel free to ask. I’m here to observe and see you through the process.”

Harry nodded in understanding before walking back over to the station adding the next ingredient when the timer went off. He was actually doing quite well with brewing potions without Snape hovering over his shoulders or slytherin throwing objects into his cauldron.

He was beginning to think his problem was more so slytherins throwing things in his cauldron and Snape hovering over him. Harry never seemed to concentrate when he felt uncomfortable.

Nicodemus hadn’t lied when he said they would spend most of the day in the lab. After six long hours of chopping, mincing, pulverizing and slicing ingredients the potion was finally complete. Harry cut his finger adding the required ten drops of his blood before stirring it a final time. The potion emitting a purple mist from the cauldron. Nico handed him the heavily woven material. Harry slowly lowered the material into the cauldron allowing it to become saturated with the liquid in the cauldron until all of it was absorbed into the material.

After which was a blinding flash of purple light. Harry removed his arm from over his eyes to see the material floating above the now empty cauldron it was seemed to shimmer with odd light but small names and faces began to appear on the surface of the material.

It may take a while Nico informed him after all it does have three families to map out. Harry nodded walking back over to workstation cleaning it up before placing the jars back into the cabinets.

It took more than three hours for the potion to finish working. “Spelling it dry Nico picked up the heavy material leading Harry from the room. I believe this should be placed in the family study Nico informed Harry as they headed up the stairs to the main floor.

Once in the family study Nico directed Harry on how to enlarge the tapestry and seal it to the wall. The material covered 3 entire walls and part of the fourth leading around to the large fireplace. The golden colored background blended in perfectly with the colors in the room and unlike the one at Number 12 Grimauld Place, there were no names blasted off.

He smiled at his Sirius' name now linked to that of his parents showing him as his father. He was shocked, however to find that his mother was not a muggle born but the daughter of two possible squibs a Marius Blackmore and Dorinda Pyrite and that she even had an older brother Aidric Blackmore who was two years her senior.

Harry was shocked that he still had magical relatives living. Although he wasn’t the heir apparent for the Blackmore family he hoped it didn't make him the heir apparent for the Pyrite family line because his mum was the second born heiress.

“Well your mom wasn’t a muggle born after all,” Nico stated with a small smile.

“Does this mean I’m Lord Pyrite?” Harry questioned weary of the answer.

“You are actually Lord Pyrite-Morwen-Black-Potter.” Nico informed the young man. He hadn’t noticed his grandmother was a direct descent of the Morwen line.

“Shouldn't my Uncle Aidric be a double Lord or something? This is not good. How am I supposed to run two additional estates?” Harry questioned unsure of how all this worked.

“Unfortunately not magic can be funny that way when it comes to determining inheritances. Your mother was the rightful heir of the line therefore you the rightful heir. I’m sure that between Remus and me, we can take care of things he can take one and I will take the other. Or you can assign two other executers of your choosing. It’s up to you Hadrienius.” Nicodemus assured him.

“Do not worry, I will contact Gringotts Sydney and set up a meeting for you to claim both the Pyrite and Morwen family head rings. You must have this taken care of before your introduction party,” Nico informed him.

“Introduction party! Not that again," Harry sighed hoping the older man had forgotten about it? "I still don’t see why I must have one of those? I don’t know how to dance besides I’ve never been comfortable around people I don’t know.” Harry replied looking horrified.

Nicodemus laughed with pure joy, “The Potter heir only worries about introduction party because he fears dancing not being overwhelmed by the masses of unwanted affections of suitors.”

“You’re not over shadowed by Boy-Who-Lived title,” Harry whined, he didn’t want to spend any time with people who would just suck up to him because he's famous.

“Hadrienius, sometimes being famous can be used to your advantage,” Nicodemus reminded him, “Certainly you have seen how being a hero can open doors for you.” 

“I don’t want doors opened for me,” Harry complained, “I’m famous for surviving the night of my parents’ murder. That’s nothing to be proud of.”

Nicodemus sighed; he knew it would take some effort to get Hadrienius comfortable with his status and the responsibilities that came with it.  
“I know this isn’t an easy thing to accept Hadrienius but it is something that you have to come to expect being a Lord. You are right, although, your parents’ death isn’t something that should be celebrated. Their sacrifice was so that you would live. So what the wizarding world wants to celebrate the fact that you lived. You can honor them by living to the fullest of your abilities despite the current climate of things. On the matter of you not knowing how to dance that will be remedied in the coming weeks. Your instructors are scheduled to arrive  
next week and I have already scheduled a meeting with a tailor before our meeting with Gringotts.” Nicodemus assured him.

Harry moaned thinking “where was the dark wanker when he needed a near death experience?” At least then he knew what to expect.

“I can just imagine your father’s expression if he were to see you now.” Nicodemus said with pure joy in his voice through his laughter. 

Remus entered wondering why Nicodemus was laughing like a hyena and Harry was looking slightly ill. “Is something wrong cub?” Remus questioned. "Do I want to know why Nicodemus is laughing like a demented person?" 

“We were just discussing the matters of Hadrienius newly placed family tapestry that’s revealed he’s the Lord of 4.” Nicodemus said with continued mirth.

“It’s not funny.” Harry whined with a slightly put out expression only causing Nicodemus to laugh harder at his expense.

“Can you explain to me why being the Lord of Four family’s mean that I have to suffer through some introduction thingy?” Harry questioned Remus hoping that he would at least be on his side. 

“Cub its tradition, Lordships are always announced in an introduction party. You’re being emancipated means your introduction party will be this summer instead of after your 17th birthday.” Remus informed him

“But that means that..” Harry left the rest of his thoughts unsaid. Of course Ron and his family wouldn’t be attending Harry’s introduction party because they weren’t apart of high society. Harry would be forced in the company with other snobbish people that turned their noses up at him because they thought he was below them in status and a half blood.

_______________________________

Long after dinner Remus entered the family study finding Harry curled up on the sofa starring at the tapestry. He wasn’t sure if he godson could truly see the names. He figured Harry was drawn to the symbolism that it represented for him.

Harry could understand now why pure bloods loved their history and how they felt rooted to their past what was accomplished in the past what made their family what it was and Harry planned to learn about his families past and wished that he had learned of his family long before now.

He felt cheated so cheated and he felt angry to have been cheated out of years of learning the history of his family. A history that he couldn’t hope to learn in one summer.

Sitting down by his head Remus ran his fingers through his hair. “You will learn of your heritage Harry it will take time.”

“I feel so cheated,” Harry replied his voice choked, “he cheated me out of my family, he cheated me out of what my parents wanted for me Remus and nothing he can say would make it right.”

“You have every right to be angry Harry,” Remus sighed running his fingers through his hair, “You have every right to be hurt and express that hurt. Don’t allow anyone to tell you that what you feel is wrong.”

“I have family Remus who are alive, uncles/aunts and cousins, grandparents and great grand-parents. It’s all seems surreal. They don’t even know I exist. All because his son hated his daughter because he thought she didn’t have magic,” Harry sighed, “What do I do?”

“They will know of the change soon enough because the magic in the tapestries don’t lie. When you created yours if they have one, theirs would have updated as well as anyone who is related to you in anyway.” Remus informed him.  
“I’m sure that this is going to come as quite a bit of a shock to them as well,” Remus replied with a mischievous smirk.

“What do you mean?” Harry questioned looking at the older man with curious eyes.

“Imagine being in a pure blood family where you pride yourself on being powerful magically but your spouse bears a child with no magic. This is considered shameful in some magical circles. They would immediately hide the shame by abandoning the child in the muggle world to be adopted into a muggle family.” Remus explained.

“Do I pretend that I don’t know that they are family?” Harry questioned.

“No, I wouldn’t say pretend you don’t know? Just allow things to happen naturally and allow them to approach you.” Remus answered honestly. It is on them to reach out to you and your choice whether to accept their reason for abandoning your mother.  
“If squibs are dumped in the muggle world are muggleborns really muggleborns or are they magical anomalies of two squibs producing a magical child?” Harry questioned curious as to what the answer would be.

“Squibs are a very touchy subject among pureblood families. Your mother was thought to be a squib and abandoned in the muggle world. I won’t deny that it may be possible for two squibs to produce a magical child as they were born of magical parents. It would be considered a miracle by magical standards.” Remus stated.

“But not impossible,” Harry whispered.

“No not impossible,” Remus advised, “However there is no documented proof of such a thing happening.”  
______________________________________

Harry was once more standing in the study looking at the beautiful tapestry on the family room wall. The background of the material was a peach cover with bronze colored script and gold scrolls. It was filled with the names of his family history; a history that was long since denied him. The Potter’s the Blacks, The Pyrites, the Blackmore’s, the list went on and on but Harry wasn’t bitter he was in fact in awe at each new name he read. He didn’t he turn his nose up when he saw the Malfoy family names listed. His family had married into the Malfoy family once in History. Harry was pleased however to see Bellatrix Lestrange name pleasantly absent as Sirius had disowned her from the family and had forever stricken her name from the family line. Harry couldn’t have been more pleased.

Each new name meant someone new to research, someone new to learn about. He found he even enjoyed the long potion process it took in creating the potion that made the tapestry possible.

This was his legacy this history and he found that he couldn’t be more proud. Remus stood watching the emotion cross Harry’s face the young man had faced such trails for one so young and had come out to be such a compassionate young man.

“I still find all this so hard to believe,” Harry sighed still starring at the tapestry before him.

“What’s so hard to believe about it son” Remus questioned.

“All those years that I hoped, wished and prayed for some long lost relative to show up and take me away,” Harry fell silent.

“You never in your wildest dreams thought anyone would truly exist?” Remus questioned. “I’ll admit cub. I never thought your mother was abandoned as a squib child in the muggle world by a mother wanting to protect a child from death just because she lacked magic.”

“It’s sad that so many squib children are often abandoned in the muggle world or worse killed by their families because they are viewed as shameful,” Remus stated.

Nicodemus entered the room spotting the pair with sadden expressions. “Is something wrong?” he questioned.

“No nothing just discussing the views of supremist and squibs,” Remus stated with a sigh.

“Ah yes purebloods do see non-magical children born into their family as shameful.” Nicodemus replied. It had taken Nicodemus some time to get the meeting with Gringotts set up however the appointment with the tailor wasn’t an issue Harry and Remus were forced to spend the majority of the day before with a tailor getting an entire wizarding wardrobe beyond the things they picked up when they arrived.

Remus wore dark blue slacks with matching dress shirt and dress robes in midnight blue with the Black Family seal embroidered in gray on the left breast area denoting his place as executor of the estate. Harry’s robes however were in a lighter shade of blue with a high collar his family seals on the collar.

“Nicodemus sighed, “We should be heading out,” leading them from the room towards the flooing chamber for their appointment at Gringotts Sydney.

They arrived in a private meeting room by way of timed portkey and stood waiting for the goblin who was currently writing behind the desk to acknowledge their arrival.

“Continued Blessings gentlemen, I’m Grunpike, the Master Goblin of Gringotts Sydney you’re right on time.” the Goblin said offering them the seats before him. “How can Gringotts Sydney be of assistance this morning?” the goblin questioned.

“My name is Lord Salvatore and I’m the executor for the Potter estate in Britain. On yesterday we found out that Lord Black-Potter is in fact the direct heir and Lord of two additional houses and he would like to claim those titles.”  
Nicodemus explained handing over the documents without being asked.

The Goblin looked over the documents thoroughly before looking up.  
“I take it you made the inherit tapestry?” the Goblin questioned.

“Yes.” Harry answered simply. “I assumed you want to ensure that you aren’t inline to inherit any other lines to prevent having to return to claim any additional lines am I correct?” Grunpike questioned.

“That would be most beneficial,” Nicodemus stated.

The Goblin pressed an odd sort of dial and a few minutes later a goblin walked in. They spoke briefly in gobbily gook before it left the room only to return a few minutes later with a potion and a small bowl.

Pouring the potion into the bowl the goblin requested Harry place three drops of his blood into the bowl. It began to sizzle before turning from its muddy brown color to a clear. The goblin poured the potion onto the parchment and waited before writing appeared moments later.

As the Goblin began to tell him of his direct bloodline Harry paled. He couldn’t deal with this. He had enough to deal with. His thoughts were running ramped in his mind. Nothing had prepared him for this.

Remus noticing his godson’s state requested a calming draught. It was only a matter of minutes before Harry was given the calming solution and was able to focus on what was being said about his now vast estate.

“Lord Potter, will you require more estate managers?” the goblin questioned.  
Harry didn’t know what to do. He had come expecting to accept two additional Lordships. He had not prepared to be told that he had other estates that were willed to him as well. This was unexpected.

The fifth Lordship was a bit much for Harry to accept but he understood that it was his birthright and part of his family line so he accepted it willingly. It had however disturbed him greatly that he was somehow distantly related to Voldemort through the Peverell family line to which he was now the Head of family. His body shuddered at the thought. 

That explained his magical ability to speak in parseltongue as well. Parseltongue was an inherited gift in the Peverell family line which was passed through the Potter line to him. 

It was more than twenty minutes before Remus and Nicodemus worked out how they would separate the estates. They had decided to do a full audit on the estates and once completed they would either combine them with a larger estate or manage them separately. They would know how to handle it further once they were sent a detailed report on the accounts.

Nicodemus even had the forethought to request a complete audit on Harry’s trust vault because it was linked to the main Potter vaults. Harry didn’t know if he could trust anyone else with access to his money. After finding out that Dumbledore had authorized payments for his care with his muggle relatives only for them to treat him awful Harry was weary of trusting people with his money. He would have time to think things over once the audits were complete.  
___________________________

It was early afternoon when they returned to the manor for a late lunch to find several owls waiting. The thick envelop was much like the one that was delivered each year with the book list from Hogwarts. Harry assumed that would be his OWL results.

Remus summoned the mail checking them for spells or portkeys; he paused when he saw one of the letters was from Hogwarts. It was still a bit early for OWL or school notices this made him wonder what Dumbledore was up to now.

“Harry,” He called out getting his attention, “You have a letter from Hogwarts.”

“It’s a bit early to be getting school notices isn’t it?” Harry questioned, wondering why he was getting a letter from Hogwarts when the OWL results hadn’t been sent out yet. Harry opened the envelop removing the thick parchment. The other letters were laid on the table for him to read when he wanted

Dear Mr. Potter,  
This letter is to inquire of the detentions that you served during the 1995-1996 school term here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Deloris Umbridge. It has come to the attention of the staff that Madame Umbridge was in the possession of an illegal dark artifact that is a class 4 restricted artifact a blood quill. Being that she was in residence of the school we are inquiring to ensure that no student was subjected to using the quill at any point during the year. Madame Umbridge is currently facing up to 10 years in Azkaban for possession alone however should any student found to have become a victim during her tenure we request that you contact the DMLE head Amelia Bones in regards to when and how many times you came into contact with the illegal item.  
Deputy Headmistress  
Minerva McGonagall

Remus watched the look of disbelief come over Harry’s face as he read the letter. He hoped Dumbledore hadn’t misused the school’s magical quill to send a letter to him.

Harry looked up from the letter with a sneaky smile on his face. “It seems that Madame Umbridge has gotten herself into a spot of trouble with the ministry.” Harry informed them.

“What kind of trouble?” Nicodemus questioned from where he was sitting across from Remus. He had heard much about the woman from his father as well as several of his clients. She was a nasty piece of work that one.

“Well she was appointed by Fudge as defense against the dark arts teacher to interfere at Hogwarts however it didn’t stop there. It was Fudge’s mission to shut up me and Dumbledore about Voldemort’s return.” Harry explained, “The whole year she was forcing students to write lines with a class 4 restricted dark magical artifact during detentions.”

“WHAT!” Remus and Nicodemus both screamed at the same time.

“That prejudice evil toad,” Remus hissed getting up from where he was sitting, his hands balled into fists at his side as he paced in front of the fireplace. It was because of Madame Umbridge that so many unjust laws were passed on magical creatures and beings limiting their rights in the wizarding community. It wasn’t a secret that she despised anyone who wasn’t of wizard blood.

“Anyway that letter was from Hogwarts requesting that any student who served detentions with Umbridge to contact Amelia Bones on the matter of how many detentions they served and if they were made to use the blood quill.” Harry continued hoping to avoid being asked questions he didn’t want to answer.

“Why didn’t the students tell someone, a professor, their parents something?” Remus questioned worried at what lengths that woman went to keep them silent.

“Umbridge had all forms of communication monitored. The fireplaces were being monitored by the ministry and she had all the owls being monitored in case students did write to their parents. She couldn’t have Fudge’s plans to shut me and Dumbledore up about Cedric’s death and Voldemort’s return ruined.” Harry quickly explained.

“When I got in trouble the first time I spent a whole week in detention writing lines with that awful quill but I didn’t want to get the professors in trouble. They were having a hard enough time trying to protect their jobs and protecting the students. I’m sure the other students who were victims felt the same. If we lost professors like Flitwick, McGonagall and heck even Snape we wouldn’t have been safe at all."

“Not only was she using that torture device she was also giving students’ veritaserum once she learned of our defense groups. By then though there were so many decrees it was hard to keep up with them all.” Harry revealed.

“She even admitted to sending the dementors to Surrey to shut me up. She didn’t care that I could have had my soul sucked out. She said Fudge would have understood the measures she had taken to assure that we didn’t make waves and cause a panic in the community. She even threatened to use the cruciatus curse on me when I refuse to tell her where Dumbledore and Sirius were.” Harry said lost in his thoughts.

“Do you know how to remove memories?” Nicodemus questioned.

“Yeah I saw Dumbledore doing it one time in his office.” Harry responded wondering what his mentor was up too. The man was a legal wizard and a formidable one at that.

“You will not be returning to Britain until after your introduction party. I wouldn’t do to have Dumbledore seeing you.” Nicodemus stated which Harry readily agreed with.

“I will act as your defense in this matter. I need you to remove all memories of your detentions as well as the memory of her admitting to sending the dementors to your muggle neighborhood.”

Harry smiled before calling Dobby requesting an empty vials from the potions lab. It was only a matter of minutes before Harry had removed all the required memories and sealing them in the filled vials.

Nicodemus however was already on a fire call with Amelia scheduling a time to drop off Harry’s statement as well as the memories to assist the ministry with their case against the woman.

Harry hope that her incarceration would make the Wizengamot look at the laws the woman presented against other magical beings. He was going to make sure he mentioned it to Nicodemus as he was Regent for the Potter and Peverell seats on the Wizengamot. 

Umbridge would rue the day that she not only tortured children but tortured a Lord of five houses. Revenge would be sweet


	14. Practice Makes Perfect

Harry sighed as the heat from the water soothed his aching muscles. He’d just finished another intense training session with Remus and Nicodemus on defensive and offensive magic. He didn’t think his body could ache this much, but he found dueling to be both tasking and fun. He thought he’d improved greatly since his secret training meetings with the DA. Remus and Nicodemus hadn’t lied when they said he would be further advance than his classmates. He had already learned silent spell casting.

When they found out that he could sense magic they pushed him to feel what each spell felt like. Nicodemus knew that with Harry’s ability to feel magic he would know if the spell was intended to harm him and effectively counter the spell or get out of its path. His tutors had arrived just as Nicodemus had promised making his training schedule more like his school schedule at Hogwarts. Between studying and his physical training Harry was completely exhausted at the end of each day.

Nicodemus had suggested that he practice tai chi chan at night before bed hoping it would help him clear his mind. His occlumency lessons had progressed as well. His shields were stronger and he had reduced the time he needed to clear his thoughts. Harry believed it had something to do with the added tai chi chan lessons in the evening after dinner. 

As he laid there he thought back to the morning he’d met his tutors. Harry remembered that he had woken early that morning. He’d had another restless night. He knew it was just his nervousness about allowing more people to enter his home.

He didn’t doubt his mentor’s capability to keep him well protected. Harry learned that his grandfather’s best friend Maximus Salvatore was a highly respected man. He wondered why Dumbledore and Maximus Salvatore were at such odds even when they first met. Harry wondered if it was because Maximus wouldn’t bend to Dumbledore’s ideals or if Dumbledore was envious of the friendship his grandfather had with Maximus. He was sure that Dumbledore must have found Maximus refusal to be a personal insult to his status in the wizarding world as a war hero.

Dumbledore didn’t seem the type to abuse his status but after everything with Sirius, he wasn’t so sure anymore. Dumbledore always seemed to have some hidden agenda and kept so much to him self. Merlin forbid you ask the man a question because more often than not you got a vague answer that left you more confused then you were before you asked. He would have time to ponder the old man later pushing the thoughts of Dumbledore from his mind. The last month of summer was fast approaching and his concentration was needed on more important things.

Nicodemus hired four tutors; all of which had come to stay for the summer with him. Nicodemus wanted to ensure that he learned as much as possible before he had to return to Britain for School in September. The tutors would continue to work with him through the school year.

Sidonie Caron was the youngest of his tutors. She was a rather petite woman with the darkest red, it almost looked burgundy in color he’d ever seen that color on a person. She had intelligent hazel eyes and a very beautiful smile. She was in her mid twenties and a very talented dancer. Harry thought her to be a feisty little thing much like Tonks who he’d met just the previous summer when she was part of his protective guard, when he left the Dursley’s for the summer.

Sidonie was raised as most pureblood children before her, with a healthy respect wizarding cultures and traditions. Her only dream was to follow her passion of dancing and as she wasn’t the inheriting heir her father indulged her dreams. She was raised in Calais, which is located in the northern part of France. It was very rare in wizarding culture for a pureblood heiress not to be betrothed by the age of one at the earliest and fourteen at the latest. She had not only taken muggle ballet, she also attended a muggle university where she obtained a degree in fine arts and learned all genres of dance to include the traditional dances that she would be instructing him on. She had even performed ballet professionally much to her father’s disgust. Sidonie had a passion for dancing and Harry didn’t feel so uptight about learning from her after their first lesson. 

Andolina Bosco was another of his tutors, she was quite young as well and Nicodemus’ first cousin, through his father’s younger brother. Andolina was such an Italian fire cracker, she knew she was beautiful and knew how to draw the eyes of everyone in the room. She reminded him of the super model’s he once saw in a magazine at the Dursley’s over the previous summer. She had the body build of a run way model, with waist length honey blonde hair and cyan blue eyes. Nicodemus didn’t want to trust his learning of the Italian language to just anyone so Andolina volunteered to be of assistance. His first lesson with her proved to be entertaining to say the least. She was very straight forward during lessons and once they started she refused to speak to him in English which was gave him more determination to learn the language. By the end of the lesson Harry remembered how to greet a person in Italian as well how to say things general words that would get him by.

His French tutor however was Mael Favreau a French wizard who reminded Harry much of Lockhart to his dismay. He stood less than six feet tall he had broad shoulder much like Maximus Salvatore. He had wavy blonde hair, pale green eyes and an air of nobility. He arrived with no fewer than 3 trunks Harry wondered why the man needed so many things just to spend a few weeks teaching him. Harry didn’t think the man could possibly use that many sets of clothing. But it only took him a few days to realize the man would indeed require the amount of things he came with because he practically changed clothes three or more times a day. Harry learned after questioning Nicodemus about the man’s odd behavior that he was the son of a dignitary in wizarding France. It was custom that he changed for every meal. It was unseemly to attend more than one meal in the same clothing. Harry remembered thinking that was a bit much he didn’t think the muggle dignitaries did such things.

Master Favreau’s teaching style was unlike any he’d ever experienced. Having a different defense against the dark arts teacher every year gives one who is playing attention to the skill of observation. Harry was determined however to learn the languages his father learned as a child.

His final tutor however reminded him of McGonagall because he expected perfection and wouldn’t tolerate Harry being half assed about learning to play the violin. Harry chose the violin because he wouldn’t be confined to where he could practice. Master Delano Adalardi was very well known as a musical genius in both the wizarding world and muggle world. It was very rare that he accepted positions of instructing privately in pureblood families. He was quite a small man standing only 5’5 with shiny black wavy hair that was combed back from his face touching his shoulders. His eyes were a clear blue and he held such a strong presence. The grace in which the man walked made him think of Lucius Malfoy, or even Snape the pair seemed to glide more than walk. 

His first lesson with Master Adalardi was very stiff. He mostly discussed instruments and their importance and maintenance before giving him the violin that he’d purchased for Harry. Harry was surprised to see that it appeared to be custom made because it didn’t have the same look as the violins he and Remus had seen in the shop that sold musical instruments.

Coming from his thoughts Harry sighed, no matter how much he wished he could remain in the heat of the water he still had lessons for the day. With that thought he got out of the still steaming water wrapping a towel around his waist before grabbing another drying his hair as he returned to his bedroom.

As expected wizarding attire was set out for him. Harry pulled on a pair of boxer briefs, which he found far more comfortable than regular boxers. He quickly pulled on socks before stepping into the comfortable blue tailored slacks with a matching silk shirt and navy blue robes trimmed in silver. Heading back into the bathroom Harry stood before the mirror checking his appearance. After brushing his still damp hair harry spelled it into a simple braid. 

Returning to his bedroom he stepped into simple black dress shoes before leaving his bedroom for the main part of the manor.

Once on the main floor Harry headed down a side hall where what now could be considered a dance studio was located. Nicodemus had converted one of the less used parlors into a dance studio. The room was average in size. the right wall was covered in floor to ceiling mirrors. The back wall of the room hadn’t been changed it still held the floor to ceiling windows with sheer cream colored curtains that were pulled back with ties however the floor which once was covered in copper colored carpeting now had hard wood floors.

Harry entered the room to find Lady Caron dressed in a white leotard with starch white tights and a sheer pink skirt that tied on her left hip and a pair of pink ballet slippers.

“Continued Blessing Lord Potter-Black, right on time,” Sidonie greeted walking over towards him. 

“Continued Blessing Lady Caron,” Harry replied as he grasped her hand gently in his kissing the back of his briefly. “I thought we could talk briefly before we get started on today’s lesson.” Harry nodded hoping to put off actual dancing for as long as he could.

The pair headed towards the only table in the room that was covered in a white table cloth. Taking a seat across from the older witch Harry waited for her to begin. “Today I thought it would help if you experienced what a high society function could be like so I’ve requested the house members to assist us this evening after dinner,” she explained. Harry was nervous about dancing in front of the others. He knew that they wouldn’t exactly laugh at his fumbling but it didn’t help to quall his anxiety. 

“It will allow you to at least experience, what to expect during such an event.

This will allow you to practice greeting people as well as dancing in a group setting,” Harry nodded even though he didn’t feel nearly as confident in his dancing ability.

“Now then lets get started shall we?” she questioned getting up from where she was sitting walking over into the center of the room. Harry followed her back into the center of the room. She silently spelled a pair of heels onto her feet.

“We will start with the Viennese waltz. Then move on to the next style of waltz you will need to learn.” Harry looked forlorn, “Oh don’t look so down Lord Potter-Black you are doing well enough. It’s your confidence that we need to work on. You have the potential to become a great dancer if you gave it honest effort.” Harry nodded but didn’t think he would ever become a fan of dancing.

That evening before dinner Harry changed into more formal robes. He wore black dress slacks with a black silk shirt. The deep purple vest with silver stitching, and deep purple over robes that looked almost black. The family crest was on the collar of his black dress shirt embroidered in silver. His black dress shoes were unlike the shoes he wore while at Hogwarts. These were finely crafted muggle footwear. Harry thought this was one thing that muggles did better than wizarding society. 

As he was leaving his room he met Remus. Remus seemed much happier since leaving Britain with him a few weeks back. Harry thought maybe they both needed the time away to accept Sirius death and learn to live without his mischievous presence in their lives.

It was at that moment that Harry noticed that Remus looked much younger than before. His hair was no longer sprinkled with gray hair. He wondered if that had anything to do with Remus melding with his wolf. He made a mental note to ask the man another time.

Remus was dressed in tan slacks with a tan colored shirt and with a burgundy vest with gold stitching and rich burgundy over robes with the black family crest embroidered on the left breast.

“Continued Blessings Harry,” Remus greeted when the pair met in the hall.

“Continued Blessings Remus,” Harry replied, letting out a breath of nervousness.

When they arrived in the main part of the manor Remus lead him into the family study where everyone was standing around talking. Remus knocked slightly on the open door.

“Continued Blessings everyone, may I introduce to you all your host of the evening Lord Hadrienius Potter-Black.”

Harry entered the room greeting everyone as he had been taught. It wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be. Harry talked to his tutors about everyday things. They stayed clear of subjects like the war and politics. Winky popped in a while into their mingling, each with a glass of cognac in their hands to serve hors d’oeuvres of salmon trout tartare with pressed caviar and tomatoes, procini mushroom tartlets and brandale de morue au gratin.

Harry made sure to spend time with everyone in the room practicing everything that he had been taught, greeting, introducing guest to other guest. All while a light classical music played in the background.

When the time he set to dine arrived Harry interrupted his guest asking that they would follow him towards the formal dining room for their meal. As they entered Harry sat the guest of honor male guest on his right followed by the female honor guest on his left. He sat each guess to allow conversations to flow among the guest. Nicodemus explained the importance of sitting guess with like interest to keep a pleasant atmosphere.

The formal dining room was beautifully decorated. A large mahogany finished table dominated the room. The high back plush cream upholstered chairs lined the large table. The hard wood floors were finely polished and the sparkling lights from the chandelier showing on its surface from the chandelier above it. Harry seated everyone in order of importance before taking his place at the head table. Tonight was the same as his first lesson they would be having a 7 course meal. Dinner held a French theme.

The first course appeared on the table was a seafood soup which was served with a chardonnay. Baskets with freshly baked breads were placed along the table with small trays of butter. Nicodemus smiled at his choice of soups. Hadrienius it seemed was pulling out all the stops with this meal.

The once they had finished dining the soup dishes disappeared from the table and were replaced by a plate with roasted salmon with mustard and tarragon and white wine another chardonnay. Remus was slightly impressed by Harry’s choice of wines but refrained from telling him so during the meal.

The entrée of the night was marinated beef, steamed asparagus and boiled potatoes and pinot noir. The beef was tender and moist and almost melted in your mouth. Harry sat trying his best to hold in his smile. He knew that he’d done well with his choices for this meal.

A lemon sorbet followed the meal with glasses of sparkling water at each place setting. The salad was a green salad of romaine lettuce, fresh spinach and Boston lettuce with brie cheese, fresh tarragon and a light vinaigrette dressing served on chilled plates with sauvignon blanc. 

The cheese tray appeared once the salads were eaten and conversation picked up in earnest. There were several different types of cheeses and crackers to choose from after which the dessert appeared at each place setting beautifully decorated Bavarian cream cake with a sweet moscato wine. Coffee and tea followed the meal before they all headed towards the formal ball room.

The closer they got to the ball room the more nervous Harry became. He was so uncomfortable with dancing. Although Sidonie said he was doing very well he doubted he was doing as well as she thought. He guess not stepping on her feet was an improvement because he still had to count in his mind to keep up with the dance steps. He hated that everything had to be so formal. Leave it to the wizarding community to be so last century with formal dancing at social events. 

Remus had provided his old record player that was set up in the corner of the room playing classical music. A small table sat off to the side with a champagne fountain. And stacked champagne flutes. 

Once again he mingled among his guest holding a glass of champagne in his hand that he had no intentions of drinking. He was already feeling quite inhibited from the amount of wine he consumed during dinner. 

“I'm so proud of you Cub,” Remus praised, “your selections at dinner were superb.”

“Thanks,” Harry replied in earnest, “I had to really think about the wines to serve. I didn’t want to mess it up by selecting the wrong wine.”

Remus laughed in amusement, “You worry too much you are catching on very quickly to have only started a few weeks past.”

“I’m more comfortable with hosting than the rest though.” Harry said with a snort of amusement.

"It will come with time," Remus assured him. as Sidonie approached the paired greeted with a kiss to her hand by both men. “I must say that I’m impressed with your choices for the meal. You did very well. I’m sure that we have Nicodemus superb instructions to thank for your attention to detail.” she complimented.

Harry smiled, “Yes, Lord Salvatore is a brilliant task master. He and his father have been most generous with their time.”

“Would you care to dance?” Harry inquired offering his arm.

“It would be my pleasure,” Sidonie replied walking towards the dance floor with him. The pair bowed to each other before they came close one of right hand on her waist and his left grasping her right hand while her left hand was placed on his right shoulder.

Harry lead her though the Viennese waltz, it was the easiest for him to remember having done it during the Yule ball at Hogwarts. They had a light conversation while they danced around the dance floor. They were soon joined by Maximus and Lila as well as Andolina and Master Favreau. As they pressed further into the dance Harry found himself relaxing and finally enjoying it for the first time. He didn’t feel the pressure he felt at fourteen not to make a fool of himself. 

When the dance ended Harry kissed her hand briefly in thank you before escorting her off the floor.

As the evening hours turned late Harry had dance several times with Sidonie, Lady Lila and Andolina. Lady Lila was very graceful for a woman her age and Harry found dancing with her simply delightful. Harry thanked everyone for helping with his training in a formal setting as they all began drifting from the ball room to the upper level of the house to retire for the evening.

Harry entered his bedroom changing into a pair of red silk pajama bottoms before slipping between the sheets on his bed. “I might just get the hang of his yet,” he thought as he drifted into the land of dreams.


	15. Discovery of Family

**Mercedes Colina Estate Ascovia, Spain (A Magical City located in Murcia)**

It was a beautiful in Ascovia, the sun shone brightly in the sky and the pleasant sent of flowers permeated the air. Aimon sat in what had become his favorite parlor at Mercedes Colina, room had the perfect view of the side garden where the fountain of Gaia sprouting water into the stone basin she stood in, could be seen clearly from the arm chair he was sitting in. The room was decorated in blues and browns with off white color walls that were filled with Mediterranean works of art as well as a portrait of his 5 times great grandfather that was hung above the large fire place.

This was one of several estates belonging to his family. This one in particular was located in Ascovia, Spain. Aimon and his wife had visited this estate for a full month honey moon after the pair bonded; they’d enjoyed the warmer climate and decided that they would make this their home. Although he visited England often enough he couldn’t bare the thought of living there full time.

Aimon Blackmore was the younger of two children of Sigmund Blackmore and Aceline Allard Blackmore. His older brother Marius was senior by two years. They both had attended Durmstrang Institute of Magic in their youth and were fluent in the Bulgarian language as well as Catalan which was evolved from common Latin around the eastern Pyrenees around the 9th century.

Opening up the morning edition of the afternoon edition of “Del Vidente” (The Seer) the wizarding paper in Spain, Aimon turned to the financial section and began reading.

“Papa, Papa,” a child's voice called out as a young girl ran into the room her hair braided with lavender ribbons flopping against her back. She was dressed in lavender day robes with matching tights and black paten leather shoes that buckled around her ankles. “Shouldn’t you be in lessons young Lady?” Aimon questioned looking up from what he was reading.

“Yes papa, but I saw the most wonderful thing,” the small girl exclaimed. “Ah so that’s why you were running through the halls, which you are forbidden to do,” her grandfather scolded. “But Papa, come look the tapestry has changed,” she urged excited by seeing new names appear on the wall of the age old tapestry.

“Very well, lets go see what’s has occurred shall we?” Aimon was curious as what caused the tapestry to change; no one was pregnant in the family as far as he knew. The pair entered the solarium where the golden colored tapestry was sealed on the walls. “Okay dear heart where has this change occurred,” he encouraged her; he himself had not noticed anything different among the many names of his family’s history.

“See papa, see,” she pointed at the line extending from his brother Marius’ name down to their daughter, who was taken during an attack on Marius’ wife while out with the children. They never could understand they only took Lillian Grace. They left Aidric unharmed. Dorinda’s injuries were treated by their family healer. His brother and his wife searched for years for any clue of their missing child without success.

From Lillian Grace’s name he saw Jacques Potter and then Sirius Black all of their names linking the three of them to one Hadrienius Potter. His name stood out to him because it was a name that was well known in the wizarding community even in Spain.

“Isn’t it great papa?” she asked in excitement. “It’s most unexpected my dear. I believe you have lessons to continue and I need to contact your great uncle Marius and great grandfather about this recent development.” Aimon explained to his youngest grandchild.

Landri looked sadden for a minute she didn’t understand why her papa seemed sad all of a sudden. After her papa kissed her on her forehead he left the room. Landri remained in the room tracing the new names with her finger humming a wizarding nursery rhyme.

Aimon headed towards his wife’s studio, they had long since transformed one of the many unused rooms on the first floor into a painting studio for her. She loved painting it was her magical gift to bring the things she painted to life. He stood in the door way briefly watching her. Even after all their years of marriage he couldn’t have guessed that he would love her with every fiber of his being.

Kerra sat with her back to her husband, her copper colored hair in a bun at the nape of her neck. Today she was dressed in a simple multicolored dress with a painting smock protecting it from paint splashes. Her pale green eyes looking over the painting she had just completed. Placing the paint brushes into a container filled with liquid to clean them. His wife used mostly oil based paints when painting portraits for the wizarding community because magic adhered to it better than water based paints.

“Hello, my love,” Aimon said leaning against the doorway of the room. “Hello darling, are you all done with your paperwork. I thought you would be busy all afternoon,” she replied looking up at the man who had stolen her heart all those years ago.

She had barely known him when they married. Although he was four years her senior, and 16 to her 12 when they’re parents signed the contracts and they’re first meeting. She remembered being this precocious child with dreams of gander but was broken hearted by the thought of her father marrying her off. The thought of marriage was frightening for her 12 year old mind. As expected she rebelled and often times made him quite miserable when they were forced into each other’s company. Marriage for pureblood families wasn’t about love; it was about connections and power. It was about building alliances. She was one of the lucky ones however because she came to love the man she was betroth to at a young age.

“No, something has come up and I’m getting ready to head out. I’m not sure how long I’ll be. Don’t hold up dinner waiting for my return,” Aimon explained.

“Are you alright darling? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Just shocked by recent developments is all. Landri notice a change in the family tapestry. I was shown the change a few moments ago. I’m heading to Marius’ and then Scotland to speak with father.”

“What could be this urgent dear? Surely it can wait until another time?” Kerra questioned she hated the thought of her husband going anywhere near Britain with the state of things. “It’s nothing to worry over, my love. I shouldn’t be too long.” Aimon assured his wife.

“Of course darling, have a safe trip. Things aren’t the best in Britain these days if what’s in the papers is to be believed.” Aimon kissed the top of her head before leaving the room. The issue with the tapestry consumed his thoughts as he left.

**Blackmore Chateau Paris, France**

Aimon arrived at Blackmore Chateau, without incident apparating from the front gate to the door, where it was immediately opened by a house elf. “Master Aimon, Master Marius is being in his study,” Wobbly stated before popping from the entrance hall leaving him to find his own way to his brother’s study.

As he walked towards his destination, Aimon was unsure how he would broach the subject that had caused his brother an insurmountable amount of pain. She had been assumed dead after they hadn’t received any threatening mail on her safety. The reasons behind her disappearance were a mystery.

“You’ve allowed Dorinda to decorate again I see,” Aimon stated in greeting when he entered his brother’s study. Marius sat behind a large desk a stack of parchment before him. “Every now and again, I give her free reign” Marius replied looking up from what he was reading. “What brings you by brother? I thought you and the family wasn’t planning to visit until the summer Gala?”

“That was my intentions brother however it is a matter of great importance I’ve come to speak with you about,” Aimon continued without pause, “By chance, Marius have you checked the family tapestry lately?”

“Can’t say I have, we aren’t expecting any births that I know of. What’s this about Aimon?”

“The must peculiar thing happened this afternoon. As you know Landri has been studying the family tapestry for the last two years now.” “Yes of course that is to be expected after all,” Marius stated.

“My darling granddaughter found new names listed on the tapestry. I’m not sure when the names appeared. I just know they are there as sure as the sun is shining.” Aimon stated with a sad smile.

“What names?” Marius questioned with a feeling of dread. The family tapestry now reflects that Lillian Grace not only had a husband but a son and that her son was somehow adopted into the Black family. 

“That’s impossible, everything pointed to Lillian Grace being killed when she was stolen away.” Marius said standing from behind his desk anxiety clearly seen on his face. “We searched for years surely we would have found something.”

“What is the name of her husband and son?” Marius questioned. “Lillian Grace married Lord Gwydion Potter’s son Jacques Potter.” “That means,” Marius turned looking at his brother, “Oh brother that means Harry Potter is my grandson.” Marius paling at the threat that self styled dark lord posed for his grandson.

"Yes brother Hadrienius is your grandson and the adopted son of Sirius Black, he also now the current Lord of the Pyrite and Morwen Family," Aimon added. 

“How is this even possible?” “How is it we weren’t able to find her?” 

"My only guess would be the muggle world brother," Aimon suggested, "I don't know why someone wanted to take a pureblood witch and have her raised a muggleborn." 

“Aimon floo call father, this will surely come out and we need to do damage control before that hideous shrew of a reporter gets wind of this.” Marius absolutely hated the woman. She had twisted his daughter’s disappearance making innuendos that they had abandoned her because she lacked magic.

“I’m sure that Rita Skeeter does not want to tangle with father, Marius,” Aimon stated rising from the arm chair he was sitting in. “How old is the boy now?” Marius questioned.

“He should be around Avonlea's age if I’m not mistaken.” Aimon replied before heading towards the fireplace to contact their father.

Throwing the floo powder into the grate he called out “Sigmund Blackmore, private study at ‘The Abbey of Blackmore’.” Expecting his father to be in his study he was surprise to see his mother kneeling before the fireplace.

“Hello darling, your father is at a Wizengamot meeting dear. He should be home in an hour or so.” Aceline told her son. “Mother is very important that Marius and I speak with father. Please inform father once he arrives that myself and Marius will be there for dinner.”

“Of course dear, you know that you don’t have to ask to come for a visit. We don’t see either of you nearly enough,” Aceline scolded with love clearly in her eyes.

“We’ll see you then mother,” Aimon replied ending the fire call.

“What did father say?” Marius questioned his brother as he spelled soot from his person. “That was mother actually. Father was called in for an emergency Wizengamot session. There’s no telling what is going on in Britain now that they are reporting that crackpot dark wizards is causing problems again. I told her to expect us for dinner.”

Marius nodded before once again getting up. “Give me a few minutes to tell Ainslie I won’t be here for dinner and we can get to the ministry for a portkey out.”

Aimon nodded in agreement watching his brother as he walked from the room. He didn’t envy his brother telling his wife that they’re daughter hadn’t died when they thought. It still left him to wonder who was responsible for his niece being kidnapped and why their family was targeted.

As he traveled through the familiar halls of the estate he claimed as his own, Marius had already decided he wouldn’t inform his wife until after speaking with his father. Dorinda was easily angered and he knew his wife would be out for blood. He doubted they would ever find out who was responsible for tearing their family apart. The issue now was figuring out how best to handle what he knew was coming; the faster they figured this out the better.

**The Abbey of Blackmore, Newtown Haven, Scotland**

The Abbey of Blackmore was just as he remembered it as a child. The grounds were always beautiful during the summer and in the winter it looked almost like a palace covered in snow.

Aimon followed Marius into the house and through their ancestral home. It was still as beautiful as ever. Nothing had changed since they were children. Aceline greeted her sons when they entered the family study kissing them both on their cheeks before hugging them close. “Your father arrived only moments ago. I’m sure he’s anxious to see you both.”

They all headed towards the family study; which was decorated in earth tone colors. Brown leather furniture with matching dark wood grain tables, a fire burning in the fireplace over the fire place one of the still portraits his wife had painted a few years past. It reminded him of a rendition of a Francisco de Goya painting. His father was most pleased how the painting turned out.

He and his brother both took a seat in the arm chairs after which they were served tea before their mother took her seat on the settee across from them. “Your father and I are most urgent to find out what has sent the both of you to us. There has been a lot of murmuring in dark circles and your father is hoping to keep you both as far away from that sycophant who has fashioned himself a Lord.” Aceline stated before taking a quiet sip from her tea cup.

“I think both Aimon and I can assure you that we are well protected and have no intentions of entertaining such tom foolery.” Marius stated agreeing with his mother about the poor excuse for a dark wizard.

The wizarding Britain’s problem with labeling everything will be its own down fall. He had no intentions of returning to Britain to live. He knew that would change if and only if, he was needed to take over as head of the Blackmore family. He didn’t see that happening anytime soon.

___________________________________________

Sigmund Blackmore was a very intelligent man, well respected in wizarding society and even feared by some of the lesser dark families. He stood a respectable 6 feet 3 inches tall with broad shoulders, his stomach slightly rounded with age. His salt and pepper dark black hair that was neatly braided reaching just passed his shoulder blades and emerald green eyes, strong chin and aristocratic nose. His beard and mustache were neatly trimmed and peppered with gray. Many would say for a man of 92 he aged gracefully. Not that 92 was old by wizarding standards. Many witches and wizards have lived well beyond their 350th birthdays.

The war in wizarding Britain in the 1940’s as well as the 1970’s resulted in many witches and wizards being killed before they truly got to live to see a ripe old age. There numbers had dwindled greatly and still wizarding Britain hadn’t bothered to fix the underlying issues that they faced as a whole. Now they did merely fear what they didn’t need to fear and ignored the things that they should focus on. He had no problems with admitting he agreed with some of the views of the darker families however war wasn’t the answer to get the results they desired.

The wars between light and dark had fractured the wizarding world especially there in Britain. The darker families who followed rising dark lords wanted to prevent muggleborns from threatening their existence to the muggle populace. While the light families rallied behind accepting of the muggleborns, believing them to be fresh blood that could be introduced to improve the rate of non-magical children being born into the all wizarding families due to inbreeding.

Gellert Grindlewald had caused massive destruction in not only the wizarding populace but the muggle world as well. Adolph Hitler, he believed the man’s name was killed thousands of muggles under the direction of Gellert. Yes it was a necessary evil to get rid of the man before he destroyed them all. Dumbledore’s defeat of Grindlewald was not only necessary but for the good of both the wizarding and muggle world.

Sigmund entered the study to find both his sons had arrived. They didn’t see them much these days with them both leading their own lives with children and families of their own. No now visits were two weeks during the summer, special functions in society and holidays of course.

He smiled at his wife who was still the petite firecracker he married. She had the most beautiful head of dark rich red hair and warm hazel eyes that sparkled like diamonds.

“What my sons was so urgent that it drove you to visit early? Not that I’m complaining,” he questioned hugging both his sons briefly in greeting before taking a seat beside his wife.

“Aimon came to visit me with some I must admit unbelievable news father. The family tapestry has changed.” Marius said rubbing his hand along his thigh in distress. “Changed? Changed how?” Sigmund questioned further.

“Father it is our guess that Lillian Grace’s son brewed the tapestry potion.” Aimon advised, “As you know father once his heritage is listed on the tapestry any others connected to it by blood or marriage will update.”

“I’m aware of that Aimon continue,” Sigmund replied.

“We were wrong father,” Marius stated, “My sweet Lillian Grace, they took her from me, from us and now she is truly dead. I had hoped over the years that maybe just maybe she’d survived the attack but I find this more than a little distressing. My daughter grew up, got married had a son and yet she still was taken from me.”

“Son you’re not making sense,” Sigmund stated trying to get his oldest to calm so that they could discuss things rationally.

“Father, Lillian Grace married Lord Gwydion Potter’s son Jacques Potter, I’m sure you know their story very well.” Aimon sighed sitting back looking at his brother worried.

His brother had taken after his father in temperament although he looked much like their mother except, he had their father’s eyes. Even after all these years his brother still had an athletic build.

“I thought it best we discuss how to run interference before this gets out. I’m sure Harry Potter is scheduled to have an introduction party as his position dictates.” Aimon stated looking at his father.

“This is what we will do. We will all write him a letter introducing ourselves, yours Marius will explain what happened with his mother’s disappearance. This issue must be addressed first. We cannot pretend that Lillian Grace wasn’t ripped from this family. It has been festering for two many years we finally have real closure. Marius, son, I know this is difficult for you most of all because she was your child but you must pull yourself together. The last I’ve known of the boy is that Dumbledore had secured the boy away somewhere for his own protection.”

“Of course father,” Marius stated still feeling the loss of his daughter. He wondered of her childhood and if she was brought up right. He hoped that she was loved and cared for. His heart ached so much for his daughter who looked so much like him even down to her beautiful emerald green eyes. He could only imagine what his newly found grandson must feel having lost both his parents at such a young age.

He left England after years of searching for their missing daughter. He continued to search even after the ministry of magic officially declared her dead. Every year he visited the small headstone they placed in front of his favorite fountain in the gardens. Yet they refused to name their son heir to his wife's line hoping that their daughter would one day question her heritage and visit Gringotts.

__________________________

 

Marius returned home without a word, he held his wife close trying to soak in her love. She never questioned his need she just gave him what he required. She could clearly see the hurt in his very being. His eyes so much like his father’s were always so expressive. They told more than he could ever do verbally. Dorinda melted into her husbands embrace.

Now that he knew his daughter’s fate he and his wife could finally healed the open wound that remained since her disappearance. That was another thought weighing heavy on his mind. He would have to tell his wife and possibly opened up another problem. They had discussed the attack many times and although he never blamed her for his daughter’s abduction. He knew that his wife blamed herself for her inability to protect her children.

The next morning he called a family meeting. He expected looks of disbelief from his son and wife, not the anguishing sobs that fell from his wife’s lips. His heart ached ten times more because he couldn’t heal the pain from the true loss of their daughter, the loss of seeing her grow, falling in love, planning her wedding. Death had truly taken her from the lives. There was no longer the hope that one day in their future their paths would cross.

“What do we do now father,” Aidric questioned, his sister was taken just after her second birthday. He was four at the time the pair had been playing in an open park when men apparated into the park grabbing his mother while another man apparated away with his sister leaving him standing there scared and confused. His mother never had a chance. The attack was so quick. He remembered her crying out Lillian’s name over and over. Aidric wasn’t a fool even then he knew his mother was blaming herself for losing Lillian.

“We will all be writing Hadrienius letters to introduce ourselves to him. Your mother and I will explain what has happened with his mother. I know this isn’t easy but this is a must. Whether or not we want to acknowledge that Lillian Grace is truly gone we now know her fate and it is our responsibility to embrace her son because he’s all that we have left of her but also because we are family.” Marius stated.

It was with those words that they all left the family room to do as asked. Alric (17) and Avonlea (15) had it easy. They could just tell their interest and maybe asked what his interest was. They didn’t envy their grandfathers task.


	16. Dissension in the Ranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Group of Order members aren't satisfied with Dumbledore's lack of information on the search for the wizarding savior. There is dissension in the ranks. Will the Order stand as one or will there be a great divide in the ranks as they choose sides.

**Edwinhills, Dover England**

Nymphadora Tonks walked through her childhood home waiting for the other’s to arrive. She couldn’t believe Dumbledore had lied to them all. She knew she had to be very careful about her maneuvering because she didn’t want the old man alerted to this coop.

She had thought long and hard on the list of people she’d invited to this little gathering.

She turned when she heard the floo flare seeing Kingsley step from the fire place spelling soot from his clothes.

“You didn’t have any problem’s getting away I hope?” she stated in greeting. “No my shift is over with the minister for the evening. Aurors are stationed around his home through the late night hours.” Kingsley assured her.

“How many people have you contacted?” Kingsley questioned. “Not many I assure you,” Tonks replied, “I couldn’t be sure who is too far in Dumbledore’s pocket.”

“Indeed,” Kingsley stated taking a seat that the large dining room table.

Arthur, Bill and Charlie arrived together. “Where exactly are we?” Bill questioned looking around curious. “This is my childhood home,” Tonks explained. “It’s a muggle home isn’t it?” Arthur questioned truly curious about what he could learn if this was truly a muggle home.

“Yes it’s a muggle constructed home,” Tonks replied showing them into the dining room where Kingsley called out in greeting. “Gentlemen I hope you all have made the necessary changes that were needed at your family home?”

“We’re no longer staying at the burrow,” Arthur informed him, “I thought it best to return to home to my family’s homestead. The generations of wards afford us far better protection then we had at the burrow.”

“That’s understandable,” Tonks replied, “My mum moved us to the Black Manor she inherited for the very same reasons. She didn’t want to risk the wards here.”

“Constant Vigilance!” Moody shouted when he walked into the room causing them all to jump. Tonks looked at her mentor with an exasperated expression, “must you do that?”

“Need I remind you youngsters to be aware of your surroundings it could mean your life if you aren’t careful.” Moody stated taking a seat beside Kingsley.

“Mad eye,” Kingsley greeted as the man sat down. “Auror Shacklebolt, how do you like playing with muggles?” Moody questioned. “It has it moments,” Kingsley replied.

“Might we get this meeting started,” Snape questioned when he entered just behind Moody, causing Tonks to jump again. Snape brow rose at her jittery behavior. “Are you quite alright?”

Tonks nodded retaking a seat at the table. “I invited you all here because I thought we all had doubts about why Albus as so many order members out searching for Harry. I’m sure you all agree that Dumbledore isn’t being completely honest about things.”

Bill and Charlie nodded in agreement. Bill had the same argument with his mother. She was very insistent on Dumbledore knowing what was best for the Order and Harry. Bill didn’t agree, Dumbledore although a very powerful wizard didn’t look at the individual people as people he valued what they could achieve but he wasn’t concerned about their individual happiness especially Harry’s.

“I just recently had this same argument with mum,” Bill admitted. Arthur expression became tight at the mention of his former wife. “She is insisting that Dumbledore is doing what is best for Order’s protection and the safety of Harry but I don’t think he is. Don’t get me wrong he wants to win the war but I don’t think he’s concern with the lives he may have to forfeit to accomplish it.”

“Dumbledore’s followers have always been sheep being lead around by their noses,” Snape commented, “the man has mastered the art of subtle manipulations that is far too late to change anything when they realize they’ve been manipulated into doing things they are against.”

“No one can say what the will stated. I believe Sirius set it up that way because he didn’t want certain things known. I think there are more surprises to come with Harry and I can guarantee Dumbledore isn’t going to like it.” Bill offered further.

“Surely Albus didn’t allow Harry to travel to Gringotts alone?” Arthur stated concerned to be heard in his voice. “The wolf escorted Potter to Gringotts per the will instructions,” Snape admitted, “Dumbledore wasn’t pleased he was denied attendance.”

“If the rumors around the ministry are believed, Fudge had plans to seize the accounts. The Ministry at the time hadn’t declared Black dead however the will activated at Gringotts upon Sirius’ death,” Kingsley informed them.

“Fudge is greedy, there is no telling how many of Lucius Malfoy’s galleons are lining his pockets. He wanted the Black vaults for his own personal gain,” Moody added, it was clear in his voice that Moody didn’t care for their current Minister of Magic.

“The funny thing is my mother reminded me of the traditions in the Black family. She believed Sirius although distant from the rest of the family would have followed them to give Harry more control over his life. In the Black family it’s tradition to emancipate the inheriting heir during will proceedings to ensure that they are considered adults and can then take up the role as head of family. It is the head of family’s way to protect the inheriting heir. Sirius wouldn’t have wanted it publically known that Harry would be an emancipated minor.”

“We all know that he didn’t agree with all the secrets Dumbledore was keeping from the order and Harry,” Arthur stated thinking back on different occasions that led to Black arguing at the way his godson was being treated.

Bill looked interested in this theory. “It would explain why the will reading was a closed reading. Sirius wouldn’t have wanted Dumbledore alerted to his plans. What other reason’s could he have had though,” thought Bill.

“You think Harry is an emancipated minor?” Moody stated looking thoughtful, “Black would do something like that to limit Dumbledore’s control over the boy. I’ve told him many times that I didn’t agree with the way he was handling things.”

“That’s not all though,” Tonks continued to explain her conversation with her mother, “Many of you may not know that my mother has a healthy dislike for Dumbledore.”

“But she offered this house as a safe house for the Order?” Charlie said with a bemused expression. “Yes,” Tonks laughed, “but she offered it because Sirius was apart of the order. She wanted to ensure he had a place means of escape. She couldn’t refuse the use of this house to him because he was the head of the Black family.”

Snape sat quietly allowing the conversation to continue around him. This wasn’t the first time meetings such as this one was being held questioning Albus methods during the war. In the last war the meetings were held because Dumbledore refused to allow them to use more defensive methods and they were being picked off like flies being out numbered ten to one with deatheaters.

“My parent’s aren’t fans of Dumbledore’s either,” Arthur admitted. His mother Credella Weasley ne Black was a formidable woman as all Blacks were known to be including Sirius.

Bill looked thoughtful, “what I want to know is why Dumbledore has us searching for Harry? He wants the Order to believe that Harry has just run off and is in so much danger. I get that the evil git is after him but Remus is with him. That’s another thing I’m not getting, why is he so adamant about Harry returning to the Dursley’s? 

“Control,” Snape replied simply, “Dumbledore doesn’t want the Order to know that he no longer has any control over the boy.”

“Exactly!” Tonks agreed, “My mother explained the mentorship bonds and how they work. Once a mentor is named for a young Lord they become their magical guardian. They are responsible for the training of the young Lord.”

“What has Albus done?” Arthur questioned with a pale expression.

Moody looked thoughtful. He remembered that night. “When the aurors arrived in Godric’s Hollow the boy had already been taken from the home which wasn’t protocol. We understood the need of protecting the boy so nothing was said because it was still unclear who could be trusted and who could not. Within hours Dumbledore was appointed the boys magical guardian.” Moody explained but didn’t like what the clues were pointing to. 

“Sirius explained the events of that night to me,” Tonks admitted, “He says he arrived at the Potter’s house in Godric’s Hollow first. He said he was feeling very anxious that night had gone to check on Peter. He found Peter’s hiding place empty and no evidence of a struggle. He quickly apparated to get to James and Lilly but it was already too late. He moved their bodies from the house on to the front lawn before going back to get Harry. Sirius said Hagrid showed up saying Dumbledore ordered Harry brought to him. After which we all know what happened he went after Peter feeling safe that Dumbledore would protect Harry until he returned to take custody of him.”

“But what would mean..Surely you don’t think?” Charlie thoughts were going a mile a minute. 

“Are you trying to say that Dumbledore some how prevented Harry’s parents’ will from being carried out all those years ago?” Bill questioned looking exasperated.

“Isn’t it obvious?” said Kingsley, “James Potter comes from an old pure blood family. Like his father before him James set up a mentor for his only child in case the worst happened to ensure his son was raised properly raised. I doubt he would have agreed to his son being raised in the muggle world.”

“But that would mean….” Tonks voice trailed off. “It means that Dumbledore has been manipulating that boy’s life. He applied the fidelus to the Potter’s house in Godric’s Hollow. He also was there when the secret keeper’s was changed to Pettigrew,” Snape explained, “You mean Dumbledore has known the whole time that Sirius wasn’t guilty of anything and allowed him to be thrown in Azkaban prison without so much as a trial to prove his innocence all because he wanted to control Harry?” Arthur asked pale at the thought of the depths of the man’s manipulations.

Moody scarred face grew tight; he didn’t like what he was hearing. Could Dumbledore have allowed an innocent man to serve 12 years in surrounded by dementors just to have control over the Potter boy. Moody wasn’t one of the best aurors in history for nothing. “Had he planned it all?” thought Moody, “what reason would Dumbledore have to betray not only Sirius but stop the Potter’s will?” Moody questioned wanting their thoughts.

“He knew that James would name a guardian for his son,” Arthur stated, “the same as his father did to protect James. He wouldn’t have wanted his son raised outside of the wizarding world being a pure blood. 

“What about Sirius though?” Tonks questioned not clearly seeing the bigger picture.

“Dumbledore needed Black out of the way. What better way to do that than chunk him in Azkaban. That would keep him from contesting where Dumbledore placed Potter’s son,” Kingsley added his thoughts.

“No one knew where Dumbledore had hid the boy,” Moody stated taking a swallow of drink from his flask, “He was assigned magical guardianship over the boy in just a few hours after their deaths.”

Arthur didn’t like what he was hearing, “Don’t tell me Dumbledore is planning to make a martyr out of Harry?”

“Its obvious isn’t it,” Snape added, “the statue in Godric’s Hollow of them, Dumbledore making it appear that Lilly and James remains are buried in the cemetery when they are actually in the Potter family crypt. I’m not surprised their house isn’t considered a historical landmark.”

“They tried,” Moody stated, “It’s my assumption mind that James Potter had ordered his house elves to shut everything down upon their deaths. The ministry had no means of gaining access to the property otherwise they would have confiscated it.”

“How did you find out that the graves of James and Lilly lie empty?” Bill questioned. “I searched the archives,” Snape replied, “James and Lilly’s bodies were released to Maximus Salvatore, by aurors when he arrived in Godric’s Hollow the morning after their deaths. He was responsible for their burial rights. Dumbledore fought to have the bodies returned to him but by then it was already too late.”

“Minerva didn’t agree with the placement. I remember she kept arguing Dumbledore long after the boy was secured. She fully believed that they were of the worse sort of people,” Snape informed them thinking back, “I still didn’t connect what they were saying to Lilly’s sister.”

“You had occulmency lessons with him. What did you see?” Arthur questioned, “I do remember a few years back when Ron, George and Fred flew my car to Surrey Ron mentioned bars on the window and said the boy was being starved. But Molly insisted that it was nothing. She blew off Ron’s complaints of Harry being abused by the muggles.”

“The flashes of memories that I saw in the boys mind were varied. Some were of a very obese man grabbing him, flashes of a dark tight space and a few of him running from a gang of children,” Snape replied, “I remember McGonagal protesting about the placement but with Dumbledore’s assurance to put something in place for additional protection for the boy she agreed reluctantly.

“I knew Black hadn’t betrayed Potter, the Dark Lord was almost salivating at the thought of having him as a follower,” Snape informed them, “that didn’t change when he returned to his body.”

“Why though?” Tonks questioned.

“The Dark Lord values the magically gifted and what that gift can accomplish for the cause. I wouldn’t be surprised if he doesn’t send deatheaters to call for you; you do have a rare magical gift after all,” Snape informed her causing her to pale.

“What magical gift did Sirius possess to gain the attention of the Voldemort?” Moody questioned. “As you all are aware Black’s young brother Regulus joined the Dark Lord at 16. It was at this time that he spoke of Black’s talent of possessing the magical ability to will black fire magic,” explained Snape.

“Sirius never showed that kind of magical ability before,” Arthur replied, “I’m not saying he wasn’t a powerful wizard but he just never gave any indication that he could do extensive magic.”

“Black was much like his father Orion they both shared the gift. He was taught at a very young age how to control his gift,” Snape informed them of what he learned from Black’s younger brother Regulus.

“Does anyone have any ideas as to why Dumbledore doesn’t want Harry to have contact with the Salvatore family?” Charlie questioned. “I’d like to know that as well,” Bill admitted. 

To everyone’s surprise it was Snape who had the information. Snape smirked before explaining the peculiars behind the out right animosity between Dumbledore and Maximus Salvatore.

“The question now is what do we do?” Charlie questioned, “How do we protect Harry from both Dumbledore’s manipulation and from the dark git?”

“First we have to find the boy?” Moody stated, “He must be instructed on how to protect himself and his mind. It won’t do for the Dumbledore to find out that we know more than he wants us to know.”

“I also suggest that we start feeling out some of the other order members,” Snape suggested, “I will work on gathering as much evidence as I can on what Dumbledore is up to.”

At the end of the meeting they were all on the same accord. “I will feel out McGonagal,” Snape informed them, “I can honestly say that she will be ready to rip the old man a new one when she learns the boy was abused.”

“How about Molly, Arthur, do you think she can be brought around to our way of thinking?” Kingsley questioned. Arthur Weasley tensed at the mention of his wife's name drawing the attention of not only his son's but everyone sitting at the table.

“Arthur is something wrong?” Tonks questioned becoming worried. Shaking himself from his morose thoughts, “You are all bound to find out anyway. I have dissolved my marriage to my former wife. I won’t go into details as I’ve shamed my family enough concerning Molly.”

“I wish I could say I’m sorry to hear that Arthur but I know you value honesty so I won’t. I will say that you never truly appeared happy married to her,” Kingsley admitted.

“Was it that obvious?” Arthur questioned. "Honestly dad, it was very obvious, Charlie and I just assumed you were holding out waiting for Ron and Ginny to graduate before ending things. We had no idea things were that bad though," Bill responded.

“Gryffindors,” Snape stated under his breath leaving them to their conservation.

Bill and Charlie laughed at the retreating from of their former potions professor. The man could be both cruel and cutting verbally but also sarcastic and vindictive in his cunning. They both enjoyed the man’s dry wit and his low tolerance for foolish posturing.

“Contact us when we can find another time to work out how we are going to help protect Harry from even Albus,” Arthur advised both Moody and Tonks.

Standing alone once again inside her childhood home, Tonks spelled out the lights before using the floo to depart.

___________________________________

 

**The Vine Cottage, Darrowby, Yorkshire England (One Week Later)**

Vine Cottage was small by wizarding standards. It was a five bedroom cottage with three floors; the kitchen was located in the basement of the house with various storage cupboards and storage rooms. The front parlor, a study with a small library attached, master bedroom with ensuite bathroom that held a standard wizarding bath and shower on the main level of the house. The upper level of the home were four bedrooms two of which had ensuite bathrooms and the other two with a bathroom in between them which entrance was from the hallway and a second study which was mainly used by her great niece and nephews when they visited.

Molly was already up drinking a cup of tea when her aunt Murielle joined her in the dining room. “Good morning Margaret Elizabeth,” Muriel greeted taking her place at the head of the oblong table.

“Morning,” Molly greeted in kind, however see couldn’t find anything good about the day.

“Are you ready to explain why you are here without Arthur and the children?” Muriel questioned.

“The children are with Arthur and his family,” Molly replied her expression reddening with anger.

“What have you done?” Muriel ordered, knowing something bad had happened for Arthur to take the children to his parents’ home. “And don’t you dare try to lie to me Margaret Elizabeth.”

But before Molly could explain a delivery owl dropped the morning’s issue of the Daily Prophet on the table in front of her aunt.

The head in bold letters told it all.

 

**_Arcturus Weasley Dissolves Marriage_ **

_**It has been confirmed that Arcturus Weasley son of Lord Septimus Weasley has dissolved his marriage to the Prewett Heiress Margaret Prewett. The on the grounds of false pregnancy and line theft Records of Marriage and Dissolutions Office confirmed the parting the pair whom marriage was brought before the Wizengamot for refusal of Lord Weasley to break the betrothal contract his son was already in with then Heiress Amelia Anolette Bones. Lord Weasley was forced to pay restitution to not only the Bones family but the Prewett family as well in a dowry for their daughter Margaret Elizabeth Prewett. The Prewett family is now facing retribution payments to the Weasley Family for their deceit and the broken contract that the Weasley Family head Septimus Weasley was forced by law to break. We at the Daily Prophet wish Arcturus Weasley the best and hope that his family is adapting to the changes in their life.** _

**_Rita Skeeter_ **

 

Muriel looked up from the paper in disbelief, “Margaret Elizabeth what on Merlin’s green earth was you thinking? I can’t believe that you tricked Arcturus’ family into that contract. I have never been more ashamed of you in all my days. Did you even think what kind of ramifications this will have on the family?”

“You know how much I loved Arthur. I thought if I could just get him to spend time with me he would fall in love with me too. Then I found out about that contract. Septimus Weasley wouldn’t have ever allowed a bonding contract between our families. I had to do something, I couldn’t allow the person that I was and still am madly in love with to marry someone else. Arthur would have married Amelia. She could never love him the way that I do,” Molly admitted.

“You foolish, foolish girl, you can never force anyone to love you. I can’t phantom why your father upheld you in your mess. Did he know that you were lying about the pregnancy? You’ve made poor Arthur’s life miserable. I knew he wasn’t truly happy. I could see it and you could have too if you bothered to look beyond your wants and took in consideration his happiness,” Muriel accused, “Did you think that if you kept getting pregnant he would fall in love with you?”

Molly looked ashamed because that was exactly what she thought all those years ago. Even now she held out hope that he would one day realize that he loved her as deeply as she loved him.

“What are you going to do about the children?” Muriel questioned further, “Ronald and Ginny are still underage. I assume you would be granted custody of the pair?”

“No,” Molly answered defeated, “Lord Weasley didn’t believe I was being truthful about my pregnancy. Even after the Wizengamot ordered the betrothal between the Weasley and Bones family dissolved. “The contract between my self and Arthur included provisions that should the truth of my marriage be revealed that I would not only have to pay back the dowry but the restitution of funds that the Weasley’s were forced to pay the Bones Family. It also stated that all children upon the dissolution of our contract would remain in the custody of their father. I don’t have any rights to my children because what I did is considered line theft.”

Muriel looked at her niece in disbelief, “You brought this on yourself Margaret Elizabeth. I have always taught you that true love is not binding. What you did was selfish and cruel trying to force him to love you when he didn’t.”

“How would you feel if someone did that to one of the kids?” Muriel questioned trying to get her to see that Lord Weasley acted as any parent would to protect his son.

“I wouldn’t allow it,” Molly snapped before she paled. Septimus Weasley did what any parent would do to protect their child. She couldn’t see it then because she wanted Arthur with every fiber of her being. She still did. He was always so polite and would lend a quiet ear to anyone who needed him.

She would make him love her one day. She was determined to have her family back and she knew just the person to talk too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Darrowby is a fictional town that can be found in the book ‘It Shouldn’t Happen to a Vet” by James Herriot


	17. Friends Divided 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione returns home from her vacation in Greece with her parents more than two weeks has passed since her letter to Harry.

**Gated Community Westminster Heights England**

She had been home more than a week and still she hadn’t received a reply from Harry. “Where is he,” she thought to herself as she paced her exceptionally tidy bedroom. Her parent’s believed the bedroom to a person’s sanctuary and it should reflect their personality.

Hermione’s room was painted a pale blue with one wall filled with a large book shelf filled with the numerous books she’d acquired through out her schooling in the both the muggle world and the wizarding world. Her parents had encouraged her to complete both her muggle and wizarding education.

Ron and Harry were unaware of her studies. They’d both assumed that she was busy learning magic or rereading her school books, which was the furthest things from the truth.

Her muggle friends all thought her home schooled since she wasn’t attending Rochester’s Institute of Academic Learning. A muggle fine arts private boarding school which they all attended, Hermione was happy that she didn’t have to outright lie to her friends because she was testing each year to ensure that she would qualify for her school certifications.

Hermione rushed to the window when she spotted the owl hoping that it would be a letter from Harry. She was slightly crestfallen however when she recognized the thick envelop and parchment that she always received from Hogwarts. “What is Hogwarts writing me for?” she wondered, “It’s a bit early for OWL results.” opening the letter she quickly read the elegant green scripted letter.

Dear Ms. Granger,

This letter is to inquire about your interactions with Madame Umbridge while she was in residence at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It has come to the attention of the DMLE an illegal blood quill was found among Madame Umbridge’s possessions. It is our hope to assist the DMLE with their investigation by sending out notices to all Hogwarts students encouraging them to come forward so that they might receive justice from such dark acts of torture towards students.

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

 “That horrible, horrible woman,” thought Hermione as she pulled parchment from the side drawer of her table using a muggle pen she quickly wrote a reply.

**_Minerva McGonagall_ **

**_Deputy Headmistress Hogwarts_ **

**_Dear Professor McGonagall,_ **

**_I personally never served detention with Madame Umbridge however several gryffindors did. Colin Creevey, Jack Sloper and Harry Potter. I can’t say if the Colin or Jack fell victim to the blood quill or not during detentions but I do know that Harry was forced to use it during his detentions. I gave him essence of murlap on more than one occasion. I also know that Umbridge threaten to use the cruciatus curse on Harry in her office as well as that she admitted to being the one who ordered the dementors to attack Harry over the summer last year. I hope that this information is of help to you_ **

**_Hermione Granger_ **

“Dinner,” Abigail Granger called out from the bottom of the staircase.

“I’m coming mom,” Hermione replied quickly folding the letter putting it in an envelope to send out as soon as she could get to the owl post in Diagon Alley.

Her parents were already at the table when she entered the room.

“I thought you were going to help your mother with dinner?” Glenn questioned his daughter.

“I lost track of time, I was organizing my things for my return to school,” Hermione answered, she didn’t really tell her family about the dangerous things going on in the wizarding world out of fear that they would refused to allow her to return.

“You’re school things could have waited until after dinner,” Glenn scolded before starting on the prayer before their meal.

“Yes, father, I’ve been out of sorts since our return,” Hermione replied as an excuse, “she couldn’t tell her parents that she was worried about Harry because a mad man wanted to kill him. That wouldn’t have gone over well with her muggle parents,” thought Hermione.

Her mother hadn’t said anything; she simply put a small portion of each dish on her plate eating quietly. Hermione hated when her mother gave her the silent treatment. Hermione felt guilty, she knew she would be leaving to stay with Ron and his family in a few short weeks and wanted to be able to spend more time with her parents being away from them for most of the year.

Her parents made sure they planned an annual trip each summer so that they could spend 3 uninterrupted weeks with her. They even indulged her curious nature when it came to all things magic. Her parents allowed her to visit many wizarding sights while on their 3 week stay in out of the country. She had learned loads about wizards of old in Greece and other places they’d been previous summers since her entrance into the wizarding world.

“What do you plan to do for the next few weeks your home,” her father questioned.

“I’ve been invited to Francesca’s 17th birthday celebration in a few days. I already got her a gift while we were away,” Hermione informed her parents “ and Dreama has mentioned a new exhibit at the Museum in London. I thought we could take a day and do that.”

“You are old enough to ride the underground safety. I expect you girls to be careful and stick together,” her father ordered.

“Of course father I wouldn’t dream of doing something foolish,” Hermione replied quickly not wanting her father further on the subject.

“You don’t have much planned,” Her mother said with a smile, “Your grandmother Helena would love to see you for a few days.”

Hermione loved her grandparents but she hated being stuck with them. Her family treated her differently because she was the nerdy child of Glenn and Abigail. It didn’t help that her parents were very successful in their dentistry business.

“I will contact Grandmother Granger and set up for you to visit her for a week,” Abigail informed her daughter.

Hermione hid the wince, at the thought of being forced to spend a whole week with her grandmother. She knew it would be a week that she wouldn’t be allowed to read as much as a magazine without being scolded to go have fun.

“Your last weekend here I thought it would be fun to go to Euro Disney,” her father mentioned as an after thought.

She hadn’t been to Euro Disney since she was six and was eager to experience the new attractions that the parks were sure to have.

“That would be great,” Hermione said with a smile.

“You can invite Dreama and Francesca as well. We will make a weekend out of it,” Abigail said as she got up from the table gathering the dishes.

“I’ll clean up you and dad go and enjoy the rest of the evening,” Hermione volunteered.

Abigail nodded in acceptance before quickly preparing a tray with two plates with apple crumb cake and French vanilla ice cream and coffee leading her husband from the room.

Hermione quickly gathered the dinner dishes from the table filling the sink with hot soapy water before clearing the table of left over food putting it away in the fridge. After washing the dishes she wiped down the counters and the table before replacing the large floral arrangement in the center leaving the room and returning to her bedroom.

Entering her bedroom Hermione rushed over seeing an unrecognizable owl with a letter for her. Quickly removing the letter Hermione offered the owl a few owl treats before it flew out her open window.

Sitting on her favorite bean bag chair Hermione broke the seal on the letter. She was relieved that Harry had finally written a reply. This made her wondered exactly where her friend was and was professor Lupin even still with him.

**_Dear Hermione,_ **

**_I don’t know why I was even surprised that you would write me advocating for Dumbledore. Were you ever truly my friend at_ ** _**all? I find it funny how you are quick to demean my character on the word of Dumbledore alone.** _

Hermione eyes got large after reading the first few sentences she hadn’t expected a letter of reprimand from Harry. She’d assumed he would write her telling her he was okay and tell her he already contacted Dumbledore and she shouldn’t worry.

**_As Dumbledore has failed once again to give out all the information that is needed for one to make informed decisions allow me to enlighten you. Dumbledore has the whole Order of the Phoenix believing that I’ve just run off being impulsive and reckless. He’s manipulating you all into believing that he has my best interest at heart._ **

Hermione scoff at the idea of being manipulated. Dumbledore was the leader of the light in these troubling times. He was only looking out for everyone’s best interest. She couldn’t understand how Harry could think so ill of their headmaster.

**_Its funny how my best interest was stealing me away from my parents home on the night they were killed only hours after their deaths. Everything that man has done as gone directly against the orders of my parent’s will. Funny how Sirius who was not only an auror but a member of the Order wasn’t even given the right of a trial however Dumbledore speaks for Snape because he has use for him. Sirius however would have gotten in the way of his plans. No he couldn’t have the savior growing up in a loving environment._ **

Hermione paled at the thought of Dumbledore orchestrating events. The man wouldn’t do such things. “Sure he believed that Sirius was Harry’s parents’ secret keeper but he has no control of the wizarding government decisions,” she thought.

**_You are nothing more than a puppet and he’s pulling your strings because you are deluded in your thinking that he can do no wrong._ **

“Well that’s just rude,” thought Hermione. She didn’t understand his anger; it seemed more concentrated since Sirius death. Hermione wondered if Sirius death was the reason behind Harry’s recent change of attitude.

**_What are the wants and needs of one when the needs of many out weigh the needs of few? But I digress; you are too trusting in authority figures where I learned a very young age to be independent in my thinking. I warned you before but it’s obvious that you haven’t taken heed to that warning. Let me make this very clear to you. You are not entitled to know everything that goes on in my life nor are you in a position to demand anything of me. As far as Dumbledore goes he knows my feelings about what he’s done. I haven’t kept it a secret from him. The matter of the Dursley’s is none of my concern. They’ve hated my very existence since I was dropped on their doorstep and I can’t be bothered to care for their well being when they were so careless with mine. The wards around the house will fall by the end of summer by which time they will have already relocated and the house renovated. Please do tell Dumbledore to stop trying to interfere in my life. It is mine now to control. You can agree or not I really can’t bring my self to care either way. Next time you decide to write do so a little more respectfully or my next letter won’t be as pleasant._ **

**_Lord Hadrienius Black-Potter_ **

**_Ancient & Noble House of Black & Potter   _ **

Hermione set the letter aside. Making her decision to write Dumbledore about what Harry had said.

**_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_ **

**_I wrote Harry as you requested however he wasn’t inclined to tell me where he was however he did inform me that the home which the Dursley’s live will be empty by the end of the month. I’m not sure how he knows this but it may be useful to check into. I won’t go into details on the quite nasty things he mentioned in his letter but he is still very angry and it doesn’t seem to have lessened any since the school term ended. I thought my letter would encourage him to contact you but it seems it only made him more irate. I’m sorry professor I tried, he and I aren’t on the best of terms at this point and I don’t want to rock the boat further._ **

**_Hermione Granger_ **

Harry had taken her letter the way she thought he would. This is such a mess,” She thought as she decided to write another letter to Ron and one to Ginny as well, “Maybe they can get Harry to see reason.”

**Dear Ron,**

**I hope things are well since my last letter. My family and I have returned from Greece and I’m finally over the jetlag from traveling the muggle way. The muggle world is further advance in many things where the wizarding world is not however I must admit that traveling by wizarding means is far quicker and less tiring. I can’t wait until my birthday this year. I was allowed special dispensation last year because I was sixteen near the beginning of term to attend the apparition classes with the other 6 th year students. I was most pleased when Dumbledore informed me I would be able to sit my apparition testing after my birthday. **

**I was very grateful that Dumbledore allowed me to attend the apparating classes this past school year with the other 6 th years. It would have been really horrible if I was made to wait until the end of the school year to test. **

**I can’t wait to show you all the pictures I was able to take while in Greece. Some are simply fascinating. I planned to have them develop in Diagon Alley as soon as I can take a few hours to attend to it. My parents have planned another trip for my last weekend with them. We are attending a Muggle amusement park with a couple of my friends I attended muggle primary with. I would have loved to invited you and Ginny along however my parents want to make sure I keep a connection with my muggle friends.**

**How are things going with your appointments? I hope that the headaches are getting better. The headaches you’re describing are much like the migraines that some muggles suffer from. Have you started on your summer assignments? I’ve already completed mind since returning from Greece and busy reading some old tomes I purchased. I know you are probably rolling your eyes at me spending my time buried among my books. They are simply fascinating. I’m sure you’ve received the notice from Hogwarts about Umbridge. I can’t help but be pleased that Umbridge is going to be punished for torturing students. It probably would have gotten out sooner had she not been monitoring the floo network and students mail.**

**I’ve finally received a reply from Harry. He wasn’t very forth coming in is letter about where he was staying in fact he didn’t even mention what country he was in and was rather rude in his reply. It was mainly him ranting about Dumbledore. He even accused me of not being his friend and spying on him for Dumbledore. Can you believe that? I would never do anything that would put either of you in harms way. For Harry to suggest such a thing was very hurtful. He’s being totally unreasonable about this. In his letter he refused when I suggested he contact Dumbledore and returning to the muggles so that they can be protected. I can only begin to imagine what horrible things the death-eaters would do to them. I can understand Harry not being fond of them but I never thought he was capable of being this cruel. Dumbledore wrote me while I was on holiday asking if I’d heard from Harry. He seemed very worried and I must admit I’m concerned about Harry’s behavior since the ministry. He’s been down right awful and disrespectful to Dumbledore when he’s only trying to ensure his safety.**

**I don’t understand what was so important about Harry meeting his father’s godbrother that he couldn’t wait for Dumbledore to arrange it. I know he wants to feel connected to his parents but this is bordering on obsession. I didn’t think Sirius death would have affected him so much. We’ve been back in England for more than a week and I must say that I miss the beautiful beaches of Greece and the culture greatly. I hope that we will be able to visit again in the near future. I look forward to spending the last few weeks of summer with you and your family. I know it won’t be the same without Harry there but I’m sure it will be fun. I hope that you have at least started on your summer assignments. You know I refuse to allow you to copy mind so you’ve already been warned. I’ve also written a letter to your sister in hopes that we can get Harry to see reason and contact Dumbledore. It truly is best that Harry remains safe.**

**It will be great to be around magic again. I miss it when I’m in the muggle world surrounded by all things muggle. Although I wish that I could bring my I-Pod and laptop with me to wizarding world and keep in touch with my friends here via email.**

**Love from**

**Hermione**

Fanning the ink dry on the scroll Hermione placed it on the side table to be delivered by post when she was able to go the Diagon Alley to the Owl Post Office. Her parents had gotten permission for their fireplace to be connected to the floo network so that she could travel to Diagon Alley to mail letters and things.

The next letter she wrote was to Ron’s younger sister Ginny. The pair weren’t exceptionally close but they got along well over the years of her staying during the summer.

**Dear Ginny,**

**I hope that things have calmed down now that you have settled in at your grandparent’s home. I’ve finally gotten over my jetlag from traveling. Traveling the muggle way does have its disadvantages though because it leaves one extremely tired from traveling. I have several rolls of film to get developed when I’m able to get to the Alley from my trip. I was wondering if you’ve heard from Harry. I know that you aren’t as close as he is to me and Ron but he does consider you a friend. Dumbledore says once Harry is found, he will have to remain with his relatives for the rest of the summer for the wards on the house to be a full strength by the time we return to Hogwarts on September first.**

Hermione paused in her writing rereading what she’d already written. She didn’t think it was necessary to add what Harry said about the Dursley’s no longer living in their home.

 **Its rotten luck but the muggles need protecting. I know they aren’t the most liked people but they are his family after all. Things are going very well with Victor and I. He was hoping I would spend a week with him and his family but I** **already had plans to spend the rest of the summer with you and Ron. He even gave me a nice bracelet and plans to visit during the term. I read about your parents divorce. I hope that everyone is doing okay. I can’t imagine how I would feel if my parents were to separate. I love them both dearly as I’m sure you feel the same about your parents. I'm looking foward to meeting your relatives and us hanging out as soon as Dumbledore arranges for someone to pick me up. Until then keep your spirits up.**

**Love from**

**Hermione**

Fanning the letter as she did with the previous one Hermione sat it aside. She would try to get them sent out the next day after her parent’s left for work. Hermione spent the rest of the evening studying muggle physics.

It was late when she turned out the light on her bedside table. Hermione curled up on her side facing the large picture window in her bedroom. Her thoughts drifting as she allowed her mind and body to relax. It wasn’t long before she drifted off to sleep leaving the thoughts of the day behind.


	18. A Storms A Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it rains it pours are the thoughts plaguing Minister Fudge when the news of Deloris Umbridge reaches him. He finds himself scrambling to maintain his position of Minister even with a serious threat looming over his head.

**The Ministry of Magic London, England**

The atrium was fairly empty due to the early hour when he entered through the visitor’s entrance walking briskly towards the security counter. “Wand please the security guard requested without looking up."

Without word he handed over his wand to be checked, “12 inches Aspen with the core of a tail feather of a thunderbird it as been in service for 22 years bonded to Nicodemus Salvatore," the security guard read from the slip

“What brings you to the ministry Lord Salvatore?” “I have an appointment in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, with Madame Bones,” Nicodemus said as he accepted his wand.

“The lifts are straight ahead, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is located on Level 2. Have a good day and thank you for visiting the Ministry,” the security guard said in a bored tone of voice.

Without further words Nicodemus headed towards the lifts and was able to catch one that was fairly empty of people but had various memos floating about in the cabin awaiting their appropriate floor for delivery.

“Level 2” a disembodied voice announced. He quickly exited the lift with several memos following him out flying through the air in various directions to their recipients.

Nicodemus entered the office of the DMLE where several aurors were standing around talking as he headed towards the receptionist sitting behind a large desk in the department.

“Continued Blessing I’m Lord Nicodemus Salvatore I’m here representing Lord Hadrienius Black-Potter on the issue of Madame Deloris Umbridge,” he informed the secretarial witch politely.

“Continued Blessings my Lord if you would have a seat I will inform Madame Bones of your arrival,” the petite woman stated before rushing off.

Lord Salvatore was one of the most sought after legal wizards in wizarding Britain because of his stellar skills in legal aspects of the wizarding law.

Sarah Marchette hurried towards the Head of the department of magical law enforcement office knocking quickly on the door awaiting a summons to enter.

__________________

The morning for Amelia had been tedious. She had received numerous owls with statement from students detailing their detentions with Madame Umbridge. Amelia couldn’t think of a more unpleasant person she’d ever met. She was a bear to deal with on the Wizengamot Merlin only knew how the professors and students at Hogwarts dealt with the prejudice woman.

Opening another letter Amelia began another day of sorting through evidence before Delores Umbridge could be brought to trial. It wasn’t a matter of whether she was guilty of using the blood quill on students simply having it in her possession would guarantee her a lengthy stay in Azkaban prison.

_Dear Madame Bones,_

_I hope I’m addressing you correctly as I would hate my statement to come off as being rude. My name is Colin Creevey; I'm in Gryffindor and I just completed my 4 th year at Hogwarts. I received a notice from Hogwarts urging students to come forward about any students serving detentions with Professor Umbridge. I like several other students were forced to write lines with her special quill that carved the words, “I shall not defend a liar,” You see I was given detention because I believed Harry Potter was telling the truth about he-who-must-not-be-named returning. I was forced to serve detention on several occasions for any slight that she deemed disciplinary worthy. Things were very tense at Hogwarts with professor Umbridge having the power to fire the other professors. They were struggling with trying to protect us and maintain their jobs that we didn’t want to lose what little protection we had left. Things turned much worse when Dumbledore was removed from the school. Talking wasn’t allowed in the halls between classes. If you sat too close to any student of the opposite sex you were given detention. She disbanded all our extra curricular activities and made us hate being stuck at the school in fear of losing another form of protection of the other professors and our head of houses. The following dates listed are the dates I served detentions. _

_Sincerely_  
_Colin S. Creevey_

09/07/1995 – Lines “I will not defend liars”

09/08/1995 – Lines “I will not defend liars”

10/31/1995 – Lines “I will not talk in hallway between classes”

11/31/1995 – Lines “I will not be a nuisance” for taking pictures in Hogwarts

2/19- 2/23/1996 – Lines “I will not brawl like a common muggle” for fighting with slytherins in the hall way defending my 12 year old brother…..

Using a copy spell she copied his name and the dates of the offenses on a sheet of parchment detailing students’ statements before filing it accordingly.

She was just about to open another letter when a knock sounded upon her door; placing the letter aside, “Enter” Amelia called out.

“Madame Bones, Legal wizard Lord Salvatore is here to speak with you on the behalf of one of his clients,” Sarah informed her. “Thank you Sarah, show Lord Salvatore in please.”

“No problem,” Sarah assured her before turning back towards the waiting area. “Lord Salvatore, Madame Bones will see you now in her office.”

Nicodemus quickly stood walking towards the office his robes flowing around him as he seemed to walk on air. "Continued Blessing Lady Bones"

Amelia stood as he entered the room, “Continued Blessings Lord Salvatore, I understand you have information on the case the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is filing against Madame Delores Umbridge. Have a seat and we can get started," ordered Amelia as he released her hand; stepping back behind her desk sitting down facing him.

“You are correct Lady Bone’s I am here on the behalf of my client Lord Hadrienius Black-Potter however the issue with the pending charges of Madame Umbridge isn’t my only reason for being here to speak with you today.”

“Does it involve this department in any capacity?” She questioned, already thinking about assignments she could delegate to her deputy head.

“My client is seeking to file law suit against Cornelius Fudge and his administration for the defamation of his character over the last 12 months. He is also seeking to sue the Daily Prophet for printing stories that were not back by proof but innuendo and speculation,” Nicodemus explained.

“I see,” Amelia said wondering if this would be the final push to remove the incompetent man from office. She did wonder “why Lord Black-Potter waited this long? 

“I have also filed a petition on the behalf of my client to have all the books pulled from the shelves on his life story. My client did not authorize any such books to written and because they are not based in truth they are defamation of my client’s character.”

“On the matter of Madame Umbridge, My client has written a detailed statement that is not limited to the amount of (15) detentions he served with Madame Umbridge and was forced to continuously write “I must not tell lies” until late into the night when he was allowed to leave. I will also provide memory proof that you can have authenticated of the detentions as well of her admitting she sent (2) dementors to Surrey in the summer of 1995 to silence Lord Black-Potter."

"This memory also contains Madame Umbridge threatening my client with use of the cruciatus curse because he refuses to give her answers on the location of Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore. These offenses are not limited to the torture of students. Madame Umbridge ordered Professor Severus Snape by order of the ministry to provide her with veritaserum which she then used without sanction on minor children which is a direct violation of its use and direct violation of the student’s rights.”

Amelia paled, “Surely Professor Snape wouldn’t have risked his license for that awful woman.” She thought, “I will look into the matter with Professor Snape she assured him making a few notes on a slip of parchment as he listed the information he was able to give her on this case.  

“Another issue that my client wants resolved is restitution for the false imprisonment of the now deceased Lord Sirius Black, who was denied the magical liberties and freedoms that is afforded to all magical citizens under the charter of magical law,” Nicodemus continued.

Amelia paled, “I will be sure to look into the archives and pull all related information on the Black case. I will forward whatever necessary information to your attention.”

Nicodemus removed a sealed container filled with vials of slivery liquid. There were a total of at least 30 vials before removing the sealed statement placing it on her desk.

The last thing he removed were the legal documents that he needed her signature on before he could hand deliver them to the recipients. He was going to truly enjoy serving Fudge his notice of wizarding civil suit.

Amelia quickly signed the necessary documents before they duplicated themselves three times one for him, one went to the ministry records office and the other he would be hand delivering to Fudge and The Daily Prophet.

“Lord Black-Potter shouldn’t be needed to appear for the court hearing. His memories should suffice,” Amelia informed him, “I have received quite a large amount of statements from Hogwarts students. The evidence alone will have her convicted.”

“It’s been a pleasure speaking with you Lady Bones. Now I must depart to get these things delivered,” Nicodemus said as the shook her hand. “I will search the archives for the ministry by week end and let you know what I find,” Amelia assured him.

“That would be greatly appreciated,” Nicodemus said as he was leaving her office he nodded once more at the receptionist before exiting the department of magical law enforcement heading to level one where the Minister’s staff and administrative offices were located.

_____________________________

**Level One Minister’s office and Administration**

Lucius swept into Fudge’s office startling the man causing him to knock several rolls of parchments from his desk one of which landed at Lucius’ feet.

Fudge quickly summoned the parchment before Lucius could bend down to pick it up.

“Lucius I wasn’t expecting you this morning,” Fudge greeted, nervously as he stacked the parchment neatly into a pile on his desk. “What brings you by?”

“I see the issue with Madame Umbridge is causing quite a stir,” Lucius mentioned as he sat before the man’s desk without being offered to be seated.

“I’m sure the DMLE will do what is expected and investigate the matter thoroughly,” Fudge said his voice a little high pitched from the amount of anxiety he was feeling due to recent events.

“They can’t possibly blame me for the woman’s actions. I wasn’t aware of her interactions with the students,” Fudge exclaimed.

Things seemed to be spiraling out of control since the wizarding world now knew that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was among them once more. It didn’t help matters that Dumbledore refused his request to speak with the Potter boy. He was sure he could get the boy to align himself with the ministry.

Fudge paced the floor of his office speaking rapidly to none other than Lucius Malfoy, who was sitting in a fancy arm chair looking every bit as regal as he’s known for. His white blonde hair was gathered back into a leather tie, his expression blank watching the Minister as he became more and more agitated.

He had just received the recent poles and his supporters were far less than he imagined they would be. Of course he had expected that he-who-must-not-be-named return would spark controversy but he had not expected to lose so much support in recent weeks.

“How do I fix this Lucius?” He questioned retaking his seat his bowler hat discarded on a stack of parchments he had yet to review.

“With recent events Minister I’m afraid it may be far better for you to bow out gracefully,” Lucius stated simply, “If this gets much worst you might be facing the Wizengamot for no confidence. However, I thought you had plans to speak with the Potter brat?” Lucius questioned wondering what occurred when the Minister visited Hogwarts.

“Blasted Dumbledore, refused to allow me to speak with the boy at Hogwarts. He dared to suggest that I’ve slandered the boy’s name,” Fudge continued.

Lucius raised his brow at his statement. “Surely the man didn’t believe that the smear campaign he was responsible for the past year would gain him favor from the wizarding savior,” he thought .

As Fudge began talking once more Lucius noticed at once the door opening to his office. “Surely you must know of a way that I can regain my popularity in the polls?”

“I’m afraid Minister you may have already killed any chance you had at being re-elected,” Lucius advised again. Fudge had truly killed his own chances at winning another election when he blatantly refused to believe that the Dark Lord had returned. The Dark Lord had sent him to order Fudge’s resignation. He was sure the simpleton Fool was going to refuse no matter the threat. 

“Surely you can’t be serious Lucius?” Fudge questioned pale, he had never known Lucius not to give him profitable advice.

____________________

Nicodemus arrived on level one and was directed into the minister’s office. Fudge however already had a guest from the looks of things and most likely would not be pleased by the interruption.

Fudge stopped mid sentence in his conversation with Lucius Malfoy finally noticing the door opening with a huff. “I thought I told you I didn’t wish to be disturbed,” Fudge stated annoyed at the uninvited interruption.

“Do pardon me Minister,” Nicodemus said as he entered the room, “I’m here on official legal business.”

“Lord Salvatore,” Fudge greeted his face becoming red, “What business could you possibly have in the minister’s office? I’m sure you know Lord Malfoy.”

Nicodemus brow arched in wonder, “Continued Blessings Lord Malfoy,” he greeted. Lucius greeted him in kind. All while trying to figure out if Fudge flustering was due to embarrassment or if the man was truly as ignorant as he was portraying himself to be.

“The legal offices are on Level 2,” Fudge responded flustered.

“I’m aware of the legal offices are located Minister however my business at the moment is with you,” Nicodemus assured him pulling an official looking document from his robes. “You are hereby notified Cornelius Fudge that you and your administration are being sued by the house of Black-Potter for the defamation of character of Lord Hadrienius Black-Potter and defamation of character and  the wrongful imprisonment of the now deceased Lord Sirius Orion Black.”

“My word, you can’t be serious?” Fudge sputtered. Placing the sealed document in his hand without resistance Nicodemus turned heading towards the door.

“You will find Minister Fudge that I rarely represent clients who don’t mean what I’ve delivered.”

“Good day Minister, Lord Malfoy” Nicodemus said finally exiting the office as quickly as he had come without a backwards glance.

Fudge opened the document with shaky hands all the necessary signatures on the affidavit. Lucius watched as the Fudge seem to fall apart at the seams. The man didn’t do well under pressure Lucius mentally chuckled to himself clearly amused.

“This is all that brats fault,” Fudge hissed slamming the affidavit on his desk. “Surely you weren’t thinking the boy wouldn’t retaliate since he’s taken his titles,” Lucius questioned. “What do you suggest I do then,” Fudge questioned as he paced the length of his office trying to figure out a way out of this current situation he found himself in.

Things were falling apart. None of the decisions he made over the previous year actually made bit of difference. There was no denying it he-who-must-not-be-named was among the living again; he had seen him with his own eyes within the walls of the Ministry. He wasted a whole year in fear of causing a panic in the community and now not only was the citizens of the community not pleased with his negligence, the wizarding savior was retaliating on everyone for what they’d done to him over the years. He knew there were laws in place protecting minor children from the media and he nor Dumbledore bothered to put a stop to the horrible articles that were printed about the boy but there had to be a way around this.

“I suggest Minister that you first resign from your post as Minister to lesson the backlash this is going to have on the administration. The next thing I advise is seeking out legal representation. I warn you though, you aren’t likely to win this case,” Lucius admitted, “The boy is the Lord of two the most prestigious ancient and noble houses.”

“But surely there is a way that I can win this,” Fudge exclaimed in a last ditch effort, “I was thinking about the good of the wizarding world. The boy had no proof he-who-must-not-be-named was back. No one would have believed me.”

The Dark Lord was amused by Fudge’s refusal to believe he was alive. Fudge's refusal to believed he'd returned played directly into the Dark Lords’ hand. Even with the mass breakout at Azkaban Prison Fudge still denied his existence to the community at large. Fudges refused to believe his return he was so sure in blaming every deed on the escaped wrongfully convicted Sirius Black. Black was guilty of many things but betraying the Potters and killing someone wasn’t one of them. There was no way Fudge would gain favor now that the Dark Lord’s return is known. Add his smear campaign, the dementors that were sent after Potter, which definitely wasn’t on the Dark Lord’s orders and the mess with the blood quill and Madame Umbridge Fudge could kiss his fortune and job as minister goodbye.

Lucius was amused at the moves that Lord Salvatore was making for the boy. He’d wondered why Dumbledore had never stopped the defaming articles on the boy. There were laws against such actions and for him to allow it happen to the wizarding world’s hero was a horrible slight against an heir.

The new Lord Black-Potter was stirring up a hornet’s nest; Lucius wondered how many people would succumb to his approach. With the influence of the Salvatore family Lucius couldn’t wait to see the man the boy would become.

It was then the letter that Lucius was expecting to arrive came in by owl the envelop black with the seal of the Dark Lord’s Mark.

Fudge paled when he turned over the envelop to break the seal swallowing around the lump in this throat he broke the seal.

_Minister Fudge,_

_You have allowed me and my Death Eaters to roam the wizarding world unnoticed and for that I say thank you for your ignorance, however; you have out grown your usefulness to me and my cause. You are to formerly resign from your post or I will launch attacks to which the wizarding world as never seen. This is your only chance comply or be responsible for the damage my followers will launch on the wizarding and muggle world. Should I not see a notice of your resignation you will see the results of your defiance._

The signature was nothing more than the skull with a snake protruding out of its mouth.

___________________________________

**Diagon Alley London England**

Nicodemus made his way down the cobbled stone street of Diagon Alley in the direction of the Daily Prophet office. He’d already stopped by the bookstore issuing the order of intent to have all the books removed from the shelves. This was going to be his last stop and he almost hoped the annoying witch would be there to see her precious paper being served papers what could cause the paper to collapse in on itself.

Entering the small building Nicodemus headed for the receptionist. “Welcome to the Daily Prophet do you have an appointment?” she asked.

“No, I do not have an appointment I’m Legal Wizard, Lord Salvatore I’m here representing a client and need to speak with Madame Skeeter and your Editor about a legal matter,” Nicodemus informed the woman.

“Have a seat I will inform them of your presence she stated before walking away. Marjorie quickly knocked entering the office upon being called to do so.

“Yes Marjorie what is it,” Barnabas Cuffe questioned. Both he and Rita Skeeter were discussing the particulars of a story they were planning to run in the evening edition of the Prophet.

“Legal Wizard Lord Salvatore is here to see the both of you. Shall I send him in?” Marjorie questioned.

“Did he mention what this was about?” Barnabas questioned.

“No sir only said it was about a legal matter.”

“Send him in directly,” Barnabas ordered looking over to Rita silently asking what she thought.

It was only a few minutes later that Nicodemus was led to the Editor’s office where he found both person’s of interest.

“Lord Salvatore, how can I be of assistance to you this morning?” Barnabas questioned.

“The gesturing will not be necessary,” Nicodemus informed the pair. “Barnabas Cuffe I’m here representing my client Lord Black-Potter,” Barnabas paled once the Potter boy’s name was mentioned.

“What could this mean?” he thought quickly his mind racing over what this was implying.

“You are here by served legal documents of the intent of my client to sue the Daily Prophet and affiliates for crimes against a minor in the media,” Nicodemus informed him placing the document on the desk in front of him.

“Madame Rita Skeeter you are also here by served for the defamation of my client’s character and harassment of a minor,” Nicodemus informed her holding out the documents to her.

“Surely we can talk about things,” she questioned, her long painted red nails tapping against his arms, in what he assumed was supposed to be a seductive manner, that she wasn’t even close to pulling off.

“Shall I add bribery to your charges Madame?” Nicodemus questioned his brow raised. 

Rita’s expression soured “of course not,” she snapped acidly snatching the legal documents from his hand.

“Good day,” Nicodemus stated leaving the pair to discuss what they will.

Exiting the building Nicodemus headed towards the Bancroft Publishing office where the unsanctioned books were published. It was Nicodemus plan to insure Harry was paid every galleon he was owed by these people using his name for profit without his permission.

Nicodemus entered the office unnoticed anyone, looking around; he had stood there more than 5 minutes before he was noticed.

“Welcome to Bancroft publishing are you a new writer trying to be published? A writer here to drop off your next work or seeking an employment opportunity here at Bancroft?” the receptionist asked speaking very fast.

“I’m here on a legal matter, I’m Legal Wizard Lord Salvatore, and I’m here representing my client Lord Black-Potter on the unsanctioned books and memorabilia that has been developed using my client’s name,” Nicodemus informed her.

Helena, frowned, “Unsanctioned? We’ve done nothing wrong?” the receptionist insisted.

“Madame….” Nicodemus paused unsure of what the person’s name he was speaking to.

“Helena Bancroft, my father is the publisher here just as my grandfather before him,” she informed him.

“Madame Bancroft, your company is in direct violation of producing materials using my clients name, things such as the Harry Potter doll, plushy and all the books, t-shirts and other memorabilia are unsanctioned, my client did not authorize the use of his name for profit or otherwise,” Nicodemus informed her.

“If I may speak with Mr. Bancroft,” he requested.

“Sure,” she said in defeat her father has always taught her to get rid of anyone who started asking questions about business dealings. He wasn’t going to be pleased with this turn of events.

Entering his office without knocking Helena expression concerned her father. “Helena is something wrong?” Robert Bancroft questioned his daughter.

“There is a legal wizard here about the Potter accounts?”

“I thought I told you to get rid of anyone asking questions about our business dealings?” her father scolded.

“I tried father, he won’t budge Lord Salvatore isn’t easy to get rid of,” Helena offered.

“Lord Salvatore you say?” her father questioned paling for the first time. This wasn’t good. The other people who came with lawyers threatening them were quietly paid off or ignored because they had little sway in the wizarding government or they truly could not afford to pay for legal assistance.

“Send him in,” Robert said after a brief moment of silence. Helena quickly left his office returning a few minutes later with the elegantly dressed Lord.

“Lord Salvatore have a seat,” Robert Bancroft greeted him, “It is my understanding that you are here on the issue of the Potter accounts?” he questioned.

“That won’t be necessary,” Nicodemus informed the man cutting off whatever pleasantries the man was getting ready to say, “I don’t plan to be here long. Robert Bancroft of Bancroft Publishing House you are hereby being served these legal documents in conjunction to the unsanctioned items produced by this company using my clients and image it is not limited to books, items of clothing and memorabilia but also any toys and other items produced using the Potter name.”

“Surely we can resolve this matter quietly?” Robert Bancroft questioned in fear knowing that with the Potter wealth they could drag them into court and ruin the family name.

“Mr. Bancroft surely you realize that it is far beyond that now. Upon my client’s re-entrance into the wizarding world you should have made effort to resolve this error. You ignored the laws and must face the full extent of those laws. Good day sir,” Nicodemus said as he turned leaving the office the legal documents on the desk before him turning when he reached the door, “Until all matters of the Potter accounts are resolved all produced items must be pulled from shelves I’m sure you understand?”

With his business complete for the day Nicodemus activated his return portkey leaving Diagon Alley behind him appearing moments later on the grounds of Lilly’s keep.


	19. In the Midst of Confusion

**Lilly’s Keep Arcadia**

It was mid afternoon the sun was high and a warm breeze brew carrying with it the fragrance of the many beautiful flowers from the garden where Harry sat with his legs folded and his hands laying flat against his legs. He breathe in deeply before exhaling allowing his body to relax into meditation.

Since learning of his fathers’ animagus ability in his 3rd year at Hogwarts, Harry had wanted to learn to art as well. He had tried looking for books on the subject in the school library but Madame Pince had the vision of a hawk and seemed always aware of students who were up to no good.

Over the last couple of weeks Harry had followed his father’s detailed notes on how to discover his inner animal. He wondered on many occasions if he would be a stag like his father was. He was told that a person’s animagus form was usually reflected in one’s patronus; if the witch or wizard were of ample magic to conjure one.

So far he’d been able to link his senses with that of his inner animal. His father had mentioned that he found it easier to link with his animal senses before he was able to figure out his animal. It was a slow process of building a link to his form. He knew that like his father and mother he was a four legged animal

With a keen sense of smell however he couldn’t tell how tall he was from using his animal’s site, he barely glimpse a black paw before the meditative vision faded due to his shock of seeing a paw when he'd expected hope to see a hoof.

Over his previous visions throughout his studying Harry knew he always appeared to be deep within a forest of some sort he could sense the heat of the forest and vegetation. Harry sighed in frustration, he had lost the connection again he was so sure he would find his animal; noticing the time he gave up trying to link again with his inner animal. Harry quickly headed into the house entering the dining room just ahead of everyone else.

“I was wondering where you had gotten off too?” Remus questioned as he took his usual place at the table.

“I was out by the lake,” Harry sighed sitting down at the head of the table.

“That bad huh?” Remus questioned concerned by his charges melancholy.

“Just frustrating,” Harry replied sadly, “I was so sure I would learn my animal today. I’ve been able to link with all of my animal’s senses and even glimpse a large black paw before the meditative vision faded on me but it think it had to do with me being startled by the paw in the first place.”

Remus chuckled,“Your father and Sirius experienced the same difficulties. They managed to find their forms without problems I’m sure that you will too; once you allow yourself to relax and not be so anxious about it.”

“I thought my form would be a stag like my dad,” Harry admitted, “I was very surprised to see I had a black paw. Hermione say’s that your patronus is usually always a representation of your animagus form.”

“In your case I don’t believe that to be true,” Nicodemus advised, “Your father’s form suited him because he was has boastful as a stag with the largest racks and russet coloring. He was proud and brave and very clever.”

“Your form will suit the person that you are?” Remus assured him. "You will have to embrace the animal that it within you."

“What kind of animal will I be though?” Harry worried. I mean both my parents were the same animals. It seems obvious that I would be one also,” Harry continued.

“Animagus forms don’t work that way Hadrienius,” Maximus advised. “Your grandfather wanted to be a Gryphon if my memory served me correctly because he too assumed because his patronus was of a gryphon that he was sure to be a gryphon in his animal form. He often boasted about it in our youth a time or two about it.” Maximus chuckled in amusement remembering his dear friend.

“And what form did my grandfather’s animagus take?” Harry questioned curious, he loved learning new things about his family.

“Your grandfather ended up being an over sized cat a leopard to be exact. He was fierce in his convictions, head strong and very protective of those he called family and even those he considered his friends. The Leopard served him well. He was disappointed at not being a gryphon but after careful research on the nature of the beast so to speak he welcomed the fierceness of the creature he was to become,” Maximus replied.

“Is it usual for a witch or wizard to have a magical creature animagus form?” Harry asked there weren’t anything in his father’s notes to indicate whether this was true or not.

“No, usually witches and wizards are common animals and sometimes they become animals of the wild like, wild cats, wolves and many other sort of animals,” Remus explained, “The only known wizard to have achieved a magical creature animagus was Merlin himself.”

Harry nodded feeling better now about his form being different from that of his parents. A part of him wanted to have the same form to have another link another connection to the parents he loss but now he was feeling elated at the thought of having a form all of his own, one that he could be proud of having.

“Do you know what kind of animal you would like to become?” Sidonie questioned taking a sip from her wine glass.

“If I had to choose I would say some form of cat. I’m far too curious to be a dog,” Harry admitted, “being able to fly would be nice so an owl or falcon wouldn’t be too bad either.” Harry didn’t know what he would have done if he was some sort of snake.”

“You are agile on a broom however if the indication of a black paw in your vision I think a flying animal is out,” Remus pointed out, “what else can you tell us about your form from your senses?”

“I always seem to be deep in a forest maybe I know it always seems to be dark or heavily shaded. I can tell you that its humid and often the earth smells wet. I can hear all sorts of all sorts of sounds around me,” Harry explains thinking back to how he felt and what he could hear and smell.

“That doesn’t give us much to go on,” Nicodemus said looking thoughtful; “It could mean that it had just rained in your animal’s natural habitat or it could mean a rain forest.”

“A rain forest?” Harry questioned confused, “what short of animal lives in a rain forest that isn’t prey for larger animals.” Harry hoped he wasn’t some small creature that didn’t have a prayer in Hades of escaping larger predators.

“I would suggest holding off on researching rain forests until you narrow down what kind of animal you are?” Remus suggested, “Its safe to assume that you are some sort of wild animal because of the area.”

Harry began thinking of what sort of animal could be found in a rain forest, “Wolves,” maybe he thought as he finished the meal in silence. After lunch Harry excused himself heading to his bedroom to do his afternoon independent study. He had already managed to learn the entire runic alphabet and was surprised how easy runes seemed once he began studying them. The ancient rune course at Hogwarts was mainly a theoretical course until the owl was taken in 5th year after which students with a magical inclination for the subject could go on to take the applied rune course that went more depth in how runes and magic linked and the usage of runes is the formation of spells.

Part of him wanted to write Hermione and ask her about her runes notes from Hogwarts but the other part of him really didn’t want her help. She always made it seem as he and Ron needed her to survive and succeed at all at Hogwarts. No he would learn runes on his own without her knowledge or help.

Harry opened the second rune book and began reading a dicta quill beside him writing down the points in the book he thought important to remember. He was looking forward to further research and study on the complexity of the runic language and how it worked in crafting of spells.

 

________________________________

 

**Fitoterapia Conservatorio di Magia (Herbology Conservatory of Magic)**

Neville stood behind a large table with several empty pots on a table before him. He had once again successfully crossbred a plant use in a simple pain draught with a flower used in a calming solution. At first Neville feared the victicus plant and rhubriar flower wouldn’t be a successful blend but after several days within the time continuum green house he managed the mutation faster than he ever imagined. The new plant which he named rhuvicticus plant Neville hoped would help in making a simple pain draught also have the calming effects of the rhubriar flower.

Today he was taking seedlings from his successful crossbred plant to start growth in other pots. He had already written Professor Sprout about his success and promised he would bring his crossbred plants when he returned to Hogwarts.

Being at the conservatoire had given him a since of purpose and pride that he hadn’t quite gotten at Hogwarts. There he was just forgetful Longbottom. Here however he was a prized student that many of his fellow peers envied because of his natural affinity for plants.

His grandmother had spoken to him just before he left about one of his ancestors who had a great affinity for Herbology and earth magic. She had previously hoped that Neville would follow in his father's footsteps. He wanted so much to be what she wanted him to be and live up to the expectations his grandmother always set ; but he had no desire to become an auror.

Being accepted to the Fitoterapia Conservatorio di Magia (Herbology Conservatory of Magic) had been a great help to getting his grandmother to see that he was his father’s son but his own person with his own dreams. Now all she spoke of in her letters was his 16th birthday and what he thought or hoped his magical inheritance would be. Naturally he already knew that he was magically gifted in the area of Herbology. Sprout had already said she would make special dispensation for him to test out of Herbology having successfully crossbred more than three types of plants with flowers.

He had made detailed notes on his breeding efforts and hoped to write his thesis on the intricacies of cross breeding in Herbology and how it would affect potions when brewed. He hoped professor Snape would be willing to give him his notes on what effects the plants had in potions when cut chopped, diced, minced and even added to the brewing solution whole.

He had such high hopes of the coming school year. Master Di Pietro has been very impressed with his work and is already offered an invitation for Neville to attend again next summer.

Neville hummed to himself as he added the seedlings to each of the pots before scooping fresh rich soil in the pots covering the seedlings with care before sprinkling enough water over the potting soil to dampen it without over watering it.

Placing each of the pots on a large silver tray Neville walked towards the low shelving against the wall sliding it into place. Quickly cleaning up his area he removed his gloves and work robes before exiting the green house.

“Sei di nuovo giovane Neville" (You’re at it again young Neville) questioned Master De Pietro.

“Buon pomeriggio Maestro Di Pietro. Ho finito invasatura le piantine dalla pianta rhuvictius. Ho promesso professoressa Sprite che sarei realizzazione di diverse piante a lei per le case verdi a Hogwarts” (Good afternoon Master Di Pietro. I ended up potting the seedlings from the plant rhuvictius. I promised that I would bring Professor Sprout a sampling of the cross bred plants for her green houses at hogwarts) Neville said with a large smile on his face.

“Sì, Pomona è molto entusiasta di ciò che i vostri nuovi sviluppi possono significare per la produzione di pozione. Sono sicuro che il tuo professore di Pozioni è altrettanto ansiosi di vedere quali possibilità la tua incroci di successo in grado di fornire in pozione sviluppi e miglioramenti” (Yes, Pomona is very excited about what your new developments can mean for potion making. I’m sure your Potions Professor is just as eager to see what possibilities your successful cross breeding can provide in potion developments and and improvements,” Master Di Pietro replied as they walked back towards the main building.

The pair walked for only a few minutes before Master Di Pietro broke their comfortable silence, “Ho assunto Pomona ha parlato con voi di prendere il vostro tritone presto,” (I assumed Pomona has spoken with you about taking your newt early?)

“Si, ha detto che, lei dice che solo il mio successo di questa estate mi passera il mio tritone e con eccezionale con Menzione d’ Onore” (Yes, she mentioned it, she says that just my success of this summer I will pass my newt with and Outstanding with Honorable Mention) said Neville with pride as they entered the building.

“Una volta che hai preso la tua Newt saremo già discutere i contratti per la vostra maestria”(Once you have taken your Newt we will formerly discuss contracts for your mastery in Herboloy) Master Di Pietro stated before briefly walking on to his destination not waiting for a reply.

Neville stood shocked his mouth open watching as his Mentor walked away. He would refutely argue against anyone who said they heard him squeal in delight at being offered an apprenticeship at the age of 15 and he hadn’t even started his 6th year of study at Hogwarts. It was unheard of most apprenticeships were offered to graduates after their Newts not before.

Neville hurried to his room he couldn’t wait to tell his grandparents the news. He was however surprised to see several owls waiting for him. Neville quickly removed the letters placing them on the side table beside his bed deciding he would shower first before he read his letters and wrote his grandmother.

He knew his great grandparents would be proud. He didn’t see them nearly as much now that he was away at hogwarts for most of the year. His great grandparents Harfang and Callidora Longbottom ne Black loved him dearly and was very angry when his grandmother’s brother nearly drowned him in River Thames. His Uncle Algie was his mother’s brother and was so happy when he finally showed magic. His great grandmother argued fiercely that if they had allowed him to display his magic in his own time it wouldn’t have taken so long. How wrong she was. They didn’t find out until that summer when he was forced to have a complete physical exam in order to attend the summer program. Someone had bound his magic.

The healers were angry that someone had blocked more than 60% of his magic as well as placed a bind on his mind to make him forgetful. His grandmother was fit to be tied and angry beyond anything he’d ever seen. His great grandparents were informed naturally and grandmother Callidora every bit of the Black she was raised to be wanted to get revenge on her neice and the other three that they thought responsible for his condition.

Neville now understood why things were so hard for him while at hogwarts. It didn’t help that he was using his father’s wand but the blocks only complicated the matter further.

Sometimes he wished his parents were coherent so that he would talk to them and have them listen. He would settle for a hug from them with the knowledge that they knew it was him.

His grandfather Harfang had long since retired with his grandmother and was living their lives outside of the mess in Britain. His grandfather Francis Caelum Longbottom died two years before he started at hogwarts from complications of the war when their home was attacked by death eaters. Since then however his grandmother refused to lower their wards for any reason.

Opening the first letter he smiled it was from Harry. They had exchanged several letters over the pass few weeks and Neville was looking forward to the new school year. He was sure the person Harry was becoming was going to rock the schools very foundation.

 

_Hiya Neville,_

_Sorry it has taken me a few days to reply to your last letter. My tutors are relentless and I’ve been terribly busy this past week. I am progressing well in languages and music. Surprisingly dancing has become easier, go figure. You know from 4th year that I wasn’t much for dancing but now that I’m not so self conscious about it, I realized it can be very fun. I’m progressing well with my training and have already managed to learn the entire runic alphabet. I’m hoping to be able to schedule an appointment to sit the exam before the school term begins. I think I will be able to successfully pass with a high enough score. It’s weird how understanding them is coming naturally for me. Remus suggested that I also take arithmancy as independent study because the magic of numbers goes well with understanding runes.  I’m happy that you are doing well at the conversatoire and can’t wait to see the new plants that you’ve bred. Have you sucessfully bred any more plants? I’m sure that Professor Snape's face held a sour expression when Professor Sprout informed him of your success. I swear the man is entirely too grumpy. I was wondering when you would be returning from your summer program? As you know my father’s godparents are planning my introduction party and I would love to have a friendly face there. Let me know if you will be able to attend and the number of invites needed. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Victory is in Truth_  
_Harry_

 

Neville laughed as he read through Harry’s letter. He was shocked his friend had manage to learn the entire runic alphabet. “Only Harry,” he thought as he sat the letter aside picking up the next letter which held a very familar handwriting.

 

_Hello Neville,_

_I must admit I’m very pleased with the success you are having under the leadership of Master Di Pietro. Are you excited about your inheritance? I can’t wait to find out what affinity you will have and if you have some hidden gift waiting to be discovered. Remember to be open to whatever the goddess blesses you with. The wackspurts have dispursed from around you and you will now be able to work to your fullest potential. Any who Daddy and I have yet to find any thing in our search. He will be leaving soon on his sybatical in Africa and will be leaving Mister Garson in charge of the Quibbler. Harry has invited me to attend his introduction Party will you be able to go? I would love to see you both before he are shepherded off to Hogwarts where we will be separated by house propogranda. Hoping to hear from you soon._

_Only Truth Will Free You_

_Luna_

 

Neville placed that letter aside pulling a fresh sheet of blank parchment in front of him. “I better write my grandparents first,” he thought.

 

_Dear Grandfather Harfang and grandmother Callidora,_

_I hope my letter reaches you in great spirits. Things are going well for me here at_ _the Fitoterapia Conservatorio di Magia (Herbology Conservatory of Magic). Master Di Pietro has offered me a tentative apprenticeship program here in Herbology. I’m so excited to be offered such an opportunity. Professor Sprout feels that I’m ready to sit my Newt in Herbology early and has arranged for me to take it upon my return to Hogwarts so that I may devote my more time to my projects and assist her in the green houses. I’d hoped that I would see you all this summer but I couldn’t pass up such an opportunity. I know grandmother Callidora, would say only foolish imbeciles would allow such an opportunity to pass them by. She doesn’t suffer fools gladly and I as her great grandson would not squander this opportunity. I’m looking forward to my upcoming birthday and what it holds for me and my future. Grandmother Augusta thinks I will be like her great, great, great, great uncle Barsaw Meadows who had an affinity for earth magic. Wishing you well and hope you see you at Yule._

_Soaring beyond expectations_

_Neville_

 

Spelling the ink dry on the parchment he placed it to the side before starting on his next letter.

 

_Dear Grandmother Augusta,_

_I’m sorry it has taken me so long to reply to your last letter. I’ve been monitoring a new cross breed and I’m glad to say that it was a success. I’m planning to bring some seedlings as well as a few potted plants back for the green house at home as well as Hogwarts. Professor Sprout is excited about adding new plants to the green houses. I’m happy to inform you that professor Sprout feels I’m ready to take my Newt exam in Herbology with the work I’ve completed this summer and to make things more exciting Master Di Pietro has offered me a potential apprenticeship upon my completion of my newt. I hope things are going well there with you. I hate leaving you there the entire summer alone. I must admit that I miss not taking our annual trip this year but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. I don’t regret coming here even when it means that I have had little time to relax or think for that matter. When I’m not in the green houses I’m researching plants and their properties how they affect potions and which plants and flowers would be adequate enough to cross breed and produce another plant with greater potential. I won’t bore you with the details of my learning here but know that I wouldn’t have traded this summer for the world. Missing you and hoping your summer is a relaxing one._

_Soaring beyond expectations_

_Neville_

Spelling the ink dry Neville quickly sealed both letters before pulling another sheet of parchment from the drawer.

 

_Dear Moon Goddess,_

_How are you? I hope that you are enjoying your summer in Spain. Have you and your father found the ever elusive cartazonon? Things here are progressing well. I’ve managed to successfully cross breed two different flowers with two different plants. I’m very anxious to see what their effects will be in potion brewing. Professor Sprout has already promised Professor Snape my plant ingredients to experiment with. I hope to harvest the plant soon to send him samples of the ingredients. He has requested petals, stems and even roots. I find it funny how I was once scared silly of the man. Any who I hope that you remain safe as things seem to be getting rather ugly this summer back home. Hoping to hear from you soon._

_Soaring Beyond Expectations_

_Neville_

 

Spelling the ink dry Neville quickly sealed the letter picking up the other two he headed from the private dorm room towards the exit of the building. He would make the quick trip into the small wizarding village and send of his letters at the owl post office.

He would write Harry when he returned. He had much to tell his friend and didn’t want to rush and forget to mention something.

Neville waved at the few students who were enjoying the warm day on the various benches around the open court yard.

It was already nearly a month since he came to Italy and Neville felt he didn’t have nearly enough time to learn and explore his passion of Herbology.

 

_______________________________

 

**The Weasley Homestead, Most Easley Scotland**

Ron entered his bedroom closing the door behind him leaning against the door hoping the barrier of his bedroom would keep out everyone’s concerned looks and questions. The healers had mentioned that he maybe developing some sort of mental gift to explain the headaches; Ron however only wanted them to stop.

Harry had mentioned some form of muggle exercise that could help him manage his anger and maybe stop the headaches. Ron was willing to try almost anything at this point.

Professor Snape had sent pain potions over to help and Ron was thankful to have something to dull the pain if only for a small amount of time; opening the bedside drawer he removed the vial quickly opening it and downing the contents. He sighed as the pain receded to a small dull ache. Snape had warned him that the potions may not completely get rid of the pain but with time he should be able to develop a potion especially to help him.

Just as he was removing his shoes his bedroom door opened. “How did it go?” Ginny questioned quickly walking over to him. She made sure not to touch him though because lately even touch had sent given him extreme headaches that could last for hours. She felt awful the first time it happened.

“It’s a bloody nightmare honestly,” Ron sighed as he made himself comfortable on his bed. “Healer Quigg thinks I may be developing some sort of mind ability.”

“What sort of mind ability?” Ginny questioned worried about what that weird brain had done to her brother’s mind. Her thoughts drifting back to her first year when she was being possessed by Tom Riddle. She couldn’t help the shuddered that went through her body at the thought of Ron being controlled somehow by that thing.

“Healer Quigg thinks it can be any number of things likes, partial sight, empathetic abilities or clairvoyance or a number other mental magical abilities. I’m hoping to stay as far away from Professor Trelawney and those glasses she wears. I still think she’s a right old fraud,” Ron mentioned as an after thought.

“I’ve gotten another letter from Hermione,” Ginny informed Ron as she stretched out across his bed planning to keep him company for a while.

“I hope she isn’t pressuring you into speaking with Harry again,” Ron said in annoyance.

“She mentioned Harry yes, she’s disappointed that he’s leaving his muggle relatives unprotected,” Ginny replied. “I don’t know Harry as well as the two of you but he doesn’t like talking about his relatives. I can only assume they are awful to him.”

“Harry has his reasons for not returning to the muggles. You haven’t met them Ginny,” Ron explained trying to get his sister to understand and leave things well enough alone. She didn’t need to insight Harry ire because of Hermione’s meddling, “They tried to attack Dad remember and he was only trying to help reverse what the twins trick sweet had done to their fat son. Can you imagine how they must treat Harry?”

“Have you heard from Harry?” Ginny questioned curious as to why her brother was so adamant about her not getting involved with this issue of Harry and his muggle relatives.

“No,” Ron immediately replied he wasn’t about to rat his friend out. He loved his sister but Ginny sometimes didn’t know when to keep things to herself.

Ron could tell something was bothering his sister but he couldn’t quite understand what it was. “What’s wrong Gin you seem pretty down this can’t have anything to do with Harry?”

“I miss mum,” she admitted sadly, “I know she was awful to dad but I could talk to her about things I’m feeling.”

“Have you tried talking to Grandmother Credella?”

“We hardly know her Ron,” Ginny sighed sadly, “I don’t wanna hurt the family just because I miss mum.”

“If it’s bothering you this much maybe you should talk to dad or even write mum a letter. I’m sure that she will write you back,” Ron suggested.

“I know this whole situation with mum and dad isn’t easy but dad needs our support. You saw how the prophet did that article. They are speculating if you and I are even dad’s children. Please tell me this isn’t what you want to speak to mum about?” Ron questioned.

“You can’t tell me that you’re okay with not knowing?” Ginny exclaimed. “What if dad isn’t really our father?”

“He raised us Ginny,” Ron replied as if that was all that mattered.

“It would be awful if mum did this to another man just to keep dad,” Ginny finished feeling over whelmed with anxiety.

“From what dad told us Ginny I doubt mum would cheat on dad to trick him into believing we’re his kids.”

“You don’t know that Ron, mum lied and faked a pregnancy to force dad to marry her. Dad could regret ever having any of us,” cried Ginny feeling miserable.

“Now you’re just talking crazy Ginny,” Ron sighed in irritation; he hated when Ginny allowed her worries to cloud her thoughts and caused her to doubt everything about their lives. “I don’t think we have another father besides I don’t think one could have ever raised us better than dad.”

Ginny nodded with tears clouding her eyes. So much had changed for them in the short time they had come to stay with their grandparents. After her mother left her Grandmother Credella insisted that they dress according to their station and sent for the family tailor to have complete wardrobes made for all of them. Bill and Charlie took care of getting them proper muggle attire as the shops in the wizarding world never got things quite right.

Ginny left Ron’s room for her own deciding she would write to her mother. She had to be sure that her mother hadn’t lied about who their real father was. She just had too.

 

_Dear Mum,_

_I miss you, but I’m so angry at you because you did something so awful to dad. He’s tried to shield us from the worst of what the Daily Prophet is printing about your relationship and the break up. The paper has brought many questions to my mind and I hate to think that you’d be so cruel as to do the same thing to another person. Ron doesn’t think the prophet is being truthful but it is bothering me enough to ask. Is dad really our father? I mean Ron and mine, I’m not sure if the others are questioning who our father is but Ron doesn’t seem to care. He says that dad raised us and he doesn’t want another father. He does okay with not knowing the truth but I’m not. I can’t believe that the person I thought you were, is vastly different from who you really are. That doesn’t mean that I love you any less but I don’t think I can trust you not to harm any of us. If we do have another father I would like to know. It’s not fair to keep someone from their child like you tried to keep dad when you know you had no right to._

_Family First, Last and Always_

_Ginny_

_______________________________

 

**Muggle World West Minister England**

Hermione sat in the backyard at her grandparent’s home a thick book open in her lap. She and her parents arrived the previous evening for their annual family gathering. Hermione didn’t understand why they insisted that she come every year. She had absolutely nothing in common with her cousins.

Things always ended badly, she always said the wrong things or didn’t know how to have fun as they frequently complained or she just simply buried her head between the pages of a book. At least until her grandmother forced her to put it away.

“Why are you sitting over here isolating yourself from everyone?” her father questioned when he approached her.

“Daddy, I’m not isolating myself. I can’t help that I don’t have anything in common with them?” Hermione sighed knowing she would no longer be able to read in peace.

“You only get to see them once a year with you spending the year away at school,” her father reminded making her feel awful for being distant.

Her father didn’t understand how frustrating it was for her to not be able to share her experiences with her family. Sure her parents knew about magic but no one else and with the statute of secrecy she wasn’t able to tell them. 

It was always difficult answering questions about her school term. Her grandparents thought she was attending a fancy muggle boarding school in Scotland, not an amazing magical one where she could make things happen with a flick of her wand. 

Hermione wondered where she fit in life. She was looked down upon by pure bloods in the wizarding world because she didn’t have magical parents. If muggles found out about the magical world they would all probably be hunted and killed or worst experimented. The wizarding world did not need another Salem witch trials and losing hundreds if not thousands of innocent people just because people are stupid and fear things they don’t understand.

Hermione headed towards the house to put her book away passing by her cousins who immediately began whispering as soon as she passed.

“Idiots the lot of them,” she thought as she entered the bedroom she was using during their stay.

As she came back through the door outside, she saw the same group of girl cousins all bunched together. They reminded her of Lavender Brown and Parvati with their constant giggling and talks of makeup and fashion.

“Hey Mione,” Brittney called out.

“Britt,” Hermione replied stopping in front of them.

“Aunt Abby tells you got yourself a boyfriend?” Constance said with an insistent giggle that irritated Hermione beyond even the likes of Lavender.

Hermione raised her brow at them as if to question why they were asking her something so private. It wasn’t as if her family would ever meet anyone she dated. Hermione had no intentions of dating a muggle.

“Yes, mum and dad met him while we were in Greece. His family lives in Bulgaria,” Hermione replied resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

“Is he cute?” Constance questioned further.

“I don’t date guys just because they are physically attractive,” Hermione snapped, “are you all that shallow that you date guys on their looks alone?”

“Mione please don’t act as if you’re too good to date a guy who is hot?” Brittney said looking at her cousin as if she was unrealistic.

“Oh you don’t care if he treats you like crap as long as he hot?” Hermione responded. 

“No one wants to date an ugly guy Mione,” Kimber sighed thinking about her latest love interest.

“Forgive me if I want a little more sustenance in a guy other than looks. The way you all are carrying on the guy you date must have an emotional range of a tea spoon and be just as uncouth,” Hermione replied before walking away.

“6 more days,” she thought as she headed to the food table. 

“I told you she was uptight,” Kimber said watching their cousin walk away.

“I’m surprise she has a boyfriend and from the picture Aunt Abby showed us of the pair he’s attractive enough,” Britt said taking a sip of her drink.

It was later that night that Hermione’s cell phone rung, “Hello this is Hermione,” she said answering the phone.

“Hello,” said Victor wondering if he was speaking loud enough for her to hear him.

Hermione sighed hearing his voice, “Victor, I’m surprise to hear from you. You were skeptical about the phone when I helped you get it. I didn’t think you would use it.”

“I miss being able to talk to you at home. How long vill you be at your grandparents?” Victor questioned.

“A week,” Hermione said as she got comfortable on the bed. Her cousins were still out in the back yard and she hoped they would remain there until after her call was over.

“I wish that you could come spend a week here with me and my family. My parents want to meet you,” Victor said sadly. “Can’t you go one summer with out seeing your friends?”

“I already promised them I would come,” Hermione said sadly she hated that they rarely got time to spend with him. I have gotten permission from my parents to attend your game maybe I can convince them to let me make a weekend out of it.”

“That would be great,” Victor said sounding much better at the thought of seeing her again that summer.

“I will try to call you again tomorrow after practice,” said Victor.

“Okay,” Hermione returned feeling light hearted. Hermione sighed as the phone went silent.


	20. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The children’s story is Rumpelstiltskin Fairy Tale by Brother’s Grimm
> 
> The dolls are from the creation of my own mind. I haven’t elaborated on what the other dolls do yet because they have no importance to the story at this point. 
> 
> The train is also from my ideas they are similar to the muggle train sets however the train smoke stack and horn blowing is something that is done by the child’s burst of magic. 
> 
> Word Count 10046

Harry entered the play room finding Mackenzie sitting at one of the small round tables combing a doll’s hair talking quietly to it; the purple ribbons from the doll’s hair lying on the table in front of her. A large doll house sat off to the side taller than the 8 year old girl sitting near it. The doll house was filled with furniture placed in the rooms that made up the house. 

Aijolon however sat on the floor with a circular train track surrounding him. The magical train moving along the track at a moderate speed and at every quarter turn a billow of blue smoke would come from its stack and a horn would blow causing the boy to giggle in amusement. 

Harry’s expression softened watching the pair unnoticed. He wondered if his life would have been this carefree as a child if Voldemort hadn’t decided to target his family. Would he had remained an only child or would his parent’s have given him siblings? These questions and more traveled through his thoughts. 

“Nius!” Aijolon greeted in excitement waving his small hand in greeting from where he was sitting. 

The little boy had become attached to Harry since they’d come to stay often helping him with the puppies or cuddling to him on the sofa in the family room. Harry had become attached to them as well. 

“Hello little one, its time for your afternoon nap,” Harry said in greeting bringing his presence to Mackenzie’s attention. 

“But I haven’t finished playing with Thordia,” Mackenzie complained still combing through the dolls corn silk locks of hair, not at all ready to stop playing with her favorite doll in the least. 

Thordia is the sorceress of craft magic; gifted in crafting the things she needed from magic alone. She was dressed in beautifully crafted wizarding robes of a purple silk like material with a purple witch’s hat and purple shoes. Her long black hair in an elegant French braid with purple ribbon threaded through it. Her eyes were pale purple in color; she wore purple lipstick on her lips and features much like the muggle counterparts. She came with a wand and a set of blocks that when touched by the wand changed into crafted house hold items to fill the doll’s home. The box itself when tapped with the wand turned into an elegant doll house with lavender walls and deep purple flooring. 

Harry remembered purchasing the doll. It reminded him of the princess dolls that were made by the muggle company Walt Disney or something. There were a variety to choose from and all of them had their own magical gift each came with their own book and accessories. Harry was so fascinated by them he bought one of each for the play room. The other dolls were placed on a high shelf of the room still in their boxes were Fiona the Air Sorceress (gifted in air magic and controlling beast of the sky), Gazala the Charming Sorceress (gifted in charms and enchantments), Peony the Life Sorceress (gifted in healing magic), Espiridiana the Potion Sorceress (gifted in medicinal brewing), Solaris the Moon Sorceress (gifted in moon magic and the goddess of the unicorns), Aelius the Sun Witch (gifted in fire magic), Cassiel the Earth Sorceress (gifted in earth magic and control of plant life and animals), Dalila the Water Sorceress (gifted in water magic and controlled the animals of the sea) and Kaci the Spirit Sorceress (gifted with spirit magic and speaking with spirits of old.)

“Ah but little sorceress’ must take a nap too,” Harry reminded her. 

Mackenzie looked at him sadly before sighing sadly “Okay.” 

Harry could hear her whispering to the doll as she laid her on the bed in the doll house before putting the comb she’d been using away and heading towards the day bed she had chosen as her own since the beginning of their stay at Lilly’s Keep. 

Aijolon however allowed his train a few more turns around the track before stopping it at the station and stepping over the tracks heading towards the bookshelf for a book. They had finished reading the book Mackenzie had chosen the day before; so it was his turn to pick a story. Harry accepted the book sitting in it the chair near the beds, helping the smaller boy into the bed covering him in the light summer weight blanket. 

Mackenzie watched from where she lay, “Do the voices please Nius,” she pleaded as Harry picked up the book and began to read his voice full of animation as he read. 

By the side of a wood, in a country a long way off, ran a fine stream of water and upon the stream there stood a mill. The miller's house was close by, where the miller lived with his wife and daughter. 

Arabelle was the apple of her father’s eye. She was very shrewd and clever and the miller couldn’t be more proud. The miller however had one small problem he liked to boast on false tales of his daughter leaving all who would listen in awe.

“Lying is wrong,” Mackenzie said from where she was laying, “Daddy says so.” 

“Your daddy would be right,” Harry replied before continuing on with the story. 

But one day the miller made a mistake, for he had become used to spinning false tales he was unafraid to spin a tale for the king of the land, who would come and hunt in the wood. 

“Good day my King” the miller spoke when he spotted the King with his guards passing.

“Good day miller,” the King replied. 

Arabelle was up the wood a bit picking wild flowers but well within sight. Noticing the King watching his daughter the miller began to speak. 

“That’s my daughter Arabelle and a beautiful daughter is she. She’s clever and kind and a talent unlike mine, that leaves my heart in awe. I’ve never seen a talent like hers, as she can spin gold out of straw.” 

The King paused at this tale. 

The King was very fond of money; and his greediness was raised. Once he returned to the castle he ordered the millers daughter brought to the castle.  
The miller couldn’t be more proud. The King of the land to see his daughter, however, it wasn’t a tale of love, the miller thought. His daughter would not be treated to the finest of things, no it was far worst. For the miller had set his daughter against an impossible task. 

Dressed in her finest clothing Arabelle left her home however instead of being given guest quarters she was shown into a small chamber in the palace. Upon the floor was a great heap of straw and a spinning wheel. 

“You girl will spin this straw into gold for me,” ordered the king. 

“Straw into gold; my king I know not how,” she cried in horror. Harry exclaimed his voiced high pitched. 

“You’re father speaks greatly of your talents spin this straw into gold or surely you shall die.” 

It was in vain that Arabelle said “that was only a silly boast of her father, for that she could do no such thing as spin straw into gold” the chamber door was locked, and she was left alone.

Arabelle sat shakily down in one corner of the room, tears falling from her eyes as she bewailed her hard fate. Her father had done her a disservice and she would surely be killed coming morning. 

Suddenly a door opened and a droll-looking little man hobbled in. “Good morrow to you, my good lass, what are you weeping for?” 

“Alas!’ she said, ‘I must spin this straw into gold and I know not how.”

“What will you give me,’ asked the hobgoblin, ‘to do it for you?” 

“My necklace,” replied Arabelle.  
He took her at her word, and sat himself down to the wheel, and whistled and sang:  
Harry melodic voice sang out.  
'Round about, round about, Lo and behold! Reel away, reel away, Straw into gold!'  
And round about the wheel went merrily; the work was quickly done, and the straw was all spun into gold

Harry changed his voice with each new character giving life to the story as he read to the two small children.  
Arabelle cried tears of relief hugging the small man, knowing in the morn she would surely be set free.  
However freedom was not to be had. When the king saw the pile of gold where the straw had been he was greatly astonished and pleased, but his heart grew still greedier of gain.  
“Ordering more straw and set Arabelle to task. “All is lost,” Arabelle thought as two large heaping moulds of straw sat before her.  
She sat once more and began to weep.  
Just after dark the door opened and the small man from the day before appeared.  
“What will you give me to do your task?”  
“The ring on my finger,” she said. So her little friend took the ring and began to work at the wheel again and whistled and sang.  
'Round about, round about, Lo and behold! Reel away, reel away, Straw into gold!'  
And round about the wheel went merrily; till, long before morning, all the straw was spun into gold.  
Harry looked up from the book noticing both children had drifted off to sleep kissing them both upon their heads Harry placed a bookmark along the page laying the book on one of the small tables in the play room. 

Pulling the door almost closed behind him Harry headed towards the family study where he found Remus and Nicodemus sitting near the fireplace studying a chess board between them. 

The pair had become avid players and could be found more often then not with a chess board between them when neither were working. 

Nicodemus looked up when he entered the room. “The children already down for their afternoon nap?” he questioned. 

“Yes,” Harry replied with a smile before taking a seat on the couch picking up the mail that he had yet to read, “although I had to convince Mackenzie that Thordia the sorceress of craft magic needed a nap as well.” 

Quiet laughter could be heard coming from where both Remus and Nicodemus who sat across from him.

“She has always been the hardest to get to take a nap. She always fights against it,” Nico said with a loving smile thinking of his oldest child. She wanted to be so grown up even at the young age of eight. He worried about her growing up too soon. The passing of his wife during the birth of their son was hard on both he and his daughter. 

Things hadn’t been easy for Nicodemus adjusting to being the sole parental figure for his children. It was most heartbreaking to explain to his then three year old daughter that her mother was in the presence of the Goddess and watching over them. Remus voice bought him out of his melancholy thoughts.

“What story did they request today?” Remus asked curious as to whether today they picked a magical children’s book or a muggle one. 

“Rumpelstiltskin,” Harry replied. 

“Muggle book then,” thought Remus who was very familiar with the story books. 

“I’ve never heard of that one,” Nicodemus said curious about the title. 

“It’s a muggle title,” Harry explained, “I purchased both muggle and magical story books for the play room. Muggle fairytales have moral meanings behind them and it’s fascinating to learn how they view magic. This story however is about a hobgoblin and his magical ability to spin straw into gold.”

Nicodemus could only nod at his logic, “They are going to miss you reading to them when you return to Hogwarts to complete your 6th year.” 

Nicodemus sighed sitting back in his arm chair, “Mackenzie complained last night that I didn’t read the stories like you did,” causing both Remus and Harry crack up in laughter. He wondered how much of a problem his children’s attachment to Hadrienius would be come fall. 

“I will just have to record them then,” Harry replied looking at the stack of mail in his lap. He paused when he saw a seal he didn’t recognize sealing the envelope together; he wondered who it could be from.

“You’re to concentrate on your studies, not record children’s books because Mackenzie wants animations during story time,” Nicodemus said with laughter in his voice. 

Harry picked up the first letter from the stack of letters sitting on his lap closest to him. Remus and Nicodemus checked all his mail before giving it to him wanting to ensure that Dumbledore wouldn’t send a letter that was a portkey. He frowned at the unfamiliar handwriting opening the letter. 

To: Lord Hadrienius Potter-Black 

Dear Hadrienius Jacques,  
I have thought several hours on how to write this letter. My wife and I have suffered much since we loss our youngest child. In the fall of 1962 my wife and children were attacked in a small magical park not far from our home near the muggle national park of Cairngorms. My wife was injured and our daughter was taken. We searched for years trying to find her but when no threats for her life were made the British Ministry declared Lillian Grace dead just after her 6th birthday. We do not know why your mother was taken. We still searched but had no means of finding her. I’m truly saddened that now that I have found my daughter she is gone from this earthly plain. Even after all these years my heart still grieves for her. We did not want you to think ill of us. As a pureblood I know of the taboo and shame that family’s feel when a squib is born into the family because of inbreeding however that wasn’t the case with your mother. Even at the age of two she displayed magical ability. 

We have been cheated out of our daughters life and I hope that you will allow us to be apart of yours. I long to find the one responsible for taking her from us all those years pass. I prayed to the Goddess that her life was a happy one. I can’t help the thoughts that run through my mind of retribution and wonder if there was something we could have done differently to protect our family. I’m sure by now you are familiar with the what if questions. First let me start by saying that I’m the oldest child of two by your great grand parents Sigmund and Aceline who are both living in Newtown Haven, Scotland. My brother and I attended Durmstrang Institute of Magic. I was betroth at a young age to your grandmother Dorinda Blackmore ne Pyrite who also attended Durmstrang but was four years younger than I. Currently we reside in France where we relocated soon after your mother was declared dead, four years after her disappearance. Your uncle Aidric (38) also resides here with his wife Ainslie (37) and their two children Alaric Jerrod (17) and Avonlea Joylon (15) who are both attending Beauxbatons Academy for Magic. 

My brother, your great uncle Aimon and his wife Kerra however reside in Spain with their children and grand children. Kiernan is the oldest at (36), his wife Tempest is (35); they have two children, Anthony Kenelm (16) and Alexander Kelton (14). They are also attending Rauxiton’s Institute of Magic off the coast of Spain. Liam is (33) and his wife Abigail (29) and their only child is Landri who just turned (9) this spring. I wanted to at least tell you a bit about our family. I’m not sure what you have been told about us. We are considered in many wizarding circles as being a dark family. I don’t consider my family one that is dark we are rich in magical traditions and disagree with changing our traditions to make muggleborns feel more apart of magic. Muggleborn magical children should be taught our ways in order to feel connected to this world but that is a conversation for another time.

A little about me I’m currently a Diplomat for the Magical Convention of Wizards. This somewhat like the muggle embassy, we work to help magical people get transport to their home countries when there are issues that the transportation office can’t handle. Your great grandfather however is on the Wizengamot and runs the family business. 

You are the only connection that we have to my Lillian Grace and feel so much joy that a part of her is still here through you. I Know that you are probably overwhelm with learning your family history and getting ready for your introduction party but we want to be apart of your life. We want to know about you and for you to learn and know about us. 

Traditions speak History  
Your grandfather  
Marius Blackmore 

“She wasn’t abandoned,” Harry said in astonishment, “She wasn’t abandoned.” 

“Who wasn’t abandoned Hadrienius?” Nicodemus questioned curious as to what the younger wizard was talking about. 

“My mother, her family didn’t abandon her because they thought she was a squib, she was kidnapped?” Harry said looking up from the letter in his hand towards the older two men in the room.

Nicodemus looked thoughtful before sighing “I will search the archives for old papers. “Did the letter mentions how old your mother was when she was kidnapped?” 

“The letter says she was kidnapped from a magical park in Scotland near the National Park of Cairngorms. Why would someone take her though and not my uncle Aidric?” Harry questioned, “It doesn’t make sense.” 

Remus looked thoughtful, “There has to be an explanation for it. I don’t think it had anything to do with the war with Grindelwald though, because that ended 17 years prior to Lilly’s birth. This seems more personal.” 

“The Blackmore family is thought by many to be one of the darker families,” Nicodemus informed them. “Families that still practice the old ways and wizarding traditions.” 

“That’s silly though,” Harry sighed, “it doesn’t make sense to forget wizarding traditions for muggle ones. We are magic, we should be proud of our history and how magic has evolved through practitioners and traditions.”

Remus smiled at Harry, he had come a long way in the weeks they had been there. The person Harry was becoming was the person he was always intended to be without Dumbledore’s manipulations getting in the way of things. Since brewing the tapestry potion Harry had become very dedicated to learning the rich history of the wizarding world and of his family just has his mother had done once Jacques had grown up a bit and convinced Lilly to date him. Remus was enjoying seeing this transformation in his best friend’s son. 

“My grandfather Marius says the family wants to be apart of my life. I have cousins around my age,” Harry said with a smile, “I was thinking that we could invite them here for my birthday and maybe to my introduction party.”

Nicodemus nodded, “that is a very good idea. Your introduction into high society will be more comfortable for you with your blood relatives there. I will make sure the invite your Potter family relatives as well. I’m sure that Charlus and Dorea will be more than willing to attend and will be supportive of you. You are their head of house after all twice over.” 

“Speaking of family, I’ve received the final confirmation of the eviction of the Dursley’s from Number 4 Privet Drive. The property should be cleared out by the first of the month. I have already been in contact with a muggle realtor who will have the house readied for new tenants.” Nicodemus said as an afterthought. 

Harry laughed he could just imagine the look of rage on his former uncle Vernon’s face. They were probably cursing his name. He knew they were probably already angry about not receiving their monthly stipend from the bank; being evicted was just the icing on the cake for Harry. 

To think they always boasted about Harry living there out of the kindness of their hearts when it really was the kindness of his mother; who made it possible for them to live there at all. Harry thought the day was a great one indeed as his attention returned to the letters in his lap. 

Dear Hadrienius Jacques,  
I must admit that is a pleasant surprise to find that you’re my great grandson, not because of the boy-who-lived nonsense but because of Lillian Grace my first granddaughter, who was such a precocious child whom we all loved dearly. Our family has never truly healed since she was taken from us and your presence in this family has not only brought about healing that long painful ache but also gives us an opportunity to love her through her child. I do not want you to think that you are only wanted because of your mother. We value family very much and you are just that family. 

I’m sure my son has already explained that the loss of your mother haunted us very deeply. To harm or even steal a magical child is very horrific because magical children are blessings to families. Many years I wondered if my granddaughter had survived her abduction. I regret more than not that we never thought to seek help from the muggle authorities. I admit it wasn’t a custom for wizarding folk to mix with muggles. I hope that your life has been filled with learning and love. I look forward to meeting you and getting to know the young man behind the horrendous title Wizarding Britain insist on giving you. 

Best regards  
Lord Sigmund Blackmore 

The more letters he read from his family made him feel whole for the first time since losing Sirius. 

Dear Hadrienius Jacques,  
I’m sure my husband Sigmund has bored you to tears with traditions and such so I won’t mention any of that. I just want to say that I’m happy to know that my granddaughter found love in your father and as a result of that love you were conceived. I’m sure that you have pictures of your parents I wanted to include a copy of the last picture we have of your mother. She was truly a beautiful child. I know from the stories you have your mother’s eyes. Your grandfather has the same colored eyes as well. 

I hope that your summer is going well for you and that you spend time reading up on your heritage. If I’m guessing correctly you are just beginning to learn. I’m happy that Dumbledore was able to keep you safe from death eaters and that you are doing wonderful things in school. I hate that your mother was taken from us but the Goddess works in mysterious ways and things happen for a reason. Had your mother remained with our family she may not have met your father and had you. I look forward to meeting you and becoming a part of your life. 

Your Great Grandmother  
Aceline 

Harry wondered what his relatives looked like and planned to ensure that he took a lot of pictures if they were able to make it for his birthday. 

Dear Hadrienius Jacques,  
As I sit composing this letter my heart is torn. I loved your mother more than life itself and to finally know that she is truly gone brings pain like I’ve never felt. I don’t know why your mother was taken from me but I thank the Goddess that you are here. Nothing could prepare me for finding out that you are her child and I fear more than ever that I will lose you to this dreadful war just as I lost her all those years ago. Your grandfather Marius has never blamed me for Lillian Grace disappearance but I can’t help but feel guilty even after all this time. I want to learn all about your likes, your favorite color, and your favorite subject in school as well as whom you like and all the other fun things that teens enjoy. I look forward to spending time with you in the future and getting to know you further. 

Grandmother  
Dorinda

The next letter was from his cousin Avonlea. He hoped his family wasn’t too depressed about his mother. Harry understood their loss though because he was still dealing with the loss of his father. 

Hello Cousin,  
Imagine my surprise to find out that the mysterious disappearance of Auntie Lillian Grace has been solved and put to rest. We’ve grown up with the mystery of her disappearance still affecting our family. Our grandparents have mourned her since her disappearance. Im not sure what anyone else is telling you but I will start with a bit about myself. Well, my name is Avonlea Joylon, I’m currently 15, my birthday is January 1st and I will be starting my 5th year at Beauxbatons in the fall. I’m fluent in French, Spanish and Norwegian thanks to family and I absolutely love the Weird Sister’s but don’t mention that to my father. He would have kneazles. He believes their music to be barbaric. Any road, I have an older sibling Alaric who will be starting his final year when we return to Beauxbatons this fall. I can honestly say I can’t wait for him to graduate. I can’t do anything while he’s around. I would have had more freedom had he chosen to attend Durmstrang instead. Not that I can do much anyway with a betrothal over my head. It’s horrible, I must admit, that I’m being subjected to such outdated practices of wizarding traditions but my parents won’t budge. I have met my betroth however he is 3 years my senior and has already graduated from Durmstrang Institute of Magic last month. Being betroth is definitely hard on a girl’s dating life. Not to mention my brother threatening any guy who looks at me funny. Any road; I’m an avid fan of the Holly Head Harpies because they totally kick-arse and force men of the sport to respect women athletic abilities. My favorite color is pink, I love to read and write poetry but most of all I believe the alto saxophone is kick-arse and by far the best instrument to learn. I love Italian food and my favorite subject in school is charms. What are your favorite things to do? 

Avonlea 

Harry imagined that Avonlea must feel much like Ginny, when Ron gets all huffy about the guy she dates. He could understand the disadvantages of having siblings but that didn’t stop him from wanting them. 

Hello Cousin,  
I must admit thinking grandfather was off his rocker for saying that Auntie Lillian had been found after all these years. I’m glad however that my father and grandparents can finally grieve properly. I can’t believe that evil reporter in Britain wrote such nasty things about our family. I was going to send her a cursed letter but father burned it. What rotten luck that was, however, father was impressed by my spell work (laughing). I never thought someone could be as unpleasant as she seems to be. My father has decided to start getting the Daily Prophet to keep abreast to the happenings in Britain. I can’t believe your Minister for Magic is such an imbecile. Any road, I know this letter is supposed to be me introducing myself so here goes. I’m Alaric Jerrod and I’m 17 years old; my birthday is June 4th and will be starting my last year at Beauxbatons. I’m fluent in French, Spanish (thanks to my auntie Tempest) and Norwegian (thanks to my father). My native language is English naturally. My favorite subjects in school are transfigurations and Ancient Runes. I hope to get accepted at Gringotts France as a curse breaker trainee. I hope you have escaped the pesky thing known as the betrothal contract. I learn of my betroth last summer much to my dismay. She attends Druxiara Conservatoire of Magical Arts in Crete. Her name is Caira Airaldi and two years my junior at least that gives me some time to train in my career field before we are bonded. I guess that means I will eventually be learning both Italian and Greek. Any road, I can’t complain. My favorite color is silver. I play the piano and the saxophone. Well that’s all for now. Reply back and tell me what things you like to do and what your career of choice will be.

Family always  
Alaric

Harry sighed looking down at the other letters he had yet to read. Deciding he would read two more before it was time to head to dinner. Harry broke the seal on the next letter. 

Hello Nephew,  
I never thought I would ever get the chance to say that in this life time. It gives me a feeling that is indescribable. I’m very happy that we have found you because it allows me the opportunity to have the roll of uncle which is just as important as being a father and friend. It was lonely for me as a child growing up after your mother was taken. I guess you can only imagine. I was two years her senior so I was confused about why she wasn’t coming home. Life changed for me after that. I was no longer the older brother to anyone but the only child. I hated it (laughing). I missed being forced to play dolly with Lillian but I digress. I’m currently a law wizard here in France and work at a private firm. My wife Ainslie works on several charity boards and on the board or governors at Beauxbatons. I guess I should tell you a little about my interest, I love wizarding history. I have a mastery in both wizarding history and wizarding law. What are your interests? Do you have a favorite subject at school? Do you play on your school quidditch team? If so which position? What kind of employment do you think you will enjoy doing? Well think on your answers and I will await your reply. 

Your Uncle  
Aidric 

Harry laughed at the questions his uncle asked. Wow he has an uncle. The whole thing was a bit surreal to believe. Without further thought Harry opened the next letter. 

Dear Hadrienius Jacques,  
I guess by now you have received several letters from the family. Well its my turn now (laughing). You will come to learn that we are a family of deep love and regard. I watch my older brother and your grandfather nearly drive himself mad searching for your mother. I can’t imagine how he would have reacted if we had found out about her before her death. He probably would have gone crazy trying to find you. No-one was aware of where you were placed after your parent’s death. I’m sure that it was for your protection. I won’t get into matters of the war because I’m so far removed from the issues plaguing England. My family and I live in Spain; in a beautiful city with moderate to warm temperatures all year. I must admit that I’m not a fan of winters in Scotland. Currently I’m running my wife’s family estate since her father stepped down a few years ago however before that I was working for the Ministry here in Spain as the head of the Obliviator’s Office. My wife Kerra is an artist; she does individual and family portraits. She has sold quite a bit of her work. I would like to know more about you. I won’t ask questions but will accept whatever you are willing to share. I look forward to hearing from you. 

Great uncle  
Aimon 

Harry lowered the letter folding it putting it back in the envelop. It felt good to learn more about his family. But his uncle Aidric was right he was feeling a bit overwhelmed by it all. 

______________________________

Harry followed Remus and Nicodemus from the room towards the dining room. “Good evening everyone I hope I haven’t kept you all waiting,” Harry greeted as they entered the formal dining room. 

“All is well Hadrienius we only just arrived ourselves,” Maximus assured the child. 

Harry snapped his fingers quietly ordering the meal to be served. Harry looked at the meal that was placed on the table. He had gotten use to running the house now with setting up the meals although he still had to research what meals to serve. 

Since leaving Hogwarts at the end of term his summer has been very busy but Harry didn’t regret a thing. He hadn’t lost weight like the previous summers because he was eating regularly. 

“Hadrienius, Nicodemus just informed me that you’ve heard from your mother’s family?” Lila questioned. 

“Yes grandmother it seems that everyone has written me a letter. I still have a few left to read then I will start writing replies.” Harry responded taking a sip from his glass of water.

“I’m sure they are anxious to learn more about you dear. You will find other magical people in other countries rarely take stock into what the Daily Prophet writes. I’m surprised however that no one has sued them; with that vile reporter they have.” said Lila with a look of annoyance. 

Harry learned that the woman he now referred to as grandmother rarely spoke ill of anyone and if she did she had very good reasons for doing so. He couldn’t bring himself to care however because everyone knew Rita Skeeter was a vile woman; who would slander anyone with that vicious quill of hers if it meant her purse would be filled with galleons. 

“What did they say of your mother?” Maximus inquired curious as the story the Blackmore family told about their missing child. 

“My grandfather says that my mother was taken during an attack at a magical park in Scotland. My grandmother was injured but my uncle Aidric was left unharmed. They never found out who took her or why. My grandfather relocated with his family to France when the ministry declared my mother dead four years after her disappearance.” Harry explained. 

Maximus remembered the news about the attack and the missing child. He had wondered on the particulars of the case. When the child was declared dead he like many others assumed the family had abandoned their squib child in the muggle world.  
“I can’t imagine going through life never knowing what happened to a child,” Andolina sighed shaking her head sadly. 

“They are able to truly heal now,” Lila added. 

“Now child on the matter of your birthday, have you decided what you would like to do?” 

“I haven’t really thought about it beyond having my family come here for a visit,” Harry admitted. 

Remus snorted into his cup of tea. 

“You are much like your father in that regard,” Nicodemus informed Harry, “You father gave your parents a time getting him to express his wishes. He was very simple in his desires. Sure he was a bit spoiled but most only children in old families are however he had a high sense of value and was very protective of the things he was given.”

“My word child,” Lila said laughter clearly heard in her voice. “I will attend to the invitation for your birthday celebration while I’m out. I’m sure you will want to send your godmother and her family an invitation.”

Harry bowed his head trying to mask the blush that appeared on his face. How could he have forgotten about his godmother? They had exchanged several letters since his stay. Harry couldn’t wait to meet her as well as his family. 

The rest of dinner passed in conversation. Madame Caron talked with Maximus about what she was going to be instructing Harry on next. He was now more comfortable with dancing. In his opinion it was a vast improvement over watching his feet as they danced and constantly counting his steps to keep from stepping on her feet.

“How do you like the violin thus far?” Maximus questioned. 

“I’m enjoying it immensely actually. I hope to learn the saxophone as well.” Harry informed him. 

Master Adalardi listened as his trainee spoke. The child had great potential. He had taken well to instruction. “What saxophone would you choose?” 

“I’ve done a bit of research and I would have to say that it would be either the alto or the tenor. It’s says that the soprano sax is hard to learn on if you’re a beginner.” Harry replied. 

“If you are serious about learning both I will purchase the appropriate instrument. I will include it in your tuition once you have progressed further in your studies of the violin,” Master Adalardi explained. 

Harry face lit up, he was excited about learning another instrument. He chose both because he wanted instruments that he could carry with him where ever he was going and practice without worry. 

Dinner soon ended and Harry returned to the family room to finished reading the letters from his family, life was definitely changing for him. He would worry about Dumbledore and his power plays when he returned to Britain for now he would enjoy his family. 

Picking up the top envelop from the stack Harry broke the seal removing the slips of paper. 

Hiya Harry,  
I’m glad to hear that you’ve finally relaxed about dancing. You’re right everyone could tell you weren’t comfortable with it back in 4th year. I must admit that I’m very impressed that you have learned the entire runic alphabet in such a short time period. Most students just keep a runic dictionary on hand to decipher their meanings. Arithmancy isn’t too bad I manage an exceeds expectation in the class. It’s great that Professor Lupin suggested Arithmancy because it does help with the development of new spells and such. The ministry watches over spell creation very carefully because it can be very dangerous if the person does not know how runes react to another when combined in sequences to develop spells. 

My training here is progressing far better than I could ever imagine it would. I have successfully cross bred the timiculus flower with a rhubarb plant. The hybrid plant has been named Miculusbarb. The potion properties will change for the plant both species however. I plan to take one back to Hogwarts for the green house. I’m sure professor Snape will love to experiment with a new ingredient. The man is practically obsessed with developing new potions from what Professor Sprout says. My instructors are impressed by the way plant life seems to react to me and my magic. I’ve been working closely with Master Di Pietro he’s going to allow me to try to cross bred other plants as well. I’m hoping my next cross bred will help advance the numbing potions that healers use in magical surgeries. Forgive me, if I’m boring you with my fascination with plants. 

Master Di Pietro has already offered me an apprenticeship here at the conservatoire. Me Harry, I’m so honored to even be considered for such an honor before my final year of schooling. Professor Sprout feels that with the advances I’ve made this summer I’m ready to sit my newt exam. I think it’s really great that you are doing so well with ancient runes. I’m sure Hermione will think you’ve found some way to cheat (laughing). Maybe we can arrange to take our exams at the same time? I agree, Professor Snape is quite unpleasant but he is a very brilliant potions master. There is no one that can match the man’s skill at potion making. I must admit I understand his frustrations with teaching the subject. It is very difficult to teach something that is so instinctual for you but incomprehensive for others. It doesn’t help much that students don’t focus well on their brewing and as a result make avoidable mistakes. How is learning the violin? Sometimes I wish I would have chosen a different instrument at least you will be able to practice during the school year. I guess however that it’s never too late to learn another instrument. Anyway write back soon. I will be sure to send your present for your birthday. 

Soaring Beyond Expectations  
Neville 

Harry laughed while reading the letter. He thought it great that Neville was flourishing under Master Di Pietro. Harry knew Neville only needed a bit of encouragement and self esteem. He was surprised but greatly pleased that Neville was offered an apprenticeship in Herbology at such a young age. Placing the letter aside Harry picked up the next letter. 

Hey Mate,  
What did you say to Hermione in your letter? She near bout screamed by ears off in a howler she sent. You would think its my fault or something that you aren’t listening to her. I think she has gone around the twist or something (laughing). She kept going on and on about what you are doing and how you didn’t care if the muggles got hurt. Mind you I don’t blame you to leaving them to fend for themselves against Old Moldy Shorts. In my opinion they deserve what they get for the way they treated you. I know you are safe with Moony. I don’t know why Dumbledore keeps trying to interfere. Any road; I’m not sure if you have seen the Daily Prophet lately. I told you in my other letter about mum and dad constant fighting since coming to my father’s parents’ house. 

Well mum left about a week ago because dad wouldn’t allow her to keep us from working with Fred and George at the shop. Dad has changed mate I’ve never seen him this controlled, he flat out refused to allow mum to get her way and prevent us from doing things because of the threat of Voldemort. I knew dad wasn’t happy he hasn’t been for a very long time. It doesn’t matter now anyhow cause dad magically divorced mum and she doesn’t even have visitation rights to see me and Ginny or anything. 

“Woo!” Harry exclaimed in shock his eyes big at what he read about Mr. Weasley divorcing Ron’s mum. 

“Who is that letter from?” Remus questioned curious to the expression on his godson’s face. 

“Ron,” Harry said looking back down at the letter reading the part about the divorce again in shock. “Mr. Weasley divorced Ron’s mum. I didn't think divorce happened in the wizarding world.”

Remus looked thoughtful, the man hadn’t appeared happy in his relationship with his wife. Often it seemed he was just going through the motions. “I’m sure there is a logical reason behind the separation. Divorce does happen but it is frowned upon.” 

Harry sighed, “They always seemed so happy though.” Harry hated the thought of his friends being torn between their parents. 

She did something awful Harry. I know my mum is a bit headstrong but I never thought her to be so vindictive. It was almost cruel, I won’t go into all the gory details but to make a long story short my mum tricked my dad into marrying her after she drugged him. My grandfather Septimus and my mum’s dad hate each other and my grandfather Septimus wasn’t willing to sign a betrothal between the Weasley family and the Prewetts. It went all the way before the Wizengamot. My mum got a hefty dowry but my grandfather had the contract written up making sure that when the truth came out mum would have to pay back her dowry and restitution for my grandfather having to break a betrothal contract my father was already in and made it so mum wouldn’t have any rights to any children born. Dad was angry mind; I don’t think I’ve ever seen him that angry before. The whole situation is barmy I know and I’m living it. 

Dad seems happier now that mum is no longer here. To think Amelia Bones the head of DMLE could have been our mother. Anyway, I’m glad to say that my appointments with the mind healer have been decreased to once a week; they still haven’t determined what the full effects that weird brain will have on me. The headaches are still as bad as ever but Dumbledore has professor Snape brewing a special headache draught to help. Ginny and I are still working at the shop with Fred and George. I’m getting use to having cousins around now and its fun having more competition for chess. It was getting boring constantly beating Ginny. She was refusing to play with me anymore. For the most part things are going well here. Ginny is sad cause she misses mum. I miss her too but I’m angry at her because of what she did to dad. Ginny is worried that dad may not be our real father because of what that awful Rita cow wrote. You know how Ginny gets any way. What are your plans for your birthday? Let us know and we will send your gifts through our mutual friend. I haven’t mentioned writing you to Hermione, she wouldn’t approve of me encouraging you to disobey Dumbledore. Any road, I hope you are having fun outside of your training and can’t wait to see you when you get back. Maybe we can meet in the alley to do our school shopping. 

Your best mate  
Ron 

“Oh by Godric!” Harry exclaimed handing the letter to Remus to read. Harry couldn’t separate the woman who hugged him and gave him extra rations of meat on his plate at meals with the woman that Ron just described in his letter. 

“This is going to cause a ruckus in England for sure,” Nicodemus said from where he was sitting. “Divorce is rare in the magical community.”

“Why all the serious faces?” Maximus questioned taking a seat on the opposite end of the sofa from Harry. 

“Arthur Weasley magically divorced his wife,” Remus informed the older man handing the letter back to Harry. 

“Ah, Margaret Prewett’s lies have finally caught up with her,” Maximus said taking a sip from his glass of Ogen’s Old. 

“Lies?” Harry questioned confused about how Lord Salvatore would know about the Weasley’s.

“That pair caused quite a bit of controversy before they married if I recall correctly. Artecuos was betroth to another young lady, Arabeth and Dimitri Bones daughter if I’m not mistaken. It was unclear how he got entangled with the Weasley girl. She made the claim that they had sexual relations which resulted in her becoming pregnant. Naturally with his son being under contract Septimus wanted a confirmation of the pregnancy and a paternal scan completed. To make a long story short they ended of appearing before the Wizengamot and Septimus was ordered to void the previous contract and renegotiate another with Federalius Prewett. Its no secret the pair despise each other an anomaly among pureblood light families. In order for Artecuos Weasley to magically divorce it had to be proven she forced the marriage under false pretenses. He would get it on the grounds of line theft and deceit and she will be forced to return her full dowry and all monies paid out by Septimus Weasley to break the original betrothal contract,” Maximus explained. 

“I never thought Mrs. Weasley would do something like that though,” Harry sighed rubbing his hand against his scar. “She was a bit over bearing but I got the impression that she loved Mr. Weasley.” 

“There is a thin line between love and obsession Hadrienius,” Maximus advised. “Often times what is shown to friends and family isn’t actually how the family exists when alone.”

“The real question is “how will Molly hope to repay the money she now owes to the Weasley family,” Remus questioned. 

“Rita Skeeta isn’t helping matters with that acid quill of hers. Ron mentioned Ginny having a hard time with things since their divorce.” Harry informed them as he opened the next letter in the pile. 

Hello Cousin,  
My name is Landri Mariette and I’m 9 years old. I was very happy to discover your name on our family tapestry, not because you’re famous but because nothing has ever changed on the family tapestry since I begun learning the Blackmore family history over a year ago. Do you have to learn your family history? I think history is fascinating. I had to ask my papa Aimon how to spell that word but usually he makes me look it up in a Magical Lexicon so I will understand the meaning of the word in order to use it in a proper sentence. Papa said great uncle Marius and great aunt Dorinda was very sad when your mommy was stolen from them. I know your mommy and daddy are with the Goddess now but I hope that you aren’t sad. I know I would be if my parents were to live with the Goddess. Papa said I should tell you things I like to do in this letter so I will begin with that, I like playing the piano, I’ve been learning since I was 3. I like reading magical story books and visiting with my friends during social functions. Do you attend social functions? Some of them can be boring when I’m forced to sit still for long periods of time but other times I’m allowed to do as I want. My favorite thing to do is exploring the forest on our estate, but don’t tell my papa though, because he would not be pleased. He says little girls shouldn’t be climbing trees like a common shug-monkey. When I’m not in lessons I’m allowed to play with my toys in my room and sometimes my daddy teaches me how to play chess. I hope you will learn something about me from this letter and tell me about you. 

Your cousin  
Landri 

Harry couldn’t help the smile that came to his face from the small girl’s letter. He soaked in her words as she rambled on in her letter. She had given him many ideas on gifts to get the younger girl. He was crestfallen however that she didn’t include her birthday. Sitting her letter aside Harry picked up the next letter allowing the conversation that Remus was having in the background with Nicodemus and Maximus Salvatore to go on without notice. 

Hadrienius Potter-Black  
Hello Cousin,  
Welcome to the Blackmore family (ha ha) we’re Alexander Kenelm and Anthony Kelton. Imagine our surprised when little cousin Landri wouldn’t stop yammering about her discovery on the family tapestry and being kin to the famous Harry Potter. You have to excuse her she’s had a crush on you since she was 5. Anyone who hasn’t lived under a rock in the wizarding world knows your name. Now that the formalities are out of the way, what should we call you Harry or Hadrienius? I think Hadrienius is more posh because Harry is just plebian and as the Head of your family you are now beyond childish nicknames. That’s just our opinions; we mean no offense in stating so. You can call us Alex and Tony but only when we aren’t around the adults. They won’t react well to any of us being called below our station; any road, don’t mind any adults in this family they do not believe in nicknames and take full use of calling us Alexander Kenelm and Anthony Kelton respectively. A bit much even we admit that but what can you do? Parents are just that parents and are in control. So we suffer through the best we can. 

As my great uncle Marius has probably already given you the run down on the family we are (16) and (14) respectively. We’re currently living in Spain, we love it here the weather is always warm. I can’t imagine the weather patterns in Britain. We are currently attending Rauxiton Academy for Magic and don’t have to deal with the drastic weather changes here. We can speak 5 languages fluently Catalan because of school, Spanish because my mother has a Spanish ancestry, Norwegian because my grandfather and great uncle Marius both speak it fluently and of course French because of our uncles’ family. Believe us it makes for some interesting conversations. We tend to speak Spanish at home and any of the other languages when we are visiting family. What languages do you speak? We are both avid quidditch players, I play chaser while my little brother Tony is a mean seeker for our house teams. We are avid fans of Tutshill Tornadoes. Do you have a favorite team? What things do you like to do? We are currently in summer studies for piano and diplomacy neither of which is much fun. We hope that we hear from you soon so that we can exchange more about ourselves. 

Family First  
Alexander & Anthony 

Harry couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up inside of him. The pair reminded him so much of Fred and George even if they are two years apart. 

“What may I ask has you so amused,” Remus questioned. 

“I never thought I would ever meet anyone that reminded me of the twins,” Harry explained, “I guess every family has jokesters.”

“Should I be worried?” Remus questioned with pure mischief sparkling in his eyes.

“I don’t know what you could mean,” Harry replied his face full of innocence that Remus didn’t buy. 

“I can’t wait to meet them they seem fun just from the letter although they have awful taste in quidditch teams,” Harry added putting their letter among the read pile picking up the next. 

“They don’t like the Cannons by chance do they?” Nicodemus questioned. 

“Thank Merlin no,” replied Harry laughing at the thought “but the Tornadoes aren’t much better.” 

Hadrienius Black-Potter

Dear Hadrienius,  
I’ve thought of many ways of starting off this letter but I’m sure Uncle Marius has introduced the family in his missive. My wife and I reside in Spain with the rest of our immediate family. She much like my mother is of Spanish descent. We have two boys Alexander and Anthony who are simply a joy to be around. I currently work for the Spanish Wizarding Embassy as a correspondent and my wife works in administration on many charity boards and sits on the Governors board of a small wizarding primary school here in Spain. The lost of your mother was felt deeply in the family. I remembered her as a small child, she spent a lot of time forcing us to her will (laughing) nothing could have prepared us for the attack on our family. I guess you would understand what we experience having loss your own parents to such tragic circumstances. I look forward to getting to know the young man that you’ve become and if anything I hope that you are looking forward to the same. You will find in time that we value family above all things. I can imagine what my sons will write you in their letter but I must warn you to take everything they say with a grain of salt they are known to play a prank or two that has gotten them in bouts of trouble at school. I’m looking forward to your reply introducing yourself to us. 

Your Cousins  
Kiernan & Tempest

Harry sighed only one letter remained he felt both elated but sadden that he couldn’t learn more of these people who were his family. The missives didn’t seem long enough to fill the void he had most of his life. 

Hadrienius Black-Potter

Dear Little Cousin,  
It seems that tragedy has brought us full circle again. Yet I can’t be angry or saddened in the least because it has brought us you. I can imagine that you are a bit over whelmed by it all. I can admit that I am, learning of you for the first time. Your mother’s absence in this family has been felt since her disappearance. We are now able to heal knowing that she grew up in what we hope to have been a loving family. I’m positive that your father loved her very deeply. Only regret I can say that we have is the only images we have of Lillian Grace, is when she was just a small child. On a happier note my wife and I would like to say hello and welcome you into the Blackmore family with open arms. I wished that you would have done the tapestry years before. I’m sure there is a story there and can’t wait for you to share how you felt to find out who your mother true family was. I often wondered about her over the years and how she would look, was she as beautiful as she’d been when she was little more than a babe. I’m currently a law wizard working here in Spain in my wife’s family firm. Abigail is a free lance writer and has written many articles for the local paper here and is currently working on a children’s book series. I look forward to learning about your life, not what is written in that trash rag that Britain calls a paper but the real person you’ve become. 

Until then  
Liam and Abigail

Harry placed the letter with the others before he noticed that he was being watched. 

“How does it feel to know that you have more family living than you could have ever imagined having,” Nicodemus questioned. 

“Absolutely amazing,” Harry replied his smile so bright it lit up the room, “the Dursley’s weren’t the best influence for me. I can’t even express how relieved I am to know that they aren’t related to me by blood.” 

“The Blackmore’s were having difficulties letting my mother’s disappearance from the family go,” Harry sighed, “It seems that by me making the tapestry I not only allowed them to know what happened to my mother but that she survived the attack in the park that day.” 

“It all seems surreal you know. I keep waking every morning thinking that all of this was just a big dream but it’s really real. I’m not alone anymore and Dumbledore won’t be able to use his manipulation to force me to do what he wants. I have a family that will fight for me and it fills me with a sense of belonging that I never had with my adoptive muggle relatives. Even after returning to the Wizarding World at eleven, I couldn’t understand how my mother’s sister could hate me so much. I know she was jealous that my mother had magic and she didn’t. I found an old diary of hers with a letter from Dumbledore explaining why she couldn’t attend Hogwarts with my mother.” 

“You have more than that young Hadrienius, you must not forget the remaining living Blacks and Potters,” Maximus reminded him. 

“Nothing will ever be the same and I wouldn’t have it any other way. I hate that Sirius had to die for me to get to this point,” Harry commented gathering up the letters from his family as if they were the most precious things he’d gotten from them.

“Good night,” Harry said with a smile before leaving the family room for his bedroom. 

Remus watched sadly as his charge left the room. He wished that he could take away the pain Harry was feeling. He too was feeling the death of his partner and dear friend heavily in his spirit. 

Nicodemus noticed the sadden expression on the older man. He wondered how long it would be before the man would come to terms with his loss and begin to heal. Hadrienius would need them both strong and on top of their games to protect his interest where the Dark idiot and Dumbledore were concerned, a issue that Nicodemus did not take lightly. 

Harry entered his bedroom placing the letters inside a finely crafted wooden chest that held his most precious treasures and memories before heading to shower for the night. 

It wasn’t long after that he returned to his room dressed in deep blue sleep pants and a tank top slipping between the cooled sheets. His thoughts on his family as he drifted off to sleep……


	21. Toil and  Trouble

It is discouraging how many people are shocked by honesty and how few by deceit.  
Noel Coward

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry

More than a fortnight had passed since their impromptu meeting and as of yet Snape hadn’t the opportunity to speak with McGonagall without alerting Dumbledore something was afoot. 

He had spoken at length with the older man about the Dark Lord threat of attack to their illustrious Minister of Magic. Dumbledore insisted that there was nothing, they could do to prevent its occurrence. 

Snape knew it would only be a matter of time before, a large scale attack occurred. He just hoped that he would be given some forewarning of the attack so that the order may assist the aurors in countering the attacks. 

They both knew that Cornelius Fudge was more likely to ignore the threat for what it was, thinking himself invincible and above threats from a mad wizard. The Dark Lord was not known for making idol threats. As if Lord Voldemort wouldn’t truly plan an attack against the Minister.

Snape allowed his thoughts to wander during his trek through the castle, which was practically empty; now the school term had ended many of the teaching staff had already left for their summers abroad to spend with family or on sabbaticals. Argus Filch’s rather arduous behavior had lost its fire with the school empty. Even Peeves had quieted, now that the school was no longer filled with rambunctious students mucking about. 

He’s was finally heading to speak with McGonagall, with learning Dumbledore would be out of the castle for the day. The older man had been very secretive about where he was going during breakfast. Snape hoped, it wasn’t another scheme or ridicules mission that would not will any positive results. Even with the information he gathered for the order, they were still grasping at straws trying to outmaneuver the death-eaters. 

His trek through the castle was unnoted by the staff. He was careful to avoid the hallways that held too many portraits. He was aware that they reported the goings on in the castle. Snape snorted to himself about the older man’s attempt to portray himself as all knowing. Even the guardian at protected his office, informed him of who was there to see him before they could knock. The enchantments within the castle had always fascinated Snape as a child. 

In a matter of minutes he reached, McGonagall’s office, which was located near Dumbledore’s Tower. It wasn’t often that he needed to speak with the older woman but they did share an amicable working relationship. He slowed as he neared her door peering inside at the older woman, who was currently reading what he assumed was a student’s essay. 

Her office was fairly large with floor to ceiling enchanted windows behind her desk that he knew showed the view of the gardens at her estate in Glasgow Springs. The right wall was covered in bookshelves that were filled with tomes on transfiguration she had collected over the years. The half book shelf on the opposite wall held figurines of magical creatures.

“Is there any particular reason as to why you’re prowling in front of my office door?” Minerva questioned from where she sat behind her desk reading over a page of parchment. 

“I do not prowl,” Snape retorted, “If I may?” 

“Of course Severus,” McGonagall replied waving him to enter the office before summoning an elf to bring them both a tea service. 

Closing the door quietly behind him, Snape, quickly warded the room against eavesdropping. 

Minerva tapped the parchment with her wand and with flick of her wrist it joined the other figurines on her bookshelf. If he didn’t know the woman he would assume she was the ‘care of magical creatures’ professor. 

“What can I do for you Severus?” she questioned never one to mince words. She knew the man was there for a reason he wasn’t one to seek out company. 

“I’m sure that you are among the curious as why Lupin and Potter would disregard Dumbledore’s orders,” Snape began.  
“Of course I am, with so many restrictions on Remus I worried for his safety should Albus contact the Ministry,” Minerva responded, “Naturally I wrote him the first chance I got.” 

“What did Lupin have to say?” Snape questioned. 

“He just assured me that the boy was safe and happy. I never agreed with Albus placing the boy with those muggles,” McGonagall admitted, “But you know how Albus can be when he gets an idea in his head.” 

Snape nodded he was very aware of the older man’s faults of which he had many. 

“I was concerned when he arrived first year smaller than the other children his age. At first I must admit I thought he had taken after Lilly in stature but even she is taller than he was at that age,” McGonagall sighed staring off in the distance. 

He too had noticed the Potter boy was far smaller than his fellow 6th year students. Even the female students seem to surpass him in height. This caused lines to appear on his brow. “Was the boy abused?” he thought to himself. It was as if warning signs were going off in his head. “Had Dumbledore manipulated him into further maltreatment of the wizarding hero?”

Snape knew he would have to tread carefully McGonagall was known for her unwavering support of all things Albus Dumbledore. “There has been recent grumbling about Dumbledore’s refusal to give the Order more information on the issue with Potter’s disappearance.”

McGonagall snorted lightly, “When has there not been grumblings among the order members?” she chortled, there had always been grumbling among the lot of them. 

She was very aware that a more than a few in the order often questioned Dumbledore’s orders. She recalled many private discussions during the last war. They were all out numbered ten to one. It had gotten to the point that people were afraid to trust even their closes friends; not even family members were excluded. Fear often did strange things to people; it even caused brothers to turn on each other. Dumbledore had insisted that they use only light magic he wanted the Death Eaters brought in alive yet they were outnumbered and the spells they were using weren’t enough because as fast as they stunned one another would come and revive them. 

The man was adamant about giving second chances; even Alastor Moody was against using light magic against dark magic users. He pushed hard for the aurors to be able to use the killing curse if the situation called for it, which he was granted by the Ministry. Dumbledore wasn’t pleased in the least but what he was asking of the order members was basically setting them up to be slaughtered.

“There is a theory mind; just a theory that goes back to before James and Lilly’s attack,” Snape suggested allowing the older woman to think on the matter. 

“I’m not sure I’m getting what you are trying to convey Severus stop being evasive and just tell me what in Godric is going on.” 

“I did a bit of digging after the information of Potter’s mentor was given at the order meeting. You have to admit he’s tight lipped on matters dealing with Potter. According to Gringotts after the death of a minor witch or wizard their mentor would become their magical guardian unless otherwise stated in the will of the parents,” Snape explained. 

“I’m aware of that Severus, James and Lilly named a mentor for Harry because of things were getting dangerous and James wanted Harry protected. As you know Sirius was named his godfather and I can only assume was named his magical guardian should anything happen to them,” Minerva sighed sadden by the memory of their deaths. 

Sirius Black’s death still so fresh in her mind; she had lost another one of her children. It was hard not to care for students came spent seven years of their childhood in gryffindor. That’s wasn’t to say that she hadn’t cared about her other students. 

“Then why wasn’t Black given a trial, surely Dumbledore being Chief Warlock could have ordered him a trial. Why allow him to be shipped to Azkaban without one?” Snape questioned trying to get Minerva to put the pieces of the puzzle together without leading her to it. It wouldn’t do for him to accuse the old man of being anything less than honest. 

Minerva looked thoughtful before her face paled “you don’t think Dumbledore knew that Sirius wasn’t James and Lilly secret keeper all along do you?” 

“Think about it Minerva, if Black were free he would have gotten custody of Potter. The Potter’s will, would have been activated. Dumbledore secured himself as Potter’s magical guardian only hours after James and Lilly’s death. He hadn’t bothered to see to their bodies. His concern was the Potter heir. He had the will of James and Lilly’s sealed and never took Potter to hear them after he returned to the wizarding world,” Snape pointed out.

“What do you mean he didn’t see to James and Lilly?” McGonagall questioned, “Dumbledore setup their memorial service Severus.” 

“You are quite mistaken,” Severus retorted gently, he didn’t want to distress the older woman. 

“Their graves in Godric’s Hollow lie empty,” Snape replied, “With the statue in the village the empty burial plots. It seems Dumbledore and the Ministry is trying to make James and Lilly out to be Martyrs of the war.”

“Where are they?” she ordered clearly agitated, “If I find out that, old twinkling eyed fool was the cause of James and Lilly’s death I will hang him with his own ridiculously long beard. 

Snape snorted in amusement he could imagine hanging from one the many rafters in the castle with his beard around his neck like a noose. 

“Maximus Salvatore saw to their proper burial. Dumbledore tried to force him to release the bodies but loss because Maximus Salvatore was James Godfather and executor of the estate as stated in Gwydion Potter’s will,” Snape informed her.

“I never put much faith in Trelawney’s predictions. It makes you wonder if the codswallop she spurted out her mouth is nothing more than utter foolishness” McGonagall admitted, “I didn’t understand why he was holding an interview for a teaching position outside of the castle at the Hogshead no less. A place where it would be nearly guaranteed to be over heard….” 

Snape never thought of that. “Did Dumbledore set him up as well?” He was more than certain now the man knew he was following him. “Was he meant to overhear Trelawney?”

“I did think it odd that James agreed to leave his family estate. It didn’t make much since even then. I remember questioning Dumbledore about it,” McGonagall continued. 

“Did he set up their deaths?” she looked beyond troubled and hurt. It only took moments before that hurt turned into pure rage.

Minerva couldn’t believe the level of deceit Dumbledore went to playing with people lives without thought or care. 

“Why would he do this?” she questioned fearing she already knew that answer but hoped with her entire being that she was wrong. 

“You’re an intelligent woman Minerva why would Dumbledore have done anything?” Snape inquired. 

She didn’t say anything for a long while thinking over everything. Harry’s less than loving home environment would have made the boy starved for attention. “No,” her mind screamed, “he wouldn’t dare, not even he was that cruel.” 

Snape could see that she coming to the same conclusions they all had come too. 

“Control?” she snapped, “how could Albus, that poor boy, he wanted him ignorant and starving for affection. Naturally he would have looked up to Dumbledore. I argued with Dumbledore about sending Hagrid to retrieved Potter. He’s been manipulating the boy all this time.”  
“That’s what various Order members suspect and they are making plans to not only protect Potter from the Dark Lord but Dumbledore manipulations as well. I only hope the boy has managed to learn to clear his mind,” Snape sighed leaning back in the arm chair. 

“Well Potter is protected where he is for now and no Severus I don’t know where the boy is,” Minerva answered what his expression alone was asking. Now how are we going to protect the boy from Dumbledore,” she questioned. 

“We’ve already discussed restarting Potter’s occlumency lessons,” Snape informed her, “They didn’t work very well the last time I admit but I was ordered by Albus to teach him that way. He wanted to ensure that if the dark lord legitimized me, it would seem I wouldn’t be suspected of treachery.”

“You mean that he ordered you to not teach him properly?” Minerva snapped getting up from where she was sitting heading quickly towards her office door. 

Snape quickly got up from where he was sitting blocking her exit. “GET OUT OF MY WAY SEVERUS. HE’S GONE TOO FAR. HOW DARE HE FORCE YOU TO TREAT POTTER SO HARSHLY? WHEN YOU; YOURSELF WAS ABUSED AS A CHILD.” 

Snape tensed at being reminded of how he was treated by his father. The man was cruel and served Voldemort willingly. Snape was happy when the man was found dead a few weeks after he’d gained his mastery in potions. 

The Dark Lord had assumed that he had killed his father out of revenge for the death of his mother. Severus didn’t deny doing so, however; he had no idea what befell his father. He believed it amused the Dark Lord that a son would end the life of his father. The man took pride in turning families into bitter enemies that would put family against one another leading them to wipe out their family line completely. 

“It wouldn’t do for the old goat to find out our maneuvers behind his back,” Snape urged and she immediately calmed.

“You’re right of course,” McGonagall sighed, returning to her seat defeated. “She wondered how she had become so blinded by Dumbledore’s manipulative behavior. 

“I know, that you are probably unaware of the private meeting that I have before the oncoming school term,” Snape began, “Dumbledore would reiterate at this meeting, how I was to treat Potter. He couldn’t have Potter respecting the bat of the dungeons.” 

“I couldn’t risk telling Potter anything his mind was too open and he was too trusting of Dumbledore. I promised Lily at his birth that I would do everything in my power to protect him but I have to tread carefully,” Snape continued. 

“That’s very understandable,” McGonagall sighed, “I’m sorry Severus had I known he was forcing you to treat the boy that way I would have put a stop to it. I will send word to Remus about things and let him know….”

McGonagall began but paused at seeing Ramses fly into the room. Instead of the owl flying towards her it landed on the desk between them hooting at Snape whose expression was guarded not recognizing the owl. 

Removing the Missive, he paused at seeing Lupin’s handwriting. What in Slytherins’ sake was that damnable wolf writing him for he wondered. 

Severus,  
I know you are probably wondering, why I would have the gall to write you this missive. You can blame it on the Marauder in me. 

Snape snorted at the thought of the wolf and his poor attempt at being cheeky. As a teen he had often wondered how Remus got chosen for Gryffindor. The man had the mind of one of Rowena’s ravens. 

I’m sure by now that the usual after Order meetings have already begun again, which leads me to wonder, how many are carrying out the orders of searching for Hadrienius. I haven’t a doubt that you have already figured out far more than Dumbledore will want you knowing. It’s truly disheartening that more aren’t questioning his obsession with the Black-Potter heir. Dumbledore no longer has any say in matters dealing with Hadrienius Black-Potter. Even less so now that Hadrienius has brewed the Tapestry potion. The things it revealed will rock the Wizarding World from its foundation. 

Snape’s brow rose at this point of the letter. He was truly curious as to what Lupin was referring. 

I’m sure by now I have you curious; you and I are much the same. We both are intuitive by nature. Our intellectual minds will lead us to investigate puzzling occurrences. However, I won’t keep you in suspense. Lilly, was not only a pureblood witch but the missing Blackmore heiress. I’m not sure if you are familiar with the story surrounding the attack and subsequent kidnapping. The ministry declared her dead, after two years of investigations. They like many others assumed, the family had abandoned, Lilly in the muggle world for lack of magical ability. 

Snape was shocked, he was aware that Lilly was adopted from childhood. How could she not be? She had no resemblance to her parents or her sister Petunia. He never considered that Lilly could be a pure blood witch. They had both assumed that her mother had either died in childbirth or wasn’t stable to keep her. He knew Petunia made it a point to treat her badly. 

Any road, due to recent developments, I’m writing you on behalf of Harry and his family. I’m sure I can trust the information I have revealed will remain between us. Harry is compiling photos of his mother for his grandparents. He wanted to make an account of her childhood or at least allow them a glimpse of the child their daughter grew to be and the woman she became. I ask that you would send copies of any photos of Lilly that you may have.  
Remus 

Snape looked thoughtful before folding the letter placing it in his robe pocket. 

“Is something wrong?” McGonagall questioned. 

“Just Lupin with a request for photos of Lilly, it seems that things with Potter has revealed far more than any of us imagined,” Snape informed her. 

“I will see if I can find any pictures of her as well,” McGonagall offered. 

Snape nodded in acceptance, “We can discuss things later. I have a run to make.” 

“Of course Severus,” McGonagall quickly agreed. 

When Snape slipped from her office with his robes billowing out behind him it was nearing the eleven o’clock hour. He had just slipped down the stairs into the lower levels of the school towards his personal chambers.

This was fortunate however because, has his robes slipped from view Dumbledore was entering the door into the entrance hall.


	22. Pure Pandemonium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count 5600

The battlefield is a scene of chaos. The winner will be the one who controls that chaos, both his own and his enemies. - Napolean Bonaparte

“Are you even listening?” Dawlish questioned his younger partner who was sitting across from him at her desk. For all intents and purposes to him she seemed to have gotten lost in her thoughts. 

The pair hadn’t really a need to speak to one another until recently. When the junior Auror had been reassigned as his partner after Kingsley was assigned to guard the muggle Prime Minister at the insistence of Minister Fudge. There had been much talk about the young Auror’s magical gift. As far as he was concerned the young chit, wouldn’t have passed the finals if weren’t for her magical gift. 

Tonks gritted her teeth to prevent herself from snapping at the older Auror. The man was impossible and overbearing. He has practically bragged annoyingly about his own training and being one of the top Aurors in the department. Not to mention his annoying habit of trying to critique her methods of investigating, it was pushing her to her breaking point. She wasn’t far from hexing the older auror mouth shut just to get a moment of peace. 

“No, I’m just sitting here picking link out my belly,” she answered sarcastically, which was wasted on the man because he didn’t seem take her sarcasm for what it was. 

“I was, saying that I think I should take lead on investigating Gibbons.” He prattled along as if she hadn’t said anything untoward. 

“Of course you do,” thought Tonks, as her mind drifted off to thinking of how much she wanted to hex Fudge into the next century for ordering Kingsley to protect the muggle minister. As if the dark wanker was going to attack him. 

While Kingsley was off playing a muggle secret service agent, she was stuck with this stiff shirt of an Auror, who obviously loved to hear the sound of his own voice by his excessive need to talk. 

Since the press release after the break in at the ministry and the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named presence confirmed. The Auror department as well as the law enforcement squad had been very busy. 

Many of the higher ministry cabinet had put in request for Auror guard as if, they were common law enforcement. Cornelius Fudge was the worst of the lot. He ordered more than 10 Aurors be guard around the clock protecting not only him but the Minister’s home. As if the Auror department wasn’t already busy enough with the recent outcry of the wizarding public reporting any bit of suspicious activity in their area; many of which were false alarms. 

Just as Dawlish began on his next breath of a long drawn out lecture on how they would handle the investigation. The emergency fireplace flashed a brilliant shade of green before Florean Fortesque, came tumbling out of it. His robes disarrayed and torn from his shoulder that was bleeding heavily. It was obvious the man had been in fight of some kind; the right side of his face was heavily bruised and swelling. 

“SOMEBODY HELP!” the man shouted as he tried to keep himself upright as his momentum carried him from the fireplace.

Tonks immediately jumped into action heading towards the older man leaving Dawlish sitting there with a startled expression on his face. “Holy Hufflepuff are you alright?” 

“THE ALLEY IS UNDER ATTACK. DEATH-EATERS EVERYWHERE” He shouted anxiety clear in his expression, his breathing erratic “I WAS LUCKY TO HAVE GOTTEN OUT ALIVE.” 

The alarm sounded in the background. Tonks assumed that Dawlish had made himself useful and alerted Scrimgeour of the situation. There was no doubt the man would be screaming out orders within a matter of minutes. 

As the pair reached her desk, Scrimegeour immediately began yelling out, just as she predicted.

“Savage you and your team head to Diagon Alley and secure the area. Tonks you get a report from Mr. Fortesque. We need as much information as possible. I’ll inform Madame Bones.” 

“Williamson get a medic down here?” Scrimgeour ordered as he left the auror department towards Amelia Bone’s office, who was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. 

“Have a seat Mr. Fortesque as soon as the medic arrives we will get you checked out.” 

“It’s barely a scratch,” he insisted more worried about the other shop proprietors many of which lived in the flats above their shops. He hoped they were able to get away safely. 

“Can you tell me what you remember about the attack?” Tonks questioned taking the seat behind her desk dicta quill already standing on its point waiting to dictate his statement. 

“I was working on my newest flavor of ice cream when I heard this loud explosion. My first thought was to ignore it but something just didn’t feel right so of course I headed towards the front of the store. There they were standing in the middle of lane in black hooded robes with those horrible masks covering their faces. I don’t know how long I stood there before I was spotted and the windows the shop were blown out.”

“The loud sound of shattering glass brought me out of my contemplation of their sudden appearance. I know, we’ve all read the reports of he-who-must-not-be-name’s return but still we are all were still desperately hoping it was just some sort of really sick joke,” he continued. 

Tonks listened as the man continued to describe his encounter with the death-eaters. She could tell the man like many other citizens in magical Britain were justifiably afraid of the prospect of the man’s return. 

“I don’t understand why the Alley was attacked though; surely most of the shops are closed at this hour” he continued on in his account of the attack on the shopping alley. 

Tonks continued to the older man as he detailed his encounter with two death eaters in his shop. She would have to wait for the medic to determined what spell caused the deep gash in his shoulder that looked very deep. The area had already swollen and become hard for the man to move it. 

They were interrupted by the arrival of the medic. 

“Mr. Fortesque, I’m Medic Delworth, if you don’t mind I would ask that you follow me into the backroom so that I may check you over.” 

Florean looked towards the young Auror, who had always had a kind word to share with him on her various visits to his shop. 

“Try not to worry Mr. Fortesque; you’ll feel better once you’re medical needs have been met,” Tonks assured the older man. Mentally she worried that the older man was right to worry. Material things could be replaced she just prayed to the Goddess that no one was killed in the altercation. 

Little did she know that all hell was about to break loose and unbeknown to any of them Fudge would be to blame. 

(Mean while in London)

His routine had become monotonous since being assigned as protection detail for the muggle Prime Minister. 

He never could understand muggles and their religious beliefs. People like the man he was protecting believed all people who possessed the gifts of magic were demonic and evil. Kingsley wondered how they would react if they knew half of the things they thought was made up was actually things that went bump in the night. 

As they exited the building from yet another speaking engagement Kingsley discretely scanned the area before leading the older man towards the awaiting vehicle. The security detail consisted of Kingsley and Roberts as well as two secret service agents. 

Kingsley forced himself not to hex his partner for this detail as the man practically rushed for the front of the vehicle to avoid having to ride in the back. He truly despised muggle means of travel. They were far too slow in his opinion as the limo once again slowed due to heavy traffic. 

Kingsley sat in silence in the back of the muggle vehicle with two other men who were apart of the protection detail for the Prime Minister; as light classical music was heard through the car speakers. 

They had been riding for nearly an hour before the vehicle came to a complete standstill. Surely they hadn’t arrived back that quickly. The muggle car unlike the ministry vehicles could not navigate through heavy traffic without getting stuck in traffic. 

“What are we slowing down for?” Kingsley called out as the car shook with force by what sounded like an explosion. 

“Stay here,” he ordered jumping from the limo rushing down the road towards the chaos that had already escalated as many muggles rushed from the area of the disturbance. 

“Expecto Patronum,” Kingsley shouted quickly, “I need backup, attack at the Albert Bridge London.” 

“Fuck,” Kingsley thought as he tried to get through the mass of muggles who were running away. Some fell to the ground lifeless as death-eaters fired the killing curse from the sky striking them down. 

Another explosion rocked the ground as the bridge seemed to teeter before the far side began to collapse in on itself. Another explosion quickly followed causing the bridge and all the vehicles upon it, people included to fall into the water below. 

The closer he got to the area he was forced to duck out of the way of stray curses. 

“What the hell are we going to do?” Roberts’ shouted a short distance from him. 

“We get these people to safety,” Kingsley ordered, “don’t try to be a hero Roberts.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it boss,” Roberts chortled before rushing in from the other side. 

It wasn’t long before the pair was discovered and forced to defend themselves. He was sure one of the panicked muggles had already called their police. It would only be a matter of time before the matter was well out of hand. 

The Ministry didn’t need the existence of witches and wizards to be televised. Merlin knew it would keep the Obliviator Department busy in overtime for weeks to cover this up. 

**HP**HP**

“DEATH EATER ATTACK AT ALBERT BRIDGE, WE NEED BACK UP ASAP,” Kingsley voice resounded through the Auror department. 

Tonks paled at hearing the message as she rose from her desk to head out to the scene. 

A team of 15 aurors arrived to spell fire, jumping directly into the fray. While a team of five appeared under heavy glamour in the air. 

Many of the muggle vehicles were burning or over turned from the impact of spells as they struck them. 

One vehicle in particular had a muggle man sitting in it an expression of horror on his face but clearly dead. She could only assume the man was struck by a stray killing curse. 

Moving forward Tonks, ducked behind a vehicle only to find two very young muggle children hiding behind it. 

“Where are your parents?’ she questioned the pair. 

“Our dad was hit by a green light that came through the sky. He won’t wake up?” the young boy tried to explain. 

“Holy Hufflepuff,” thought Tonks, how on Merlin’s green earth was she supposed to explain to these small children their father was dead. 

“Come on let’s get you to safety,” Tonks suggested leading the children away from the disaster area that their current location had become.

“Where are you going?” Dawlish shouted as he rushed passed her, “We need to get this matter contained not babysit some muggle children.” 

“I am not leaving these two children in the open to get killed,” Tonks retorted infuriated by the man’s demanding tone. “I never took for the type to believe in pure blood supremacy.” 

Dawlish looked as if he’d been slapped. “How dare this chit back talk him,” he thought as he began to reprimand her for not following orders.

“While you are standing here insisting on arguing with me. You could be assisting with getting this area contained, and part of that is removing these children from the midst of the chaos.” 

In the midst of their arguing a volley of spells were sent in their direction forcing Tonks to push the children to the ground covering them as best she could with her body hissing as she was hit by a cutting hex in her right side. 

Dawlish however was forced to dive out of the way in the opposite direction. He would never admit that what the younger Auror said was very level headed considering the chaos around them. He refrained from uttering any further arguments as he was forced to defend the area giving her time to get out of the area with the two young children. 

After insuring herself the children were unharmed Tonks lead the children as far away from the area as she could. 

Ignoring the large cut on her side which was burning badly, she made sure the children remained close to her to protect them. Once she was sure they were secure she removed two vials from the pocket of her cargo pants. She quickly uncorked the first before lifting up her shirt using her left hand she poured the cleansing agent directly on the large cut biting her tongue to keep from screaming out in pain. Breathing through the pain of the antiseptic, she uncorked the second vial pouring it into the now clean wound. Time seemed to pass slowly as the potion closed the large gaping wound. 

Her wand was held tightly in her right hand. After ten or fifteen minutes she moved from her position to check the area. “You two stay here,” she whispered, “I going to make sure that the area is still safe.”

She had walked around the left side of the perimeter before she came upon two death eaters raping a muggle woman. She didn’t stop to think before blasting them both into the brick wall with so much force they fell unconscious. 

Rushing over quickly as she could, she felt sick when she realized the female couldn’t be any older than 15 if that. The child had already curled in upon herself she body trembling with the force of her tears. 

“shhh,” Tonks whispered gathering the teen in her arms being careful of her still healing wound. The skin had closed however; her side was still tender as the potion worked on healing the inner tissue of her side. 

“They said,” the young teenage girl began. 

“Shhh it’s okay,” Tonks assured her, “Can you stand?” 

Abigail nodded before standing. The clothes she’d been wearing had been torn from her body. However they were quickly repaired with a few flicks of Tonks wand. 

Tonks quickly summoned the wands of the two death eaters before placing a containment field around them. She would come back for them after she saw the girl to safety. 

As they walked away Abigail couldn’t help but look back at the two figures still in dark robes and horrible mask. 

“How were you captured?” Tonks questioned as they made their way to where she had hidden the two younger children. 

“My magic saved me from falling from the bridge when it collapsed. My parents were still in the car when it fell into the water below,” she whispered with a look of pure horror on her young face. 

“After I’ve gotten these two children to safety. I will transport you to the St Mungos to be treated. 

The children had begun to panic by the time they made it back to the small enclosure. “It’s okay to come out now,” she called out to the children. 

It wasn’t until they had existed the small area did Tonks spot the familiar skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. 

“It was over” she thought leading the children away from the area. They walked three city blocks before they reached the area where the muggle police had the street barricaded to keep any one from venturing near the bridge. 

“How did you get back there?” one of the muggle police officers questioned rushing towards them. 

“I was near the bridge when it collapsed. I found these children hiding. I think their parents died in the collapse.” Tonks informed the man. 

“Are any of you hurt?” another officer questioned. 

“I just wanted to drop these little ones off,” Tonks assured the men. “My sister and I will be fine we are both just a bit shaken up.” 

“Nolan, get these children to CPS so we can locate their mother or the closest relative to them,” the officer ordered. Tonks assumed the man must be in charge of things. 

Tonks and Abigail followed the children through the barricade before she and Tonks were swallowed by the large crowd of people. It took merely minutes for Tonks to locate a deserted alley where she apparated them both to St Mungos. 

As expected when they appeared in the alley near the hospital Tonks led the teen towards what appeared to be an abandoned muggle department store. “Why are we coming here? I thought you were taking me to the hospital?” Abigail questioned. 

“This is the location of the magical hospital,” Tonks assured her as she approached the mannequin who greeted them. 

Abigail was startled; she hadn’t expected the mannequin to speak. Even after 4 years of being in the wizarding world she was still getting use to magic. 

The lobby was a flurry of activity with the people who had been hurt in both attacks both muggle and magical. 

Tonks by passed the welcome witch as she led the teen to the trauma floor to be examined. 

When she reached the counter she quickly spoke with the registry witch before she was handed a clipboard with some forms. 

“You gonna have to fill these out,” Tonks informed her, “Do you have any other relatives that you can live with?” 

Abigail shook her head no, “My father was estranged from his family and my mother grew up in an orphanage. I’m really scared will you stay with me?” 

“I will stay until you are examined,” Tonks assured the younger girl “however, I will have to leave you for a short while. I have to report in.” 

“You’ll come back though?” Abigail asked. 

Tonks could see the girl was scared out of her mind. The bruising around the girl’s neck had already turned an angry purple. She knew the other bruises were probably the same or worst. It was as if the Goddess had answered her Prayers when her mother came into the area. 

“Dora, what are you doing here?” Andromeda questioned her daughter who was sitting beside a teenage girl. 

“Mum,” Tonks greeted with a relieved sigh, “I brought Abigail here to be checked over. I found her being attacked by two death-eaters. Abigail this is my mother Healer Tonks, she will take care of you until I’m able to return.” 

Abigail looked from the Auror to the older woman before nodding her head in acceptance. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

Tonks left with a sigh as her mother was leading the teen into one of the private examining rooms. She knew her mother understood what she meant without her revealing the child had been raped. 

Tonks exited the hospital before apparating back to the location where she had contained the death-eaters finding them both now awake but restrained by ropes. 

Removing the containment field, Tonks lengthen the ropes binding the pair before portkeying them to the ministry holding cells that had magic dampening wards to prevent prisoners from escaping. 

Once the pair was in separate cells Tonks flicked her wand releasing their bindings. The pair couldn’t do much she had their wands. 

Without thought she returned to the location of the attack. “Where the hell have you been?” Scrimgeour questioned in irritation. 

“Ministry unless you wanted me to leave two death eaters in a containment ward for muggles to find,” Tonks replied. She just knew Dawlish had something to do with this. 

Dawlish didn’t mention that you and he captured two death eaters,” Scrimgeour replied. 

I was not with Dawlish,” Tonks informed her superior, “I left the area after being hit with a razor hex in the side, with two small muggle children. Their father was hit by a stray avada curse. 

“I hid the pair in the safest location before I dared to leave them,” Tonks continued, “It was during my perimeter check that I came upon two death-eaters raping what I assumed to be a muggle woman, however; after containing the situation. I found out she was a 14 year old muggle born witch. Accidental magic apparated her from the falling vehicle she was in with her parents during the bridge collapse.” 

Tonks continued with her report and the more she revealed the deeper the frown got on Scrimgeour’s face. 

“The girl?”

“I escorted her to St Mungos to trauma,” Tonks assured him. 

Nodding in acceptance of her report Scrimgeour headed in the opposite direction where Roberts stood holding a conjured towel against his heavily bleeding arm where his bone was protruding grotesquely. 

“What did you think that you could just run out on a crime scene,” Dawlish drawled coming up behind her. 

“I didn’t run off,” Tonks hissed, “I was busy protecting two defenseless muggle children. I even managed to capture two suspects who I found raping a teenage muggle born witch.” 

Dawlish look soured, “they had managed to capture a few as well however; they had already been escorted to the ministry. He couldn’t believe that she had managed to capture to suspects on her own. 

***HP***HP***

It was nearing midnight when Scrimgeour returned to the Ministry. Four of his junior aurors had lost their lives. A further 15 were at St Mungos being treated, some for serious injuries. 

Grayson had just qualified to become an auror 5 years prior. He was a competent auror and was being groomed to become a Hit-Wizard. Millard and Torrez weren’t far behind the young man. Mallord had transferred from the American Ministry the previous year in hopes of actually using his training. 

He had lost four of his junior aurors that evening. One of which, head was severed clean off his body from a well aimed razor hex. Auror Shacklebolt’s robes were covered in the man’s blood. 

He had taken it all in stride, but Scrimgeour knew the man was a bit shaken by the auror’s death. He had left them finishing the clean up at the London Eye. As he neared the Department he saw the head of the DMLE walking towards him with two teams of aurors behind her. 

As they were rounding the corner, they were approached by Scrimgeour, ““What’s going on here?”

“The dark mark has been reported as being sited near Ledshire. We are heading to check it out,” Robertson reported. 

Scrimgeour paled. There had already been three death eater attacks that evening. None of them were small in the amount of damage done. “I have fifteen Aurors at St Mungos with various stages of injuries and four dead.” 

Amelia acknowledged his report with a nod of her head in understanding “Let’s move out,” she ordered not waiting on Rufus Scrimgeour to respond. 

She had every confidence the man was going still be there when she returned. She had already heard the many complaints from the Obliviators Department about the muggles and how the attacks in the muggle world were a threat to the statute of secrecy. 

It was nearing midnight when they arrived at the coordinates provided. The area was cloaked in thick clouds of black smoke from the smoldering homes and shops. Falling ash and bits of burning cinder polluted the air, forcing them to wear bubble head charms. 

The grotesque image of the dark mark shone brightly in the sky above them marking the sight of He-who-must-not-be-name’s latest attack; just as with the previous attacks that night, they arrived too late to be of any help. The damage had already been done. All they could do was clean up and hope they found at least one survivor. 

“Get that mark out of the sky,” Amelia ordered sharply before leading the team of aurors into the village. 

The entire village lie in ruins. One team had already begun putting out the fires, while another began searching the structures for any survivors. 

The destruction of the village and the number of dead bodies in the street was clear indication the villagers were outnumbered and quickly subdued. 

Amelia could only assume the villagers had run from their homes at the first sign of trouble trying to defend themselves; so many lives loss without any warning. 

She didn’t envy Minister Fudge; the man was going to have to answer for these attacks. He hadn’t done the wizarding world any favors by denying the return of the He-who-must-not-be-named for an entire year, one that the ministry could’ve used to prepare and start recruiting new Aurors and Hit Wizards for the upcoming war. They hadn’t any warning or signs that an attack of this magnitude would occur all in one night. 

These thoughts and more continued to go through her mind as she assisted her team with removing the bodies from the burning homes for processing.

Exiting the last home Amelia floated the body of a small female child no older than three who was killed by a cutting hex directly to her throat. Only monsters would kill an innocent child who had only begun to live and become curious about life around them.

“Are there any survivors?” Amelia questioned as she placed a child’s body on the ground next to the bodies of her slain family.

“No, mam,” the auror answered sadly as his eyes scanned the destroyed magical village. This attack like the other scenes before it had numbed their reaction. Obliviators were still doing clean up where necessary at the last location at the London Eye. 

“You four with me, Bronson you and the rest of the team finish transport and start on the reports. I must alert the Minister,” she ordered before walking away from the scene. A pop and displacement of air told of their departure. 

It was just after 3 am when a group of 5 people appeared outside the wards of the home of the current Minister of Magic. Their haggard appearance seemed out of place at the hour. At the edge of the wards they were met by Aurors whose primary responsibility was to protect the Minister. 

“Madame Bones,” the Auror in charge greeted as he met them. He could tell something had happened the air around them seemed tinged with traces of dark magic.

“How are things here Timmons?” Amelia questioned.

“Things have been quiet tonight. Minister Fudge was accompanied by guard home just after five. He entertained guest until around ten o’clock,” Timmons’ reported. 

“I’m here to see the Minister I’m afraid this can’t wait until he comes into the office.”

“Of course Madame Bone’s this way,” the auror replied leading her towards the stately home. With a tap of his wand the door opened and they were immediately greeted by a house elf.

“Madame Bones to see Minister Fudge,” Timmons’ ordered the elf closing the door behind them. 

Amelia followed Timmons into the main greeting room that was handsomely decorated with large comfortable looking brown suede furniture with dark wood tables and various works of art along the walls. As with protocol the aurors with her spread out around the room in case of an unforeseen attack. They would be in position to protect Amelia as well as the minister. 

It was on her journey back to bed Carvella Fudge was startled by a house elf. “Master is having guest from the ministry,” the elf shrieked. 

“Guests from the Ministry?” Carvella inquired. 

“Yes Mistress, Madame Bones is being here to speak with Master,” the small elf replied. 

“Thank you Tippy. I will wake Cornelius,” she gently assured sending elf on his way. 

It wasn’t often that anyone from the ministry would disturb her husband at home. This could only mean something serious had happened. The last three occurred in the last two years. The first was the break out of Sirius Black. The second was the mass breakout of high security prison and the last was the break in at the ministry. 

Carvella Fudge was far from being fool, she was aware of her husband’s failing that were far more than his good qualities. She hadn’t approved of the way he’d taken after a child who was considered by many the hero of the wizarding world ridding them of he-who-must-not-be-named. However, her words fell on death ears. She had warned her misguided spouse of the political backlash his actions would cause not only the ministry but them as a family. 

Her husband had been in meeting with legal wizards for over a week now and still remained tight lipped about what was going on. The news of what was going on would eventually surface. She just hoped her foolish husband wasn’t in the middle of the disaster. 

The prophet had been relatively silent. No word of any attacks had been reported since the news of the death of the former Lord Sirius Black. Her husband could no longer blame everything on the man. He was now forced to publically announce the return of he-who-must-not-be-named; a fact he’d been denying for an entire year. 

Cornelius had made his excuses of not having enough evidence. As if the word of Albus Dumbledore and the wizarding world savior Harry Potter would have reason for causing a wide spread panic in the wizarding community. 

It was with these thoughts Carvella went to wake her sleeping husband. 

“My word what is the meaning of this?” Fudge huffed when he was woken unexpectedly by his wife. 

“You have guest in the greeting room,” she snapped struggling to hold in the immense fear she felt. 

“Of course not dear,” Fudge attempted to soothe his wife’s temper, “Come back to bed.” 

“I doubt Madame Bones would be here at such an hour if it were all a lie dear,” his wife scolded, “Now get up, do not keep her waiting.” 

“Madame Bones, here?” Cornelius questioned feeling dumbfounded as he got up from bed, pulling on a dressing gown heading from the room in a rush his wife following him. 

“Minister,” Amelia greeted when he entered the receiving parlor. There were several aurors with her some with various injuries and singed robes. 

“What’s the meaning of this? Surely this could have waited until I arrived at the ministry in the morning?” he questioned in irritation of being woken at such an hour. 

Amelia held in her irritation at her superior, “This could not wait Minister I assure you. I thought it prudent to inform you of tonight’s destruction at the hands he-who-must-not-be-named and his followers.”

Fudge felt faint as he remembered the letter he’d received bearing the seal that struck fear in the hearts of the wizarding community. Surely he-who-must-not-be-named hadn’t acted so quickly. ‘Surely there has been some mistake?” Fudge sighed taking a seat in his favorite armchair in nervous defeat. 

Amelia held in the urge to hex the annoying man. He was so full of self importance that he hadn’t a hope in Hades to run the magical government effectively. She wasn’t fooled by his constant chats with Lucius Malfoy or other rich pure bloods. The man was a greedy prejudice cretin and she hoped he would soon be out of office and they will be able to put someone competent in his place. 

“Death eaters struck four locations one of which was Corbin Cove, the small wizarding village of just North of Ledshire. There are no survivors the village lies in ruin. The other targets were Diagon Alley that was mainly property damage as many of the shops had already closed for the evening and a few minor injuries as people were able to apparate away to safety, however, both the London Eye and the Albert Bridge were attacked in the muggle world killing more than 1500 muggles and several hundred more suffering from various degrees of injuries some fatal.” 

“I still have teams still out doing clean up. The obliviators are still working to ensure the statute of secrecy.”

The further into Amelia’s report the more anxiety filled Fudge. He had been warned what would happened if he hadn’t complied with the order. “He didn’t think he-who-must-not-be-name would dare act out against him. He the Minister of Magic,” he thought to himself.

“Now is the time to act Minister. I loss aurors tonight,” Amelia urged bringing him out of his self incrimination. 

“You will remove the block on hiring for the department. This is not the time have skeletal forces. You will send someone else to babysit the prime minister. I can’t have one of my senior aurors in the muggle world playing security.” 

“Of course, I will see that you have the man power you need,” Fudge said his voice sounding strained from the effort it took for him to speak. 

“Putting the Wizarding World on a State of War wouldn’t be amiss either,” Amelia suggested. 

“Yes, that would be best,” Fudge murmured his expression pale. 

Amelia nodded before ordering the injured aurors that accompanied her to St Mungos to be healed the rest followed her to the ministry to start on the paperwork from tonight’s events. 

As the aurors and head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement left Fudge slumped in a chair wondering how much longer his career would last with the current state of things.


	23. Fear in Plain Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count 5118

“It’s the questions we can’t answer that teach us the most. They teach us how to think. If you give a man an answer, all he gains in a little fact, but give him a question and he’ll look for his own answers.”- Patrick Rothfuss, “The Wise Man’s Fear”

 

Harry sat in the library with several books open in front of him researching the muggle politician that was connected to Gellert Grindelwald. It was the first day in a while that he had free to do independent study around his other tutorial studies. 

Nicodemus had assigned him the task of researching the rise and fall of dark wizards, he wanted him to understand how wizards could use regular muggles to affect the muggle world that could expose the magical world and cause immeasurable problems for the magical community far greater than the witch burnings and Salem witch trials of the 1600’s.

Due to bias in the wizarding government many historical accounts weren’t accurate accounts of history. There wasn’t much in the wizarding history books about Gellert Grindelwald. It was as if the man simply dropped off the face of the earth after his expulsion from Durmstrang Institute of Magic at the age of 16 for questionable magic

Harry snorted in exasperation at the term used to describe Grindelwald’s atrocious behavior. What could be considered questionable magic for a school that prided themselves on teaching students dark magic?” He wondered. 

He had heard rumors around Hogwarts that Dumbledore’s brother Aberforth was arrested and tried for using questionable magic on a goat. He had learned not to place much trust in rumors although they can sometimes be based on some truth but twisted to make someone look bad. He was all too familiar with that with how the Daily Prophet had wrote uncensored bout him over the years. 

He could only assumed the man went underground for a while before resurfacing under the banner “The Greater Good” the words accompanied a symbol that Harry was sure he’d seen somewhere before. However, he couldn’t recall where he’d seen it at that moment. 

Grindelwald had even had a fortress build which he named Nurmengard. The towing building had high walls with both non-magical and magical defenses to include unnamed guard population. Harry wondered what kind of creature was guarding the fortress and if those creatures were as horrible as dementors that drove many of witches and wizards to insanity as they suck all the goodness out them leaving them a shell of their former selves. 

The prison was built to house those who opposed Grindelwald at the height of his power. It was believed to be located somewhere between Bulgaria and Germany. Harry thought that Grindelwald differed from Voldemort slightly because he did not kill magical people needlessly to the point to wiping out entire family lines. 

Researching muggle history, Harry was able to track Gellert Grindelwald through photographic proof of his involvement in the Nazi movement in Germany in the muggle world. He was photographed in several photos with Adolph Hitler, whose eyes appeared to be glazed over the years as if he was under the imperius curse. 

He didn’t have to worry about Voldemort doing anything of this magnitude. He would kill them before he tried to control them. Grindelwald was a complete nutter who thought wizards and witches should rule over muggles and not hide in fear. He was responsible for millions of muggles being killed under his direction just because of their beliefs and that was just as bad. Both Grindelwald and Adolph Hitler were at the height of their power when they were defeated in 1945 within months of each other. 

Harry was disgusted that the ministry allowed the situation to fester before Adolph Hitler took his own life months later. Harry believed the man probably regained control of his own mind and couldn’t handle the reality of what he’d done. He had ordered the deaths of six million Jewish muggles because of their religious beliefs. 

Now Voldemort was determined to wipe out entire magical blood lines all because he hated his father. The hatred in this war was because of magical status and wizarding traditions. It was all hypocritical if you’d asked him. 

Harry could understand why pure bloods were bitter. Pro light wizarding families were forsaking traditions centuries of wizarding traditions adapting muggle traditions to make them feel more included. Yet no one not the ministry or the schools bothered to teach muggleborns the rich magical history. 

They were raised on muggle God’s and practicing religion that would deem them satanic at best. It’s no wonder that muggleborn students return to the muggle world upon their graduation because they’re ignorant of what being magical entails. They return to the comfortable yet they will never be truly understood because of their magical gifts. 

Voldemort was the biggest hypocrite if he’d ever seen one. He had used his family’s ancestry of being a descendant of Salazar Slytherin to boost his ranking among the pure blood radicals. No one questioned the blood status of the very man who was the only confirmed living descendant of Slytherin. Surely they believed him to be a pureblood.

How could a half blood who was killing off so many pure blood families profess to want to keep the wizarding world pure and protect the wizarding world?  
Harry doubted Voldemort would ever think to use muggles in the way Grindelwald did. The man hated the very sight of muggles and would kill them before he would use them to aid him in his goal for world domination.  
He killed his own family before he’d even graduated from Hogwarts. Harry understood severe dislike but he’d hoped to never reach the level of hate that it would take to kill someone in cold blood. Realistically he knew that he would have to kill Voldemort however, the man had lost the bit of humanity he’d had long before Harry was born. 

Harry closed the muggle books with a sigh. He had finally completed his research of the history of dark wizards. Nicodemus was very serious about the things he wanted him educated in. Wizarding history was just one of the subjects he’d been learning that summer. 

Casting tempus reading the time Harry banished the hologram before heading from the room. The walk to the main dining room was well known to him now and it arrived before his guest taking a seat at the head of the table.

“Continued blessings Remus. I thought you were going to be out most of the day?” Harry questioned his stepfather. 

“Continued blessings there was a change of plans.” 

Harry knew that Remus had plans to meet up with Kingsley, that morning to discuss what Dumbledore was doing with the order and the subterfuge that was happening right under the headmaster’s nose. 

“I guess you spent the morning studying?” 

“Yes, I’ve learned more in these few short weeks I’ve been here this summer than I’ve learned in the last five years at Hogwarts and not that goblin rubbish that Binn’s insists on teaching us every year. It’s truly a disgrace that we are being taught nothing about the true history of magic. You would think when the man died Dumbledore would have hired another instructor.”

Remus snorted in amusement. “Professor Binns taught when I attended Hogwarts as well. His monotone lectures often caused the students to drift in haze; while others used the period as a study hour for their other classes.” 

“Can you blame them?” Harry questioned with a snort of amusement, He and Ron usually spent the period looking up spells on defense. Hermione and a few slytherins were the only students hard at work writing notes as the ghost droned on and on about the Goblin rebellion and wars. 

Remus could imagine that nothing had changed much since he was taught. Even when he was a student the Ghost seemed obsessed with Goblin rebellion and wars. “Speaking of Ghost, is there any news on the inquiry you put in about Binn’s?”

Nicodemus’ expression was one of mischief, “As a matter of fact, there is,” he replied, “I attended a prearranged meeting with the school governors. I received special dispensation for Harry’s tutors to continue his training while in school. I might have mentioned the current situation with a ghost educating students as a concerned mentor of a current Lord attending the school.” 

Harry smiled in amusement, “I guess we will be getting a new history of magic professor as well as a new defense against the dark arts professor.” 

“You will soon find out,” Nicodemus chortled taking a sip from his cup of tea. 

“How are doing on your research of the history of Dark Lords?” Nicodemus questioned.

“I just finished actually. The muggle history books were more helpful than the magical ones. It took me a while to find enough information on the man. He was deeply immersed in the muggle world at one point which I found to be very odd. Most Dark Lords in history avoided muggles.” 

“Gellert Grindelwald was much like Voldemort he thinks wizards are above the muggles and thought we should rule over them. Voldemort however falls on the lines of blood purity,” Maximus added. 

“I think it hypocritical for the man to be fanatical about purity of blood when he himself is a half-blood. His mother was a near squib descendent of Salazar Slytherin who fed a rich muggle a love potion and forcing him to marry her. After falling pregnant she thought him surely in love with her by then. Yet he left her and returned to his family leaving her alone in her pregnancy which resulted in her dying soon after naming their son.”

It was kind of an anticlimactic story. He wondered how many pureblood followers of Voldemort’s knew of his true heritage. Would they still be loyal to him?

“Grindelwald was a nutter but at least he wasn’t killing to the point of wiping out entire magical family lines. What good is fighting for the security of magic; if you are killing off entire families? There won’t be anyone to marry in the future without running the risk of marrying someone too close in the family,” Harry added. 

“What else were you able to find out about Grindelwald?” Nicodemus questioned. 

“From my research he held a German muggle Adolph Hitler under the imperius curse for years which resulted in the deaths of millions of Jewish muggles. It is my theory that Hitler killed himself after the curse lifted and he discovered what he’d done. I guess he couldn’t live with the fact that he ordered the deaths of that many people,” Harry informed them, “It’s horrible that the Ministry did nothing to stop him from killing and allowed it to go on for months until the man’s apparent suicide.”

“The Ministry was overwhelmed with dealing with the aftermath of Grindelwald’s defeat by Dumbledore. I doubt that all of the man’s followers have been punished. Many I believe joined up with Voldemort when he came into the power,” Maximus added. 

“I can’t believe, that the wizarding world as yet to learn from the mistakes of the past to prevent these kinds of things. I’m not saying that there won’t be dark wizards in the future; however, the Ministry should be working towards the betterment of the wizarding world not ostracizing muggleborns sending them back through the divide into the muggle world creating a greater threat to the statute of secrecy.”

“You’re learning, Hadrienius,” Maximus replied proudly, “This continuous divide between the factions will not only cause greater discord but it will lead to yet another dark lord coming into power and another war to contend with.” 

Remus allowed the conversation around him to fall into background noise as he removed the parcel from the delivery owl. Unfolding the paper Remus complexion paled at the words in bold print on the front page. 

“Voldemort Forces Strike Terror in the Wizarding Britain and the Muggle World”

“Blessed Goddess,” Remus whispered in astonished horror, as he looked at the picture of the destruction left in the death eaters’ wake. This attack worried him, this wasn’t something random. This was a deliberate message one that he was sure was received loud and clear by the intended party. 

“Who is that Skeeter Cow, writing lies about now?” Harry questioned noticing Remus skin tone had paled. Had that awful woman wrote another defaming article about him again? He was sure the prophet had learned their lesson after being served law suit papers. 

“Death eaters attacked the Albert Bridge and the London eye,” Remus informed everyone looking up from the article. “More than 1500 muggles have been killed and another several hundred are suffering various injuries more than half which are fatal.” 

Lila hand covered her mouth in horror whispering, “Those poor defenseless people.”

Harry paled muggles were far from defenseless however they wouldn’t have stood a chance in this type of attack. The muggles weren’t equipped to deal with magic. He knew the snake faced git was too quiet. “I knew it was too good to be true that Voldemort would remain silent since he revealed himself at the ministry.” 

Remus pushed his plate full of food away from him. His stomach soured from the destruction in the paper. 

“I imagine he wanted to strike as much fear as he could in the wizarding community,” Nicodemus added.

“He’s definitely accomplished that Remus replied as he continued to read through the reports on the attacks. 

“Were there any magical locations attacked?” Maximus inquired, wondering how much damage control that idiot Fudge was going to try to do. 

“Diagon Alley, but mostly property damage, no one was injured the proprietors were able to get to safety without being harmed. However, Corbin Cove was decimated,” Remus continued his thoughts on the recently killed young couple that was renting the cottage he’d grown up in as a child. 

“Isn’t that the village you grew up in?” Harry questioned worried about the couple who rented the cottage from Remus. 

“Yes,” Remus replied saddened by the loss of such a young couple. 

A part of him hoped the couple hadn’t been home when the attack occurred but he knew it was only wishful thinking on his part. Realistically he knew that Voldemort wouldn’t stay silent for long. The man had revealed himself no matter how much Fudge refused to admit it. His refusal had placed the wizarding populace at a distinct disadvantage. He only hoped they were not outnumbered ten to one as it was during the first war. 

“This is will cause uproar in the old wizarding families,” Maximus sighed sipping from his hot cup of coffee. “Fudge won’t be able to recover from this bungle of events. I won’t be surprised if there won’t be an emergency Wizengamot meeting today.” 

“An attack of this magnitude is going to have witches and wizards fleeing to the continent. Cornelius has done the wizarding world a huge disservice in denying the truth for an entire year. This is just the catalyst of those lies,” Nicodemus added.

“The ministry loss four junior aurors in those attacks,” Remus added reading over the names of the dead. 

“Tonks’ wasn’t one of them was she?” Harry questioned worried about the clumsy auror. 

“No, thank Godric;” Remus assured him, “the aurors were all male. I’m sure Dumbledore has already alerted the Order and called an emergency meeting. He was hoping that Voldemort would give us more time before striking.”

“I’m sure the freeze on hiring aurors will be lifted. There will probably be an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot before the day is through. If Minister Fudge does what is right after this attack he will place the ministry on war status,” Maximus added. 

Remus snorted into his tea, many things could be expected of the Minister but doing what is expected wasn’t one of them. “Let us hope that he does what is best for the wizarding world and not ignore the problem as he’s done countless times before.”

“I doubt Lady Bones will allow the man the chance. She doesn’t appear to be a woman to be trifled with,” Nicodemus concluded.

“Definitely not,” Maximus agreed patting his wife’s hand in comfort. 

Family Study Lilly’s Keep, Arcadia Australia

The afternoon brought about a flurry of activity; as expected both Nicodemus and Maximus were called away. Remus wasn’t sure if they should expect either man back until late evening or early the next morning. 

Taking a seat in his favorite arm chair Remus started on the paperwork he had been sent from Gringotts on the Black accounts. There was so much he needed to take care of.

He’d taken a chance on writing Severus requesting copies of photos the man might have of Lilly, he’d hoped the man wouldn’t be averse to granting it. Learning of Lilly’s heritage, he felt for the Blackmore family. He couldn’t imagine what they had gone through losing Lilly. 

Wizarding children were cherished by their parents. Often they sheltered them, even high society wizarding families tended to be very protective of their heirs. 

He expected it would take the man some time to locate photos. That was if the man even bothered to read the letter. He hadn’t mentioned it to Harry because he hadn’t wanted to get his hopes up and have them dashed. Severus Snape was known to be spiteful on occasions. 

Harry sat at in his usual spot on the sofa a stack of blank parchment on the cushion beside him and a muggle felt tip ink pen. Even after 5 years of writing with a quill Harry wasn’t comfortable writing with it and his work suffered because of it. 

He paused at seeing a large stuffed envelop; he frowned at seeing the familiar curvy neat handwriting of Professor Snape. What was the man writing him for he wondered. Surely Dumbledore wasn’t going to try to force the man to teach him occlumency again. 

“What’s wrong young man?” Lila questioned from where she sat off to the side with a knitting needle. It looked as if she were knitting a blanket of some sort. 

“I’m curious as to why my potions professor would be writing me over the summer. Surely, the man has better things to do than harassing his students,” Harry replied. 

“I’m sure it’s fine; from the size of the package; I would bet it is more than fine,” Remus assured with a small smile, “I took the liberty of writing Severus, after your mother’s family had written you. I know you don’t care for Severus Harry, but the man had a very close friendship with your mother during our youth. The pair was practically inseparable until that incident you viewed.” 

Harry swallowed a retort. He was grateful that Remus thought to seek out his professors help. His eyes, roamed over the large stack of pictures that fell from the envelope. There were more pictures that could have possibly fit inside it.

The majority of which were muggle. He frowned at seeing a picture of his mother that had to be taken well before she attended Hogwarts. He would recognize Petunia anywhere. Even as a child she was unpleasant looking. 

He never pictured his professor doing anything so muggle as to take pictures with a muggle camera. He wondered how his professor came into possession of the photos. He had already gathered quite a few photos of his mother some were from Remus, while others he’d gotten copied from his own personal photo album. 

With a sigh he read the letter. He could only imagine what Professor Snape would say in reply to his letter. 

Potter,  
I must admit I was rather surprised to receive a missive from the wolf requesting photos of your mother. I didn’t have many photos of your mother from our childhood, however, I took the liberty of visiting Petunia Dursley to procure the photos of Lilly that were cleared from your grandparents’ home after their deaths. She was most unhappy to be visited and shrieks far worse than any banshee than I recall as a child. I can admit she wasn’t pleasant then; however, she was more than willing to be rid of the photos. I can imagine that you have thanked the Goddess, that you aren’t related to the woman by blood. Merlin only knows, how Tunie’s neck became so elongated, I don’t recall her neck being as such in our youth. I would assume she was struck by an extension charm had I not known better. 

Harry snorted in laughter; Snape’s sarcasm was amusing when it wasn’t being directed at him. The man had a way with words that could cut you deep. 

Potter I cannot tell you enough how vital it is that you learn to calm your mind and close it off to penetration. You may be currently safe at your location but Dumbledore has not ceased his efforts to find you. It would not do for you to return to Hogwarts only for Dumbledore to have access to your mind. Minerva hasn’t ceased her insistent chatter since learning of your newly developed study habits. Perhaps your summer away from the muggles has been a positive influence on you. I’m curious to see this intellectual being that Lupin’s letter to Dumbledore speaks of. It would be remiss of me to assume that your change will prevent you from doing something foolish upon your return to Hogwarts. You are after all the son of James Potter; he was known to be a menace along with his wretched friends. We both know that is nigh on impossible for you to accomplish as you have proven every year.

Lila looked up from her knitting at Hadrienius snort of amusement. The boy had given them back a part of the friends they’d loss. Gwydion had suffered greatly when Asthore died from a magical illness the summer before James was due to start his last year at Hogwarts. 

Then to have his father snatched away from him just after Hadrienius birth was another devastating blow. 

Maximus had been a strong presence in James and Lilly’s lives after, Gwydion’s passing. James was so unsure and alone. It was clear to her that her godson although now a man was suffering greatly. 

Harry continued to read through the letter before placing it aside. He’d never thought Professor Snape would actually go to Petunia for pictures. He could imagine her reaction at seeing another wizard at the door of her home especially since they are being forced to move.

He knew she was probably fit to be tied. Petunia had made abhorrence of magic very clear. He wasn’t permitted to have an imagination due to their fear. No the word magic couldn’t be uttered without being punished. He wondered if they would have treated him better if they had known that they were the cause of most of his bouts of accidental magic as a child. 

“Remus”

“Yeah Harry,” he replied looking up from what he was reading, “Is something wrong,” Remus questioned looking over to his bonded’s son; worry could be clearly seen on his face. 

Harry looked up sheepish, “I got a bit distracted,” he admitted holding up the stack of pictures that had come with the letter. “I’m slightly in awe and disturbed at the same time.”

“Why is that?” Remus inquired. 

“He went to the Dursley’s,” Harry chuckled, “I can’t imagine Professor Snape even entering the muggle world let alone visiting a muggle household.”

Remus eyes widen at the thought of Severus going to the Dursley’s. The man hated the thought of being around muggles. He never thought Severus would go out of his way as to visit Lilly’s adopted muggle sister. He wouldn’t be surprised if the man hadn’t threatened her for not giving the pictures to Harry long before now. Snape had known the woman as a child. He was sure there were plenty of stories that Snape could share with Harry about the person Lilly was before Hogwarts. 

“It may be hard to believe Harry but he was raised in the muggle world,” Remus informed in much to Harry’s disbelief. “I’d imagine Petunia wasn’t pleased in the least.” 

“Snape says she was worst than a screeching banshee,” Harry informed the man causing Remus to burst into laughter at the image his mind conjured. He’d had the displeasure to be in the woman’s company at Lilly and James reception. He recalled the woman walking around with her face drawn tight as if she had been sucking on a lemon the entire evening. 

“I can’t imagine by mum being friends with Snape. I mean he’s a total git,” Harry added as he looked through the photos he’d been sent. 

Remus explained the toxic relationship that was between his fathers and Severus Snape. Snape wasn’t an innocent and although it appeared that his father was a common bully in the memory. Remus assured him that it was just one incident but also showed him memories of Snape playing nasty pranks on James that were unprovoked.

He found their behavior juvenile and unnecessary. His father was angry about Snape’s constant presence around his mother and the same with Snape. Harry found it hard to believe that the dungeon bat could mean anything to his mother at all. 

The memories that Remus had shared with him showed the friendship his mom had with Snape. It was along the lines of the friendship he had with Ron and Hermione.

It had been a different time when they were in school. The first few years of their schooling the school houses mixed more with each other. It wasn’t until they were nearing their 5th year that the divide began happening. Voldemort had started in earnest to gather followers. 

He hated owing his professor anything. He didn’t want the older man to think that he could lord what he did over him. Pulling expensive parchment that was outlined in gold from the pack he quickly wrote a reply. 

Dear Professor Snape,  
First, thank you for sending the photos of my mum. It was truly appreciated. I know that my mother’s birth parents will be pleased to get a glimpse of the life she lived as a child. I was quite astonished that you visited the Dursleys. I know that you aren’t the type to suffer fools gladly. Neither Petunia nor Vernon are fans of anyone with magical abilities. They believe we are all freaks of nature, unnatural and we shouldn’t be allowed to mix with normal people like themselves. I do apologize if they were terribly rude to you. I guess even muggles can have extremist. From your letter, I know that you are already familiar with Petunia’s dulcet tones. They can be aligned with nails grating on a chalk board. The issue about the length of her neck; is from years of looking over the fence spying on our law abiding neighbors. 

Anyway, Remus found this photo while searching for images of my mother for her parents. I thought you would appreciate remembering a happier time. I also found the letter; I was presented at the will hearing from my mother to you. I’m sorry it has taken until now to send it but I couldn’t risk sending Hedwig. Thanks for the forewarning about the bumble bee, Nico, has been instructing me on a form of martial arts that has worked wonders in helping me center myself and clear my thoughts. He is also training me in occlumency to which I’m finally getting the hang of. I hope that your summer is no longer plagued with dunderheaded students. I’m sure September first will come far sooner than you wish it. 

La victoire est dans la vérité et toujours pure  
Lord Hadrienius Black-Potter  
Ancient and Noble House of Black & Potter 

“Let that git find something wrong with that,” thought Harry, he could just imagine the man lashing through his wording in the letter, just as he’d done to the many essays he’d turned in over the years. His comments always harsh and delivered in such a way to have the most impact on the student. 

Placing the completed letter aside to dry he loss himself in looking through the numerous photos of his mother’s childhood; he could see some of his features that came from his mother beyond the shape and color of his eyes. 

He hesitated on which photos to send his family. Most of the photos that Snape sent were muggle photos. Most of them were in color. He wondered when if at all if were possible would the wizarding world develop a way to produce magical colored photos. 

Narrowing down his choices, Harry set the photos aside before spelling the other’s into his photo album. Those he would share with his family when he got the chance to meet them. 

“Remus, would you mind copying these for me?” Harry asked, holding up a small stack of images. 

Remus quickly copied and enlarged the photos before uttering spells in quick session had the photos enclosed in beautiful decorative picture frames. 

“Thanks,” Harry replied with a smile, leaning the frames of the photos against the front of the sofa.

“You did a great job in selecting the pictures to send. I’m sure your grandparents will share them with the rest of the family.” 

“I guess, but I would much rather be able to speak with them,” Harry sighed. 

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment making a mental note to contact Gringotts about Sirius portrait. 

Harry had already written responses to the letters to his family. He made sure to ask his little cousin Landri her date of birth. He hoped they would be able to come for his birthday. He would rather their first meeting not be at his introduction party. He wanted them all to get along. 

He had stopped over analyzing why Hermione was so hell bent on her beliefs. She acted as if Dumbledore were a God or something. He man made mistakes like any other wizard. 

Harry sighed sealing the last letter his thoughts still on his professors. Just when he thought he knew that man, he did something to make him question the man’s motives. That wasn’t to say that he liked his professor. Snape was very harsh and his treatment of students bordered around cruel. 

He wondered if the man had any friends outside of death-eaters. That’s if, they had the capabilities of being friendly with anyone. He imagined for a witch or wizard to kill like they were; had to be missing something in their childhood in building relationships and bonds.


	24. Better Left Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count 6415

Lilly’s Keep (July 30th 1996) 

Harry rushed through the manor excited that he had finally managed his animagus transformation. After struggling to find his form, he had reached the animal habits thoroughly as his father’s notes suggested. “REMUS YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT. I DID IT REMUS! I DID IT! IT WAS BRILLIANT,” Harry shouted in excitement as he rushed into the older man’s room without knocking. 

“That’s wonderful Harry,” Remus congratulated the teen; his wand movements removing clothing from his burrow into the travel bag. “I’m guessing your are referring to your animagus form. You aren’t nearly this excited about your lessons,” Remus chortled returning his focus to what he was doing. 

“Why are you packing?” Harry questioned curious as to where the older man was going. 

“Tonight’s a full moon Harry,” Remus reminded the teen. 

“But you stayed here the last time,” Harry rushed to say.

“We didn’t have guest, on the last full moon,” Remus pointed out. 

“You don’t have to go through the change alone. I can,” Harry started. 

“I appreciate the offer, but no Harry,” Remus refused gently, he didn’t want to hurt the younger man’s feelings. 

“But you said the wolf doesn’t harm other animals,” Harry tried arguing. 

“Moony doesn’t harm other animals, that he doesn’t consider prey,” Remus retorted in mischievous humor. Peter nearly was on several occasions if I remember correctly.

“It would have served that git right. At least if you’d eaten him my parents might still be living,” Harry muttered to himself, Peter Pettigrew was a sore point for the both of them. 

“I seriously doubt Moony would think, Paladin, prey,” replied Harry, as he snorted with laughter. After he discovered what his animagus form was the week before. He and Remus had spent quite a bit of time discussing possible names for his animagus form. 

Remus had even suggested Paladin, the very nickname that Luna has given him. Of course Nicodemus agreed, because of his saving people thing. He had argued against the name, although he had been unsuccessful in getting Luna to refrain from calling him that. He didn’t really consider himself to be anyone’s hero. The pair had continued to point out the qualities that people saw in him. Harry had made excuses for every new point they made. Eventually he conceded their point and accepted the moniker far deeper than he thought possible. 

“You have just managed your transformation. I want you to practice a bit more with it before we attempt what you are offering. It took both your fathers over three months of transforming before they could hold the form for more than a few minutes at a time,” Remus continued to explain, “It is a tiring bit of magic when you first learn how.” 

Harry sighed; he had worked so hard learning his form because he’d hoped to accompany Remus during his transformation. He hadn’t considered that he might not be able to maintain the form the entire time he was in Moony’s presence. 

“I hate that you have to leave,” Harry sighed sadly as he watched the older man pack an overnight bag. Harry couldn’t understand the heavy anxiety that filled him at the thought of Remus not being there. 

“It is best that my little problem remains an unknown to the Salvatores,” Remus reminded gently. He had planned to return Allander’s Landng, to spend the full moon once Nicodemus and his family joined them for the summer. He didn’t need, anymore attention drawn to his being a werewolf. 

Harry frowned, “its utter rubbish, you shouldn’t be forced to hide or feel ashamed for what happened. I thought you said you felt more at peace and one with Moony since we started the tae lessons.” 

“The exercises have helped and I do feel more at peace with that part of me but I still have a lot to consider. This full moon will tell me if I can control Moony without the wolf’s bane potion,” Remus sighed taking the seat beside his bonded’s son. “I will be back around noon tomorrow.” 

“You will send word that you arrived safely right?” Harry questioned. 

“I’ll be fine Harry,” Remus assured him looking at the weary and almost lost expression marring his face.

“I just worry,” Harry admitted sadly. 

“I know but Moony has never damaged me too badly and I’m just as weary of this change as you are,” Remus replied. “Moony already knows what Padfoot not being there means.” 

“This isn’t going to be easy on either of you, is it?” Harry questioned.

“Losing a loved one is never easy Harry. Moony will mourn for Padfoot just as we both mourn Sirius,” Remus said sharing a sad smile with the child of his heart. 

“I don’t want you worrying over me. You should spend your time studying and preparing for your guests,” Remus ordered, “I’m sure Nicodemus and your tutors have a busy day planned to keep you plenty busy and by the time I enter your thoughts again I will have already returned.” 

“Speaking of which shouldn’t you be in lessons this morning?” Remus questioned. 

“I have dance in a little while but lessons are only a half day today,” Harry reminded the older man. 

“Grandmother Lila and I are going to visit Galilaia Garden this afternoon. I’m hoping to find the perfect gift for Neville. With lessons running late yesterday I didn’t get the chance to get him anything.” Harry explained. 

“I’m sure you will find the perfect gift for heir Longbottom,” Remus assured as he spelled the zip closed on his overnight bag. “I’ve already set Noki the task of preparing rooms for your Godmother and her family for their stay. They should be ready before their scheduled arrival later this evening.” 

Harry nodded in understanding. Every since they had begun his lessons on wizarding traditions everyone made it a point to address each other by their proper titles. However, he could never bring himself to addressing Remus as Regent Black. 

“I was thinking maybe I could give him a pet. He never did receive a replacement for his toad,” Harry responded with a smile, “I’m sure that Nev’s family has gotten him all sort of things on Herbology. It is his passion after all.” 

Remus smiled at the thought of the other young man who exuded a quiet strength not found in many of men. The pair continued to converse has they, navigated through the halls of the manor towards the lower level. 

“You will be careful won’t you?” Harry questioned hugging the older man wishing more than anything that he could be with him during the full moon. 

Remus breathed in the younger man’s scent calming Moony significantly. He knew the wolf part of him was anxious about leaving Harry so soon after Sirius death. 

“I will send a missive to let you know I’ve arrived safely,” Remus sighed releasing Harry. Now, off with you, I’m sure Lady Caron is awaiting your arrival.” 

“Benediction continue jusqu’`a ce que vous revenez alors,” (Continued blessings until you return then) Harry replied as he towards his awaiting lessons for the day. 

“Benedictions retournes,” (Blessings returned) Remus replied heading towards the main parlor to floo to the Mystic Chalice Tavern. 

It would take him multiple apparition jumps before he would reach his home. 

If things worked in his favor he would be able to enter and leave England without Dumbledore being any wiser of his movements. 

***HP**HP***

As expected, Lady Caron had already arrived dressed in a flowing pale pink robes with a pair of incredibly high heels in silver. 

“Right on time I see,” Lady Caron greeted as he entered the room.

“Lady Caron Continued Blessings,” Harry greeted. 

“Continued Blessings Lord Black-Potter,” Sidonie greeted in return. 

“Today we will be covering the foxtrot, which is similar to the waltz however; the rhythm of the dance is different. There are two versions of this style of dance one is slow and the other is fast. I will teach you both,” Lady Caron explained. 

Harry looked skeptical about his ability to learn two new dances and be comfortable enough to do them by his introduction party. He hoped to avoid dancing all together if he had his way. 

He had yet to find any dance that he actually enjoyed doing. 

“The first movements are forward movements,” She explained standing in front of him, “You are going to start with your left foot taking two steps forward then step to the left and bring your leg close.” 

Harry nodded in understanding, “remember your forward steps are slow and the sidestep quick. The movements are quick and should flow smoothly from one to the next.” she stated as an afterthought. 

The next two hours Harry spent counting steps and trying his best not to step on Lady Caron’s expensive shoes. Many times over the course of the lesson, she stopped him. 

She wanted him to be able to engage his partner in conversation as they took part in the dance. He was having hard enough time remembering the steps and without resulting in watching what his feet were doing. 

At the end of the lesson he breathe a sigh of relief. 

“You are progressing well,” Lady Caron complimented as she gathered her things from the single table along the wall in the room. 

“Do you think I’ll be ready?” Harry questioned.

“You’re more than ready Lord Black-Potter. You just need to have confidence in yourself and allow yourself to have fun,” she admonished. 

“Of course my Lady,” Harry replied cheekily with a grin that would melt any female’s heart. 

Harry didn’t think he would ever be comfortable with being in the limelight. If he had his way he would fade into the background. 

“I’ve never been comfortable with dancing,” he admitted, “the kids at my primary school didn’t take formal dancing lessons. They just sort of did whatever was most popular.” 

Lady Caron laughed heartily at his comment, “Of course not, most children don’t have formal tutelage in dancing arts in the muggle world, however, children in well of wizarding families do take formal instruction.” 

Harry sighed letting the matter drop. He knew his concerns wouldn’t make a difference Nicodemus was determined to torture him with continued lessons.

“Off you trot, Lord Black-Potter, Heiress Bosco awaits,” Sidonie retorted with a smile. 

***HP***HP**

Early afternoon arrived and Harry was able to escape the confines of lessons for an afternoon of shopping with one of his favorite people. 

The Mystic Chalice was fairly busy when they arrived by floo heading through the side exit out through the gate into the wizarding shopping district. “Where too young man,” Lila questioned as they neared the sacred fountain.

Thinking briefly “this way I think,” Harry suggested leading the older woman down the path on the right leading to one of the shopping areas of the Gardens. The temperatures were rather mild that day with a cool breeze blowing softly. 

Galilaia Garden was just as he remembered it when he and Remus first visited the wizarding shopping district in Australia. However, unlike the entrance to Diagon Alley in London; Galilaia Garden had more than one entrance; the main one being the Mystic Chalice an upscale pub that served magical and muggle patrons.

“Oh my,” Lila said astonished as they approach the quaint lane was filled with many small carts selling all manner of things from home grown vegetables to freshly baked breads and assorted tea leaves. While other’s sold homemade scarves, jewelry and there was even a man making specialty magical knives. 

“Well, it seems there is quite a bit to look at.” 

“My last visit wasn’t nearly enough time to explore all that the shopping district here as to offer,” Harry admitted, “but it does seem to have a bit of everything.”  
He felt much the same way when he and Remus visited their first time. 

“I’m sure you will have more time to explore before we all head back to Britain for your Introduction party.” 

Harry silently winced at the thought of being about witches and wizards that hated his very existence. He had wanted to limit who would be invited to his introduction party however; he was vetoed and was quite perturbed when he found out many of his school mates would probably be in attendance. 

“I can only hope,” Harry agreed with a smile as the older woman patted his cheek gently with her weathered hand before walking away towards a cart with what he thought were hand woven silk scarves. 

Harry walked around browsing several carts before being drawn towards a large section in the center where a man appeared to be crafting weaponry. At first glance Harry thought they were knives but as he neared he realized they were daggers and swords of all sizes. 

He knew some of the best made magical artifacts were goblin made. This person was definitely not a goblin but he wasn’t certain the man was human either. His magic felt almost foreign to Harry, yet it called to his magic. 

“Blessings young one,” Keaghan’s deep smooth voice greeted, “You’re a bit young to be in need of my services,” startling him out of his contemplation of the daggers he had on display. 

“Blessings be unto you,” Harry replied in kind, “I may be young in age but I’m far from being a child.” As his attention was once more drawn to the beautiful dagger that was on display in a glass case. It seemed to be cloaked in magic that made his magic pulse beneath his skin. 

The melodic timber of the man’s laughter caused Harry to look at the man for the first time. The man had bronzed skin tone with the dark hair that was in a single braid down his back. His eyes however were the most peculiar of colors. He was taller than even Remus as just as broad in the shoulder with a narrow waist. 

Keaghan watched the young human in amusement as the boy’s eyes wandered about his person. He doubted the boy was aware of his unconscious perusal of his person. 

His eyes taking in the man’s image; “beautiful,” Harry mumbled unconsciously, unaware that he’d spoken aloud. 

“It is you who are beautiful young one,” Keaghan replied placing the large piece of steel unfinished on a large rack. 

“Bloody hell,” Harry moaned in complete and utter horror having gone completely red in the face. He hadn’t meant to say it out loud; in that moment he wished a hole would open in the ground and swallow him whole. 

“Do not be embarrassed young one. I’m flattered that you think me appealing.  
Now, how might I be of service? Were you searching for something in particular young one?” Keaghan questioned.

“Hadrienius,” Harry corrected he didn’t know what made him give the man his name but a part of him wanted to hear his name fall from the silky like tones that seemed to move through him. 

“And I am Keaghan,” the being replied noticing the young one’s attention had once more reverted to taking in his image before drifting back to the Shadowsong dagger. 

The dagger was forged by his father many eons ago. It was deeply infused with magic and only the one it called would be able to wield it. 

“Were you drawn here young one?” he questioned as he stepped closer to the counter separating them. Harry found the questioned odd but nodded because the magic in the dagger seemed to pull on his own.

“Any particular piece you’re drawn too?”

Harry found himself almost drowning in the magic enclosing his person. “What are you?” he asked flustered. 

“I am known by many names,” Keaghan replied not truly answering his question pulling back his magic.  
Harry almost moaned in despair as the magic released him. He’d never felt his magic so strongly or felt so safe cloaked in another’s magic. 

“Are all of your crafted items infused with magic?” Harry questioned wondering what type of enchantments went into the pieces that Keaghan made.

Since his fascination with ancient runes began, Harry has been reading everything he could find on the significance of ruins to magic and spell crafting and enchantments.

“It depends on what my patrons require,” Keaghan answered honestly, “however, most of the pieces here have special enchantments and protections on them.” 

“This dagger for example, was created by my father. It is enchanted in such a way that it will only answer to the one it is meant for,” Keaghan explained. 

Unconsciously Harry reached for the dagger cutting his finger on the sharp blade. Quickly snatching his finger back sucking on the end where it was cut. He could taste the distinct coppery taste of blood in his mouth as his tongue tried to soothe the sting from the sharpness of the blade. 

Expecting to see his blood on the blade he was surprised when it seemed melt into the metal gleaming red briefly before the engravements on the dagger turned a deep green showing the young one had bonded with his father’s creation.

Harry removed his finger from his mouth only to see blood bead in the cut. Without thought Keaghan reached over gently cloaking his hand with his magic healing the cut. 

Keaghan smirked at the young ones startled expression. 

“You know wandless magic?” Harry questioned surprised the only two people he’d seen display such an ability were Voldemort and Dumbledore. 

“Yes, my kind does not require a focus for our magic to manifest,” Keaghan explained. 

“What just happened,” Harry questioned becoming very weary of the dagger floating in front of him. 

“Calm yourself young one,” Keaghan ordered gently, “you have bonded with this dagger. It will only come forth for you.” 

Harry swallowed the panic that was rising in him. How was he going to explain this? Why did these things always happened to him? 

Keaghan reached across his table gently touching Harry on either side of his face drawing Harry’s eyes back to his own. “I sense panic in you, there is no need. My weapons will only call those who are intended for them.” 

Harry nodded in understanding, “How much he asked?” 

“For you beautiful 132 galleons and 9 sickles,” Keaghan voiced washed over him causing his body to shutter. 

It took a few moments for what Keaghan said to register with Harry. Blushing again in embarrassment he pulled his card from his pocket handing it over for payment.

“Thank you,” Harry replied accepting his card and the dagger that was inside a dragon hide sheaf, “Continued Blessings.”

“Blessings Returned,” Keaghan replied watching as the young man walked away from him, his eyes drinking in the beauty of the green eyed boy with impossibly thick lashes. 

He was sure his father would know the dagger had chosen a wizard; a wizard who was on the edge of becoming a man. 

The further Harry got from the table he was released from the odd magic on the cart he’d left. 

He stopped by a few other carts purchasing things that caught his eye before heading to find his shopping companion. It was nearly an hour before they headed back down the path towards the center of Galilaia Gardens where the sacred fountain was located. 

“Have you found everything you were searching for?” Lila questioned. 

“I did find some things but not what I came to get,” Harry admitted, he wasn’t going to tell the older woman of the strange connection he seemed to have with man at the sword shop. 

He allowed himself to be drawn into a conversation about the different booths at the bazaar as they made their way back to the main area of the gardens. 

“How are the plans for my birthday celebration coming?” Harry inquired as they neared the fountain. 

“Everything is in order child,” Lila replied in clear amusement, “Your Godmother and her family will be arriving this evening and your mother’s family tomorrow around noon for the day.” 

Harry nodded nervously at thought of meeting his mother’s family. They had exchanged letters since they reached out to him. It was still all a bit surreal that he had living family. 

“Will Regent Black be joining us?” she questioned. Lila was quite surprised when the tapestry revealed that Harry in fact had four parents. Three of which were by blood and Regent Black by magical bond. 

“Remus promises to be back around noon as well,” Harry informed the older woman as they headed down the path across from them into another section of the wizarding shopping district. 

Harry tired not to let Remus absence worry him. He hoped that he wasn’t spotted by any of Dumbledore’s cronies before he made it to Allander’s Landing for the full moon. 

He was excited however to finally meet his mother’s best friend and his godmother. He was sure she would be able to share many stories about his mother’s childhood at Hogwarts. 

It was a short walk to reach the menagerie shop. The bell sounded as they entered the shop and were greeted by the store proprietor. 

“Blessings,” the proprietor of the Golden Perch greeted when she spotted Lila and Harry in the store. 

“Blessings be unto you,” Harry and Lila greeted.

“Back again? Are you in need of more supplies young man?” the proprietor questioned. 

“I was wondering if by chance you have any more crup puppies” Harry questioned. 

“I hope you are properly caring for the others?” She questioned concerned that he was looking for more puppies.  
“They are well cared for,” Harry answered with a smile, “I’m hoping to breed them once they are a little older however there is only one male and I would like to have at least two. The other puppy however will be a gift for my friend’s 16th birthday.” Harry explained. 

The proprietor was admittedly surprised. Young people usually gave their friends gifts that were fun and often eatable. For this young man to want to gift his friend with a pet was a pleasant surprise for the older woman.  
She was further astonished by the young man’s wish to breed the dogs. Breeders for the small magical dog breed were hard to come by. “I have been able to acquire two more puppies, just yesterday. I must warn you however, only one is a male.” 

“That isn’t a problem,” Harry assured her, “I will require all the necessary equipment for their care including a carrying case for the female.” 

The woman nodded briefly before gathering the items he would need magically sending them to the counter. It only took a matter of minutes before both puppies were in carrying cases on the counter. 

Harry found a nice white leather collar with a silver medallion that once named would appear on the metal. He hoped that Neville would love the puppy. This friend’s toad Trevor was somehow killed during their third year. Naturally Ron thought the slytherins had done it but there wasn’t any proof, either way Neville wasn’t given another pet by his relatives.

“Will this be all young man?” 

“I will also need owl treats,” Harry informed the older woman.

“You may want to get several packs of those Hadrienius,” Lila informed him. They were running low since there were now four owls in residence since they arrived for the summer. 

Lila found it amusing that Hedwig, who was the only female owl, seemed to boss the other owls around. However, Ramses the largest of the males seemed to indulge her fussiness. The pair was often found resting on the same perch in the family study. She was certain before long the pair will have off spring and the owlry at Lilly’s Keep will be put to better use. 

After a few more stops they returned to Lily’s keep by portkey heading to put their shopping away. Remus had been right, spending the morning in lessons and the afternoon shopping kept his mind off him not being there. 

Has Harry made his way to his personal rooms he called for Binka requesting the new female crup be brought to his room with the rest of his shopping items purchased for her care. 

Exchanging letters with Neville had allowed them to truly get to know each other. They had never discussed pets and Harry hoped that Neville wasn’t allergic to crup fur. 

Pulling gold tinted parchment, Harry started writing the letter. He knew Neville’s birthday was at 11:59 pm only 1 minute before the thirtieth of July bled into the thirty-first. 

Dear Neville,  
Happy Birthday!!! I was happy to read your last letter. You mentioned a female interest. What is she like? From what you mentioned in the letter, she seems to like being in your company. However, I can understand your being weary of starting any kind of relationship with someone who lives so far away from Britain; that is not to say that magical means of travel would make it all a mute point. What makes her so different from the girls at Hogwarts? They all seem to travel in packs and go sort of giggly. It’s a bit disconcerting really. How’s a bloke supposed to ask them out if they are all congregated in such large groups. No matter, I digress, my training is never ending. I have advanced well in defensive magic and charms. I can’t wait to show you and the others the things that I’ve learned this summer. 

I sometimes feel like I’m still at Hogwarts minus the moving staircases and drafty hallways. Nico and Remus are grueling taskmasters and have crammed so much information in my training sessions; I don’t know how I’m retaining everything. I have finally completed my research on the rise and fall of the Dark Lords throughout magical history. You wouldn’t believe how much magical and muggle history intersects with each other. I admit was horrified, I would have to spend by summer truly learning wizarding history and not that rubbish that Binns has been teaching us since we started at Hogwarts but after learning of our rich history without the filters of Hogwarts curriculum I’ve gained a better understanding of why children raised in all magic families in the wizarding world are so passionate about tradition and resentful towards those who are raised in the muggle world. I agree that wizarding traditions should not be discarded for muggle traditions that have no meaning where magic is concerned. To continue to bleed muggle traditions into the wizarding world is only creating resentment and discord between the factions. I’m happy this year that students will receive a well rounded education on the history of magic and what it means to the modern day witch and wizard. 

I’m glad that you and your family will be attending my introduction party. I will make sure to attend yours next year at your coming of age. Grandfather Max has been drilling me on etiquette and how to address people when they arrive. I still worry that I haven’t learned nearly enough. I’m even more than adequate at dancing now. I’ve spent a lot of time researching and learning of my family’s history. On another note, I’ve finally managed my transformation. I hope you enjoyed your day and look forward to see you and meeting your grandmother formally next month. I took the liberty of purchasing you a gift for your birthday. I hope that you will love her as much as she will love you. Hope you enjoyed your birthday away from your beloved plants (laughing). 

Hadrienius 

Harry sealed the letter quickly before handing both the letter and the carrier and supplies to Dobby. “Take this to Neville Dobby. He should be still in classes but he will see he gets back to his dorm. I want him to be surprised.” Harry explained. 

“Dobby will be doing it right away Master Harry,” the elf answered eagerly. 

Neville had explained that wizarding magical inheritance came at the exact time of the witch or wizards birth, not just on the day. However, Dobby’s magic pulled him towards the wizard Neville was no longer in Italy he had returned to Britain.

 

HP***HP**

Harry entered the family study to find Nico sitting in his usual arm chair a cup of tea sat long forgotten on the table beside as he read through what Harry assumed was another legal journal.

Mackenzie sat on the large rug in front of the fireplace with a book quietly reading to Azijolon. The pair had begun joining them in the family study before dinner. 

Maximus sat at the desk reading over correspondences. He had been spending more and more time away from “The Keep” since the death eater attack. It was only a matter of hours after the attack that Fudge was removed from his position as Minister of Magic, because of no confidence. 

Madame Bones the newly appointment Minister of Magic had declared Wizarding Britain to be in War status, which granted aurors the authority the use of lethal curses in combating death eaters. 

She had removed the restriction on hiring for the Department of Magical Law and increase the security measures at the ministry. In the short period of time in office she had made more changes than Fudge in his entire term as Minister. 

Nico looked up from the passage he was reading when he felt he was being watched. 

“Blessing be upon you,” Harry greeted sitting on the sofa. 

“Blessings Hadrienius,” Nicodemus greeted, “I wasn’t aware that you and Mother had returned from your afternoon of shopping.” 

“We returned a short while ago,” Harry admitted, “Has Regent Black sent word of his arrival in Britain?” 

“It arrived by house elf a couple of hours after you left with mother,” Nicodemus informed him pointing out the letter sitting on the coffee table in front of him; the very letter that Harry hadn’t noticed. 

“I’m sure Winky has informed you of your Godmother’s arrival? She and her family have already been shown to their rooms to settle in. They should be joining us for the evening meal which I’m sure mother has already seen to.” 

“Were you able to find Heir Longbottom a gift for his birthday?” 

“Yes, I got him a pet. His family never replace his pet after it was killed a couple of years ago at school. I just hope he isn’t allergic,” Harry replied with a smile. 

“He probably will adore it,” Nicodemus assured.

“There were quite a few carts at the bazaar that I plan visiting again,” Harry sighed as he moved to get comfortable on the sofa. 

“You’re going to wear a hole in that chair if you don’t stop fidgeting. I’m sure your godmother is just as anxious to see you as well.” Maximus pointed out. 

“It’s stupid for me to be nervous about this,” Harry replied worried about how is godmother will react. He was so used to people wanting to be his friend or speak to him because he was the boy-who-lived and not because of who he was as a person that he tried to avoid meeting new people at all cost. 

“It’s natural to be nervous Hadrienius, but you are nervous without reason. I’m sure your godmother will love you. I know you have experienced many shocks in the last few weeks but things will settle down soon,” Maximus assured him. 

“I just have this really bad feeling you know,” Harry sighed, “It’s almost as if things are just too good to be true. Something bad always happens when I feel this way.” 

“What will come, will come; Hadrienius and you will meet it head on when it comes. You are not alone in this, Regent Black and I will ensure that you are more than prepared for what you must face.” Nicodemus replied as Harry’s guests entered the room. 

Harry stood nervously as they entered. She was just as Remus describe her, beautiful blonde hair like spun gold, a willow frame with intelligent baby blue eyes. She was fairly tall for a woman but still shorter than Harry now that he had a growth spurt and very elegantly dressed.

“Blessings be unto you, Welcome to Lilly’s Keep you must be Lady Masson, I’m Hadrienius,” he greeted holding out his hand to shake hers bringing it up to briefly kiss the back of it before letting it go.”  
“Blessings,” they all replied as a family. 

“I’ll have none of that Lady Masson business, Hadrienius, we are family, you may call me Gabrielle,” she playfully scolded. 

“Forgive me Gabrielle, I’ve been training in etiquette for my introduction party and I’m trying to get used to greeting everyone by title. It’s a bit much to learn in a short period of time,” Harry explained. 

“I can imagine it is. Now allow me to introduce my family. This is my husband Lord Edouard Masson and my two children heir Kirsten who will be turning ten in a couple of weeks and heiress Genesis who is eight.  
Her husband Edouard was dressed in dark robes his hair was pulled back in a clasp at the back of his neck. He had a kind face with a quiet presence and a heavy French accent when he spoke.  
The children were both well dressed; the girl hair like her mother and the boy much like his father. Harry wondered if that had more to do with magic or if it truly was genetics.

“It’s a pleasure to meet all of you. Gabrielle has told me a lot about you in her letters. I’m glad to finally be able to put a face to a name,” Harry greeted them as he shook hands with both her husband and son, briefly kissing the back of her daughters hand which caused the young girl to blush fiercely much to her brother’s amusement.  
This is my paternal extended family, my god-uncle Lord Nicodemus Salvatore and my god-grandparents Lord Maximus Salvatore and Lady Lila Salvatore. The children are heiress Mackenzie who is 8 and heir Azijolon who is 5. 

“Without prompting Genesis and Mackenzie had already begun whispering to each other not wanting to be heard by the adults.

Harry offered them all seats before retaking his place on the sofa where he was joined by Gabrielle. Edouard however took a seat in Remus armchair across from Nicodemus. 

“From your letter, I was under the impression that Remus would be here as well,” Gabrielle questioned wondering where the other man could possibly be. She remembered him from their time at Hogwarts. She remembered him being the quiet one out of James’ group of friends. 

Of course Sirius was the more out spoken of the four. Being raised in a pureblood dark family he wasn’t one to hold back. It was what attracted her to him at first. 

“Regent Black is gone to Britain on business. He is expected to return around noon tomorrow,” Harry explained. “I’m glad you all were able to come.” 

Gabrielle paused at hearing Remus addressed that way. She wasn’t aware that there was anything between Remus and Sirius while attending Hogwarts. Pushing the startling revelation from her thoughts she concentrated on getting to know her godson. 

“I couldn’t miss your birthday celebration Hadrienius,” Gabrielle admonished, “What kind of godmother would I be?” 

Harry smiled sheepishly he wasn’t used to people genuinely wanting to do things for him and with him, outside of his friends. He had grown up knowing to never expect anything to be handed to you. 

“I was able to locate a few things of your mother’s,” Gabrielle informed him, “I thought you would like them. They won’t replace having her here but you will have to memories.” 

“That’s great thank you,” Harry accepted, he wanted to have as many memories of his parents has he could. “I hope you found your suite of rooms acceptable?” 

“They are lovely,” Gabrielle admitted, they were given guest quarters that had four bedrooms. She had made sure the children were taken care of before they were guided by a house elf to the study.  
Edouard looked over the young man who was his wife’s godson. Of anyone in the wizarding world knew the boy’s name. Yet the image of the boy from the papers and the boy standing before them were different.  
“How is your studying coming?” Edouard questioned. 

“It’s getting better,” Harry admitted, “I have lessons most days with traditions, finance, music arts, language arts and learning other things that Nico or Remus think important. 

“Gabrielle informed me that you are taking French as your language. Are you learning to write it as well as speak it?” Edouard continued. 

“Yes, I’m learning to write and speak both French and Italian,” Harry smiled feeling accomplished. He was by no means fluent in any language but English but it did help that Gabrielle and his cousins have begun writing him in French forcing him to learn the language faster than he thought possible. 

He was fortunate however that his tutors haven’t insisted that they speak either of the languages during meals.  
“My tutors are spending the summer here as well,” Harry informed the pair, “you will meet them at dinner.” 

“I’m pleased to see that you’ve accepted tutorials well in our traditions. Many muggle raised magical children find it hard to reconcile that the world they come from is vastly different from the world they belong too,” Edouard replied. 

Harry nodded in agreement of his statement. Hermione was the perfect example with her S.P.E.W. campaign she refuse to listen to anyone about house elf and wizard bonds. She was against anyone being enslaved to anyone else. 

She hadn’t bothered to learn all she could about the world around her. She just wanted to prove that as a muggle born she was just as good as any wizarding raised child. Yet she failed because she failed to accept that the world she belongs to will never fit into the muggle perception of what is acceptable or unacceptable. 

As the dinner hour neared Harry led his ever growing family towards the formal dining hall. The overwhelming feeling he had before had lessened, this was what it meant to have family and he couldn’t have been more grateful that he dared to make his own decisions about his life. He would never regret the choices he made. This feeling was worth, all the gold in Gringotts.


	25. Family United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus returns after the full moon to celebrate Harry's 16th birthday. Harry celebration however does not go without a hitch. What happens when unexpected guest arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count 9078

Allander’s Landing 

Remus sighed as the hot water of the shower beat down on his tense muscles. It was the first full moon since he fully accepted the wolf as part of his being. instinctually he had been fighting against the change since he was bitten. It hadn’t help matters that werewolves were feared by the magical populace. 

Remus thought back on his time spent with a werewolf pack during the first war against Voldemort. He’d learned a lot of lore on lycanthropy; things that couldn’t be found in single chapter on werewolves in the school’s curriculum.

He hadn’t gone to convince them to join the order. He only wanted them to remain neutral in the conflict of wizards.

During that time, there were discussions on their history and their abilities. One of which did not limit their transformations to Selene’s power. It called for acceptance of the wolf; the very thing that he fought against since he was turned. For many being bitten by a werewolf was to live a cursed life; one that was filled with being deemed a lower life form. 

Remus hadn’t put much faith in the things he was told. He knew he would never accept the part of him that he feared; the part of him that caused people to spit on him and shun his very existence. Yet in the few short weeks since he left with Harry; he had not only accepted his wolf far more deeply than he thought possible. 

The pain and damaged that he’d done to his body during transformation was due to the divide within his being. He was both man and wolf and his refusal to accept who and what he was caused the wolf to lash out as well as caused his human self to fight against the transformation. It also resulted in him aging prematurely. 

Remus stepped from the shower wrapping a heated towel around his waist standing in front of the mirror. The man starring back at him looked nothing like the man he was before this last change. His hair was once more vibrant in coloring, no longer tempered with gray at his temples hung down past his shoulders. The scars that once littered his body were now gone. Towel drying his hair, Remus headed from his en-suite bathroom into the master bedroom to find his attire for the day laid out for him. Beal had taken it upon himself to be Remus’ personal elf; much to his amusement. 

Dropping the towel from his waist, Remus spelled a moisturizer on his body before he quickly dressed in khaki colored tailored pants with a matching cotton button down the front shirt with the Black family crest on it before pulling on matching socks stepping into brown tie up shoes that were highly polished. Pulling on his vest he quickly spelled the burgundy vest closed before pulling on the summer weight burgundy robes.

Heading back into the bathroom, Remus combed through his hair before spelling it into a throng at the base of his neck. Popping a teeth cleaning pod into his mouth ignoring the strong mint taste as the pod cleaned his teeth before spitting into the toilet flushing it.

Spraying himself with cologne Remus was startled by the sudden reappearance of Beal. 

“Master Remus is excusing Beal. Master is having guest,” the house elf announced. 

“Thank you Beal, escort them to the informal dining room; then have breakfast prepared,” Remus ordered before heading from the room wondering who on earth would be at his home. 

It was a short walk down the hall before he descended the staircase towards the lower level of the house where the dining room was located. 

“Continued Blessings,” Remus greeted entering the room finding Tonks and Kingsley standing awaiting his arrival.” 

“Continued Blessings,” they both replied as he entered the room taking his seat at the head table before they sat down with him. 

“I had thought my return to Britain had gone unnoticed,” Remus stated to the pair wondering how they knew he had returned. 

“It has mostly,” Tonks admitted, “but Kingsley and I thought you would return here for the full moon at least.” 

“So this isn’t another ploy of the old man’s,” Remus uttered in surprised. 

“Dumbledore does have order members on the lookout for you. They are posted in both Diagon Alley and Hogsmead in case you are spotted in either location. 

As Kingsley and Tonks explained what Remus had missed since his departure with Harry; Beal had delivered breakfast. 

Without questioned they gathered hands as Remus issued the morning blessing to the Goddess. “Now what brings the two of you by this morning?” 

“Couldn’t I want to see my acting head of house,” Tonks questioned?

Remus brow rose at her cheeky response, “Codswallop, even I’m not foolish enough to believe that,” causing them both to laugh. 

“We came to warn you of the subterfuge,” Kingsley admitted. 

“We also came to drop of gifts from the Order. Well the ones that aren’t blinded by Dumbledore at least,” Tonks added before removing the shrunken gifts from the pocket of her robes. 

“The Order is still divided I take it,” Remus questioned. 

“Yes, of course you know Molly Prewett is gung ho for Dumbledore. In her eyes the man can do no wrong. However, Professor McGonagall seems to be more and more irritated by Dumbledore’s lack of actions to head off some of the attacks,” Kingsley advised, “He is more concerned on locating the Potter heir than doing anything towards the war effort.” 

“Even Snape is more snarky than usual,” Tonks added amused, “He’s risking his life double crossing the dark wanker to bring us information and Dumbledore does nothing with it. I'm surprised he hasn't hexed him yet.” 

“I was afraid this would be the case,” Remus sighed, “Dumbledore seems hell bent on forcing Hadrienius into the forefront of the war.” 

“How are things going with the duplicity,” Remus inquired? 

“The few of us that refuse to focus on locating Harry have managed to stop attacks that the order wasn’t aware of. Snape insures that we know of attacks that he learns of as well as intended targets to allow us time to get protections in place. At least he knows that we will act on the information. The Order is becoming a joke; nothing is getting accomplished.” 

“I hope that you all are being careful. It wouldn’t do for Dumbledore to be aware of the duplicity,” Remus reminded.

“Of course,” Tonks chuckled, “Now that the pleasantries are out of the way; why was I just learning of your marriage to Sirius after the will hearing?” 

“My bonding to Sirius happened well before we joined the Order during the first war. Our bonding was never something that we intentionally kept a secret. Neither of us thought it important to mention. Besides we all know that it would have caused more attention to either of us than we wanted."

“I'm surprised the old man hasn't had Hadrienius wand traced yet. How long do you think it will be before Dumbledore acts on it,” Remus questioned the pair.

“Let’s hope that it isn’t anytime soon. I believe Albus is convinced that Harry's friends are going to be able to convince him to return on his own,” Kingsley sighed. He truly was concerned about Dumbledore’s motives. He was all for protecting the Potter heir but he didn’t agree with anyone trying to control the boy.

“There are many surprises in store for Dumbledore that even he won't expect,” Remus advised the pair, “I won’t say what they are. I would hate to ruin the surprise but I'm sure you both will be there to see it in person," causing them both to chuckle in amusement.

It wasn’t long after that his guest left and Remus prepared for his trip to Gringotts before he would make his return trip. 

________________________

An hour later Remus was entering the bank removing the disillusionment charm from his person; heading to the first available goblin, “Regent Black here to see the Black family account manager.” 

The goblin quickly called a lower level goblin to escort him back to the office area. 

“Continued Blessings,” Remus greeted when he was led into the room. 

“Continued Blessings, Regent Black,” Blackclaw replied, “I was able to locate the portraits that you inquired about in the Potter vaults. They have been brought up.” 

“Wonderful, I’m sure that Hadrienius will be very pleased to be able to speak with his parents,” Remus sighed deeply pleased by this news. “Were you able to locate a portrait of my bonded?” 

“The Former Lord Black portrait was found with those of Lord and Lady Potter as well as his grandparent’s portrait,” Blackclaw advised. 

Remus was shocked he hadn’t expected that James parent’s portraits would be in the vaults. He had thought they would have been in on the wall at the main house of the Potter estate. 

“Are there any business matters that need to be taken care of while I’m here,” Remus questioned. 

“None on the Black account. However, you will have to decide in the near future what you are planning to do with the land in Cabot Cove,” Blackclaw questioned. 

“Has the ministry released the area?” Remus questioned, he had already considered rebuilding a cottage on the land. 

“Not as of yet,” Blackclaw advised. 

“When the land is released, I would appreciate it, if you would contact goblin contractors and start with rebuilding the cottage,” Remus informed him. “I hadn’t planned on selling the land. The cottage would bring in revenue.” 

“Very sound assessment,” the goblin agreed. “I will notify you when the rebuild begins.” 

“That would be appreciated,” Remus said as he stood,” Continued Blessings Master Goblin Blackclaw, may your enemies fall on your blade.” 

“Continued Blessings, Regent Black, may your gold be plentiful and your dagger sharp.” 

Remus exited the office heading towards the front exit. He should have known his appearance in Diagon Alley didn't go unnoticed by the order. 

“Dumbledore,” he greeted as he descended the stairs to meet the older men. 

“I thought you would have reported in on you and Mr. Potter’s return,” Dumbledore said a look of clear disappointment on his face. 

“I hadn’t a need to report in as I returned for the full moon. Hadrienius is still with Lord Salvatore as arranged by the goblins,” Remus reminded the older man. 

“Since you’ve returned, we have much to discuss,” Dumbledore replied. 

“This will have to wait I’m afraid,” Remus refused, “I have a scheduled appointment that I cannot be late for.” 

“It wasn’t a request,” retorted Dumbledore before signaling order members to apprehend him.

Remus felt the spells long before it neared him blocking the stunner that came from his right; he rushed passed Dumbledore nearly knocking the older wizard off his feet pushing through the crowd of shoppers running away. The spell fire caused the shoppers to panic which was an added blessing for Remus that would aid him in escaping.

He had expected Dumbledore to be anxious to want to speak with him but he never expected the man would stoop to dirty tactics of having him attacked. Remus used the crowd running to cover him as he ducked down a side alley where he slowed to catch his breath. 

“What a mess,” he thought as he continued down behind the shops hoping to avoid detection. His plans were definitely altered now. He couldn’t risk going to the twins’ shop with the order searching for him. He knew Harry would be disappointed but not more so if he didn't arrive in time for his birthday celebration.

It was with those thoughts that Remus apparated from the alley appearing seconds later in a side Alley in Lyon heading towards a small coffee shop to regroup from the unexpected attack. 

“Bonjour,” a soft voice greeted handing him a menu. 

“Bonjour, a poursuivi la benediction,” Remus replied, “aura un coffe noir.” 

“Benedictions suite, un café noir a venir,” she replied heading away with the menu, returning a few moments later with the requested coffee. 

Remus sat at an outside table near the entrance of the wizarding shopping district in Lyon. The mists from the water fall at the entrance could be felt as it was carried by the gentle breeze blowing. 

Dumbledore must be getting desperate in finding Harry if he willingly ordered Remus be taken by force. He’d shown his hand and Remus would make him rue the day that he attempted to do so. 

With a sigh he got up from the table leaving the fee for the coffee and a generous tip for the waitress; Remus heading towards the waterfall exiting the shopping district for muggle Lyon where he would start on the next leg of his journey. He was sure that the order was still searching Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley for him. 

____________________

Lilly’s Keep 

“Bloody menace,” Harry swore rubbing against the scar on his forehead as he allowed his breathing to even out. 

It was far too early to be awake. He knew that he wouldn’t be getting anymore sleep. He never could once he woke to his scar hurting. Throwing back his bedding Harry headed into his bathroom. “May as well get something done,” he thought as he quickly dressed in muggle joggers with a t-shirt and trainers heading from his bedroom.

A few short minutes later he entered the training room activating the charm on the walls to begin shooting rubber balls at him randomly. It was nearing six when he ended the charm heading towards the side exit to the garden. It was a ten minute walk down towards the lake where he usually did his tai chi training. 

Centering himself, Harry started through the positions still feeling twinges of pain that he knew was irritation on the part of Voldemort. The man probably was angry because Harry was now blocking him; it was far from perfect but at least now he wasn’t suffering from constant visions. 

The morning was warm as he exited the house. Nicodemus had a time adjusting to the Mediterranean temperatures of Australia. As he neared the lake he wasn’t surprise to see Harry already there. Not wanting to disturb him Nicodemus just joined him silently. 

“Continued blessings Lord Salvatore,” Harry greeted with a smile upon opening his eyes. 

Continued blessings, Lord Black-Potter,” Nicodemus replied before telling him happy birthday.

“Thank you,” Harry replied grinning back at him. 

Harry’s training had been halted for the day in celebration of the day of his birth. He was really excited about meeting his family for the first time. They had written quite frequently since their first letters. 

“Will you be teaching me any new forms today,” Harry questioned. 

“I thought we would wait for Regent Black to return before moving forward,” Nicodemus advised, not that he thought Remus would mind him moving forward without him. the man seemed to catch on the art quick enough. 

“True,” Harry responded, “He promises to be back before lunch.” 

Nicodemus looked at his charge. He could see the worry the teen had for his stepfather. “I’m sure Regent Black’s return went unnoticed by Dumbledore and his people.” 

“The goblins sent a missive this morning. The Dursley’s have vacated number 4 Privet Drive. The house is being readied by a muggle company then will be listed on the market. Are you averse to renting the house to a wizarding family or do you want it listed only for muggle occupants?” 

“Either is fine really,” Harry sighed once again rubbing against his scar. 

“Is something wrong Hadrienius,” Nico questioned concerned, “His father was still researching the matter of why the teen had such a link to this self idealized dark wizard. 

“The dark wanker has been battering against by shields for hours,” Harry replied, annoyed that even after this training his scar was still bothering him. 

“That was to be expected Hadrienius. The important thing is that you have kept him out of your mind. I know this is difficult and I can’t begin to understand the pain that you are feeling from this connection. We will figure this out,” Nicodemus assured him. 

“Now I do believe it’s time that we both head to get dressed for your birthday brunch.” 

Harry agreed following the older man towards the manor in the distance. There would be time to worry about the evil git later. Right now he would focus on celebrating his 16th birthday and spending time with his family. 

Returning to his room he discarded the clothing he was wearing into the dirty hamper before stepping under the cool spray of the shower. 

________________

Remus appeared in the anti chamber heading towards what had become the family study removing the pictures from robe pocket resizing them. 

“Continued blessings; Regent Black,” Nicodemus greeted from the entrance of the room. 

“Continued blessings, Lord Salvatore,” Remus replied turning to see the younger man dressed in soft gray colored slacks with a black cotton shirt and sleeveless pale blue open summer robes. 

“There was no trouble I trust,” he questioned taking a seat in the arm chair by the window. 

“For the most part things went as I expected them too,” Remus assured the man. “Gringotts was able to locate the portraits of His parents of course he will need to activate them.” 

A few spells later between Remus and Nicodemus all five of the portraits were on the wall with the portraits of Gwydion and Asthore in the center over the fireplace; James and Sirius on either side of them and Lily beside her spouse. 

*HP***HP***HP*

Harry stood looking at his reflection in the mirror. He was dressed in black slacks with a matching cotton shirt and burgundy summer weight open robe. His hair was spelled into a neat braid the scar on his forehead in clear view. 

After checking the time he left his bedroom for the lower level of the house for brunch with his family.

When he reached the bottom of the staircase he met up with Remus and Nicodemus on their way to the formal dining room.

“You’re back,” Harry greeted rushing towards the only remaining father figure he had left. 

“Continued blessing Hadrienius,” Remus greeted hugging the teen breathing in his unique scent immediately calming his wolf. 

“Continued blessings, Remmie,” Harry sighed in relief. He had tried not worry about the older man returning to Britain. 

“Happy birthday cub,” Remus said “now let us head to brunch before Lady Lila scolds us for being late.” 

“Thank you and no we don’t want that,” Harry agreed. 

“Were you able to visit the twins while you were back home,” Harry questioned as they neared their destination. 

Remus however was saved from answering as they entered the room.

“Continued blessings everyone,” Harry greeted taking his place at the head table. 

Binka and Winky had done a wonderful job at putting the place marks on the table for his guest. 

His godmother and her family were sitting on the same side of the table as Remus along with his tutors. While Nicodemus and his family were sitting to his left. 

“Continued blessings,” they all greeted them together. 

Harry took his place at the head of the table ordering brunch to served. 

Remus poured himself a cool glass of water from the chilled pitcher sipping from it before placing it back on the table.

“Remmie, I’m sure you remember Gabriella,” Harry introduced, “However, this is her husband Lord Eduard Masson and their two children Genesis and Kirsten.”

“Regent Black,” Eduard greeted as his wife greeted him more familiarly, “continued blessings Remus. It’s been a while.” 

“Lord Masson, Gabrielle, yes it has,” Remus replied, his posture stiff as he greeted the couple. Harry wondered at his reaction to his mother’s best friend. Something was telling him that there was a story behind his stepfather’s reaction. 

“Dora and Kingsley send their regards for your birthday and also your gifts from the order members. I know you wanted me to visit the twins’ but I was an unfortunate risk. I was informed Dumbledore had order members patrolling both Diagon Alley and Hogsmead in case I was seen,” Remus advised. 

“Rotten luck,” murmured Harry, “it was probably for the best that you weren’t discovered. 

Remus sighed, he hated keeping secrets from Harry but he didn’t want to give him cause for worry. Dumbledore’s actions proved in his eyes that he would do what was necessary to control the Potter heir. 

“What time is your family expected to Arrive,” Gabrielle questioned.

“Oh my grandfather said they would all arrive in time for afternoon tea,” Harry replied with a bright smile on his face. 

Good thought Remus that would give Harry time to activate the portraits of his paternal grandparents and his parents before his mother’s family arrived. 

After brunch Remus led Harry towards the family study. 

“Where are we going,” Harry inquired wondering why Remus was being so secretive. 

“you’ll love it I promise you,” Nicodemus assured him as he led the pair into the family study. 

Harry paused at seeing the five portraits, “Is that…” he paused in his question drinking in the images of his parents and an older couple. 

“You will need to activate them,” Remus informed him. 

“How,” Harry rushed to ask, anxious to be able to at least speak with his parents. He would gladly erased the last images that he had of his parents. 

“The family magic of course,” Nicodemus advised with a wink. 

Harry nodded in understanding before walking towards the wall that held the portraits allowing the family magic to flow from him commanding the portraits to awaken. 

“Who might you be young man,” the older man in the portrait questioned curious as to the boy standing before him. 

“Godfather, I would like to introduce you to your heir and grandson, Hadrienius Jacques Poseidon Black Potter,” Nicodemus said. 

“Are you really,” Asthore questioned, “Where’s your father?” 

“Yes,” Harry replied quickly while James answered his mother from the portrait beside his father, “I’m here mother.” 

“Nico, Remus, where’s Sirius and my Lilly flower,” the portrait of Jacques Potter asked. 

“Right beside you Prongs,” Sirius snorted in amusement. 

Remus throat closed at the mention of Lilly’s name. 

“Mom died saving me,” Harry informed the portrait of his father. 

The portrait of Lilly remained silent drinking in the image of her son. 

“How long? How old are you might I ask,” Gwydion questioned his grandson. 

“Today I will be celebrating my 16th birthday,” Harry informed him. 

“If we are dead, who raised you,” Lily questioned.

“Are you sure you want to know,” Harry asked gently not wanting to upset either of the portraits. 

“Yes,” they all answered curious on learning about the life of the new head of the Potter legacy. 

“You and Mom died Samhain of 1981 when Voldemort attack our home in Godric’s Hollow.” 

“Why on earth didn’t you return home Jamie,” Asthore questioned her son’s portrait. 

“Dumbledore convinced James that he and his family would be safe at the cottage,” Nicodemus informed them of the last time he’d seen his godbrother and his family alive. 

“What happened to Sirius, why weren’t you raised by him and Gabrielle, like ordered in the will,” Lilly questioned having joined her husband in his portrait. Harry could see that she was distressed by the news. 

“You were betrayed by Peter Pettigrew after you made him your secret keeper. Unknown to all of us he was one of Voldemort’s followers,” Remus advised them, “when Sirius went to check on Peter he found him missing but no sign of a struggle; knowing something was seriously wrong he apparated to the cottage. Only he was too late, you and Jacques had already been killed and Harry was crying in his crib,” Remus began. 

Both Lilly and Jacques paled; neither expected to learn one of their friends was a follower of Voldemort. "That explains why he kept disappearing," Jacques muttered to himself, "That doesn't explain why Sirius and Gabrielle didn't raise our son." 

“Hagrid showed up saying that Dumbledore had ordered him to bring Harry to him,” Remus continued. 

"How dare he what right did Dumbledore have to order anything of my son," Lilly hissed. 

Remus “reluctantly Sirius agreed thinking Dumbledore would keep Harry safe and he could search for Peter. This did not happened; Sirius tracked Peter but was double crossed and subsequently arrested for betraying you to Voldemort and supposedly killing Peter and 13 muggles." 

“WHAT,” both Jacques and Lilly shouted in anger. 

“Wasn’t our will read,” Lilly questioned concerned that her son was sent to her magic hating adoptive sister. 

“Dumbledore effectively had himself named Harry’s magical guardian within hours of your deaths as well as managed to have your wills sealed,” Nico explained further. "Your wills were sealed. Hadrienius didn't learn of your wills until Sirius will was activated when he died last month." 

“I subsequently was sent to aunt Petunia,” Harry informed his parents. 

“Why would Dumbledore do this? He was aware that I was estranged from Petunia. He was also well aware of the fact that I would never want my son raised in the muggle world," Lily hissed in anger, "If I wasn't dead I would go hex him to bits. My poor baby," she cried finally losing control of her emotions crying into Jacques chest.

Jacques hated to see his wife crying pulling her close to his body. The relationship between his wife and sister-in-law was never the best since Lily had learned she was a witch. Petunia jealousy was nurtured by the man she married. He could only imagine what his son had to endure living in their home since their deaths. 

"At least now I know who I get my temper from," Harry chortled in clear amusement at his mother's threats to do Dumbledore bodily harm for sending him to live with the Dursleys. Remus chuckled at the reminder of Lily Potter ne Blackmore's infamous temper not even Severus Snape would risk riling her temper. 

“Sirius broke out of prison in my 3rd year at Hogwarts,” Harry picked up where Remus paused, “He learned that Peter was using his animagus form and was at Hogwarts. However, Peter still managed to escape and Sirius remained on the run until he died at the beginning of last month when he fell through the death veil in the department of mysteries.” 

"Death veil, really Padfoot," Jacques said, "You can't even die without outdoing everyone else." 

"Come now Prongs," Sirius retorted, "If I know you, you took on Voldemort to allow Lilly time to get away with Harry. It's the Marauder's way." Jacques chuckled because it would be something he would do. He would die a thousand deaths if it meant that his wife and son would survive. 

“Remus you and Nicodemus is all Harry has left,” Jacques began before being interrupted, a serious expression on his face. “Harry isn't as alone as you may think Jacques. You know that I will protect him as best as I can as well as the Salvatores and of course Lily's family,” Remus advised his eyes twinkling at the image of his dear friends. 

"What does Petunia and the oversized whale have to do with anything," Lilly hissed still upset about her baby being raised by her awful sister and her husband. 

“ Nothing," Remus assured, "We learned of Lilly's adoption earlier this month; however; when Harry brewed the tapestry potion it revealed something quite unexpected. Lilly you weren't a muggleborn as we all thought." 

“What do you mean I'm not a muggleborn. I doubt a pureblood family would abandon their child in the muggle world,” she questioned curious, she never thought to question her heritage being adopted it never dawned her to request an inheritance test. 

“You were born Lillian Grace Blackmore, your parents are Marius and Dorinda Blackmore ne Pyrite,” Harry advised his mother, “you have a whole family including a brother who is older than you by two years who is married with two children,” Harry advised. "In a letter from my grandfather Marius I was informed of your kidnapping from a magical park in Scotland. Your mother had taken you and uncle Aidric there to play when she was attacked and you were taken. They searched for you for years but the ministry of magic declared you dead four years after your disappearance." 

“Where was your father in all of this,” Gwydion questioned his godson wanting to know why his best friend allowed such a miscarriage of justice to occur. 

“Father never stopped searching for Hadrienius. Even after the ministry refused his petition for custody. Dumbledore even tried to force father to released Jacques and Lilly’s body to him. He had plans to bury them in Godric's Hollow cemetery. Father had no idea that Hadrienius had been placed in the muggle world,” Nicodemus shared with his godparents. 

"What the hell was Dumbledore thinking," Gwydion questioned, "My son and daughter-in-law deaths aren't to be made a mockery of. James and Lillian are not martyrs for a bloody war."

"Those were father's thoughts as well," Nicodemus informed his godparents, "Father made sure that Jacques and Lilly had a proper burial in the family burial grounds. From what Regent Black has told me there is a tombstone in the graveyard in Godric's Hollow with their names inscribed on it with the inscription the last enemy defeated is death."

"Sounds like something that senile old fool would say," Asthore rebutted upset about the impropriety of how her grandson's rearing was handled. "I'm sure that he's still trying to control my grandson." 

“The Goblins arranged for me to meet Nicodemus and his parents this summer. Dumbledore ordered me to return to the Dursley’s” Harry explained, “Kingsley, however, assisted Remus and me escaping Kings Cross station without alerting the order.” 

“The auror,” Jacques questioned curious of the things that have occurred since his death. 

“The same,” Remus advised, “He's has written since our departure informing us that Dumbledore has order members out trying to locate us. He's not going to give up easily." 

Jacques frowned, "Is he still harping on about that prophesy?" 

"Dumbledore believes heavily in the prophesy that was given. He hasn't revealed what it says to anyone not even Hadrienius," Remus advised, "The recorded record of it shattered during the battle with death eaters in the department of mysteries where Harry was lured there by a false vision from Voldemort." 

Harry bit his lip, "Actually it didn't shatter. I put the prophesy in Neville's robes when he returned to Hogwarts with Hermione. What broke at the ministry was a bit of glass that I transfigured because I didn't want the death eaters to get the real one. It's in my rooms at Hogwarts." 

Remus looked at his stepson in astonishment. "We will need to have it retrieved so that we can better protect you but that can wait until after your birthday celebration. Lilly will get to meet her family they are expected to arrive in time for tea." 

*HP***HP***HP*

“I’m surprised that you aren’t ready yet. Dad says we are leaving in ten minutes,” Alaric called out from the doorway of his sister’s bedroom.

Avonlea huffed in annoyance at her older brother, “As you can see Alaric I’m dressed.”

Alaric looked over his sister and could clearly see the worry on her face. “What’s wrong? I thought you were excited about meeting cousin Hadrienius.”

“I am but it seems surreal,” Avonlea sighed weary, “this is going to change everything isn’t it?”

“Of course things will change some,” Alaric replied, “it is to be expected after all. We have a new member of the family.” 

“What that isn’t the only thing that is going to change,” Avonlea snapped worried on what this would mean for their family, “that mad wizard is after Hadrienius. What would be stopping him and his followers from targeting us?”

“You worry too much Avonlea,” Alaric assured, as he pulled his sister into a loose hug. “We are protected enough, besides we live outside of the happenings in Britain,” he reminded her.

“What is taking the pair of you,” Aidric questioned his two children, “father is expecting us.” 

“We’re ready,” Alaric replied with a smile, “come on Avonlea I’m sure you have much to show cousin Hadrienius.” 

Aidric watched his children leave the room. He was well aware the pair wasn’t telling him something; pushing the thought of their delay from his mind he followed the pair to the floo chamber to head to his parent’s home. 

Today was a cause for celebration. Their family was now whole with the addition of Lillian Grace’s son. Not even the threat of a self proclaimed dark lord could prevent them from welcoming Hadrienius into the fold. 

They arrived at his parents to see that his uncle and his family were already there. His children had already joined Alexander and Anthony away from the adults. Aidric was sure they were plotting a prank. He hoped that his cousin had warned them to behave. The pair was known for attracting trouble at school. It wouldn’t do to disrupt the other teens’ celebration with ill advised pranks. 

“What are you two plotting,” Avonlea said in greeting her cousins. 

“Never mind you,” Alexander said cheekily, “we’ve prepared a welcome to the family gift for cousin Hadrienius.” 

“That welcome to the family gift had best be a real gift and not one of your pranks,” Alaric retorted eyeing his younger cousins his expression clear to the pair. 

“Grandfather won’t be pleased if you ruin this for them. This is a really important meeting,” Avonlea reminded trying to curb her favorite cousin’s need for mischief. 

“Fine,” Anthony agreed rolling his eyes, “I never thought you two would rule against a good prank.” 

“Save it for the holidays, yeah. Let cousin Hadrienius get used to us first before you go traumatizing him,” Alaric suggested with a chuckle causing the pair to laugh in mirth.

Avonlea looked heavenward thinking “boys.” She would never understand them and wouldn’t bother trying. 

It wasn’t much longer before their great grandparents arrived and they were ready to leave. Only time would tell how this event would impact their lives. This was only the beginning. 

*HP***HP***HP*

Harry stood in the anti chamber where his mother’s family would appear by portkey. They would be arriving by the one of the family portkeys. 

They had spent quite a bit of time in the family study speaking with his parents and grandparents about the state of the wizarding world since their passing. 

The ache that resided inside of him wasn’t as prominent now that he had a link to his family even if it was only through their portrait. He could still seek their advice. 

The long anticipated moment arrived with a swirl of color. The large group stood gathered around the family heirloom that brought them there. 

“Continued blessings,” Harry greeted them with a bright smile. He was dressed in dark gray slacks with a matching soft cotton shirt and sleeveless royal blue open summer robe with the Potter Crest embroidered on the left breast. 

“Continued blessings, child,” Aceline greeted first drinking in the image of her great grandson, startling everyone else to utter the greeting. 

“I’m Lord Hadrienius Jacques Poseidon Black-Potter, welcome to Lilly’s Keep.” 

Marius was surprised at his grandson’s appearance. He looked the perfect image of a young pureblood heir. “Maybe Dumbledore had his grandson trained outside of magical influence. 

“Lord Black-Potter,” 

“Hadrienius or Harry will do, we’re family after all,” Harry advised nervousness still gnawing at his stomach. 

“Hadrienius Jacques,” Marius began, “allow me to introduce you to our family.” 

Harry smiled as each of his family members was introduced. First were his great grandparents. Sigmund and Aceline Blackmore who were both dressed in a soft dove gray with matching robes. His grandfather was a tall man, with the same emerald green eyes staring back at him. 

His grandfather’s long black hair was pulled back in a leather throng at the base of his neck. His great grandmother’s hair was on top of her head in a stylish bun with a ring of pearls around it. Her sparkling hazel eyes welcomed him with warmth and the shortest female present outside of Landri who was the youngest at 9 years old. 

“Beside me is my wife Dorinda, and our son Aidric and his wife Ainsley.” 

Harry’s grandmother stood around 5’9 with curly light blond hair that fell down her back, with warm grayish blue eyes. She had a slender build with a straight nose heart-shaped lips and pale skin tone. She was dressed in beautiful day robes of pale blue with shimmering silver under robe. 

Aidric had the same hair color as his mother as well as her facial shape however his eyes were almond shaped and the same grayish blue, he had his father’s aristocratic nose, full lips and athletic build and was 6’1. He was dressed in black slacks with a black shirt and sage green summer weight open robe. 

His wife Ainsley was 5’6 with honey blonde hair, deep set dark green eyes, button nose and narrow lips with a slender face. She was dressed in robes of deep green with black under robe on. 

Harry greeted each of them as they were introduced. 

“Next we have your cousins, Alaric and Avonlea.”

Alaric stood a slightly shorter than Harry at 5’11. His father’s features dominated in him; from his hair to his nose and eye shape. However, his eye color matched his mother has well his slender face. He had on robes of dark blue with matching slacks and shirt. 

Avonlea was 5’6 with her mother’s honey blonde hair, her father’s heart shaped face; his almond shaped eyes, her mother’s nose but her father’s mouth. She was dressed in robes of pale pink with a deeper pink under-robe. 

“This is your great uncle Aimon and his wife Kerra.” 

Aimon looked much like his great grandfather at 6’1; he had the same black hair, broad shouldered with a slightly rounded middle, full lips, straight nose and deep hazel eyes like his mother. He was dressed in wine colored robes with khaki colored slacks and matching shirt. 

Kerra was 5’9 with deep copper colored hair with deep set pale green eyes, an olive skin tone, aristocratic nose, narrow lips with a curvy frame. She were robes of lilac with a hint of silver under robes. 

“Beside them is their oldest son Kiernan and his wife Tempest; and their two sons Alexander and Anthony.” 

Kiernan stood slightly taller than Harry at 6’0 even, he had broad shoulders, same eyes and hair has his mother. He was dressed in robes of a shimmering black with gray pants and shirt. 

His wife Tempest was around 5’7with straight black hair, olive skin tone, blue eyes with a silhouette frame dressed in cyan blue robes with silver under robes. 

Anthony had his mother’s coloring, her eye color and hair color. He was around 5’10 He was dressed in a rust colored robe with black slacks and matching top. 

Alexander however looked more like his father, with his mother’s coloring. He was 5’8 and slightly smaller than his older brother. He was dressed in dark gray pants and shirt with grayish blue colored robes. 

“The final three are Liam and his wife Abigail and their daughter Landri.” 

Liam was 5’11 and looked much like his father Aimon; however he had his grandmother’s hazel eyes. He was dressed in navy blue slacks with a matching shirt with white summer robes. 

His wife Abigail was 5’6 petite frame, with pale blonde hair cyan blue eyes, straight nose heart shaped lips. She was dressed in robes of dark pink with black under-robes.

Their daughter Landri was the splitting image of her mother; from her beautiful blue eyes to her pale blonde hair; which was in French braid. She was dressed in soft yellow robes that seemed to bring a rosy complexion to her skin tone. 

“It’s great to finally put a face with your names,” Harry replied, “I will show you to the ball room where the festivities are being held. I have a few guests yet to arrive.” 

Harry led them through the manor towards the ball room. Lady Lila had done a wonderful job overseeing the decoration of the room. The portraits were relocated into the ball room so that they could share in celebrating his birthday.

“Continued blessings everyone,” Harry greeted as he led them into the ball room where everyone else was waiting. The light sound of classical music while they talked with each other. 

“It is my pleasure to introduce to you all my great grandparents Lord Sigmund Blackmore and Lady Aceline and our extended family. 

“My grandfather Heir Marius Blackmore and his wife Heiress Dorinda Blackmore ne Morwen Pyrite their son, Heir Aidric and his wife Ainsley Blackmore ne Bordeaux and their two children Heir Alaric and Heiress Avonlea.” 

“His brother, my great uncle, Lord Aimon Alvarez-Blackmore and his wife Lady Kerra Alvarez-Blackmore; Heir Kiernan and his wife Tempest and their two children Anthony and Alexander and finally Heir Liam Blackmore and his wife Abigail and their daughter Landri.”

“I’m sure that you are familiar with my father’s god parents Lord Maximus Salvatore and Lady Salvatore; their son, Lord Nicodemus Salvatore and his two children Mackenzie and Azijolon.” 

“This is my stepfather Regent Remus Black and my godmother Lady Gabrielle and her husband Lord Masson and their two children Genesis and Kirsten.” 

“My other guests are Heiress Andolina Bosco of the Ancient and Noble House of Bosco who is my tutor for Italian. Next is my French instructor Master Maeve Favreau and Master Delano Adalardi who is instructing me in musical arts. Finally Heiress Sidonie Caron, is my instructor in dance arts.” 

Remus gave Harry a smile of encouragement before Harry left his guest to mingle while he awaited the arrival of his father’s cousin and his family. 

Just as Harry entered the anti chamber the last family portkey was activated.  
This time only six people appeared. 

“Continued blessings Lord Black Potter,” they greeted. 

“Continued blessings Master Potter and Madame Potter, Hadrienius or Harry will do,” he assured them. 

“Very well you may address us as Charlus and Dorea,” the older gentleman advised.  
“This is our son Lord Consort Rigel Potter-Benoit and his spouse Lord Adelard Benoit and our two grand children Heir Aeros and Heiress Anatolia,” Charlus introduced. 

“Charlus was a rather thick man around 6’1 with broad shoulders, the messy Potter hair, with teal blue eyes, straight nose and full lips. He wore robes of cream colored silk with soft tan colored britches and matching shirt. 

Dorea however was 5’9 with a silhouette build, waxy black hair that she had in a stylish bun at the back of her neck, gray deep set eyes, straight nose and heart shaped lips. She was wearing robes in a soft green with gray stitching.

Their son Rigel was small in stature but he was rather thin with narrow waist. He was a perfect blend of his parents but had his father’s teal blue eyes. He wore robes in teal with black slacks and black shirt. 

His husband stood nearly as tall as Remus at 6’3 with broad shoulders and an athletic frame. His long silvery blonde hair was in a neat braid falling mid back. He wore robes matching that of Rigel’s. 

His cousin Aeros, stood 6’0, his silvery blonde hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had teal green eyes like Rigel. He wore robes of purple so dark it looked black with black slacks and black shirt. 

Anatolia was very slender for her age and about 5’4. She also had silvery blonde hair that was curled in ringlets falling around her shoulders. She however, had her father’s Adelard’s eye color but looked the splitting image of Rigel. She was dressed in robes of soft lavender with dark purple under-robes. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet all of you. If you will follow me, we shall join the other guest,” Harry informed them leading them from the anti chamber towards the large formal dining room. 

Once they reached the door he once again began the long process of introductions before he started to mingle around the room. Harry now had everything he could ever ask for; family. 

Approaching his grandparents, Harry moaned at hearing them speak of his introduction party plans. He was still hoping that he would be able to avoid that particular event. 

"Hadrienius I was just informing your grandparents of your introduction party next month. We are going to collaborate on the particulars before sending out the invitations," Nicodemus informed his charge his eyes twinkling in mischief at Harry's expense. 

"Not that again," Harry replied chucking, "I was hoping that my birthday celebration would keep you all distracted from talking about that" causing them all to laugh in amusement. “Grandfather, grandmother, has uncle Nico introduced you to my mother,” he questioned wanting to give them a small measure of peace on his mother’s death. 

“Meet your mother dear,” his grandmother Dorinda questioned confused on to what her grandson was referring.

“My stepfather petitioned Gringotts for their portraits. I thought you would like to speak with my parents before you leave today,” Harry explained quickly seeing the distressing expression on their faces.

“Can we dear,” Dorinda asked searchingly for the image of her daughter. 

“It would be my pleasure grandmother,” he assured her, escorting them towards the far wall where the images of his deceased family hung. “Mother,” he greeted, “I would like to introduce your mother and father, Marius and Dorinda Blackmore.” 

Lily sat in a slightly larger portrait with James beside her. Sirius stood behind the pair having appeared in the portrait wanting to get a closer look at Lilly’s parents. 

Her long dark rich red hair was curled and draped over her right shoulder. Her almond shaped emerald green eyes were lined in with eye liner. She wore beautiful robes of green. “Hello,” she greeted her parents, “I wish I had learned of your existence before this. I always wondered about my heritage but I never thought to get an inheritance test with Gringotts. I assumed that I was a muggleborn witch.” 

Dorinda smiled with tears sparkling in her eyes. “We hoped for so long that you were alive. Through your son we have closure, but so much more. We have a part of you that still lives on.” 

"We're all glad that Hadrienius has magical kin," Jacques replied kissing Lilly lightly on the back of the hand he was holding.

“You grew into a remarkably beautiful young lady,” Marius praised, “I can imagine you had a difficult time in school with the male students wanting your hand.” 

Sirius chuckled, “you wouldn’t believe the number.” 

“You’re not helping Siri,” Jacques advised hitting his best friend in the arm. 

“I always thought that my family couldn’t afford to keep me; that they gave me up so I could have a better life. I will always love my adoptive parents because they were good to me but I always felt out of place,” Lilly admitted sadly. 

Harry smiled at their meeting winking at his fathers’ before leaving his grandparents to learn about their daughter. 

“Oh, no you don’t cousin Hadrienius,” Avonlea said grabbing his arm stopping him. “We aren’t going to allow the parentals to monopolize all of your time.” 

“I doubt that is their intention,” Harry explained with a chuckle as he allowed himself to be pulled over to the table where her brother and cousins were sitting. Landri had already joined the younger children in the play room that Harry had set up and were being watched over by Winky. 

When he’d left them earlier Mackenzie and Genesis had already taken a liking to each other welcoming Landri to joined them in their play. 

“Cousin, Hadrienius,” Alaric greeted when he and Avonlea joined them at the table. 

“Are you guys always so formal,” he questioned not wanting to offend them having just met them. 

Anthony and Alexander chuckled in amusement. “Oh Merlin no; we have to be mindful of the adults. My parents would have kneazles if we greeted you in a name that they thought below your station.” 

Harry moaned pitifully causing the other teens to laugh. “None of you have nicknames?” 

“Sure we do,” Alaric replied, “we just can’t use them at home. Mainly we use them at school. My friends call me Ric.” 

“We call these two gits, Tony and Alex,” Avonlea added, “and my friends call be Ave.” 

“What nicknames do you have?” they questioned. 

“Well my mom calls me her emerald star. Both my father’s call me HJ or Prongs Jr. My stepfather calls me cub,” Harry explained, “My friends call me Harry or Ree.” 

“However, my little god cousins call me Nius.” 

“We will call you Nius as well than,” Avonlea conceded. 

“That is far more acceptable than Harry,” the other’s agreed. 

“Hey what’s wrong with Harry,” he questioned curious as to their answer. 

“Well, Harry just sounds unhygienic,” Alex explained causing Avonlea to burst into a fit of giggles. Harry soon joined her. 

He’d never thought about anything like that. 

“ Hello cousin may we join you,” Aeros questioned his sister beside him. 

“Sure,” Alaric conceded. 

Anatolia sat down beside Avonlea, while Aeros sat between Harry and Alaric. He was giving Avonlea discrete glances. 

“If you don’t mind me asking Aeros; how old are you,” Alaric questioned he vaguely remember the other teen from Beauxbatons. 

“I’m dix-huit,” Aeros advised. Harry was surprised that he understood what he was saying. It made him even happier that he chose French as one of his language choices. 

Avonlea and Anatolia were deep in conversation speaking rapidly in French. Harry was able to catch a few words in the conversation but didn’t bother to attempt to join the pair in whatever they were discussing. 

That was until Alexander began posturing for Anatolia’s attention. Harry snorted in amusement as he cousin shouted that he would give up all of his earthly possessions to gaze at her beauty causing Harry, Alaric and Aeros to crack up laughing at his expense. 

“Zat is very flattering but I muz decline,” Anatolia explained to him horrified that she'd lost control of her allure at her cousin's birthday celebration. 

“You can have everything,” urged Alexander as he began to disrobe. 

Harry sat frozen at the spectacle his cousin was causing. He wondered when he would snap out of it.

Aeros smirked at his younger sibling. She was still working on trying to control her allure. “Eet es not funny brother,” she hissed. 

“Com now Anatole, eet es very amuzing to see, no?” he urged her to admit. 

“Humph,” she muttered in annoyance. 

“Is something wrong here,” Aidric questioned approaching the table of his little cousin who seemed to acting very oddly. 

“None father,” Alaric replied chuckling, “Alexander has gotten captured by Anatolia’s allure and it hasn’t released him yet.” 

Anatolia blushed in embarrassment. She breathed a sigh of relief when she finally managed to pull her allure in. 

Alexander paused looking around in alarm. “What’s going on?”

“You brother mine are no match for the power of a veela,” Anthony chuckled. 

“Again,” Alexander asked in annoyance.

Harry chuckled it seemed that this had happened more than once to his younger cousin. He remember when the same happened to he and Ron at the quidditch world cup two years prior.

“Regent Black is looking for you,” Aidric advised Harry. 

“Thank you uncle Aidric; it is just about time to start the meal,” Harry sighed getting up from the table. 

Harry found Remus and Nicodemus speaking with his cousins Liam and Kiernan. “Remmie, did grandmother Lila plan for us to dine here or the formal dining room?” 

“Your grandmother had everything planned to be in here,” Remus advised, “have you spoken with your cousins Liam and Kiernan.” 

“Sorry I haven’t had the pleasure. I was accosted by Avonlea,” explained Harry causing the adults to chuckle. 

“I hope that Anthony and Alexander are behaving themselves,” Kiernan questioned. 

“For the most part,” Harry agreed, “However, Alexander had a bit of issue with my cousin Anatolia.” 

“What kind of issue,” Liam questioned curious as to what happened with his nephew. 

“She’s half veela,” Harry informed them with a cheeky grin. 

“Oh dear,” Remus chuckled thinking of the ridicules behavior of men caught in a veela’s allure. 

It was just as they are sitting down to dine that a loud crash was heard. “What on earth,” Remus questioned with a flick of his wrist his wand was in his hand heading towards the double doors. 

“Get off me you gits,” Ron shouted in anger pushing against his brother who was currently sitting on him.

Hearing the familiar voice, Harry jumped from the table heading quickly towards the double doors of the ball room that were closed. 

George moaned at being kneed in the groan still curled up on the floor. 

“This was your stupid idea,” Fred shouted at Ron already planning revenge on his younger sibling. 

“I only mentioned it would be great to surprise Harry for his birthday. I didn’t think Dobby would take it literally,” Ron explained. 

“Where the hell did that crazy elf bring us,” Fred questioned helping George up from the floor. 

“How the bloody hell should I know,” Ron shouted back in anger, "I didn't exactly asked him now did I?" 

They were brought out of their heated argument by Harry and Remus both of which were laughing full out at the three. 

Ron blushed a deep red color that dipped far below his shirt collar. "Hey mate."

“Harrikins,” Fred and George greeted rushing over to him hugging him tight between the two. 

“My, my our little Harrikins has grown,” George mentioned dipping his nose behind his ear in a suggestive manner. 

“I missed you guys too,” Harry admitted, “now release me before it results in pranking.” 

“Awe no fair Harry,” George whined. 

“All is fair game in pranking you know that,” Harry reminded the pair. 

“It seems that you have drawn a crowd,” Remus advised drawing their attention to the group of teens behind them. 

Harry laughed; this was going to get interesting. “Are you able to stay for a while?” 

“It shouldn’t,” started George, “be a problem,” Fred completed. Anthony and Alexander watched the identical twins in wonder. they had never experience anyone with this uncanny ability to complete each other sentences. 

Alaric however, brow rose at their appearance. They were all dressed in denims with what appeared to be a t-shirt with a logo on them. 

“We left without telling Felicity we were leaving,” Ron replied., "she and Ginny are still at the shop. 

“Well we will just send Dobby back with a note. She can close shop,” George replied looking at Harry expectantly.”

Harry sighed leading his three friends away from the ball room heading into the family study.

Fred quickly sat down behind the desk writing out a letter to Felicity. 

Felicity,  
We had an unexpected emergency that could not be avoided. You and Ginny closed up the shop. We will stock everything in the morning.

Fred and George

“There,” Fred said calling for Dobby. 

“Harry Potter's twin be calling Dobby,” the elf questioned. 

“Yes, Dobby, we weren’t able to inform Felicity that we were leaving. If you could popped back to the shop and give her this. Ensure that you are not seen by our sister.” George explained. 

“Dobby is doing that right away,” the elf replied popping away. 

It was then that Harry noticed their shirts. They were bright orange with deep purple writing of the number 3 with a W with the words Weasley’s Wizarding Whizzes flashing every so often along the left sleeve. 

“That’s new,” Harry said pointing to the shirts. “When do I get one?” 

Ron chuckled “I told them you were going to say that. Pay up you gits you both owe me 5 galleons a piece.” 

“Where are we anyway?” Ron questioned before rushing to say, “forget I asked its best that we don’t know.”

Harry snorted in amusement before leading them back towards the ball room.  
Three additional place settings had already been added. 

Harry quickly introduced them to his family before leading them to the table he was sitting at with the other teens. 

“What’s with the shirts,” Alexander questioned curious as to the almost muggle appearance of their attire. 

“Oh these,” Fred started, “We had these made with our store logo on them” George added. “It’s easier to develop pranks,” Fred continued, “and less restrictive than robes,” George finished the statement. 

“How are you two able to do that,” Anthony questioned. 

“It’s a twin thing,” Ron explained, “they are magical twins.”

“That explains it,” Aeros replied drawing their attention to him. 

He was exceptionally beautiful for a male. His eyes seemed to draw you in. Ron breathed a sigh before coming to a startling revelation. “You’re a veela.” 

“Oui,” Aeros admitted. 

Harry chuckled remembering Ron reaction to Fleur which his oldest brother was now in a serious relationship with. 

“My oldest brother Bill is dating a part veela by the name of Fleur Delacour,” Ron explained. 

“You have brothers outside of them,” Alaric questioned he had never met another wizard with more than one or two siblings. 

“There are,” George began “Seven of us,” Fred added, “Three older than us,” George continued and “one sister who is the youngest.” Fred finished before taking a drink from the glass in front of him. 

“That must have been interesting growing up with so many siblings,” Avonlea questioned. 

“Interesting isn’t the word I would use,” Ron chuckled, “more like uncontrolled chaos.” 

Harry chuckled at the imagery this statement brought to mind. It wasn’t odd to hear explosions or any manner of noises at the Burrow.

“I want to know about this joke shop,” Alexander stated in matter of fact voice showing that he thought this more important information. 

“Well, Forge, should we enlighten this young chap,” George asked. 

“I think we should Gred,” Fred replied. 

“Don’t start again,” Ron scolded the pair. 

Fred and George were famous for trying to confuse everyone. The pair liked to pretend to be one another and pull practical jokes on people. 

“These two quit school last term without sitting their newts and opened up a joke shop in Diagon Alley,” Harry explained. 

“Still our thunder,” they both muttered good naturedly. 

“Did you really,” Anthony questioned in awe. He couldn’t imagine doing something like that. His father would kill him if he even contemplated such an event. 

“We had out grown, Hogwarts,” Fred explained. “What did newts matter when we were going into business for ourselves,” George added. 

Dinner passed quickly with everyone getting along easily and soon after the music started up again. 

Harry enjoyed dancing with his cousins and laughing and joking with Fred, George and Ron. He couldn’t have been happier that they gate crashed his birthday celebration. Even Remus found the entire thing amusing. 

Fred and George had an in depth discussion with Sirius portrait which Jacques had joined him in when he learned that the twins owned their own joke shop. Fred and George were both in Heaven when it was revealed that they were speaking to their idols. 

The gifts he received were well thought out. the gift he got from the twins me made sure to share it with Anthony and Alexander. He knew the pair would be owl ordering products to prank the students once they returned to Rauxiton Academy for Magic.

As the night was brought to a close Harry saw each of his guest off promising that he would write and looked forward to seeing them at his coming of age celebration in the coming weeks. he hadn't realized how much he'd missed his friends this summer. Dobby's actions made his birthday a bit more special because he was able to share it will his friends. 

Ron and the twins returned home with the help of Dobby to ensure that Harry location remained safe. 

As he headed towards the study Harry heart was light. This was the best birthday that he’d ever had. It made up for all the years that his birthday was ignored by the Dursleys’. More than anything Harry felt a part of something bigger than himself. He felt wanted and loved. 

His mother’s family had found closure in her death and planned to activate a empty portrait frame for his mother in their home so that she could visit them there. He was still amazed at the abilities of magic and looked forward to learning all he could. 

“Your family seemed to love you very much,” Nico greeted as he sat down on the sofa near where he and Remus sat over a chess board. 

“I do believe my cub is thus far the happiest I’ve ever had the pleasure of seeing him,” Remus admitted his eyes twinkling. 

“I am happy,” admitted Harry, “This is something that Dumbledore can’t fight against. It has made me realize that he truly no longer has any power over me.” 

“Your great grandfathers’ Sigmund Blackmore and Maximus Salvatore will make sure of it,” Nico said chuckling in remembrance of his father and Lord Blackmore speaking in depth. He could only imagine what the older men discussed neither seemed to be pleased with Albus Dumbledore. 

Harry chuckled at their banter falling silent as they battled it out over the chess board. He was more than the chosen one, more than what the ministry and Dumbledore wanted him to be but most of all he had family. 

He was choosing to walk is own path; the path that was less traveled; one that didn’t have the machinations of his manipulative headmaster or the dark wanker who calls himself a lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus says to the waitress in the coffee shop “Good, morning, continued blessings. I will have a black coffee.”  
> Benedictions suite, un café noir a venir = “Continued blessings, one coffee black coming up.”  
> I’m dix-huit = I’m 18  
> Oui= yes


End file.
